Mi vida junto a ti
by pauli-nejiten
Summary: No te necesito" y una vez dicho esto le lanzó el collar que él mismo le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Mi vida junto a ti...simplemente no es fácil. !NejixTenten!Cap 11: "Salvándote el trasero" up!
1. Me Decepcionan

**Mi dulce vida junto a ti**

**Me decepcionan**

En Konoha la vida de un shinobi simplemente se basaba en proteger el nombre de su aldea y dar su vida por ella. Esa teoría la seguían todos los ninjas que en esta habitaban. Aquí es donde comienza la historia de dos shinobis que pasaban por un sinfín de sucesos y no comprenden su historia hasta que uno de ellos decide dar el primer paso.

Iba caminando por las pobladas calles de Konoha una de las kunoichis más fuertes que habían en toda la aldea, mientras tocaba delicadamente su cuello topándose con uno de los regalos más hermosos que le habían dado.

_**Flash back**_

_-¡¿Por qué?!-grito una chica con chongitos de 16 años recién cumplidos ese mismo día._

_Ese día era su cumpleaños, pero en realidad no era el día más feliz de su vida._

_-¡Por qué!- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez alzando un poco más la voz permitiendo que unos pájaros salieran volando rápidamente de su escondite. _

_Recordó como el día anterior saltaba de la emoción preguntándose qué le iban a regalar su sensei y sus compañeros Lee y Neji. Sobre todo éste último._

_Ahora se encontraba ahogada en sus lágrimas en medio del bosque, diciéndose cosas sin sentido mientras resbalaba lentamente por el tronco de un árbol y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su bello rostro._

_-Tenten-alcanzó a oír _

_Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta, reconociendo la dulce y baja voz de su amiga Hinata_

_-Hinata-dijo un poco más calmada-Hola_

_-P..asa al..go Tenten-san-dijo tímidamente_

_-¡Claro que no!-le dije con una sonrisa bien fingida_

_-Essta bi..en-dijo devolviéndome una cálida sonrisa-yo quería que vinieras a dar un paseo conmigo_

_-No lo sé-le dije, sabiendo que ella también había olvidado mi cumpleaños_

_-¿eh?-me dijo incrédula de que yo esté negando un paseo, muy poco común en mí ya que siempre acepto salidas de parte de mis amigas_

_-Yo etto..siii...-casi tartamudeé como ella lo hacía siempre_

_Caminamos por un río que dividía a la aldea, casi ni hablamos, sólo formulábamos preguntas sin importancia y a veces no respondía porque me quedaba en blanco._

_-TENTEN-SAN-me dijo Hinata alzando un poco su voz, aunque casi ni lo note debido a su vocecita_

_-¿eh? Ayyyy yoo gomeeenn no te escuche_

_-Es..sta bien-me dijo un poco avergonzada de haber alzado un poco la voz_

_-Mmm Hinata, ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Yo quería que vinieras un momento a mi casa-me dijo un poco nerviosa_

_- Aaaa ¿Para qué?-le pregunte de forma un poco descortés_

_-Yoo..emmm..!ya llegamos!-me dijo un poco alterada_

_-...-_

_-Pa..sa Tenten-san_

_-Hai_

_No di ni dos pasos dentro de la mansión Hyuga y me recibieron con un montón de globos, serpentinas y ruidosos juguetes._

_-¿¿Queee??-casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, nunca me imaginé que mis mejores amigas, es decir Sakura, Ino, Temari y Hinata me hicieran una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero eso si nunca de los nuncaaa me imaginé que Neji estuviera ahí (de lo más guapo y con una cara seria) y Lee que se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguramente para contagiarme de su llama de la juventud_

_-¡!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TENTEN!!PENSABAS QUE NOS OLVIDARIAMOS DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA FLOR MAS BELLA DE KONOHA-me dijo sacándome el aire entre sus abrazos_

_-Lee...Lee... no reees...piii-ni siquiera alcanze a terminar mis palabras porque el idiota de Lee me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras los presentes trataban de alejarlo de mi, una vez que lo lograron me puse recta para ver quiénes eran los que me habían salvado_

_Mi boca quedó semiabierta cuando me dí cuenta que no solo mis amigas y mi equipo estaban ahí, también estaba Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro, sorprendentemente Shino, Gaara y Sasuke, que había vuelto de su venganza hace poco tiempo, Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei también estaban ahí y algunos aldeanos conocidos. Sabía que mi cumpleaños era algo importante para mis amigas, Lee y Gai-sensei, tal vez para Neji y algunos de los presentes, pero no era para tanto._

_-¡!TENTEN!!-alcancé a escuchar a Sakura mientras me abrazaba cálidamente junto con Ino y Temari_

_-Chicas-les dije con una sonrisa amplia-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Un baby shower-dijo Temari con una sonrisa malvada antes de decirme casi a gritos-¡!TU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PUES!!_

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TENTEN!-me dijo Ino mientras me abrazaba y saltaba riéndose como una boba_

_-Arigatoooooo...arigatooooo_

_-Te hemos estado esperando-me dijo Sakura cuando ya se ponía un poco más seria pero conservaba esa misma sonrisa-¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Si hubiera sabido que me iban a hacer una fiesta hubiera venida más rápido-le dije a punto de asesinarla-y mejor vestida-esta vez un poco ruborizada ya que estaba con la ropa de siempre y ellas estaban más elegantes_

_-SI LO HUBIERAS SABIDO NO SERIA SORPRESA-me dijo Ino emocionada_

_-NI MODO INO CERDA-le dijo Sakura _

_-CALLATE FRENTUDA_

_-CALLATE TU INO CERDA_

_-¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!_

_-¡CERDA!_

_-¡FRENTUDA!_

_-CALLENSE-dijeron a coro todos los presentes, haciendo que ambas pararan de discutir como niñas pequeñas_

_-¡Y no se supone que esto es una fiesta!-dijo Gai-sensei con una sonrisa brillante y su postura ridícula-¡A BAILAR!_

_De repente empezó a sonar una música que seguramente fue elegida por Gai-sensei, ya que era como cumbia, lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran viendo con cara de extrañeza_

_-¡CAMBIEN ESA MUSICA!-dijo Temari un poco rojiza, al parecer ella ya se había tomado unos cuantos tragos_

_Y así pasamos toda la noche, Sakura tratando de seducir a Sasuke con su baile, Ino veía a Chouji(raro), Temari bailaba con Shikamaru(para sorpresa de todos), Hinata veía a Naruto bailar como un mono mientras movía sus dedos, y otras parejas se destacaban en ese gran salón, mientras yo observaba en un balcón cercano la hermosa noche que se presentó justo ese día._

_-Tenten-escuché a mis espaldas, lo que hizo que se erizara toda mi piel al reconocer la voz masculina de mi compañero_

_-Neji-le dije volteándome para verlo a esos ojos los cuales me volvían loca_

_-...-no dijo nada mientras se acercaba y se ponía a mi lado_

_-No te había visto-le mentí, si casi toda la fiesta le miré embobada discretamente, para que el no me viera_

_-No tuve la oportunidad de desearte un feliz cumpleaños-me dijo fríamente, aunque esas palabras bastaban para mí_

_-Arigato-le dije un poco ruborizada_

_-Esto es para ti-me dijo indicándome una caja mediana_

_-...-no supe que decir, solo me quede viendo la caja con los ojos llenos de ternura_

_El la abrió y me puso un hermoso collar, se notaba a simple vista que era costoso, la cadena era enrollada y bañada en oro, igual que el dije, que era una luna más o menos grande con un diamante en el medio. _

_-Espero que te guste-me dijo con su típica cara, aunque note un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, lo cual fue suficiente para mí_

_-Arigato-le dije mientras me acercaba a él y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla_

_Neji abrió los ojos como plato, mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja_

_El silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que decidí romper el hielo_

_-Y...emm... ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?-le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sobaba el cuello nerviosa_

_-...-no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras recobraba esa postura seria que le caracterizaba_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Siguió caminando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía que sentir, tal vez ese día si había sido el mejor de su vida.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, decidió ir silenciosamente para no llegar en mal momento, la voz de su maestro le hizo detenerse.

-NUESTRA FLOR DE KONOHA TODAVÍA NO LLEGA-dijo con su pose típica

-TAL VEZ SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE APAGÓ POR ESTE DÍA-dijo Lee, con algo de decepción, lo que hizo que Tenten pusiera una cara de extrañeza

-...-

-YA SABEN QUE A NUESTRA FLORECITA SOLO LE FALTA ALGO DE ENTRENAMIENTO-dijo su sensei algo preocupado

-¿Qué?-dije en mi mente, tratando de analizar la información

-Eso siempre ha sido así, antes creía que Lee era el más débil-dijo Neji, haciendo que Lee se enojara un poco y se pusiera algo rojo-pero desde ya hace mucho tiempo que Tenten ha sido la más débil de nosotros-continuó diciendo con seriedad y los brazos cruzados

-YO APRECIO MUCHO A TENTEN-dijo Lee algo emocionado y con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Tenten también sonriera después de haber escuchado lo que dijo Neji y Gai-sensei, pero esa pequeña sonrisa se esfuma cuando continuó-pero a veces quisiera que Sakura-san esté en nuestro equipo, tal vez seríamos mejores de lo que ya somos

-TENTEN SIEMPRE HA SIDO UNA CHICA LUCHADORA-dijo Gai-sensei-PERO SU ESFUERZO NO ES EL SUFICIENTE-dijo más serio de lo normal

Tenten no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir, qué pensar, sólo sentía que era un ser el cual sabía que se había esforzado pero para sus compañeros ese esfuerzo no era el suficiente, pero lo que más le dolía era ser comparada con una de sus mejores amigas, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y otras más siguieron el mismo recorrido, trató de controlarse, pero al parecer ya había sido demasiado tarde.

-Quién anda ahí-dijo Neji ante un ruido que escuchó debido a que Tenten había pisado una rama

Tenten trató de correr, pero el genio apareció en frente de ella llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Tenten-dijo con voz suave

-...-

Lee y Gai-sensei aparecieron rápidamente llevándose la misma sorpresa

-TENTEN-dijeron Lee y Gai-sensei al mismo tiempo

-...-ella todavía no sabía qué decir

-escu-trató de decir Lee ante la reacción de su amiga, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Tenten le dio un terrible puñetazo lo que le hizo caer totalmente desconcertado

-Vete a la mierda Lee-dijo una vez que el cayó al piso

-TENTEN-dijo su sensei- pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA TODOS USTEDES!-y una vez dicho eso trató de correr por su camino, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo obligándole a voltear

-Tenten contrólate-le dijo Neji una vez que ella le miraba con confusión, ya que él nunca le había cogido con semejante brusquedad

-¡Suéltame Neji!-le dijo a gritos

Y una vez hecho esto ella llevo su brazo derecho hacia su cuello y arrancó el collar que le regaló hace un año

-NO TE NECESITO-le dijo lanzándole el collar a su pecho, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin ser detenida nuevamente ya que Neji no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que le dijo, apretando fuertemente el collar que agarró rápidamente para que no callera al piso. Y lo peor era que todo lo ocurrido era por su gran bocota, y la de su sensei y Lee.

**Bien...aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado muchisisimo y porfis denle una oportunidad, está un poco largo y lo continuaré lo más rápido posible, porfis no sean tan malos!!y dejen reviews!!plisssss!!pueden opinar librementeee y darme consejos pa los siguientes capis!!Nos vemos!!besotes y abrazosss**

**Sayonara**

**Att: Pauli**


	2. La Misión

**La Misión**

Mis piernas ya no daban más, había corrido hasta quedar exhausta, no sabía ni dónde me encontraba, sólo quería estar lejos del mundo por un momento.

-¿Soy débil?-me preguntaba un trillón de veces, recordando lo que mi sensei, compañeros y tal vez ex amigos habían dicho.

-¿En verdad lo soy?-esta vez dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus ojos empezaban a hincharse notablemente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un susurro-¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

Me detuve cuando ya pude diferenciar el techo de mi departamento, había pasado tanto tiempo llorando y haciéndome preguntas sin sentido en medio del bosque que ni siquiera me acordé que tenía que reunirme con las chicas hace una hora.

-Debo calmarme-dije para mí misma y entre suspiros, mientras giraba la chapa de la entrada

-¡Tenten!-alcancé a escuchar desde lejos, sin duda era...

-Sakura-dije con voz queda, sin regresar a ver a la pelirrosa

-¡Tenten!-volvió a decir, esta vez casi a gritos y acercándose a toda velocidad

-Déjame sola-le dije alzando un poco la voz, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

-¿Tenten?-me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta-Tenten ¿Qué pasa?-me dijo con un tono que denotaba preocupación

-...-no respondí, sabía que si lo hacía solo alargaría la situación, y ahora más que nunca no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

-¡Tenten!-me dijo un poco alterada-Abre la puerta-me dijo mientras con su mano derecha tocaba repetidas veces mi puerta.

-...- yo sólo me quedé ahí, estática, con mi cuerpo pegado a la puerta, cuando sentí que Sakura dejaba de tocar mi puerta después de unos minutos de desesperación.

Fui resbalando lentamente por la puerta hasta que quedé sentada en el piso, escuchando las últimas palabras de Sakura, que no iban exactamente para mí.

-Ya voy, Naruto-dijo alejándose lentamente y con inseguridad. Supuse que Naruto le llamaba, probablemente porque le buscaba Tsunade-sama.

Mi departamento estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, mi mente estaba en blanco, mi cuerpo en blanco, mis manos temblorosas, mi cabello desarreglado por mi estadía en el bosque, y para variar mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Solo se podía escuchar el reloj que tenía en la sala, por unos momentos pensé en tirarlo por la ventana, pero luego me di cuenta de mi reacción, de la cual yo y sólo yo tenía la culpa, por ser débil.

Pasé sentada ahí un buen rato, callada y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento alguno, a pesar de ser una de las chicas más alegres y divertidas que alguien puede conocer.

-¿Por qué traté así a Sakura?-dije con un tono frío e interrogante, porque bien sabía yo que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando, pero si tenía mucho que ver en este asunto.

"_A veces quisiera que Sakura-san esté en nuestro equipo, tal vez seríamos mejores de lo que ya somos"_

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Por qué recordé esa frase?, tal vez porque justo en ese momento estaba pensando en Sakura.

Sabía que Lee estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y tenía sus razones, ya que ella era una kunoichi hermosa, gentil, encantadora, luchadora y sobretodo "fuerte".

Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, "fuerte", bien sabía yo que era fuerte, bien reconocida por la mayoría de aldeanos y hasta Tsunade-sama, y no sólo eso, sino que yo era considerada una de las mejores en toda la aldea.

Pero, tal vez eso no era suficiente para Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji. Sentí un puñetazo en mi corazón al recordar ese nombre, "Neji". Yo pensaba que él era la única persona que me apreciaba y valoraba como soy, pero con lo de este día creo nada sería lo mismo.

Me levanté lentamente del piso, sacudiendo mis ropas que quedaron empolvadas por estar en ése incómodo lugar.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, fijándome en todos los detalles que tenía ahí, como si nunca hubiera entrado. Mi vista se fijo unos momentos en el retrato de mi equipo.

Involuntariamente me acerqué y tomé dicho retrato, observándolo por unos instantes, cuando puse mi vista en Neji recordé cuando éramos gennins todavía

_**Flash Back**_

_Exámenes Chunnin_

_Un montón de kunais y shurikens se clavaron en las ramas de los árboles y en el suelo._

_Una kunoichi de chongitos respiraba agitadamente después de un duro entrenamiento, el día en que Neji lucharía en las finales contra Naruto_

_-Ni siquiera tienes un rasguño-dijo esta después de tomar aire-Eres bueno, Neji _

_Este después de unos segundos dijo sin verla:_

_-Supongo que dejaré los ejercicios suaves aquí-Dijo con un tono orgulloso-Y seguiré adelante_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Maldito arrogante-dije con resentimiento, recordando bien, que en esa batalla el ganador fue ese Uzumaki, pero aún así yo lo seguí apoyando en todo, sabiendo que el sólo me consideraba su compañera de equipo, tal vez ni amiga llegué a ser para él.

Esta vez mi vista se dirigió hacia Lee

_**Flash Back**_

_Rescate de Gaara_

_Íbamos saltando de árbol en árbol, a gran velocidad gracias a las metas de nuestro sensei y Lee._

_-¡Eh, vamos demasiado rápido!-dijo la kunoichi-¡Llevamos sin parar desde que partimos!-¡Vamos a tomar un descanso!_

_-Tenten, no te has entrenado lo suficiente-dijo Lee, mientras la volteaba a ver con una ligera sonrisa_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Maldito Lee-dijo esta vez, sabía que su carácter y forma de ser era igual que el de su sensei, y con Neji siempre tenían que aguantar ese sufrimiento.

Aquella vez sintió una roca en la garganta, ¿Qué no se había entrenado lo suficiente?, eso sólo lo sabía ella, sabía que se había matado entrenando, la mayoría de veces con el genio, ¿Cree que es fácil?, claro que no, pero aún así esa era su forma de pensar, que era débil.

-¡AAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!-grite mientras arrojaba el retrato hacia la pared, haciendo un sonido sordo mientras se partía en varios trocitos.

-Soy una idiota-dije mientras me acercaba y recogía la foto, no podía creerlo, había roto el retrato más preciado para mí-y aún así-dije mientras volvían a salir lágrimas de mis ojos-no sé por qué los sigo queriendo, y amando.

-¿Amando?-dije con algo de nostalgia-¿te sigo amando?

-Si-respondí sin pensarlo-te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón

Una sonrisa sincera cubrió mi rostro, tal vez hayan pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, la mayoría me han hecho sufrir, pero también hay algunas que me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Batalla contra Kisame_

_-¡Tenten!-dijo Lee cuando escuchó que su compañera se había ahogado_

_-Esto va mal-pensó Neji-no puede aguantar sin respirar mucho más_

_Gai-sensei había abierto las ocho puertas celestiales, dándole la oportunidad a Neji que realizara su técnica, salvando a Tenten y cogiéndola en brazos para que no cayera al agua_

_-¿Estás bien, Tenten?-dijo mientras la miraba, aparentemente preocupado_

_-Arigato, Neji_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Arigato-dije mientras miraba la foto

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, los sentimientos de odio y desesperación habían desaparecido, a pesar de tener ese resentimiento todavía y las palabras de mi sensei y compañeros resonando en mi cabeza, sabía que los seguía amando, como padre, hermano y...

-Y-dije confusa-Neji, a ti siempre te querré como mí otra mitad

* * *

Los gritos de los niños hiendo a la academia me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que me había quedado dormida.

-Maldita sea-dije levantándome rápidamente-tenía que reunirme con Hokage-sama hace media hora

Me di un baño rápido, me hice mis habituales chongitos lo más rápido que pude y salí a toda velocidad de mi departamento sin desayunar

-¡Tsunade-sama!-dijo Shizune abriendo la puerta de la Hokage-Tenten-san está aquí-dijo con alegría

-Dile que pase-dijo ésta con seriedad y sus manos entrelazadas

Entré un poco incómoda, ya que no era normal en mí llegar tan tarde

-Hokage-sama-dije mientras abría un poco tarde-lamen-no alcancé a terminar la oración, ya que me quedé muda al notar que Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji estaban también en la oficina

-Tenten-dijo la Hokage mientras me miraba un poco disgustada-un shinobi debe cumplir con sus obligaciones con puntualidad

-Lo lamento mucho Hokage-sama-no pude decir nada más, ya que me sentía un poco avergonzada de mi situación

-Bien, no te preguntaré que sucedió ya que necesito que cumplan una misión lo antes posible

-...-nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Lee y Gai-sensei, con lo ocurrido del día anterior tal vez todo el mundo se encontraba en la misma situación de Tenten, incomodidad.

-Shizune-empezó a hablar la Hokage con algo de extrañeza por el comportamiento de todo el equipo-explícales la misión por favor

-Hai-dijo Shizune y tras coger una carpeta empezó a hablar nuevamente-Hace un par de días el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas fue robado por unos shinobis de la aldea de la lluvia-dijo con tono preocupante-y hemos recibido varias peticiones de otras aldeas solicitando ayuda, ya que estos shinobis han aprendido gran variedad de técnicas que incluso sólo Hokages pueden usar.

-Tenemos que recuperar el pergamino-dijo Gai algo emocionado, aún después de lo ocurrido él seguía conservando algo se su desesperante actitud

-Eso es parte de la misión-dijo Tsunade-sama-la parte complicada de esta misión es eliminar a esos shinobis, su poder ha incrementado considerablemente, lo que les hace igual o más poderosos que Itachi.

-Deberíamos tener refuerzos-dije con algo de preocupación

-Eso lo sé perfectamente-dijo algo irritada-pero según algunas investigaciones hechas hace poco tiempo lo que esos shinobis buscan es que mandemos a la mayoría de nuestros Jounnins y chunnins para ellos invadir la aldea, y obviamente estaremos en desventaja.

-...-nadie sabía qué decir, ésta misión debía cumplirse si o si, ese pergamino significa mucha para nuestra aldea, pero no preocupaba la misión, muchas veces habíamos tenido este tipo de misiones, y como siempre terminaban con un final feliz, pero ahora todo sería diferente, quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

-Muy bien, su equipo es uno de los mejores, y sé que esta misión se cumplirá con éxito-dijo la Hokage mientras una sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en su rostro-Parten en una hora, espero que esta misión se realice en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?-dije en voz alta, mientras recibía miradas confusas de parte de mi equipo, unos días antes me hubiera alegrado de tener una misión de cierta forma tan larga, pero ahora tendría que convivir con ellos me guste o no.

-Sí, dos semanas-volvió a repetir Tsunade-sama

-¡DE ACUERDOOOO!-dijo Gai-sensei mientras yo saltaba del susto-¡LO HAREMOS EN UNA!-una gota aparecía en la cabeza de Neji y en la mía, mientras Lee emocionado dijo:

-¡HAIIIIII GAI-SENSEI!-

-OHHHH LEEE-

-GAI-SENSEI

-CORRAMOS JUNTOS POR EL CAMINOOO DE LA JUEVENTUD-dijo mientras dos ríos de lágrimas aparecían en sus rostros y se abrazaban

-Puaj-hice una cara de disgusto, a pesar de todo esos dos no habían cambiado, y de cierta forma eso me alegraba

-...-Neji solo estaba ahí con una mueca y probablemente pensando en "maduren"

-BASTA-dijo Tsunade-sama con una venita palpitando en su sien

-...-ambos se pararon como militares y escucharon atentamente a la Hokage

-LARGO DE AQUII QUE TIENENN UNA MISION-dijo Tsunade golpeando su mesa con la mano en un puño

Salimos de ahí lo más rápido posible, y ya cuando estábamos en la entrada Gai-sensei dijo

-FLORECITAA-casi me mata de un susto, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero no podía creer su descaro, ya se le había pasado lo de ayer-TIENES QU...

-No me llame así-le dije sin mirarlo cuando ya estaba tomando la dirección hacia mi departamento, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca me había revelado así, hasta Neji me vio con algo de incredulidad

-Tenten sentimos lo de ayer pero-trató de explicar Lee

-¡NO LEE!-le dije, el se quedó paralizado, nunca pero NUNCA le había alzado la voz, tal vez en una situación que lo ameritaba, pero eso era cuando él se ponía metas con Gai-sensei y yo insistía en que dejen ese comportamiento, pero esta vez

Lee me veía con los ojos completamente desorbitados, pero no pudo impedir que me vaya, ya que estaba mudo de la impresión, sólo observaba como caminaba hacia mi departamento.

-Nunca nos va a perdonar-dijo Lee después de unos segundos

-NO LEE-dijo Gai-sensei-LO HARA YA LO VERAS

-No lo hará-dijo Neji, habló por primera vez en el día-La hemos jodido desde el principio

-Solo espero-dijo Gai-sensei esta vez-que al menos terminemos con éxito ésta misión

* * *

Habíamos partido hace pocos minutos, por primera vez nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Lee, que iba en frente con Gai-sensei, yo en cambio, iba más alejada que ellos, Neji iba a mi lado, no sabía cómo habíamos tomado esa posición pero era mejor que estar con mi sensei y Lee.

-Llegaste tarde-dijo Neji, sorpresivamente había iniciado una conversación, abrí un poco los ojos, pero aún así no podía mirarle a los ojos

-Gomen-dije un poco seria, todavía no se me olvidaba lo que había pasado

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, antes no me incomodaba en lo absoluto ese silencio, tal vez nunca imaginé que mis compañeros dirían eso de mí, había confiado demasiado en ellos, por eso me dolía tanto la verdad, aunque para algunos eso sería más bien una mentira, ya que yo era una Jounnin de las más reconocidas por mi forma de luchar, y sí, yo ya era una Jounnin, hace poco de eso, recuerdo cuando me convertí en eso, me sentía feliz, apoyada y fuerte, pero ahora lo único que queda en mi corazón es fe.

Algunas veces creía que Neji si sentía algo por mí, considerando que yo era la única persona que le apoyaba en todo a pesar de su infantil y arrogante actitud, ahora no sé si decir que siente algo por mí, la conversación del día anterior me hicieron perder todas las esperanzas, ni yo sabía que sentir, mi vida junto a él era maravillosa, y sigue siendo, porque a pesar de todo yo sigo siendo la misma.

-Descansemos aquí-dijo Neji-dirigiéndose hacia Lee y Gai-sensei, él jamás pedía descanso, pero ya habíamos caminado todo el día, y había oscurecido hace ya algunas horas, yo no me atreví a reclamar esta vez, otro punto débil en mí, por unos momentos quería agradecerle a Neji, pero recordé que él también había dicho que era débil, mejor dicho, la más débil del grupo.

-¡QUEÉEEEEE!-dijo Gai-sensei-NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER

-Gai-sensei-dijo Neji fríamente-si continuamos sólo perderemos energía, y recuerde que tenemos que eliminar a ninjas que son poderosos, si no descansamos, no tendremos éxito en esta misión-dijo muy pero muy serio, como si estuviera harto de dar explicaciones tan obvias

-GAI-SENSEI, NEJI TIENE TOOOOODA LA RAZÓN-dijo Lee a gritos

-Muy bien-dijo nuestro sensei con una mano sobando su barbilla como meditando algo-creo que es una buena razón-y recobrando su postura-BIIENNNN DESCANSAREMOS AQUI Y PARTIREMOS AL ALBA

No podía dormir, sobretodo porque Gai-sensei y Lee me llamaban todo el tiempo, seguramente para hacer las paces, pero yo me hacía la dormida, sabía que algún día tendría que hablar con ellos, pero prefería que ese día llegue lo más tarde posible.

Definitivamente tenía que ir a otro lugar, ya no aguantaba más estar ahí, sentía que el aire se acababa, aunque sus fastidioso sensei y Lee ya estuvieran dormidos.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido alguno, sacudí un poco mis ropas y empecé a caminar, me detuve un instante cuando vi a Lee y a Gai-sensei, una sincera sonrisa iluminó mi rostro ¿Cómo podría odiarlos? , yo más que nadie sé que ellos son la mejor familia que he tenido. Reí quedamente 

cuando los oí roncar, en verdad tenía que quererlos tanto para no meterles uno roca en esas bocas.

Caminé entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, un lago con varios árboles alrededor, y para variar el cielo estrellado hacia que todo ese escenario pareciera ser de un sueño.

-Tenten-escuché, esa voz era la de...

-¿Neji?-dije mirándolo, él estaba frente mío, sentado a orillas del lago, estaba tan embobada con ese paisaje que no me di cuenta que el estaba en mis narices-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No podía dormir-me dijo volteando a ver hacia el lago-¿y tú?-me dijo dirigiéndose otra vez hacia mí

-Igual-le dije sentándome junto a él, como si me hubiera olvidado de todo lo ocurrido

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que decidí iniciar la conversación

-¿En qué piensas?-le dije un poco avergonzada de estarme metiendo en sus asuntos

-En mi padre-me dijo sin titubear, seguro de sí mismo, como si tuviera confianza en mí más que en nadie, por un momento me sentí feliz, pero vi la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Neji

-Gomen-dije bajando la vista-no debí preguntar

-Está bien-me dijo respondiéndome rápidamente y con una sonrisa melancólica

-Es difícil perder a alguien-le dije recordando que yo también había perdido a un ser querido, en este caso a mi madre, quien murió cuando tenía quince años

-¿Has perdido a alguien?-me dijo continuando la continuación, regresándome a ver

-Hai-le dije con un poco de tristeza-a mi madre

-Nunca conocí a mi madre-me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-pero me hubiera gustado conocerla-murió cuando nací

-Yo nunca conocí a mi padre-le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa-a mi madre no le gustaba hablar de él, y cuando yo le preguntaba ella se ponía como una fiera y me decía que con ella era más que suficiente

-¿Crees que tu padre siga vivo?-me dijo al saber algo de mi historia

-No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sí-le dije recordando una conversación que tuvo mi madre hace algunos años con una mujer que nunca había visto-pero si estuviera vivo, jamás le perdonaría

-¿Por qué?-me dijo un tanto interesado en lo que le había dicho

-Porque si realmente era mi padre me hubiera cuidado, y sabría algo de él-le dije algo enfurecida-¿Acaso un padre no es aquel que te ama y está contigo hasta el final?

-Tenten, todavía no sabes qué es lo que realmente pasó-me dijo con tono serio, pero como siempre tenía razón

-Aún así, si nunca supe nada de él en toda mi vida, tal vez muera sin saberlo-le dije mirando el suelo, un tanto avergonzada de haber hablado tan profundamente con él después de todo lo que pasó

-¿Y a mí?-me preguntó

-¿A ti qué?-le dije mirándolo incrédula, no entendí la pregunta que me hizo de repente

-Me perdonarías-me dijo totalmente serio, recostándose sobre el pasto, tan tranquilo pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue que noté algo de preocupación en su cara

-No lo sé-le dije tras pensarlo un par de minutos, imitándolo, recostándome sobre el pasto, con mis brazos hacia atrás, mirando la luna

-...no me dijo nada, sólo estaba ahí embobado con la luna, que empecé odiar por ser el centro de atracción

-Creo que es mejor que regrese-le dije mientras me paraba rápidamente y empezaba a caminar, como si nada hubiera pasado, viendo como ya empezaba a amanecer, cuando sentí que algo rozaba mi cuello

-Esto es tuyo-me dijo cerrando el broche del collar que me había regalado hace un año

-¿Qué?-le dije regresándole a ver, estaba más hermoso que nunca, sus ojos brillaban de ternura y una ligera sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, no sabía qué decir, el Neji que estaba en frente mío era uno nuevo que jamás pensé que existiera.

-Yo-le dije mientras me acercaba un poco hacia él-Arigato Neji-le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, la historia se volvió a repetir como hace un año, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-...-se quedó estático, pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojizas, pero lo mejor fue cuando sentí que su mano tomaba la mía me acercaba hacia, dándome un cálido abrazo.

Me sentí como en un sueño, jamás había imaginado ese momento, estaba tan perdida, tan confusa, empecé a recordar los sucesos más hermosos que pasé junto a él...

"_Desde ya hace mucho tiempo que Tenten ha sido la más débil de nosotros"_

Me separé rápidamente de él, girando todo mi cuerpo para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sé que se dio cuenta que había recordado lo de ayer

-Tenten-me dijo algo confuso, al recibir esa muestra de afecto y luego esa reacción

-Neji-le dije mientras seguía viendo al lado contrario

-Tenten-volvió a decir algo preocupado, viendo como empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, era más que claro que había empezado a llorar

-¿Por qué dijiste que yo...-no podía ni pronunciar esa palabra, me mordí el labio inferior, me empezaba a poner nerviosa, hasta que aclaré mi garganta tras unos cuantos segundos-¿Porqué dijiste que yo...que yo soy débil?

Todavía no me atrevía a mirarlo a los, pero sentí como se acercaba a mí y susurraba contra mi oído

-Porque soy un arrogante-abrí los ojos como platos-porque soy un maldito arrogante-volvió a repetir, mientras yo me sentía cada vez más confusa-porque...-esta vez no alcanzo a terminar lo último porque Gai-sensei apareció de repente y con su típica sonrisa y pose nos dijo

-MIS QUERIDISIMOS PUPILOS-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-ES HORA DE PARTIR...ME DESPERTE Y NO LOS ENCONTRÉ Y YO CREÍA QUE ALGO MALO LES HABÍA PASADO PERO LUEGO RECAPACITÉ Y DIJE ¡PERO ESO NO LES PUEDE PASAR A LOS MEJORES JOU-no alcanzó a terminar esto último porque se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo, mientras daba su gran discurso, Neji y Tenten ya se habían ido donde habían acampado

-NAAAA...Y YO QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE VINE A AVISAR QUE YA NOS ÍBAMOS Y LOS ENCUETRO SOLOS-se detuvo rápidamente mientras volvía a repetir la misma palabra

-¿Solos?-se detuvo a meditar por un momento-¿Qué hacían Neji y Tenten solos en éste lugar?

**Hasta aquí el segundo capi...no se si está muy largo o mas o menos, pero aquí con mi promesa d hacrlo lo mas rápido posible...supe cumplir!!tuv que pensar mucho este capi y verme algunos episodios d la serie pa podr hacrlo...pero valio la pena y quedo suprrrrrr chevere...spero les haya gustado muchisisisimoo!!y ps si no...mmm me moriré d la pena..pero eso si los siguientes serán mucho mas interesants!!quiero q este fic sea largo, pero asi como en est los hare lo mas rápido posible!!**

**Muxosss besos y abrazosss**

**Sayonara!!**

**Pauli!! **

**Micaela-Olivia: **mikaaa...mushass gracias x tu review, la vrdad si me salió medio corto el primer cap, pero espero que te guste este, q es muchísimo mas largo y espero mas intresante!!espero te este gustando mucho este fic, aunque soy nueva en esto asi q quiero q mi primer fic sea muy largo...cuidat y muchos beshos y abrazos.

**Kuraujia-san: **Arigato!!pos muchas gracias x tu review y pos aclarando tu duda, Tenten le pego a ese Lee x lo q dijo de Sakura, una comparación entre muy buenas amigas..a nadie le agrada!!y bueno espero te haya gustado mucho este capi, estoy tratando de hacerlos lo mas largos posible  
(y rápido claro...)y poss...sin nada mas q decir...arigato!!muchos besos y sayonara!!aqui pauli...jejeje

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga: **aquiii cumpliendo con mi promesa de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible...y pos estoy de acuerdo que Tenten llego en mal momento, pero eso lo hace mas intersante no??...espero t haya gustadooo y grax d nuevo!!besotes...yop

**Anabel Hyuga: **Arigatoooo arigatooo!!me da mucha alegría q te este gustando mi fic...espero te guste mucho este capi, tuve q pensarlo tanto!!pero lo hice muy muy rápido..animada x todos los reviews q me dabn...me ponía a saltar de la alegría que me demore todo un dia en hacerlo...y bueno...nos vemos!!cuidat y mushos beshoss

**Chica-anime 4ever: **ps chica anime...arigato!!muchas gracias x leer mi fic!!espero te este gustando mucho y claro que lo seguire!!y pos si algo no les esta gustando...solo díganme y tratare de repararlo okis??muchasss gracias...muchos beshotes y abrazos

**Akai Karura: **primero q nada...arigato!!muchas gracias x darme animos... y pos dejame decirte que esa parejita también es una de mis preferidas, o mas bien es mi preferida...y espero que con este capi ya salgas de dudas y si nop...mmm ps solo dime!!muchas gracias y ahora yo animandote un poco...tratare de hacerlos lo mas pronto posible...en este no me demore...!!jeje chauuu

**Zoey asakura: **zoey??pos bueno no c si t llames asi pero wenooo...arigato!!ps si!!quiero q mi primer fic tenga muchos capis...y sobretodo los hare lo mas rápido posible...estoy de vakciones y si q de eso no lo dudes!!muchas gracias x tu review!!beshotess...Pauli

**Blacklady-moon: **muchas gracias!!aqui la continuación de mi primera historia...espero te guste mucisismo este capitulo!!muchas gracias por los animos...y no dudes que lo seguire escribiendo!!beshos y abrachos!!

**-Manaty-: **arigatooo!!tu review hizo q se me habrá la mente jejeje!!muchas gracias...espero te guste mucho este capi...yo tb me emocione escribiendo jejeje... y pos si tienes alguna duda o idea...aqui toyyy pa todo!!beshos y sayonara!!

**Usagi Hyuga: **te prometo hacerlo!!arigato!!muchas gracias x tu review...en serio mushasss grax!!mi segundo review...y con este capi te estoy pagando lo feliz q me has hecho!!tu y todas las personas que están leyendo este fic!!mushass gracias y sayonara!!

**Sasusaku-nejiten love: **arigatoooooooooo...muchas gracias x tu review!!el primero que tuve en la vida!!y ps aquí ta la conti espero te guste muchisisimo y nos stamos...emmm...hablando!!chainess**  
**


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

-¿A dónde exactamente tenemos que ir, Gai sensei?-dijo Lee, cuando ya habíamos avanzado algo del camino

-A la aldea oculta de las nubes-dijo sin rodeos, nadie conocía esa información, ya que la Hokage estaba tan impaciente ese día que olvidó decirnos a dónde teníamos que llegar. Supuse que Gai-sensei habló con ella antes de que partiéramos

-Eso no es...-dijo Neji con tono preocupante, no sabía que tanto le preocupaba, sólo era una de las cuantas aldeas que había, aunque era la primera vez que iríamos allá.

-En el País del Rayo-dijo Gai-sensei, más serio de lo normal, no sabía a qué iba todo este asunto

-¿Qué pasa que esté en el país del rayo?-pregunté al ver la seriedad de Neji desde que supimos a dónde teníamos que ir

-Ahí mataron a mi padre-dijo sin rodeos, y tal vez sin una pizca de tristeza, lo conocía perfectamente para saber que estaba furioso, empecé a entender la actitud de todos

-¿A cuánto estamos de ahí?-volví a preguntar pasados unos minutos de silencio, no quería profundizar el tema sobre la muerte del padre de Neji, sabía que no iba a reaccionar de buena manera, así que preferí hacer esa pregunta

-A cinco días de Konoha-me dijo con una sonrisa-¡PERO YA SABEN QUE PODEMOS LLEGAR EN MENOS!

-...-no respondí nada, ya que mi cabeza empezó a formular varias preguntas desde que Gai-sensei nos habló sobre la aldea, iba a preguntar más pero Lee se me adelantó

-¿Y ese es nuestro único destino, Gai-sensei?-dijo Lee muy apresurado, aunque ésa era una de las preguntas que yo me hacía, algunas veces podía ser muy útil estar con él.

-La verdad no lo sé-dijo volviendo a recobrar su postura seria-originalmente iríamos a la aldea oculta del humo, en el País del Fuego, que según investigaciones aquí se encuentra el escondite de los ninjas que robaron el pergamino prohibido-explicó mientras seguíamos saltando en los árboles bajando un poco la velocidad, pero aún así íbamos muy rápido.

-¿Pero qué pasó?-le dije para que continuara hablando

-Hubo un atentado hace pocos días en la aldea del humo-dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-así que Hokage-sama me dijo que primero investiguemos en este lugar, ya que lo más probable es que encontremos pistas o algún objeto de los ninjas de la lluvia y podamos rastrearlos con el byakugan de Neji

-Pero no sabemos si fueron los ninjas de la lluvia los que atacaron a la aldea-le dije con un poco de atrevimiento, creo que Gai-sensei fingió no haberlo notado, pero lo que aquí importaba era saber dónde se encontraba nuestro objetivo

-No-dijo volteándome a ver con una cara realmente seria, jamás pensé que me mirara así, pero luego noté como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras decía-sí lo sabemos

-¿Por qué?-dijo Neji ésta vez, muy interesado en las palabras de Gai-sensei

-La evidencia más clara que tenemos son las técnicas que utilizaron-dijo mientras veía a Neji con la misma sonrisa-Pero en especial una-dijo volviendo a mirar hacia adelante

-¿Cuál?-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, a veces me desesperaba hablar con Gai-sensei, aunque esta vez estuviera hablando como un científico, casi nunca iba al grano, hablaba con rodeos o hacía preguntas de las cuales sólo él sabía la repuesta

-Kage bunshin no jutsu-dijo mirándonos a todos intercaladamente, Lee empezaba a hacer un movimiento con su cabeza, mientras yo y Neji lo mirábamos extrañados, yo volví a hablar sabiendo bien que decir

-Pero el Kage bunshin no jutsu no es tan difícil de utilizar-dijo Lee, mientras yo lo miraba seriamente, todavía no les perdonaba lo del otro día, así que pensé que debía cambiar un poco mi actitud con ellos-Hasta Naruto lo hizo rápidamente, y es su técnica más utilizada

-Precisamente ese es el problema-dijo Neji, como siempre él ya había comprendido la situación, yo todavía estaba algo confusa por esa contestación

-Puede que tengas razón, Lee-dijo Gai-sensei-pero recuerda que Naruto utiliza esa técnica porque el robó el pergamino hace algunos años por una trampa que le tendieron, y por esa razón él puede utilizarla-y mirándome de nuevo-además esa técnica crea clones reales, la que se aprende normalmente es el Bunshin no jutsu, que es una técnica básica y la mayoría la sabe, pero en éste caso los clones no son reales

-Además Naruto es el único que puede crear una gran cantidad de clones-dijo Neji, mirando hacia el frente, como quien no da mucha importancia al asunto, recordando su batalla hace 4 años aproximadamente

-Porque posee el Kyubi-dije yo complementando, Naruto podía ser algo fastidioso y algunas veces una molestia, pero era reconocido por su forma de luchar, nunca rendirse y aunque haya sobrepasado el límite, sigue hasta el final, sin importar cuál sea.

Sonreí ligeramente, de cierta forma recordar a Naruto me hizo recobrar las fuerzas, personas como él ya no habían en éste mundo, y no sólo eso, sino que también posee un gran corazón, medio bobo, pero soñador, nunca se rinde y siempre ve hacia adelante, a pesar de no convivir mucho con él, lo quería como alguien cercano. Miré unos segundos a Neji, tal vez el no sea tan alegre o sentimental, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos y muchas veces se deja llevar por su 

arrogancia y orgullo, pero lo amo como es, quisiera que se pareciera un poco a Naruto, no en su forma de ser, sino en su punto de vista.

Desvié mi mirada cuando noté que él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, me sentí un poco culpable de haberlo comparado, me di cuenta que Neji es una gran persona, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, tal vez por eso me fijé en él, a pesar de ser una de las cuantas, pero yo era la excepción, ya que a mí no sólo me gustaba su físico, sino también su fuerza interior, su corazón, su mente y alma, todo en él me gustaba, simplemente era perfecto, todo en él, creo que yo era la única cosa en su vida que no era perfecta.

La tristeza invadió mi ser, no era perfecta, tenía que aceptarlo, muchas cosas en mí me hacían un ser imperfecto, creo que él no se merecía alguien como yo, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ese, sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza

-Ahora-pensé-ahora sólo tengo que enfocarme en la misión-miré hacia adelante, completamente decidida, ahora es tiempo de olvidarme de él.

-¿Gai-sensei?-dije después de unos minutos, mi tono era el de siempre, a pesar de seguir enfadada con ellos-¿Y si esos shinobis son simplemente Jounnins?-mi pregunta tenía sentido, ya que esa técnica era de nivel Jounnin, así que podríamos estar confundiendo al enemigo

-También supusimos eso-dijo sin regresarme a ver-pero hay algo que nos hizo descartar esa suposición

-¿Qué cosa?-dije con algo de intriga, mi suposición podría ser cierta, de hecho había un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de que sea cierta

-Crearon una gran cantidad de clones, como Naruto-dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos-según unos aldeanos, eran tantos que podría ser el mismo número de habitantes-continuó mientras miraba a cada uno de nosotros-Hace poco dijeron que Naruto podía crear una cantidad masiva de clones ya que él tiene al zorro de nueve colas-ahora mirando a Lee-estos shinobis no poseían ningún demonio, o al menos es casi imposible que tengan uno, no sabemos por qué pudieron crear tal cantidad de clones, aunque fueran Jounnins sólo crearían pocos, ya que esto consume una cantidad considerable de chakra.

El día se hizo un poco más largo, esa plática con Gai-sensei me preocupó y tal vez por eso sentí que fue así. Según las explicaciones de Gai-sensei era más que claro que esos shinobis eran los que habían atacado a la aldea, tragué un poco de saliva, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, sabía que en esta misión sucederían cosas que jamás imaginaré.

La luna se hizo presenta ya hace algunas horas, pero aún así seguíamos andando, tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansada, ya no daba más, quería quejarme, pero tal vez la respuesta sería "no te has entrenado lo suficiente" preferiría seguir toda la noche que a escuchar esas palabras. De vez en cuando sacudía un poco mi cabeza, mis ojos se me cerraban y sentía que mi cuerpo ya no respondía

-¿Estás cansada?-escuche que alguien me decía, era Neji, lo dijo con su tono normal, es decir serio y frío, por un momento pensé que se preocupó por mí, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Gai-sensei y Lee iban un poco más adelante, por lo que imaginé que no escucharon nada.

-Un poco-le dije mientras lo veía de soslayo, creo que no me creyó, gracias a sus ojos, miré a adelante rápidamente cuando sentí que él estaba leyendo mis ojos

-...-no dijo nada, sólo siguió con el camino, se adelantó un poco, dejándome de última, como odiaba cuando hacía eso, como si nada pasara, a veces quería ahorcarlo, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Y así seguimos por un par de horas más, creo que ya era la media noche pasados unos minutos, sentía que me iba a desmayar, pero qué más da, decir que descansemos sólo haría que nuestro sensei hable sobre la juventud, otra de las razones por las que me quedé en silencio.

-DESCANSAREMOS AQUÍ-dijo Gai-sensei una vez que se detuvo con brusquedad en un lugar rodeado de muchos árboles, y restos de cenizas en el centro, supuse que alguien más ya había acampado ahí.

-Al fin-dije en voz queda, para que nadie me escuchara, me dirigí hacia un árbol y me senté apoyando mi cabeza sobre éste, me cubrí con una manta y fui cerrando lentamente mis ojos, Gai-sensei se acostó en el piso con otra manta y Lee utilizó un árbol cercano a Gai-sensei. Caí dormida rápidamente, era de esperarse para lo que habíamos recorrido.

Un suave ruido me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, era Neji, que estaba con la mirada fija en la fogata

-¿Neji?-dije en voz queda para no despertar a Gai-sensei y Lee-¿No has dormido?

-Alguien tiene que vigilar-dijo sin mirarme

-Te preocupas demasiado-le dije algo disgustada-El lugar está bi...

-Duerme-me dijo utilizando mi mismo tono, ésta vez mirándome como cuál padre regaña a su hija

-Lo mismo te digo-le dije alzando un poquito mi voz, aunque aún era suave para mantener el sueño de mi sensei y Lee

-No tengo sueño-me dijo volviendo a ver a la fogata, terminando la conversación ahí

-...-no dije nada, sólo trataba de controlarme y tomar la mejor decisión y creo que fue

-¿Qué haces?-me dijo mientras miraba como me acercaba al otro lado de la fogata, quedándome en frente de él

-Voy a vigilar contigo-le dije mientras me sentaba y abrazaba mis piernas, con la manta cubriendo mi espalda, no dejaba de mirarlo con cara reprochante

-...-me seguía mirando con una cara seria, esto era guerra, que yo no iba a perder

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije sin importar ser un poco grosera

-Yo vigilaré-dijo sin dejar de verme-vete a dormir

-No-le dije, se molestó un poco, lo que me pareció muy gracioso-yo vigilaré

-Cuando corríamos ya no aguantabas el sueño-me dijo mientras una sonrisa de malicia aparecía un su rostro, como siempre me había ganado, tenía que pensar en algo rápido

-Ya descansé lo suficiente-mentí, si sólo había dormido dos horas para lo cansada que estaba, continué hablando para que no se diera cuenta-además el que debería descansar eres tú que no has dormido en dos días

-Eso no importa-me dijo en seguida, sin darle importancia al asunto y dada como finalizada la conversación

-Bien-le dije pegando un suspiro y luego mirándolo fijamente-vigilaré contigo

-Conmigo es más que suficiente-me dijo sin mirarme, esas palabras me dolieron un poco, pero aún traté de disimularlo

-Disculpa por ser un estorbo-le dije ante su mirada de sorpresa

-Yo no dije que

-Pero lo demuestras

-¿Cuándo?

-Ja-le dije en forma de burla-la noche es corta para enumerarte

-Enumérame tres

-En todos los entrenamientos

-Nunca he dicho que eras un estorbo

-Si claro

-Y aunque fuera así ¿En qué otra ocasión?

-Cuando hablabas con Gai-sensei y Lee-le dije alzando un poco la voz, bajé la vista, me sentía avergonzada, Gai sensei dio unas vueltas en su lugar y Lee cambió de posición, me asusté, pensaba que se habían despertado

-Tenten de eso ya

-Cállate

-Ya hablamos de eso y-trató de decir, pero yo me sentía muy destrozada para escucharlo

-Y no sólo me dijeron que era débil, sino también me compararon

-Sabes que lo que dijo Lee no es cierto

-Y aunque no sea cierto sigo siendo débil ¿no?-le dije mientras agachaba un poco mi cabeza y una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla

-No-me dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en mi estado ya no creía más en él

-Tú mismo lo dijiste

-Porque

-Claro claro porque eres un maldito arrogante

-Tenten-me dijo ahora él alzando un poco la voz ya que yo nunca la había tratado de esa manera

-...-no dije nada, sólo desvié mi mirada para limpiar las lágrimas

-Sólo duerme yo estaré bien solo-me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio

-No-le dije mientras lo encaraba

-Bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-realmente eres terca

-Aprendí de ti-le dije un poco sorprendida de que haya dejado a un lado nuestra discusión

-Yo no lo soy-dijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa y frunciendo el entrecejo

-Sí lo eres-le dije con su antigua sonrisa

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Deja de contrariarme

-Deja de contrariarme

-Tenten

-Neji

-Suficiente-reí quedamente mientras lo veía, sabía que él odiaba cuando me portaba como una niña, pero eso lo hacía aún más divertido, además de que olvidé lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos

-...-sólo me miraba reírme, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-¿Por qué me miras?-le dije mientras seguía riendo

-Por nada-me dijo bajando un poco la vista, juraría que estaba sonrojado, pero debía de ser sólo mi imaginación-Te ves mejor sonriente que llorando

De acuerdo, eso si no era mi imaginación, pero hubiera preferido "Te ves hermosa cuando..." o "Te ves linda cuando..." aunque eso era como clavarse una espada para Neji

Bajé mi mirada un poco avergonzada y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue

-Ari...gato-tartamudeé como Hinata, pero en ese momento no me interesaba en lo absoluto

-...-no me dijo nada, y pasados unos segundos volvió a su estado normal, serio, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo dijera todos los días

El silencio se hizo presente, ya no había nada más que decir, ya nos habíamos peleado, alagado y avergonzado, todo eso hizo que se me quitara el sueño, gracias Neji, ahora sólo quedaré masacrada con lo que correremos este día, pero estar de cierta forma a solas con Neji lo recompensaba todo, aunque él no me dijera nada, su compañía era más que suficiente

-¿Tenten?-decidió romper el hielo, yo sólo lo mire esperando su pregunta

-¿Hai?-dije suavemente

-Lo que me dijiste anoche, sobre tu padre-dijo un poco nervioso, no sabía a qué iba la pregunta, pero bueno, sólo esperé a que continuara

-...-

-Dijiste que lo más probable es que tu padre esté vivo vivo-me dijo conservando su seriedad, yo lo miré levemente sorprendida, pero de hecho no me molestaba hablar del asunto

-Si-le dije con una leve sonrisa, se notaba a simple vista que estaba triste y sé que lo notó pero aún así continuó

-¿Te molesta si pregunto por qué?-me dijo con su misma actitud, mirándome fijamente y expectante

-Porque...

_**Flash Back**_

_-Al fin llegué-dijo una Tenten de catorce años, a punto de abrir la puerta, y una vez ya dentro se descalzó dando unos pasos hacia la puerta del comedor-Qué misión tan larga-pensó_

_-¡Ella nunca puede enterarse de eso!-dijo mi madre casi a gritos, cuando apenas abrí la puerta, me quedé estática con la mano en la chapa, fijándome que dentro también se encontraba una pequeña anciana, que llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza y su ropa parecía vieja y desgastada._

_-Sabes que hay mucho dinero en todo esto y después de lo que hicimos no-dijo la anciana tratando de conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba con mi madre, se notaba que esa dulce anciana por fuera era ambiciosa por dentro_

_-¡No!-dijo mi madre-Tenten es sólo mía-dijo, entre llantos, la miré extrañada ¿A qué iba todo este asunto? Y sobretodo ¿Quién era esa anciana?_

_Sabía que no debía escuchar las conversaciones privadas de mi madre, pero esa conversación era sobre mí y de seguro mi madre nunca me lo diría, la conocía de sobra, siempre me decía que no había necesidad de que conociera su historia, cómo conoció a mi padre o dónde se encontraba éste, así que opté por seguir escuchando _

_-Sabes que si le decimos a su padre que la tenemos él nos ofrecerá una gran fortuna por ella-dijo la anciana, abrí los ojos como platos ¿Mi padre? Yo pensaba que él estaba muerto ¿De qué estaba hablando esa anciana? _

_-¡AKANE!-dijo mi madre con voz potente-SABES QUE YA NO ME INTERESA SU DINERO, SÓLO QUIERO A TENTEN A MI LADO-dijo mientras lloraba ríos de lágrimas y tocaba su frente como si le fuera a dar un infarto_

_-¿Akane?-dije en mis pensamientos-¿Ése era su nombre?_

_-¡Haruko!-dijo la anciana alzando la voz, aunque su voz seguía siendo suave por la edad, se notaba que esa anciana debía tener si quiera unos 85 años-¡Sabías que esto pasaría!_

_-...-mi madre miraba hacia otro lado, siendo regañada por aquella anciana, su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar y sus manos temblaban notoriamente. Las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras yo veía intercaladamente a las dos mujeres, posando mi vista en mi madre._

_Ella era una mujer hermosa, sus cabellos negros topaban su cintura, su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos eran azules por completo. No nos parecíamos en nada, todo el mundo decía eso, éramos lo opuesto, hasta una vez escuché que no parecíamos madre e hija, ese comentario me dolió pero no le tomé mucha importancia._

_Estiré poco mi brazo para apoyarme en una pequeña mesa que estaba a mi lado, botando sin querer una vasija que estaba ahí, me tapé la boca, mi madre reaccionó en seguida limpiándose las lágrimas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta_

_-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo con su tono de voz normal, un poco quebrada por lo que había estado llorando_

_-Soy yo mamá-dije recogiendo la vasija poniéndola en su lugar, mordiéndome un labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo que me salvara en ese momento_

_-¡Tenten!-dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-me dijo preocupada de que haya escuchado algo_

_-Ahorita-le dije con una bien fingida sonrisa, pero era cálida y sincera, como las que sólo yo solía dar-Iba a entrar cuando boté por accidente esa vasija_

_-Ahhhhhh-me dijo un poco más calmada mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza como sólo una madre podía hacerlo-¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Bien-le dije mientras me separaba de ella, notando que la anciana ya no estaba, era una ninja, eso era más que seguro_

_-Que bueno-me dijo mientras se dirigía a un mueble-¿Tienes hambre?_

_-No-le dije mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado aquella mujer, Akane, no entendía nada, estaba completamente confusa, algo estaba pasando, pero creo que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de todo ese asunto_

_-Hija-me dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos-Voy a salir un momento ¿Está bien?-dijo brindándome una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Hai-le dije tras unos segundos, mientras veía como mi madre salía por la puerta de la entrada_

_-Yo emm...mamá-le dije alzando un poco mi voz para que me escuchara_

_-¿Si, hija?-me dijo regresándome a ver con algo de extrañeza _

_-...-no dije nada, ni si quiera sé por qué la llamé, tal vez sería por el hecho que mi padre estaba vivo_

_-¿Pas algo?-me dijo con algo de preocupación_

_-Yo ehhh...no nada-le dije alzando un poco mi mano-sólo quería decirte que iré a ver a las chicas_

_-Ah ok-me dijo mientras salía por la puerta, dejándome sola en la pequeña casa en la que vivíamos_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Un silencio inundó el lugar, Neji ya sabía todo, no sé cómo lo habrá tomado pero daba igual, total ya no había nada que hacer

-Tenten-empezó a hablar

-¿Hai?-le dije con voz queda

-Tal vez tu padre si esté vivo

-No lo sé-le dije mientras le miraba-esa conversación fue hace 3 años, en ése tiempo quizás él-me quedé en silencio, no quería continuar la oración, por alguna razón mi cerebro me obligó a parar de hablar

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?-dijo Neji tras unos segundos de silencio

-Murió en una misión-le dije con algo de tristeza-un año después de haberla escuchado hablar con esa anciana

-¿Nunca se enteró que la escuchaste?-me dijo con algo de curiosidad

-No, pero una vez traté de que me dijera algo, un mes después de haberla escuchado

-¿Te dijo algo?-me preguntó, con su habitual tono

-Más o menos-le dije mirando el cielo como tratando de recordar algo

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Mamá?-le dije mientras jugaba con unos palillos, estábamos comiendo, hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos juntas, así que aproveché ése momento para preguntar_

_-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente y ponía uno de sus brazos a un lado del plato, esperando a que hable_

_-¿Quién es mi padre?-le dije mientras la miraba fijamente, expectante de su respuesta, ella me miraba con algo de nerviosismo, creo que nunca imaginó que le preguntaría eso_

_-Tenten, hemos hablado de esto mu-trató de decir pero yo le interrumpí alzando un poco la voz_

_-¡No mamá!-le dije mientras me paraba rápidamente-siempre dices lo mismo, pero en verdad quiero saber qué es lo que_

_-¡Tenten!-me dijo parándose ella también, igualando mi tono-No me hables así porque sabes que lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por tu bien_

_-¡Por mi bien mamá!-le dije poniendo mis manos en mi pecho-Está más que claro que nada de lo que has hecho ha sido por mi bien_

_Dicho esto empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando sentí que mi madre me cogía fuertemente de mi brazo_

_-TENTEN-me dijo bastante furiosa-TU PADRE ESTA MUERTO_

_-MENTIRA MAMÁ-le dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre, no podía, si en verdad quería zafarme tenía que golpearla, algo que jamás haría-TODO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO HASTA AHORA HAN SIDO METIRAS_

_Una bofetada me hizo callar, jamás imaginé que mi madre fuera capaz de abofetearme, una lágrima cayó al piso, mientras una mano tocaba mi mejilla, la miré lentamente con los ojos lagrimosos y una mirada de desconcierto_

_-Tenten-dijo en voz queda_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Lo único que conseguí fue una bofetada-le dije mientras sonreía con algo de la melancolía

-Lamento todo lo que te pasó-dijo mientras miraba la fogata

-No hay cuidado-le dije mientras le brindaba una de mis cálidas sonrisas-Ahora te toca hablar a ti

-Ya conoces mi historia-me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente

-No lo sé, eso dices tú

-¿Qué más quieres saber?-me dijo recostándose en el piso con sus brazos atrás

-No sé-le dije mientras caminaba hacia él y me recostaba a su lado-lo que tú quieras

-Creo que tú sabes más que nadie lo que pasó

-Mmm-miraba el cielo mientras trataba de pensar en una pregunta, hasta que llegó una a mi cabeza-pero no sé si quieras responder-le dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para poder verlo

-...-no me dijo nada, creo que su historia era más dura que la mía como para que me cuente todo, algunas veces entendía su situación y su actitud

-Neji

-¿Qué?-me dijo mientras me regresaba a ver

-¿Querías a tu padre?-me mordí el labio inferior, tal vez fue un error haberle hecho eso pregunta, o tal vez no

-Si-me dijo con voz queda, sabía que le dolía todo este asunto, pero al igual que yo, debía superarlo

-Fue un gran hombre-le dije con una sonrisa, él me miró extrañado, lo más seguro preguntándose cómo era que yo sabía eso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me dijo mirándome fijamente, sin sentimiento alguno, me acomodé en mi lugar, volteando recostando mi cuerpo hacia el piso y apoyando mi cabeza en mis dos brazos, mientras lo veía con dulzura

-Porque alguien que muere por su hermano es una gran persona-le dije, ante mi respuesta el giró su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo

-Tienes razón-dijo tras mirarme por unos segundos, yo no respondí nada, sólo veía sus ojos platinados, que estaban muy cerca, a unos centímetros de los míos, nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestras mejillas tomaban un color a lo más que nunca

-Todavía no te perdono-le dije cuando salí de mis pensamientos, ahora con una sonrisa maléfica, él me seguía mirando, su sonrisa se desvaneció y cambió su cara dulce por una seria

-No te pedí que me perdonaras

-Anoche me pediste que lo hiciera

-Anoche

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-No te pedí que lo hagas ahora

-¿Y no quieres que lo haga ahora?-le dije viendo que su necedad era inmensa, quería provocarlo, esperando una respuesta que no me decepcione

-...-se quedó sorprendido, tal vez jamás imaginó que le haría esa pregunta, pero como siempre su orgullo ganó de nuevo-Sólo quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras-dicho esto desvió su mirada, fijándola en el cielo

-A veces me sorprende cuán lejos llega tu orgullo-le dije mientras volvía a girar mi cuerpo para posar mi vista en el mismo punto donde miraba Neji

-A veces me sorprende cuán lejos llega tu actitud-dijo sin regresarme a ver, eso hizo que ruja mi bestia interior, pero no iba caer en su juego así de fácil

-Ja, pero si yo soy un ángel, deberías estar feliz de tenerme a tu lado-le dije mientras una sonrisa maléfica se formaba en mis labios

-Y también tu sarcasmo-esta vez viéndome fríamente, yo solo sonreía como una chiquilla, hasta que me di cuenta que si seguía así sólo terminaríamos peleándonos como hace rato

-...-sonrió levemente, me ponía feliz cuando hacía que el sonría, esa pequeña sonrisa valía mucho para mí

-Y bien-le dije después de unos segundos

-¿Bien qué?-me dijo con algo de intriga

-No vas a dormir

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay que vigilar

-Vigilaré yo

-Si no duermes no podrás seguir con nosotros-me dijo cerrando los ojos, ya estaba cansado de tener que soportarme

-Neji

-¿Estarás bien?-le dije mientras me paraba lentamente, me había ganado, el sueño volvió a mí y como siempre él tenía razón

-¿Tú qué crees?-me dijo con una cara seria, sonreí levemente, tenía sus razones para ser tan modesto

-Arigato-le dije mientras me sentaba en el árbol donde había dormido, él me miraba con extrañeza

-¿Por qué?-me dijo mientras se arrodillaba posando sus manos en sus piernas

-Por escucharme

* * *

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la aldea de las nubes, sólo tardamos cuatro días en llegar, el viaje fue muy cansado y tuvimos algunos problemas sin importancia en el camino.

Desde lejos se podía notar que la aldea estaba hecha un desastre, sentí algo de pena por los aldeanos que construían nuevamente sus hogares, los niños ayudaban y muchos se ayudaban mutuamente.

Sólo hubo algo que me extrañó cuando cruzamos la entrada de la aldea

-¿Por qué tos están viendo a Lee?-dije mientras caminaba junto a Neji, y Gai-sensei y Lee iban dos pasos delante nuestro

-Emm-dijo Lee-no me están viendo a mí-dijo Lee algo extrañado

-¿Entonces?-le dije con curiosidad

-A ti-dijo mientras me regresaba a ver, lo mismo hicieron Neji y Gai-sensei

-¿A mí?-dije incrédula, mientras veía como la gente, especialmente vieja me señalaba, me preocupé un poco ¿Tenía algo en la cara o qué? No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando

Escuché como algunas personas decían que era

-¿Minako?-dijo una anciana mientras se acercaba a mí-¿Minako eres tú?

**Hasta aquí el tercer capi, me demoré un poco más en hacr este, solo un pokito...pero esta mas largo!! gomeeeeeeeeeeeen si es un poco aburrido, pero este capitulo tenia que ir, ya recompensare con los siguientes capis, espero no demorarme mucho haciendo, pero creo q lo lograre!!me demore un montoooon haciendo este capi, lo termine de hacer a la media noche jejeje pero vale la pena!!muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí y espero que este capi no decpecione a nadie y weno ps aquí pongo el significado d los nombres que utilicé**

**Minako:** niña bonita

**Akane:** niña enojada

**Haruko:** niña de primavera

**Beshotes y abrashoss!!**

**Pauli**

**Maresk321: **muchas gracias x tu review!!la vrdad siiiiiii q mal q dijeran eso (yo hago la historia jejeje) gracias x los animos y aquí djo este capi...espero t guste mushisisisimooo!!y sin nada mas q decirrrrrr...beshotesssssss y abrashos!!sayonaraa!!

**sasusaku-nejiten love: **arigatoooooooo!!me hace feliz q te guste mi historia...muchisisisimas gracias x tu review y espero que te guste mucho este capi!!la verdad tuve que oensarlo un monton y x eso me demore un pokito mas en escribirlo...pero naa!!aqui estaa!!muchas graciassss y muchos beshos!!cuidat y sayonara

**Chica-anime 4ever: **holassss!!mushasss gracias x tu review!!y ps hic este capi pensando en tu review jeje x eso hic esas peleas…pero weeee…!!espero te guste este capi y no decepcione a nadie!!aqui toy pa todas y mando muchos besos y abrachos!!sayonara...yop...Pauli

**Anika: **arigatooo!!espero te guste muchisisimo este capi...yo disfrute haciéndolo jeje...muchas gracias c tu review!!se me despiertan las ideas cada vez q los leo...muchas pero muchisisimas gracias!!nos vemos!!beshos y abrashos!!cuidattt

**ooohYuGa/NaHoMyooo: **wooolapzzz!!gomeeen si escribi mal tu nick!!jeje muchasss gracias x tu review!!me hacn tan feliz...espero te guste mucho este capi y lo sigas leyendo xq yo lo seguire escribiendo con muxoo entisiasmo!!muchas gracias x todo!!mushoss beshotess!!chauuu

**Akai Karura: **muchas gracias x tu review!!y sip..adivinaste!!su padre aparecera en el fic...!!muchas gracias x tu apoyo y tus animos!!los reviews hacen que haga los capis con mucho esmero!!mushisisisimas gracias de nuevo y espero que este capi no aburra...o decepcione!!grax x todo y beshotes!!

**blacklady-moon: **arigatooooo!!tus reviews hacen q se me ilumine la cabecita jejeje!!espero te guste mushoo este capiiiiiii--me tarde mucho haciendo pero sigo cumpleindo mi promesa ehh??ps te vuelvo a agradecer x tus reviews y nos estamos escribiendo!!beshos y abrachos...sayonara!!

**karaujia-san: **muchas gracias!!pero todo se los debo a ustds x todo su apoyo!!y ps si estoy tratando de no hacerles esperar mucha...xq hasta a mi me mata la intriga!!muchisisimas gracias por tus reviews...espero este capi tb te guste!!de nuevooo muchísimas graxias y sayonara!!no me olvido de los beshots!!

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga: **siiiipiiiiiiiiiiiii!!aunque en este me demore un pokito mas...tngo estaba enfermita...pero aun asi actualice protito!!muchas gracias x tus reviews...espero t gust mucho este capiiii q ta un pokp mas larguito...y sin mas q decir me despido!!y arigatooo!!beshosss y sayonara!!

**Anabel Hyuuga:** holasss!!arigatoooooo...me hace tan feliz q te gust mi fic...estoy tan emocionada con todo esto!!como es mi primer fic trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible!!espero te guste mucho este capi!!beshotes...cuidat

**mona hyuga: **hooodasssssssssss!!arigatoooooo!!cuando lei tu review me puse a saltar como lok!!jeje muchas gracias x tu apoyo y espero te guste muchisisimo este capi..q me demore un pokito mas h¿en hacer pero aun asi lo actualice prontito!!nos vemos!!sayonara...cuidat y mushoss beshotes!!


	4. Verdades y Mentiras

**Verdades y Mentiras**

-Minako?-dijo una anciana mientras se acercaba a mí-Minako eres tú?

-Perdón?-le dije mientras Neji, Lee y Gai-sensei me veían extrañados-Yo

-Ohhhhh Minako-dijo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente y lloraba en mi cuello-Minako dónde estabas?

-Yo…yo-no podía hablar, esa anciana me abrazaba muy fuerte, como si no me hubiera visto en años, era una cabeza más baja que yo y su piel estaba muy arrugada

-Minako…Minako-decía en voz baja entre llantos...Quién rayos era Minako? Y sobretodo...Por qué me estaba llamando así?

-Señora ella no es-trataban de decir Gai-sensei y Lee, ya que yo no podía hacer nada, esa anciana no les escuchaba, sólo me abrazaba como un oso de peluche-SEÑORA…SEÑORA

-Disculpen- dijo la pequeña anciana separándose delicadamente de mi, con una voz muy quebrada y un tanto avergonzada por su actitud, al fin había reaccionado-Minako…pensé que estabas muerta-dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro suavemente

-Eh?-no sabía de qué estaba hablando, por un momento pensé que estaba loca, pero debía de tener alguna explicación-Señora, yo no soy Minako

-Qué?-dijo en voz baja y ligeramente sorprendida, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, y hasta hicieron una ronda, todos con los ojos bien abiertos y hablando entre ellos

-Yo…yo no soy Minako-le dije un poco nerviosa de que tanta gente nos estuviera viendo, creo que todos pensaban que yo era esa mujer

-Quien eres?-me dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mi rostro, los demás hacían lo mismo, yo me quedé paralizada...Quién creía que era?, no tuve otra opción que responder su pregunta

-Tenten-le dije con mi tono de voz normal, hasta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, la anciana estaba muda, no dejaba de mirarme, lo mismo pasó con la gente a nuestro alrededor

-…-no decía nada, parecía un zombie, sabía que si yo no hablaba nos quedaríamos así todo el día

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que-la anciana salió de su shock y me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de ponerme en marcha

-No por favor esperen-dijo alzando un poco la voz para que podamos escucharla-Yo necesito hablar con esta jovencita-dijo gentilmente

-Yo no

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos que cumplir una misión lo antes posible-dijo Neji, yo lo miré un poco furiosa, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir y él respondió por mí, siguió caminando junto con Gai-sensei y Lee, yo me quedé ahí parada, creo que él esperaba que le siguiera, pero algo me decía que debía hablar con esa anciana, que me confundiera con otra persona no era porque sí

-Cuándo podemos vernos?-dije cuando mis compañeros de equipo y sensei habían avanzado unos pasos, Neji se giró rápidamente al escuchar la pregunta, creyó que haría lo que él dijo, pero vio que eso ya no pasaría nunca más

-De verdad?-dijo la anciana incrédula de que esté aceptando

-Hai-le dije con una sonrisa cálida y sincera-Pero sólo podrá ser por un rato, no tengo mucho tiempo-dije mientras sobaba mi brazo derecho con mi mano

-Puedes ésta noche, Tenten-san?-me dijo amablemente, esperando que mi respuesta sea afirmativa

-Creo que si-dije mientras veía discretamente a Gai-sensei, Neji y Lee, estaban congelados, jamás pensaron que mi respuesta fuera de cierta forma afirmativa-Arigato Tenten-san-dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar, ésta vez sin desesperación, yo hice lo mismo, sentí que tenía un lazo con ella-Te parece bien si nos vemos en el lago que queda en la parte central de la aldea, no será muy difícil encontrarlo-dijo mientras tomaba de mis manos

-Hai-le dije mientras me iba separando de ella para poderme ir-Nos vemos

-…-la pequeña anciana sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo que sea que tenía que decirme debía de ser muy importante para que me haya tratado de esa forma, recordé algo importante, lo que me hizo llamarla de nuevo

-Emm disculpe-le dije mientras alzaba un poco mi mano

-Tenten-san?-me dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-Olvidé preguntarle su nombre-sonreí encantadoramente, la anciana hizo lo mismo y respondía

-Aiko-dijo mientras se volteaba de nuevo y seguía su camino, igual que le resto de gente, continué con el mío cuando me di cuenta que no era seguida por mis compañeros

-Qué pasa?-dije sin importar ser grosera, ellos sólo me miraban con los ojos desorbitados, hasta que Neji se decidió en hablar

-Tenten-dijo un poco molesto

-…-no respondí nada, me suponía que iba a regañarme por lo que acababa de hacer

-No puedes tomar decisiones por ti misma-dijo mientras me encaraba molesto por no haber hecho lo que él dijo

-Corrección-le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a él-Tú no debes tomar decisiones por mí

-La misión es de gran importancia y debemos enfocarnos en eso

-!Toda mi vida se enfoca en ti siempre!-le dije mientras levantaba un poco la voz-!No quieres que lo haga porque esto tiene que ver conmigo!-Neji se sorprendió ante mi respuesta...Que toda su vida se enfocaba en él? En parte tuviera razón si eso hubiera pasado hace años, pero ya desde mucho tiempo que el se preocupaba por ella más que por él

-Tenten-dijo tratando de controlarse-sabes que eso no es cierto, es por la misión

-Si es cierto, todo gira alrededor tuyo, sólo por ser el señor perfección

Había cruzado la raya, se había puesto así sólo porque tomó una decisión por ella, tenía que ponerla en su lugar

-Tenten-dijo él alzando la voz esta vez-Deja de comportarte como una niña de 3 años sólo por tonterías

-Esto no es una tontería

-Deja ese comportamiento estúpido a un lado-dijo hecho una furia mientras alzaba un poco su brazo

-!El único estúpido aquí eres tú!

-Ya basta chicos-dijo Gai-sensei, pero de nada sirvió, ya que nosotros seguíamos peleando

-Controla tu boca

-Perdón por no ser perfecta como tú

-Yo no soy perfecto

-Claro, claro !Perdón por ser lo único en tu vida que no es perfecto!

-Chicos

-Basta Tenten-dijo mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más y más

-Chicos

-Cállate

-Cállame

-!!CHICOS!!-dijo Gai-sensei a todo pulmón, paramos de pelear y miramos a Gai-sensei extrañados, éste estaba tomando bocanadas de aire por aquel grito que había pegado

-!QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES!-dijo Lee mientras ponía a llorar enfrente nuestro-!ACASO SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE HA APAGADO EN USTEDES DOS!

-CHICOS HACE MEDIA HORA QUE LLEGAMOS Y SÓLO HEMOS PASADO LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA-dijo Gai-sensei poniendo sus manos en su extraña cabellera pareciendo un demente

-Gomen-dije un poco avergonzada de haber actuado de esa forma, en verdad me había pasado de la raya

-…-Neji sólo pegó un suspiro de frustración y siguió con el camino, seguido por Gai-sensei, Lee y yo.

-BIEEEEEEEEEEEN-dijo Gai-sensei matándome de un susto-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para investigar todo lo que podamos

-HAIIIIIII-dijo Lee, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y Neji no hizo nada

-Un grupo seremos Lee y yo y el otro grupo serán ustedes-dijo Gai-sensei mirándonos por primera vez de forma seria-Así trabajamos muy bien en equipo ya que siempre nos hemos manejado de esta manera así que espero no haya ningún inconveniente

-No-dijo Neji fríamente

-Ninguno-dijo tras dar un pequeño suspiro

-MUYY BIEN-dijo Gai-sensei después de reír ruidosamente con sus manos a los lados-SI NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE DECIR……!!QUE LA MISIÓN CONTINUE!!-dicho esto desapareció junto con Lee en una nube de humo

-Continuemos-dijo Neji mientras empezaba a caminar, sólo lo seguí sin decir nada, pensé que lo mejor sería estar callada por unos momentos

-Error-

-Tenten-dijo mientras seguía mirando al frente

-Qué?-le dije muy descortésmente

-En qué estabas pensando?-me dijo mientras me miraba

-Ah?-lo miré incrédula, no estaba entendiendo nada

-Por qué te comportaste como una niña pequeña?-me dijo mientras detuvo el paso y me miraba muy furioso

-Porque odio que creas que siempre haré lo que tú digas

-Yo no creo eso

-Si lo crees

-Bien, y si fuera así Qué te hizo actuar de esa manera?-me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Porque crees que soy débil y por eso no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-le dije con algo de tristeza

-Yo no creo que seas débil

-Ajá-le dije sarcásticamente, mientras volvíamos a caminar

-No es el momento para discutir-lo miré de reojo, en parte tenía razón, luego arreglaríamos todo lo que teníamos pendiente

-Hai

-Bien

-Bien

-…-me miró mientras yo sonreía como la noche anterior, en verdad me encantaba molestarle

-A dónde vamos?-le dije mientras dejaba a un lado mi infantilidad

-A investigar

-No dije qué íbamos a hacer

-…-me miró por unos instantes, muy bien, lo estaba jodiendo, pero era sin querer-No sé a dónde vamos

-Y si le preguntamos a alguien?-le dije mientras miraba a unos aldeanos

-Está bien-dijo meditándolo por un rato-Pero tú preguntas

-Qué?-le dije en son de burla-Estás loco?

-Por qué no?-me dijo con mirada asesina

-Hace rato medio mundo me miraba como si ya me conocieran, y lo siguen haciendo-dije mientras me apegaba un poco a su cuerpo como aterrorizada-Creo que será mejor que tú preguntes, yo te esperaré en ese árbol-dije señalando con el dedo

-Hai hai-dijo algo aburrido

-Konichiwa-dijo Neji una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de una señora de mas o menos 30 años-Podría ayudarme?

-Por supuesto-dijo la señora gentilmente-En qué puedo servirle?

-Quiero saber qué fue lo qué pasó en la aldea, soy un ninja de Konoha y vine con mis compañeros a investigar sobre el atentado

-Ahhh-dijo la señora tristemente-Pues verás, hace dos días más o menos que esa tragedia sucedió

-…-

-Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar-dijo mientras bajaba un poco la vista-Perdimos a varios aldeanos y a muchos ninjas también

-Sabe cómo eran los ninjas que los atacaron

-Mmm… un poco, la verdad muy poco ya que cubrían la mayoría de su cara con una máscara-dijo mientras topaba su mentón-eran demasiados, y la mayoría eran iguales, llevaban trajes oscuros y ajustados, y me parece que todos llevan una marca en la espalda que los caracteriza

-Una marca?-dijo Neji interesado en la explicación de aquella mujer

-Hai-dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza-la pude ver cuando un aldeano rasgó la camisa de uno de esos ninjas, era como una flecha hacia arriba, de color negro

-…-Neji se extrañó ante eso, tal vez habían desarrollado una técnica que hiciera aparecer aquella marca, o se la hacían ellos mismos como una especie de tatuaje, ahora era muy temprano para sacar conclusiones

-No sabemos por qué invadieron la aldea, no robaron nada, sólo la destruyeron por completo-dijo mientras miraba los alrededores, la aldea necesitaba de muchas reparaciones

-…-Neji abrió los ojos como platos...Por qué atacaron la aldea?...Lo más lógico hubiera sido para robar algún objeto de valor, no creo que lo hayan hecho por placer, o...

-No sabe a dónde se dirigen?-preguntó apenas la mujer terminó de hablar

-Según algunos aldeanos se dirigen hacia el sur, creo que a la aldea de la nube

-Arigato-dijo Neji rápidamente y se puso a correr, esperaba que sus suposiciones no fueran ciertas

-Tenten-dijo antes de llegar hacia donde se encontraba la kunoichi

-Neji-dije mientras me paraba de mi lugar

-Nos vamos-dijo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación

-Qué?-dije casi a gritos-Por qué?

-No hay tiempo-dijo mientras activaba su byakugan-Debemos buscar a Gai-sensei y a Lee

-Hai-le dije en voz baja

-Ahí están, en el otro lado de la aldea-dijo mientras saltaba sobre un tejado-vamos

* * *

-!GAI-SENSEI!-grité desde lejos, cuando ya pude diferenciar sus cabezas

-!Tenten!-dijo mirando hacia donde veníamos-Que pasa?

-Tenemos que ir a la aldea oculta del humo-dijo Neji seriamente, algo cansado

-!!POR QUÉ!!-dijo Lee

-Creo que caímos en su trampa

-…-todos mirábamos a Neji extrañados...De qué estaba hablando?

-Todavía no estoy totalmente seguro, pero lo más probable es que sí sea así

-De qué estás hablando?-le dije algo confusa

-De que hemos sido engañados

-!Nani!?-dijo Gai-sensei completamente aturdido

-No es posible

-Esos shinobis de alguna manera supieron que iríamos a la aldea del humo, tal vez por eso planearon un atentado contra la aldea de la nube

-Que?-dijo Lee asombrado de que hayamos caído en su trampa

-Por eso atacaron la aldea de la nube-dije entendiéndolo todo-para distraernos

-Exactamente-dijo Neji cerrando los ojos con fuerza-todo el viaje hacia aquí fue en vano

-Pero por qué querrían distraernos?-dijo Gai-sensei mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en la más posible probabilidad

-No lo sé-dijo Neji-espero que no sea por-se detuvo por un momento, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero tenía una idea de ésta

-No te dijeron hacia a dónde se dirigían-pregunté algo sorprendida por la noticia

-Dijo que los vio dirigirse hacia la aldea del humo-dijo apretando los puños

-Maldita sea-dijo Gai-sensei

-Para qué crees que vayan para allá?-dijo Lee mirando a Neji

-No creo que sea sólo para aprender una técnica-dijo totalmente serio-debe haber algo más

-De todas formas debemos avisar de esto a Hokage-sama-dijo Gai-sensei

-Estamos muy lejos de la aldea como para regresar-dije lógicamente-Ganarían ventaja y tiempo además

-Mandemos un mensaje-dijo Lee mirando a Gai-sensei-con una ave mensajera

-No tenemos otra opción-dijo Gai-sensei-pero con todo ideemos un plan estratégico

-Un plan estratégico?-dijimos al unísono

-Hai-dijo Gai-sensei con la misma sonrisa que solía dedicarle a Kakashi-sensei

-QUÉ PLAN?-dijo Lee

-Lee-dijo en forma de orden

-Hai? Gai-sensei-dijo poniendo su pose de militar

-Tu y yo regresaremos a la aldea-dijo alzando un poco la voz-Neji, Tenten, ustedes se quedarán aquí

-Por qué?-pregunté algo exasperada

-Todavía no tenemos pruebas de lo que ha dicho Neji-dijo cruzándose de brazos-si regresamos todos a la aldea puede que caigamos en una trampa más y planeen otro atentado aquí o en territorios cercanos pero-dijo mientras su sonrisa volvía a aparecer-si nos dividimos en dos grupos no habrá forma de que nos derroten-puso su dedo pulgar mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Pero, Gai-sensei-dije algo dudosa-no podremos cumplir con la misión si nos dividimos en dos grupos, sería demasiado duro

-Por eso enviaremos un mensaje a Hokage-sama-dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino-pediremos refuerzos

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Neji-dijo que sólo enviaba nuestro grupo porque lo más probable que hagan esos shinobis era atacar la aldea-dijo seriamente

-No habrá problema-dijo-no pediremos Jounnins de Konoha-dijo mientras escribía el mensaje en el suelo-Pediremos ayuda a shinobis de la arena

Los tres abrimos los ojos como platos, jamás imaginaríamos que Gai-sensei fuera tan analítico y razonador, pero en este momento no importaba eso, ahora sólo debíamos seguir con lo planeado

-A dónde irán ellos?-pregunte mientras veía lo que escribía Gai-sensei

-Depende-dijo rápidamente

-Depende?-dijo Lee extrañado

-Si, depende a quién ataquen-dijo mientras nos miraba de reojo-no pediremos que ayuden al grupo al que no van a atacar-dijo lógicamente-pediré que se dirijan hasta la mitad del camino, es decir entre el País del Rayo y el País del Fuego

-Y dependiendo de quién ataquen, irán a ayudarlos-dijo Neji, mientras veía a Gai-sensei

-Hai-dijo enrollándolo y apareciendo una paloma donde puso el pequeño pergamino en su pata y la mandó a volar-y estarán a la misma distancia, es decir no estarán más cerca de un grupo y lejos del otro, el camino será equivalente

-Pero lo más seguro es que les informen antes de que lleguen a ese punto, lo cual es beneficioso ya que ganarán tiempo en ir con el grupo afectado

-Exacto-dijo Gai-sensei poniéndose de pie y ajustando su banda en su frente

-Quiénes vendrán de la arena?-dijo Lee mientras hacía lo mismo que su sensei

-Temari, Kankuro y el kazekage-dijo poniendo sus manos a la altura de su cintura-MUY BIEN, HORA DE PARTIR LEE-dijo mientras se quitaba las pesas

-Los pesos?-dijimos Neji y yo al mismo tiempo-Gai-sensei...Por qué se quitaron sus pesos?

-Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible-dijo mientras reía brutalmente-ASÍ LLEGAREMOS EN COSA DE NADA

-…-sonreí ligeramente, definitivamente Gai-sensei y Lee nunca iban a cambiar, siempre poniéndose esas estúpidas metas

-LEE ESTAS LISTOOO?-dijo Gai-sensei gritando a todo pulmón

-HAI, GAI-SENSEI

-MUYY BIEN-dijo trotando en el mismo lugar lentamente, como calentamiento-LES DESEO BUENA SUERTE MIS QUERIDOS PUPILOS-Neji y yo nos miramos asqueados, pero sólo los debíamos soportar un rato más

-DEJEMONOS LEVAR POR LA JUVENTUUUUUUUUUUUUD-dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras nosotros los veíamos extrañados y con una cara de aburrimiento

-Neji-dije cuando pude ver cómo mi sensei y Lee se perdían en el horizonte

-…-no respondió, conociéndolo como lo conocía eso significaba que podía continuar hablando

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, investigar-dijo mientras caminaba hacia otro lado

-No hay nada que investigar-dije caminando lentamente hacia donde iba-nadie sabe algo más

-Entonces a esperar-dijo aburrido de estar dando explicaciones

-…-no respondí, sólo lo miré con cara seria, el sonrío ligeramente al verme, haciéndome sonreír a mi también

-Ya mismo oscurece-dijo mirando el cielo

-Hai-dije tranquilamente, cuando una imagen pasó por mi cabeza-MIERDA-dije mientras corría hacia el lado opuesto de donde iba Neji, él sólo me miró extrañado

-Lo olvidé por completo-dije hiendo hacia el centro de la aldea, cuando un brazo me detuvo

-Neji, suéltame-le dije con un poco de prisa-Tengo que ir a ver a Aiko-san

-Deberíamos estar juntos ahora que sólo estamos los dos Tenten-dijo seria y fríamente

-Sólo es un ratito Neji, por favoooooor-le dije pestañando repetidas veces y sonriendo como chiquilla, Neji alzó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Dónde te veo-dijo soltando su brazo y recobrando su habitual actitud

-Mmm…en el parque donde estábamos hace rato-dije rápidamente

-Está bien-dijo cerrando los ojos-no te demores

-Haiiiii-dije mientras saltaba a un tejado y me perdía entre los árboles

* * *

-Aiko-san-dije cuando encontré a la anciana sentada en una banca, mirando el lago

-Tenten-san-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente a pesar de tener tantos años

-Lamento llegar tarde es que est-dije pero fui interrumpida por su voz

-No hay problema Tenten-san-dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda de un bastón de madera

-OK-le dije alegre, ella me miraba con dulzura, hasta que empezó a inspeccionarme, inmediatamente me puse nerviosa cuando su mirada me veía fijamente, hasta que decidí cortarla

-…-

-Y emm...De qué quería hablarme?-le dije mientras ella salía de su trance y cogía de mi mano

-Bien-dijo la anciana jalándome delicadamente para que fuera junto a ella-Te parece si damos un paseo mientras hablamos?-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Hai-le dije devolviéndole la misma sonrisa

-…-dimos unos cuantos pasos cuando empezó hablar-Dime Tenten-san-dijo con voz ronca-De dónde eres?

-De Konoha-le respondí rápidamente

-…-la anciana se quedó pensativa, hasta que volvió a hablar cambiando el tema-Hace muchos años-dijo comenzando la historia-17 para ser exactos, la esposa del señor feudal dio a luz un hermoso bebé

-…-sólo escuchaba con atención lo que decía Aiko

-Todos estábamos felices-dijo con una sonrisa-Hasta que una tragedia sucedió

-Una tragedia?

-Hai-dijo ella moviendo la cabeza-El bebé fue robado

-Qué?-dije incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando

-Era una hermosa niña, todo el mundo decía que se parecía a su madre, a pesar de ser pequeña aún, tenía todos los rasgos de su madre

-Usted la vio?-le dije algo interesada de lo que estaba escuchando

-De hecho, yo cuidaba de ella, era como su niñera-dijo con algo de nostalgia-Trabajé en la mansión del señor feudal por muchos años, hasta que éste perdió toda su fortuna y quedamos desempleados

-Por qué perdió su fortuna?-dije algo extrañada de que un señor feudal, que tiene tanto dinero quede en ese estado

-Todo su dinero se fue en investigaciones, contratos y búsquedas-dijo con algo de tristeza

-Búsquedas?

-Hai-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-buscó a su hija en mar y tierra, pero nunca la encontró

-Qué paso con su esposa?-dije después de unos segundos de silencio

-Ella murió hace unos cinco años-unas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas

-…-preferí no preguntar como había muerto, sabía que eso era doloroso para aquella anciana

-Y qué pasó con su esposo?-dije con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía qué tenía que ver todo ese asunto conmigo

-Él sigue vivo-dijo mientras miraba los árboles-Ahora no es más que un humilde trabajador, tiene una tienda de armas al sur de la aldea, no muy lejos de aquí

-Vaya-dije con algo tristeza, un señor feudal que pase a ser un simple vendedor, eso si que era duro-Alguien más tomó su lugar?

-Si-dijo sin ningún sentimiento-al que le vendió la mansión, ya que había perdido hasta eso, el comprador pasó a ser elegido el nuevo señor feudal del país del rayo

-…-me encontraba analizando toda la información que aquella anciana me había dado, pero seguía sin entender qué lo que yo…

-Tenten-san-dijo la anciana sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hai?-dije volteándola a ver

-De seguro se ha de estar preguntando por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto

-Emm la verdad si-dije algo nerviosa

-Tenten-san-empezó a hablar-la razón por la que le confundí hace rato y la gente se sorprendió al verla fue porque…

-…-la miraba confusa, nunca imaginé que todo eso tuviera que ver con lo que pasó en el día, por alguna razón no quería saber la verdad

-Tenten-san-volvió a repetir-usted…usted-dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi rostro con sus manos

-…-

-Usted es muy parecida a Minako-dijo finalmente

-Minako?-dije algo extrañada

-La difunta esposa de Kenji-dijo con mucha seriedad-el antiguo señor feudal

-Yo no-traté de decir, pero Aiko-san se me adelantó

-Tenten-san-dijo ahora con mucha seriedad-dígame...Quiénes son sus padres?

-Yo-dije algo nerviosa y temerosa-no tengo papá, me crié sola con mi madre

-Y quién es su madre?-dije algo curiosa y con algo de rapidez, no sabía que le interesaba tanto mi historia pero después de todo yo no tenía nada que ocultar

-Se llamaba Haruko-dije separándome un poco de la anciana

-Haruko?-dijo la anciana sorprendida

-Hai

-…-la anciana se quedó estaba en shock, me parece que estaba recordando algo, hasta que me decidí en hablar

-Aiko-san?-dije algo preocupada-sucede algo?

-Tenten-san-me dijo algo desesperada-Podrías describir a tu madre?

-Bueno-dije con una sonrisa-Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el pelo largo y negro, ojos azules y su piel parecía de porcelana, blanca por completo, en realidad no nos parecíamos en nada

-…-la anciana abrió sus ojos como platos, no entendía por qué tanta preguntadera-Por Dios-dijo en voz queda

-Aiko-san?-dije algo extrañada

-Qué pasó con ella, Tenten-san?-dijo temblando un poco

-Murió en una misión-dije bajando mi mirada, con algo de tristeza

-En una misión?-dijo extrañada-Era ella una ninja?

-Pues sí, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca me habló sobre su equipo o algo por el estilo, ni traía puesta su banda ninja, algunas veces pensé que no tenía una, pero cuando se lo preguntaba decía que la había perdido en una de sus misiones-dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi barbilla

-Claro-dijo la anciana mirando hacia otro lado, como sacando conclusiones

-Perdón?-le dije confusa

-Tenten-san-dijo un poco seria-Haruko no era tu madre

-Qué?-le dije alzando un poco la voz-Claro que ella era mi madre

-No-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y la acariciaba con delicadeza-Ella fue la que te robó cuando eras bebé-me lo dijo directamente y sin rodeos, mis ojosdesorbitados la miraban como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia

-!Eso es imposible!-le dije desesperada y alejando mi mano de su agarre-Debe estar confundida yo soy hi…

-No lo estoy Tenten-san-dijo alzando un poco la voz-Natsuko o Haruko, cómo tú le llamas, era una empleada cuando yo todavía trabajaba-dijo bajando un poco la vista, no sabía como debía decírmelo

-Aiko-san-dije mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla-por favor, no me diga nada más por que yo no…

-Discúlpeme Tenten-san-dije mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi rostro y limpiaba las lágrimas-Pero yo quería que tu supieras la verdad

-Y usted tiene pruebas de eso-le dije entre llantos

-Hai-me dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente-Natsuko renunció dos días antes de que la bebé fuera robada, además según tu descripción, es ella la que te robó, pero antes ella llevaba el cabello en un chongo alto, supongo que decidió cambiar de imagen y su nombre para que no la descubriéramos

-…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos, además recordé la conversación de mi madre con aquella anciana, y después de lo que me habían dicho, tenía sentido, tal vez mi madre o Natsuko sí me había robado

-Lo lamento mucho Tenten-san-dijo carraspeando su garganta-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó hace años

-Pero todavía no sabemos si yo soy la bebé que fue robada hace diecisiete años-dije un poco desesperada, esperando que todo lo que me dijo aquella anciana fuera un error

-Cuántos años tienes, Tenten-san?-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada

-Diecisiete-le dije en voz queda y bajando la cabeza, era más que claro que yo era aquella bebé, aunque me costara aceptarlo, todas las suposiciones de aquella anciana eran ciertas, mi parecido con Minako, mi edad y mi madre

Mi madre? Ya no sabía si podía decirle así otra vez, esa mujer me había robado para sacarle dinero a Kenji, mi padre, ahora lo entendía todo, pero después se arrepintió y no quiso hacerlo, porque me tomó cariño. Todo mi ser se inundó de odio y furia, pero como la anciana había dicho, yo ni nadie más que Haruko tenía la culpa. Me decepcioné de mí misma...Cómo podía decir que ella tenía la culpa si me cuidó como mi verdadera madre? A pesar de haberme robado, tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas, todo su sacrificio y amor no podía tirarlos a la basura, ahora lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarme y dejar las cosas como estaban, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y volver al ahora, al presente y al futuro

-Aiko-san?-le dije después de unos segundos-Nunca sospecharon de que Natsuko me hubiera robado?

-Claro que lo hicimos, la buscamos por todas partes cuando nos enteramos de que se había ido de la aldea, así que pensamos que ella no te había robado, pero jamás imaginé que se hubiera ido a Konoha, para irse allá tenía que tener algún pariente o amigo dónde llegar o que le ayudara a quedarse allí

-Akane-dije rápidamente, aquella anciana debió ayudar a mi madre para que se quedara en Konoha

-Perdón?-dijo la anciana extrañada

-No nada-le dije un poco nerviosa

-…-

-…-

-Tenten-san?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana, creo que ya le dolían las piernas, así que decidí hacer lo mismo-Crees en verdad que tu madre haya muerto en una misión?

-Hai-le dije algo confusa-O eso creía, ya que tal vez no era una ninja y me engaño una vez más-dije con algo de tristeza, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que no me permitía hablar, mi cuerpo tembloroso y confundida, la mujer que me había cuidado y criado como mi verdadera madre me había engañado por tantos y años, y pensar que la llegué a amar como si lo fuera

-Y viste su cuerpo antes de que la enterraran? ´

-Hai-le dije cerrando mis ojos-posiblemente no murió en una misión, pero de que murió si estoy segura

-…-la anciana me miraba con algo de pena, sabía cómo me estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

-Bueno Aiko-san-le dije mientras conteniendo algunas lágrimas-Yo ya me tengo que ir, se me ha hecho muy tarde y

-Espere Tenten-san-me dijo agarrando mi mano-Qué piensa hacer ahora que ya sabe la verdad?-me dijo un poco preocupada de que me esté retrasando más

-Yo…nada-le dije bajando un poco la voz

-Nada?-dijo asombrada de mi respuesta

-Aja-le dije un poco avergonzada y con la voz quebrada

-Tenten-san-me dijo como reprendiéndome-Deberías hablar con tu padre

-!Nooo!-le dije un poco alterada

-Creo que el merece ver a su hija

-…-esas palabras me hicieron relajar, a pesar de todo él no tenía la culpa, y algo me decía que hubiera sido un buen padre, para haberme buscado como lo hizo, creo que sí

-Yo…lo pensaré-le dije mientras me paraba lentamente-Me tengo que ir

-Quisiera verte una vez más Tenten-san-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No se preocupe-le dije con una sonrisa encantadora-Todavía me quedaré un tiempo más, así que trataré de visitarla, igual a mi padre-le dije profundizando la sonrisa

-Arigato Tenten-san-me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-Yo vivo en esa pequeña casa-dijo señalando con el dedo a una casa muy pequeña y vieja, de madera y con algunas flores adornando la entrada, era humilde y se notaba que también acogedora

-OK-le dije terminando de ver la casa-Bueno muchas gracias Aiko-san-le dije mientras le abrazaba-muchas gracias por todo

* * *

Las calles de la aldea estaban oscuras, la mayoría de los habitantes descansaban en sus pequeños hogares y yo seguía caminando como vagabunda, la noticia me afectó un montón, me sentía débil y desanimada, sólo esperaba que toda esta pesadilla termine pronto, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos involuntariamente, no sabía qué hacer...Que no era mi madre? Ahora encontraba la respuesta de muchas preguntas, este dolor era inmenso y sentía que me ahogaba en él.

Lo único que me quedaba hacer era tranquilizarme, debía respirar profundo y tomar la decisión correcta

-Neji-dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos-Me va a matar-dije corriendo hacia el parque donde habíamos quedado en vernos

-Al fin llegas-dijo parándose de su lugar mirándome fieramente-Sabes qué hora es?

-Lo siento mucho Neji-dije tratando de ocultar mi cara hinchada-Se me hizo tarde

-…-se dio cuenta más rápido de lo que creí, mis ojos parecían revelarlo todo con una sola mirada-Qué te dijo aquella anciana?-dijo con seriedad y algo de preocupación al ver mi actitud

-Nada importante-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, bien fingida, siempre terminaba diciéndole lo que pasaba, pero ahora estaba de acuerdo con el dillema "Mejor tarde que nunca"-Pasó algo interesante?-dije volteándome notando que me estaba viendo fijamente

-No-dijo fríamente, notando mi actitud

-Bien-dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto-Y ahora qué haremos?

-No lo sé-dijo imitándome-Que estupidez-dijo tirando un suspiro, reí quedamente, sabía lo que pensaba, yo también quería estar en la acción

-Dónde vamos a dormir?-dije un poco avergonzada, antes no hubiera pasado nada ya que también estaban Gai-sensei y Lee, pero ahora sólo estábamos los dos

-No lo sé-dijo sin verme, también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

-No tienes nada más que decir?-dije un poco molesta por su actitud

-No-dijo fríamente, mientras me regresaba una mirada asesina

-Iré a dar una vuelta-dije estirando las piernas-Debe haber un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche

-Tienes dinero?-dijo con lógica, a veces llegaba a odiarlo tanto

-Algo-dije viendo en mi mochila, sacando un pequeño monedero-Y tú?

-También-dijo sin ver, pareciera que sabía todo lo que traía

-Quieres venir?-dije olvidando lo que me había dicho aquella anciana, estar con Neji de cierta forma me hacía sentir mejor

-Vamos-dijo limpiándose el traje del polvo que le había quedado

-Qué tal si vemos en aquel lugar-dije señalando con el dedo a un pequeño edificio, no era muy bonito por fuera, pero lo importante era tener un lugar donde dormir

-…-no dijo nada y caminó hacia donde señalé, abriendo la puerta dejando que yo pasara

-No hay nadie-dije viendo el lugar

-Es muy tarde, ya no deben estar atendiendo-dijo viendo hacia el fondo del pasillo-Deberíamos buscar en otro lado

-Mmm…debe haber alguien por aquí-dije caminando hacia el final del pasillo-Auuuchhh-dije cuando choqué con alguien y caí al piso, sacudí un poco mi cabeza viendo que tenía a un chico al frente

-Disculpa-dijo el con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano-No te vi

-No hay problema-dije un poco sonrojada y recogiendo mis cosas que se habían caído de mi mochila, viendo como él me ayudaba a recogerlas

Apenas levanté mi vista pude notar que era un chico realmente guapo, pelo azabache negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel como la leche y una sonrisa encantadora. Empecé a sobar mi cuello nerviosa, hasta que escuché lo que dijo

-Tu no eres de la aldea verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa de ángel, salí de mis pensamientos mientras le respondía con la misma sonrisa

-No-le dije mientras colocaba mi mochila en mi espalda-Soy de Konoha

-Ya veo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mi mano-Un gusto emm…-dijo antes de besarla suavemente

-Tenten-dije más sonrojada que nunca, que se me había olvidado que Neji nos estaba viendo, aparentemente furioso

-Un gusto Tenten-san-volvió a repetir antes de besar mi mano-Mi nombre es Naosuke Hatakeda

-Yo…yo-no sabía que decir, me sentía avergonzada, nerviosa, ridícula y todo lo malo que alguien puede sentir en esa situación

-Veo que vienes acompañada-dijo soltando lentamente mi mano y regresando a ver a Neji, el estaba ahí parado con una mueca en la cara de disgusto, eso me hizo sentir feliz, era mucho decir que estaba celoso pero era claro que estaba molesto. Se acercó a Neji y con una sonrisa más pequeña le dijo

-Veo que son amigos-dijo mientras nos veía a ambos-Vaya, tienes mucha suerte-dijo viéndome ahora a mí, lo que hizo que se me incendiara toda mi cara

-Aja-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia a mí y jalaba mi brazo con algo de brusquedad, obligándome a caminar a la entrada-Nos vamos-dijo fríamente

-Buscan un lugar donde hospedarse?-dijo nuevamente Naosuke, mirando como Neji seguía jalando mi brazo

-Hai-le dije mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre y le dije en voz a Neji para que Naosuke no fuera a escuchar-Neji...el podría ayudarnos

-No-dijo secamente

-Pero...Por qué no?-le dije mientras movía un poco mi brazo para poder soltarme, sin tener resultados-Qué?-le dije un poco disgustada por el agarre, pero manteniendo mi tono de voz-Quieres dormir en la calle?

-No debe ser el único hospedaje en la aldea-dijo con algo de lógica

-Por qué no quieres preguntarle?-dije suavemente, casi en un susurro

-Porque es un idiota-dijo mientras lo miraba discretamente y seguía caminando

-Porque tú lo dices?-dije igualmente en voz baja-O estarás celoso?-le dije esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa

-En tus sueños-me dijo mientras me veía seriamente y seguía jalando de mi brazo

-Bien-dije finalmente soltándome con un movimiento brusco-Entonces supongo que yo puedo ir a preguntarle y tu dormirás en otro lado

-…-me miró fieramente, sabía que no podía dejarme hacer eso, no sólo por la misión, sino también porque tal vez si estaba un poquito celoso, pero no podía obligarlo a que lo admita, así que esa era la única forma de hacerlo tragar un poco su orgullo

-Naosuke-kun-dije alzando un poco la voz-Me preguntaba si uste…ayyy

-Hay habitaciones desocupadas-dijo Neji mientras me volvía a coger del brazo, un poco más fuerte que la última vez, haciendo que dejara de hablar y mirar al chico

-Claro-dijo el joven caminando hacia una mesa donde se encontraban un montón de papeles-Lamento mucho si no me encontraba cuando llegaron-dijo buscando algo entre tantos de estos-Este hotel es de mis abuelos y yo les ayudo con el negocio desde los 13 años

-Vaya-dije caminando hacia él-Qué buscas?-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-Unos formularios-dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa-Tienen que llenarlos para darles sus habitaciones

-OK-le dije mientras tomaba una pluma y llenaba el mío, Neji hizo lo mismo cuando le entregaron el suyo

-Cuántos años tienes, Tenten-san?-me dijo mientras me veía llenar el documento con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa

-Diecisiete-le dije entregándole el papel con una sonrisa

-Vaya-dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza-Igual yo-una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Neji-Y tu novio?

-…-los dos nos quedamos callados, un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Neji, las mías estaban como tomates, no sabíamos que decir, hasta que Neji decidió hablar con el mismo tono que utilizaba siempre

-Tenten no es mi novia-dijo viendo a Naosuke fríamente, mientras le entregaba el formulario

-En ese caso me gustaría invitarla a salir un día de estos Tenten-san-dijo mirándome fijamente, me sonrojé más que antes, aunque no dije nada porque Neji se me adelantó, cambiando el tema

-Aquí tiene-dijo Neji más serio que nunca, entregándole el dinero que tenía en su maleta, yo hice lo mismo, me sentí aliviada de que Neji haya hablado, porque no hubiera sabido que responder

-Sus habitaciones-dijo éste entregándole dos llaves con pequeños llaveros-Que pasen buena noche-dijo dándome una última sonrisa

-Arigato-le dije un poco menos ruborizada-Igualmente

-Vamos-dijo Neji caminando por el pasillo donde me tropecé

-Por qué estás molesto?-le dije después de unos segundos, cuando subíamos unas escaleras de madera

-Por nada-me dijo sin mirarme

-…-solo le miraba con una mirada orgullosa, Neji estaba molesto por aquel chico, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo rabiar por ahora, se notaba que no estaba de humor

-Bueno-dije abriendo la puerta con la llave que me dieron-Aquí es mi habitación-le dije mientras empujaba un poco la puerta, dándome cuanta que por fuera el hotel no podía ser muy bonito, pero las habitaciones eran cómodas, limpias y refrescantes

-Aja-dijo Neji mientras giraba la manilla de su puerta-Buenas noches-dijo dándome la espalda

-Buenas noches Neji-le dije entrando a mi alcoba, quedándome detrás de la puerta, apoyando mi cabeza en ésta

Me acerqué a una ventana que estaba junta a la cama, miré el cielo y cerré por un momento mis ojos, dejando que mi la luz de la luna se refleje en mi rostro. Volví a abrir los ojos, centrando mi vista en la aldea, y casi en un susurro dije

-Buenas noches papá

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, otra vez les pido disculpas si es un poco aburrido!!gomeeeeeeennnn…..este capítulo más trata de las verdades ehhhh??espero les gusteee muchisisisisisimooo y que nuevamente no haya decepcionado a nadie…..gomen si me demore un pokitoo….una semana…..jejeje…pero yo se lo que es esperar un capi asi que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible!!tambien me disculpo por los signos de interrogacion...se aloco mi compu y no quiere aparecer el signo antes de la palabra!!gomeeen..pero no hay mucha diferencia!!tratare de arreglarlo pronto!!...muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo mi fic hasta ahora, me hacen muyy feliz!!tambien agradezco a aquellas que dejaron reviews….las amuuuuuuu!!jeje….y weno ps x ahora no voy a poner el significado de los nombres q utilice xq no los encontre..gomeeeeennn!!y weno ps sin nada mas q decir….**

**Sayonara!!y beshosss**

**Pauli**

**Huuja.ten: **holasss!!muchas gracias x leer mi fic….y no hac falta decir q a mi tb me enknta esta pareja…la amuuuu!!muchas gracias de nuevo y espero t guste este capi…gomeeeeeeeennnn si es un pokito aburridito..es q tenia q ponerlo!!wenooo ps gracias de nuevo y muchos beshots y abrachos!!yopp..Pauli

**9shikatema9:** Arigato!!y weno ps aquí t dejo la conti..me tarde una semanita pero tengo mis razones!!y si ta un pokito aburrida esta conti ps ya vendra lo mejor ehhh??(cara pervertida) jeje!!muchas gracias x tu review...me hacs muy feliz!!y weno ps me quede pensando en tu nombre...me imagino q t gusta tambien el shikatema...pronto apareceran!!muchos beshos y abrachos!!sayonarissss

**sasusaku-nejiten love: **Arigatoooooo!!muchisisisisisisimas gracias x tu review...y espero que esta conti te guste y no decpcione :(...jeje...me da tanta alegria q a mis queridos lectores les guste mi historia!!y no dudes q hare lo mejor q pueda!!y pronto jejeje...me despidoo pero antes t mado muchos beshotes!!chauuu

**NaraVillbs: **muchisisisimas gracias x tu review!!y espero te guste esta conti...gomeeeen si esta un pokito aburrida...pero tiene q ver mucho con la historia asi q mmm...dejame decirt q me puse muy feliz cuando recibi tu review!!me he leido un casi todas tu historias de nejiten...me enkntan!!wenooo nos estamos leyendoo...sayonara!!beshotes y abrachos

**Anabel Hyuuga:** Bueeeenasss!!arigatoooooo..ariiigatooo!!muchas gracias x leer mi fic..espero esta conti no t haya decpecionado...pero ahora si los siguientes seran mejores!!espero no haberme demorado muchooo...es una de mis metas!!tratare de poner la proxima conti prontis!!muchas gracias por todos los reviews q me has dejado!!nos vemos...sayonara y beshotes!!Pauli

**Anika: **muchas gracias por tu review...o mejor dicho por tus reviews!!y gracias por leer mi fic...estoy tan emocionada con todo esto!!muchas gracias a ti y a todos los lectores que leen mi primera historia...y no solo la mia!!sino la de muchos massss...arigatoooooo!!y espero te guste esta contii y tratare de poner el proximo capi pronto!!chauuu y muchos beshos

**kuraujia-san: **ariiiigatooo!!eres una de las personas x las q me animo a seguir escribiendo mi fic!!muchas gracias y espero t gust mucho este capi...gomeeen si es un poco aburridito!!pero los proximos recompensaran todo!!y tu no t quedas atras escribiendo ehhhh??ese fic ...En tu condicion...que hermosooo!!muchas gracias de nuevooo y muchos beshotes!!Pauli

**blacklady-moon: **holaaa!!arigatoooooooooo!!muchas gracias x leer mi fic...me da tanta alegria de q te este gustando!!espero que tambien te guste este capi...!!muchas gracias x tus reviews y los animos que me das...cuando los leo salto de la alegria!!te quierooo muchooo jejeje...y weno ps me despido y aqui con mi promesa de no tenerlos en demora!!aunq me demore una semanita...gomeeeennn!!beshotesss y abrachos!!Sayonara!!

**mona hyuga: **holaaa mona!!jejeje..arigatoooo!!tus reviews son unos de los q me hacen saltar de la emocion!!muchas gracias x todo!!espero te guste mucho esta conti y gomen si esta un poco aburridita pero tenia q ir!!muchas gracias de nuevoooo monaaaa!!cuidate muchisisimo y nos estamos leyendo okis??muchos beshotes y abrachossss...yopp..Pauli


	5. Kenji

**Kenji**

-Kyaaaa...!!Por qué tarda tanto!!-dije caminando por el pasillo que separaba nuestras habitaciones, adornado por una alfombra roja y lámparas colgadas en las paredes. Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, para cualquier persona era temprano todavía, pero para los shinobis dormir de más no era una prioridad.

-Él mismo dijo que lo espere a las seis de la mañana aquí-estaba molesta, me llama tan temprano para nada, pero si era extraño que el genio Hyuga llegue tarde, para él era muy importante ser puntual-Por qué tardará tanto-dije en voz queda con algo de preocupación

Otros diez minutos pasaron y el no estaba aquí, ya me estaba poniendo furiosa...¿Y si seguía roncando mientras yo estaba parada ahí? Esa pregunta me hizo irritar e inflar mis cachetes, hasta que decidí que no podía esperar más

-NEJI-dije abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin pensarlo, y alzando la voz pensando que estaba dormido-POR QUÉ NO-me quedé muda cuando vi que el acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba envuelto en una toalla, mi cara parecía una cereza, parecía una estúpida

-Se toca antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien más-dijo fríamente, jamás me imaginé ver a Neji así, estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no tanto como yo, apenas vi que estaba casi desnudo me di la vuelta en redondo, viendo hacia otro lado, mientras le decía un poco enfadada por esa actitud en una situación como esta

-Hace más de media hora que te estoy esperando Hyuga-le dije de forma un poco descortés-Pensaba que estabas dormido

-Me dormí tarde-dijo explicándose-Acabo de levantarme

-Si te ibas a dormir tarde no me hubieras dicho que te espere a las seis de la mañana-dije enojada, además de que no había mucho que hacer...¿Por qué se desesperaba tanto? Buena pregunta para hacerle ese mismo momento

-No tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo excusándose, teniendo razones

-Yo te espero afuera-le dije un poco nerviosa, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome en ella, respirando profundamente, esa había sido una de las osas más vergonzosas que había pasado. Ver a Neji casi desnudo era como ver a un príncipe para cualquier mujer, pero para mi era como un futuro muy lejano, que llegó cuando menos lo pensé y accidentalmente

-Que locura-dije soltando una pequeña risita, mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, topándome con alguien

-Konichiwa Tenten-san-dijo amablemente aquel chico con el que me había tropezado el día de ayer, y del cual tal vez Neji estaba celoso, con una sonrisa le respondí

-Ohayo Naosuke-kun-le dije con una de mis más cálidas sonrisas, el respondió el gesto

-¿Que tal dormiste Tenten-san?-dijo mientras caminaba junto a mi

-Bien-le dije viendo los papeles que tenía en mano-Este lugar es muy acogedor

-Que bueno que lo piense así-dijo con una sonrisa-Mis abuelos fundaron este hotel hace varios años, pero aún así se mantiene en buen estado

-¿Y dónde están tus abuelos Naosuke-kun?-le dije con algo de curiosidad, hablaba mucho de sus abuelos y ni rastro de ellos

-Salen casi todo el día, tienen que comprar muchas cosas para el hotel y de vez en cuando vienen a ver como van las cosas por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-Mi abuela suele tomar mi lugar en la recepción para que yo pueda tomarme un tiempo libre

-Vaya-le dije con algo de ternura-Eres muy amable al ayudar a tus abuelos

-Bueno-dijo mirando hacia la puerta-Ellos han hecho muchas cosas por mí, y son la única familia que tengo

-Ahh-le dije con algo de tristeza, familia, ya no sabía como se sentía tener una, la mujer que me cuidó lo era todo para mí, todo menos familia, el calor que uno siente a lado de una es inmenso, es algo que no quema, algo que te hace sentir bien, seguro y protegido. Que hermosa palabra, pero en mí despertaba una tristeza profunda, quería volver a sentir ese calor

-¿Tenten-san?-dijo algo preocupado Naosuke

-Eh yo...lo siento, estoy algo distraída-le dije saliéndome de mis pensamientos, el me miró algo confuso

-Sí, lo he notado-dijo viéndome seriamente-La llamé tres veces y no me respondió

-Yo...gomen-dije algo avergonzada

-...-me miró con una leve sonrisa, me sentí un poco nerviosa de su insistente mirada, así que me decidí hablar

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le dije mientras acariciaba mi brazo, era tan apuesto de cerca, esperen... ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?

-Sabías que te ves muy hermosa cuando estás nerviosa-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, mi rostro tomó un color rosado, por alguna razón no podía moverme, el era muy guapo, sus ojos eran lo que más me llamaban la atención, eran hermosos, pero no me hipnotizaban como hacían los de Neji, no sentía lo mismo estar con él que estar con Neji, su belleza no tenía punto de comparación junto con la de Neji, y sobretodo en mi corazón sólo encajaba Neji

Yo permanecía ahí, estática, incrédula de lo que estaba a punto de pasar... ¿Acaso él me iba a besar? No sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos milímetros cuando...

-Tenten-dijo Neji, haciendo que Naosuke y yo regresáramos a verlo, él con una cara de fastidio y yo algo confundida, agradecí que Neji haya dicho mi nombre, si el no hubiera intervenido tal vez Naosuke y yo...

-Tenten-volvió a repetir molesto, otra vez iba a venir con el mismo cuento de que no estaba celoso-Nos vamos

-Yo-iba a decir pero fui interrumpida por alguien más, esta vez fue Naosuke quien habló

-Neji-san no es correcto intervenir en la conversación de...

-Ustedes no estaban conversando-dijo extremadamente furioso mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-Y qué si no-dijo Naosuke soltando mis manos y caminando hacia él

-Naosuke-kun no-traté de decir pero Neji se me adelantó

-Tenten no quiere nada contigo-dijo Neji directamente, Naosuke se quedó callado, pero decidió que eso no podía quedarse ahí

-Veo que siempre decides por tu compañera-dijo mientras una sonrisilla de malicia aparecía un su rostro, yo sólo miraba atónita lo que ambos discutían-Ya que ni a amigos puedes llegar con ella, sólo eres un-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque sorpresivamente se encontraba tirado en el suelo, había volado a la pared que estaba junto a la puerta, Neji no había dejado que termine la oración porque le había dado un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, lo que hizo que apareciera un hilillo de sangre en la boca de Naosuke

-!Neji estás loco!-le dije mientras corría hacia Naosuke y le ayudaba a levantarse-¿Estás bien Naosuke-kun?

-Hai-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su mano

-Es mejor que yo me vaya Naosuke-kun-le dije un poco más tranquila, ese había sido un golpe suave para Neji, si hubiera usado una de sus técnicas quizás Naosuke ya no estaría vivo-Nos vemos

-Claro-dijo dándome una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no me di cuenta cuando beso suavemente mi mejilla, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era por educación, pero era más que claro que lo hacía por algo más-Nos vemos

-Hai-dije ruborizada, Neji cogió mi brazo como la noche anterior y me llevó hacia afuera, donde lo soltó y caminó como si nada, eso hizo que me confundiera y me enfureciera al mismo tiempo

-Se puede saber que te pasa-dije molesta por su actitud-¿Por qué golpeaste a Naosuke-kun?-pregunté alzando un poco la voz, mientras aceleraba el paso para poder alcanzarlo

-Nada-dijo secamente, mientras se volteaba para verme con una mirada asesina-Y lo golpee porque es un idiota

-Yo no le veo lo idiota-le dije poniéndome a su lado para que me prestara un poco de atención

-Es un idiota-dijo fríamente, parándose para poder mirarme-Y tú no deberías caer en los brazos del primer hombre que se te cruce-golpe bajo, y él que sabía de eso...¿Acaso me estaba llamando fácil?

-¿A qué te refieres?-le dije incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo

-Apenas lo conociste ayer y hoy estabas a punto de besarlo-dijo seriamente y alzando un poco la voz

-Baja el tono Hyuga porque de fácil no tengo ni un pelo-le dije hecha una furia, acercándome a su rostro

-Las acciones dicen más que palabras-dijo mientras se paraba firme-Y hoy, fuiste chica fácil-dijo sin pizca de tristeza

Una paliza lo hizo callar, lo abofetee involuntariamente, lo que me dijo había sido muy fuerte para llegar hasta tal punto, él sabía más que nadie que yo no era ninguna fácil, ni que me abalanzaba al primero que se me cruzara, yo simplemente era Tenten, aquella chica que negó a todo hombre que se le acercó por esperarle, pero llegó la hora de terminar con toda esa farsa

-Que te quede bien claro Hyuga-dije llena de tristeza, con los ojos cristalizados, me contuve para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos-Que yo no soy ninguna chica fácil-dije esta vez con voz potente, Neji me miraba confundido, era la primera vez que yo lo abofeteaba, y aunque su mejilla estaba roja del impacto, no era el dolor el problema

-...-me miraba fríamente, una pizca de confusión se podía divisar en su mirada, se merecía esa paliza, me había subestimado, había perdido toda la confianza que tenía hacia él

-Y si hoy estuvimos a punto de besarnos-dije mientras dos gruesa e invisible lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos-No fue porque yo quería-dicho esto cambié de rumbo, siendo detenida por un fuerte brazo que hizo que toda mi piel se erizara

-Suéltame-le dije viendo hacia otro lado, en ese momento no me atrevía ni verlo a la cara, mucho menos a aquellos ojos perlados

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-dijo con su tono de voz normal, lo miré confundida, el me miraba con algo de resentimiento, muchas cosas habían pasado entre nosotros como para dejarlo todo así

-No sabía que hacer, todo fue muy rápido-le dije volviendo a ver hacia otro lado, soltándome de su agarre-Pero te repito que-no pude terminar porque Neji habló

-Lo sé-dijo cortando mis palabras y continuando con el camino, ésa era precisamente la actitud por la cual nunca pudimos llegar a ser más que amigos, su maldito orgullo lo obligaba a detenerse y decir cosas que no sentía ni quería decir, a veces deseaba que dejara todo ese orgullo a un lado y se lleve por lo que realmente es importante, su corazón

-Neji-traté de decir, pero el se me adelantó

-Vigilaremos los alrededores-dijo secamente, como si lo de antes nunca hubiera pasado-Yo vigilaré el norte de la aldea y tú el sur, luego nos encontraremos en el centro-dijo como si ya lo hubiera planeado todo, era un buen plan

-OK-le dije volteando hacia el lado opuesto de donde el iba, al menos tendría un momento de paz, de nuevo las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien, o tal vez nunca fueron de esa manera

* * *

Caminaba con un poco de incomodidad, sentía como algunas miradas se posaban en mí, y ya conocía la razón, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar esa era la realidad, por más que quisiera negarlo mi mente me recordaba las palabras de aquella anciana

¿Por qué todo eso me tenía que pasar a mí? Pensaba que mi vida era maravillosa, con una madre que me amaba y amigos incomparables, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es un jardín de rosas y después de todo así tenía que ser ¿no?, lo único que me animaba era saber que después de la tormenta tiene que venir la calma

-Señorita-dijo tímidamente un pequeño niño, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Hai?-le dije con una sonrisa de ternura, ese niño parecía un ángel, a pesar de traer ropas sucias y gastadas, totalmente despeinado y su carita manchada-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Me compra algo?-dijo con una sonrisa, me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos, me sentí un ser miserable…Pensar que mi vida era un desastre, ahora veo que hay personas que tienen un pasado más duro que el mío, pero aún así conservan una sonrisa cálida en su rostros, ese pequeño me hizo recordarme a mí misma

-Claro-le dije mientras buscaba unas monedas en mi mochila

-¡Arigato!-dijo emocionado, mientras me daba unos cuantos caramelos y recibía mi dinero

-Puedes quedarte con el cambio-le dije con una cálida sonrisa, mientras guardaba los caramelos en mi mochila

-HAAAIII-dijo mientras corría hacia un callejón y se perdía entre las personas, en el sur de aquella aldea había bastante gente, y las casas eran un poco más antiguas, me llamó la atención la dirección que tomó aquel niño. Decidí seguir ese mismo rumbo, encontrándome con una calle bastante angosta, las casas eran más antiguas todavía y adornadas con maceteros en los pequeños balcones

Caminé el recorrido de aquella calle, no había tanta gente ahí, parecía que era un barrio pobre, pero aún así las casas me llamaban mucho la atención, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro cuando pude divisar una tienda al fondo del callejón, aceleré el paso al darme cuenta que era una tienda de armas, hace mucho que no visitaba una, así que no era mala idea entrar

-Konichiwa-dije una vez que me encontraba en su interior, era un lugar realmente impresionante, al menos para mí que era fanática de aquellas cosas, había una gran variedad de armas, me acerqué a una que me llamó mucho la tención, la tocaba delicadamente cuando un señor me habló

-Minako-dijo el hombre extrañado ¡No de nuevo! ¿Tanto me parecía a mi madre que me confundían en donde sea?

-Tenten-dije volteándolo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tenten?-dijo anonado y acercándose a mí

-Hai-le dije soltando el arma-¿Quién es usted?

-Kenji-dijo mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza…¿Kenji? ¿Era él mi...?

-¿Kenji?-dije en voz queda-Usted es el

-Si-dijo saliendo de su shock-El antiguo señor feudal

-…-no sabía que decir o qué hacer en ese momento, en mis ojos tenía a mi padre, esperé por muchos años este momento, antes deseaba conocerlo, besarlo y abrazarlo, ahora no lo sé, no sé que sentir o qué pensar, sólo quería seguir a mi corazón, porque él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasó

Kenji, no sólo su nombre me llamaba la atención, los años le quedaban muy bien, era un hombre apuesto, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, en sus facciones se notaban su trabajo duro del día a día, tez blanca y cuerpo bien formado, lo más probable es que no era un shinobi, pero estaba en muy buena forma

-Yo no soy Minako-le dije sin saber bien que responder, obviamente no le iba a decir "Soy tu hija", tal vez los rodeos son la mejor solución en algunos casos

-¿De dónde eres?-me dijo cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar mi rostro detenidamente

-De Konoha-le dije un poco ruborizada, seguramente ya se imaginaba que yo era la persona que buscó por tantos años

-Ya veo-dijo desilusionándose un poco y regresando a su lugar, como si mi parecido a Minako fuera una simple coincidencia-¿Le han dicho que es el mismo retrato que Minako?

-…-lo miré sorprendida, la verdad quería terminar con todo esto lo antes posible, sólo quería sentir el calor de un abrazo, o tal vez volverlo a sentir, reír, recordar y hasta llorar con él, lamentándonos de todo el tiempo que perdimos

-Hai-le dije con un poco de tristeza y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije-Anoche hablé con Aiko-san-y con un par de lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas-Mi antigua niñera

-…-Kenji me miró sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos, recapacitando mis palabras mientras me veía caer las lágrimas al suelo y en mis ropas

-Tu eres…-dijo con los ojos lagrimosos y acercándose a mí

-Hai-le dije en voz queda-Yo soy la hija de Minako-y limpiándome las lágrimas-Y también tu hija

-Dios mío-dijo abrazándome con fuerza, mientras lloraba, había esperado ese momento tanto como yo ¿Así era como se sentía un padre? Lloraba en su pecho, por fin, por fin podía estar en sus brazos, sintiendo protección y fuerza a mi alrededor, nuestra conversación duró muy poco, sólo eso había que decir, él es mi padre y yo su hija, y a pesar de la primera vez que lo abrazo teniendo memoria, sé que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón

-Arigato-le dije mientras el abrazo duraba, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo como ríos, sólo con ése abrazo podía agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, por buscarme y perderlo todo, por tener fe en que algún día me iba a encontrar, y al parecer, ese día llegó más pronto de lo que imaginábamos, y accidentalmente

-Mi hija-dijo aún ahogándose en sus lágrimas y abrazándome con más fuerza-Perdóname, perdóname por favor

-No-le dije separándome un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Eres hermosa como tu madre-dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con ambas manos-Hubiera querido verte crecer

-Hai-le dije con una voz quebrada y volviéndome a limpiar las lágrimas-Hubiera querido conocer a Minako

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti-dijo mientras agarraba mis hombros esta vez, agachándose un poco para poder ver mis ojos y mi cara directamente-Mírate-dijo sonriente-Estás tan grande y hermosa

-…-Reí quedamente mientras lo veía-Arigato

-Pero que tonto-dijo riendo de la emoción y pasando sus manos por sus mejillas-Ven, ven-dijo cogiendo una silla-Siéntate

-Yo no tengo mucho tiempo-le dije todavía sonriente, la emoción no podía con mi ser, y la felicidad de ver a mi padre hacía que la sonrisa no se borrara de mi cara-Estoy en…

-Por favor hija mía-dijo un poco triste, pero igual que yo, estaba lleno de emoción-Tengo que saber muchas cosas de ti, me he perdido toda tu infancia y necesito enterarme de la vida de mi hija

-…-reí un poco antes de hablar-Yo también quisiera hablar pero estoy en una misión y tengo que regresar con mi compañero-le dije con un poco de tristeza

-¿Misión?-dijo incrédulo, probablemente nunca imaginó ese futuro para mí

-Hai-le dije sonriente-Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero ahora no puedo-le dije con algo de prisa y tristeza-Nos vemos-y haciendo y corto silencio-Papá

-No te vayas hija-dijo un poco preocupado-No quiero volver a perderte nunca más-dijo abrazándome de nuevo, conteniendo el llanto, lo volví a abrazar, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, para mi fue una eternidad

-Trataré de venir en la noche-dije separándome de él y abriendo la puerta por la que entré a la tienda, cuando estaba a punto de salir volví a escuchar su voz

-Hija-dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos-Cuídate mucho

-Hai-le dije tras soltar una risita, no lo culpaba, no conocía que yo era una de las mejores kunoichis de mi aldea

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo temiendo que lo que sucedió hace diecisiete años vuelva a repetir

-Hai-volví a repetir con una sonrisa, saliendo por la puerta, y una vez que estuve fuera respiré profundo y aliviada, todo aquello que me había sucedido hace pocos minutos tal vez nunca imaginé que sucedería, pero veo que el destino no es tan malo como parece

* * *

-Llegas tarde-dijo un Neji molesto, era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde, pero él no entendía mi situación, y tal vez nunca la entenderá

-Gomen-dije algo distraída-Tuve unos problemas

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo rápida y fríamente

-No nada-dije con una pequeña sonrisa y sin verlo a los ojos-No es nada que tenga que ver con la misión, así que no te preocupes-dije indiferente

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a repetir, como si no le importara que esto no tuviera que ver con la misión

-Ayer dijiste que debemos enfocarnos en la misión-dije encarándolo mientras me tocaba delicadamente la placa por un dolor de cabeza

-No empieces-dijo molesto de no haber recibido ningún tipo de información

-¡Te enfadas por todo!-dije alzando un poco la voz y levantando las manos-Primero por decidir por mi misma, luego por llegar tarde anoche y Nosuke-ku…

-Cállate-dijo furioso-Ese idiota no tenía nada que ver con esto

-Sí lo tiene-dije igualando su tono-Por qué no puedes aceptar que estas ce…

-Por última vez-dijo acercándose a mi rostro y completamente molesto-No estoy celoso, así que deja pensar estupideces

-No son estupideces-dije conservando la poca paciencia que me quedaba y controlando mis emociones-Esta misión es más estúpida aún, lo único que hemos hecho es pelear

-Si tan estúpida te parece, lárgate, que yo sólo puedo encargarme de todo-dijo mientras volteaba todo su cuerpo para mirar hacia otro lado, como si no se arrepintiera de aquellas palabras

-Bien-le dije mientras caminaba hacia el hotel-De ahora en adelante, tú sólo seguirás con la misión-sus palabras me hirieron, no sólo fue grosero, sino que también me decía que daba igual que esté o no en esa misión

-Sabes que….-dijo mientras se volteaba sorprendido de mi respuesta pero yo corté sus palabras

-Me voy-dije caminando-El gran genio Hyuga no necesita de nadie

* * *

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Neji tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante y orgullo? Y sobretodo… ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él con todos aquellos defectos?

-Como sea, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás-dije abriendo la puerta del hotel, decidida a empacar mis cosas e irme, todavía no sabía muy a dónde, pero no podía seguir ahí, mi corazón no sabía qué sentir, hoy habían pasado demasiadas cosas que habían muchos sentimientos en él, felicidad, tristeza, ternura, y muchos más que hacían confundirme

Gracias a Dios no estaba nadie en la recepción del hotel, no es que no quisiera hablar con Naosuke-kun-pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie

Entré a mi habitación con un poco de pesadez en mi cuerpo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo me sentía débil. Vi que no había nada que hacer, ya que para esa misión sólo había llevado lo necesario, una mochila más grande aparte de la que llevaba siempre, la cogí y cerré la puerta, quedando fuera de la recámara, en aquel pasillo que me llamaba tanto la atención

-Huir-pensé-¿Lo que estaba haciendo era huir?

-Si-me respondí para mi misma-Estoy huyendo-dije en voz queda, casi en un susurro, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, lo que estaba haciendo era huir, huir de mí misma, de Neji, de la misión y hasta de mi padre. Volví mi rostro hacia la puerta, quería dar marcha atrás, pero lo único que ganaría era el desprecio de Neji, lo más probable era que diga que soy débil, y que por eso no huí. Entonces… ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Hace pocos minutos quería largarme de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero también sería tomada por una cobarde, y no sólo por la persona que amo, sino también por las personas que confiaron en mí y en mi equipo para que todo salga bien en esta misión.

-No huiré-dije decidida, mirando hacia el frente, como si debiera seguir adelante-Soy fuerte, y por eso es que puedo lograrlo-dije orgullosa de mí misma, esa era mi decisión y única opción-Seguiré con la misión-dije nuevamente-Así tenga que hacerlo por mi cuenta

Volví a abrir la puerta de la alcoba que dejé hace pocos minutos, tiré mi mochila en un rincón y volví a salir, con el firme propósito de terminar la misión lo más rápido posible, sin Neji ni nadie

-Sé que será difícil-pensé en mi mente-Pero-con una pequeña sonrisa-Confío en mi misma, y por eso es que puedo hacerlo

-¿Tenten-san?-dijo una voz conocida-¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Naosuke-kun-dije volteando a verlo sin ninguna expresión en la cara, lo cual le extrañó un poco al no verme tan emotiva como siempre solía ser-Nada, sólo vine por algo

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia a mí con paso lento-Veo que no estás con Neji-san-esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia, aunque por dentro temía y agradecía que no estuviera ahí

-No-dije haciendo una sonrisa falsa que sea convincente-Todo está bien

El pasillo se quedó en silencio, Naosuke no dijo nada, sólo me observaba detenidamente, muy diferente a las otras veces, parecía que me estaba examinando

-Yo ya tengo que irme-dije volteando hacia el otro lado para empezar a caminar, no sin antes alzar un poco mi mano como despedida-Nos vemos luego

-Espere Tenten-san-dijo rápidamente lo que me hizo parar en seco

-¿Hai?-dije mientras lo volteaba a ver, me di cuenta que su mejilla estaba algo hinchada, ya me imaginaba por qué

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo mirándome de nuevo con mucha atención

-Emm-dije algo dudosa-Hai

-¿No le han dicho que usted es muy parecida a Minako-sama?-dijo un poco nervioso, algunas veces llegué a pensar que él no sabía de mi madre, pero al parecer también conoce mi historia, me imagino que todos los aldeanos han de estar enterados de lo sucedido hace años

-Hai-le dije con una mirada de tristeza-Me lo han dicho-dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-…-su silencio me hizo entender que estaba analizando lo que le había dicho, ya no soporté más, sentí comos mis ojos ardían, y como invisibles lágrimas rogaban por salir, cerré los ojos con más fuerza aún para impedirlo, lo mejor era…

-Debo irme-dije volteando mi rostro para que el no notara mi estado

Dicho eso caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, de nuevo aquella confusión de sentimientos volvió a mi ser, a pesar de que tratara de tomar las cosas con calma no podía, porque no es fácil superar el dolor que sentí cuando me enteré de la verdad, y peor aún superar esta misma

Caminé por varias calles del pueblo, hasta llegar a una que era habitada por varios vendedores, ya que había tiendas donde sea, me dirigí a una que no tenía tantos clientes, ya me sentía lo suficientemente sofocada para meterme en esos medios

Entré a aquella tienda, era pequeña, pero tenía varios artefactos, de hecho sólo tenía pergaminos, de distintos tamaños, clases y colores, sólo habían tres personas ahí, que conversaban en susurros, casi no podía escucharlos, no le tomé mucha importancia y caminé hacia un estante donde había información de cada una de las piezas

-…-leía con atención las descripciones, me llamaba mucho la atención algunos de ellos, aunque muy pocos tenían gran utilidad, la mayoría parecían aburridos

Me dirigí al estante del otro lado, quedando a lado de uno de los hombres que estaba conversando, escuchando accidentalmente su plática

-Llévaselo a Fujio-sama-dijo quedamente, entregándole un pergamino grande envuelto en un papel-Lo encontrarás en el puente-dijo hablándole en el oído, y dirigiéndose al otro hombre-Hoshi-dijo con superioridad-Ve con él, si algo sucede ya sabes qué hacer-le hablo con el mismo tono de voz, pero esta vez con algo de preocupación-Este pergamino prohibido es nuestra única solución, si lo perdemos, estamos perdidos también

-¿Pergamino prohibido?-dije quedamente y sorprendida, siendo escuchada por aquellos hombres, ganándome sus miradas, reaccioné rápidamente girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, fingiendo que estaba interesada en un pergamino, aquellos hombres me miraron por unos segundos, esperando que no haya escuchado nada, pero viendo mi reacción, pensaron que fue así, me salvé por ahora

-Bien-volvió a decir despreocupado y con tono de voz normal-En marcha

Los observé cómo salían de la tienda, todo mi cuerpo se congeló, sin duda esos hombres tenían algo que ver con el robo del pergamino prohibido, seguramente se dirigían a aquel puente, pero ¿A qué puente? Sólo lo sabría si los seguía

Lo sé, yo ahora estoy sola, y aunque quisiera avisarle a Neji de esto, sería demasiado tarde cuando lleguemos al puente, opté por seguirlos, salí rápidamente de la tienda, por suerte no habían avanzado mucho, todavía podía divisar sus cabezas entre la multitud, salté a un tejado para seguirlos mejor, hasta que…

-Mierda-dije cuando vi que habían se habían separado los dos hombres del que parecía ser su jefe, y empezaron a correr a gran velocidad sobre un tejado más adelante del que yo estaba, inmediatamente los seguí a su mismo ritmo, esperando de que no me pillaran

Llegamos a la entrada de la aldea, cruzándola a gran velocidad, todavía estaba a salvo ya que no había sido vista por ninguno de los, en aquella situación, ganarían ventaja ya que ellos son dos y yo soy solo una

-Espera-dijo el tal Hoshi, parándose en seco con un brazo en alto, haciendo que el otro se detuviera, apenas se detuvo me escondí tras un árbol, todavía no era tiempo de mostrarme, pero si me descubría la única opción que tendría sería luchar

-Escuché algo-dijo acercándose hacia donde me encontraba, poniendo su mano en el otro lado del árbol

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, trataba de contener la respiración para que no me notase, sentía como se acercaba lentamente, sin duda era buen shinobi, los seguí sin hacer ruido alguno y se percató de mi presencia

Dio un paso más, encontrándose con una ardilla, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, pensaba que era seguido por alguien, volvió a caminar hacia delante, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por haber tiempo

-Andando-dijo esta vez caminando, tal vez estábamos a punto de llegar

-Estuvo cerca-dije respirando aliviada, levantándome de un arbusto, usé la técnica de reemplazo, técnica básica pero muy útil, jamás imaginé que la pudiera utilizar en espionaje, pero lo importante ahora era no perderlos de vista

-Aquí es-dijo el hombre al que le habían encargado el pergamino, cuando estuvo en frente de un puente bastante largo, calculé unos 80 metros de largo, no muy lejos de la aldea, empezaron a cruzar éste, pude ver a otro hombre al final del puente, tenía que recuperar el pergamino antes de que se lo entreguen, es decir, ahora.

Un kunai rozó mi mejilla, goteando un hilillo de sangre que respingó de ésta, me puse alerta desabrochando el seguro que mantenía a mi pergamino sujeto, me extrañó que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, ese kunai había sido lanzado por Hoshi, uno de los hombres, no tuve tiempo de atacarlos sigilosamente ya que ya sabían de mi escondite

-Sal-dijo preparando un par de kunais más, seguía en mi lugar, atrás de un árbol, claro que no iba a salir como había dicho

Salté de mi escondite lanzando cinco kunais hacia él, mostrando mi imagen, él las esquivó con algunos movimientos y mirándome fijamente comenzó a hablar

-Vaya-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maléfica-definitivamente no eres de aquí

-Entrégame el pergamino-dije sin rodeos

-Lleva el pergamino donde Fujio-sama-dijo sin volteare a ver al otro hombre-Te alcanzo en dos minutos

-No lo creo-dije lanzando un par de kunais hacia donde estaba el otro hombre, siendo detenidas por otras que fueron lanzadas por el tal Hoshi, permitiendo que el otro avanzara por el puente

-Yo soy tu oponente-dijo molesto de tener que pelear y no seguir con la misión que se le fue encomendada

-Bien-dije poniéndome en posición, preparada para usar dos pequeños pergaminos que ya estaban en mis manos-Esto se acaba aquí

Un gran número de armas salieron disparadas a mucha velocidad hacia él, levantando una nube de polvo, la suposición de aquel hombre fue errónea, ya que la pelea terminó en medio segundo

No se podía ver todavía por el polvo, pero aún así salí corriendo hacia el puente, para conseguir el pergamino antes de que se le entregue a esa persona

Alcancé a ver al que iba a medio camino, un poco más y lo alcanzaba, pero…

Un kunai se clavó en una tabla del puente, explotando instantáneamente haciendo que el puente volara, y yo quedara inconciente por la explosión que estuvo demasiado cerca de mí, sólo sentí como mi cuerpo caía al precipicio

El otro hombre también fue afectado, pero logró sujetarse de una cuerda ya que él estaba conciente, por suerte el pergamino lo llevaba en la espalda, o sino lo hubiéramos perdido

-¿Era éste el fin?-

Un fuerte brazo sujetó el mío, impidiendo que mi cuerpo siga cayendo, la verdad todavía estábamos a unos cuentos metros del puente, pero yo aún seguía sin conciencia

-¡Tenten!-dijo una voz conocida y en tono alto-¡Despierta!

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, viendo a un punto indefinido, pudo ver como mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo flotaban, me asusté al ver la situación en la que estaba

-¡Tenten!-escuché, fijando mi mirada hacia arriba donde se encontraba…

-Neji-dije viendo cómo él sujetaba mi mano fuertemente para que no cayera hacia el vacío… ¿Cómo era que él me había salvado si ni siquiera estábamos juntos?

-Mierda-dijo mientras resbala por la soga a la que él estaba sujeto, estaba en esa situación por mi culpa, traté de recuperar el pergamino y lo único que pude hacer fue ser un estorbo, ahora tenía que salvarme y él también corría peligro, se había sujetado a la cuerda sólo por mí, a pesar de haber sido abofeteado e insultado tantas veces

-Neji-dije en voz queda y con los ojos lagrimosos, viendo como la cuerda ya no aguantaría mucho más-Suéltame

-¿Qué?-dije viéndome como si hubiera dicho una estupidez

-La cuerda no nos aguantará a los dos-dije algo asustada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-¡No!-dijo viendo como dejaba su agarre y resbalaba lentamente, acariciando su mano-¡Tenten!

-…-no dije nada, sólo esperaba que esto termine pronto, solté su mano y…

-Neji-dije sorprendida

-No te dejaré caer-dijo furioso y sujetando mi mano mucho más fuerte que la otra vez para que no cayera-¡Oíste!

Lo miré sorprendida, se había dejado resbalar un poco por la soga para alcanzar mi mano, pensaba que no era importante en la vida de Neji, pero después de todo, éramos camaradas, y a veces pensaba que no éramos algo más que eso, tal vez si fue así, o es así.

-No te soltaré-dijo haciendo un poco más de fuerza, y con un impulso me elevó hacia arriba para sujetarme de una tabla del puente, subí con un poco de esfuerzo y tos a tierra por un dolor de cabeza provocado por aquella explosión

-¡Neji!-dije cuando ya estaba arriba, él se ayudó de la pared para subir, aunque sus pies apenas puedan toparla, impidiéndole subir por ésta utilizando chakra, el puente se había partido en dos, cayendo algunos tablones por las sogas que los sujetaban, subió por la cuerda del puente, y cuando ya estuvo cerca le extendí mi mano

-Neji-dije agachándome un poco en la orilla-Toma mi mano-estiré mi mano lo más que pude para que la alcanzara-¿Estás bien?-dije sentada en el suelo, viendo como respiraba cansado

-…-no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, me despreocupé un poco, eso fue peligroso y tal vez no debió hacer lo que hizo

-Yo…-dije algo apenada-Arigato-dije en voz queda

-Maldita sea-dijo viendo hacia el otro lado del puente-Se llevaron el pergamino

-Pero…¿Cómo? Si yo…-estaba diciendo, pero fui interrumpida por él

-Al que mataste fue un Kage Bunshin-dijo frustrado y parándose de su puesto

-Eso quiere decir que…-dije en voz queda

-Ya han aprendido algunas técnicas prohibidas-dijo seriamente

-Mierda-dije en voz baja-Debí darme cuenta

-Ahora no podemos lamentarnos-dijo con frialdad y activando su byakugan-No los encuentro-dijo cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que desactivaba su poder

-…-no dije nada, me sentía un poco avergonzada por no haberlo detenido, tal vez era cierto lo que dijo Neji, que soy débil y probablemente él hubiera conseguido el pergamino si no hubiera sido por mí.

-Mierda-dijo en voz apenas audible, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Neji me vio sin decir nada, en parte fue su culpa por haber hablado de más

-¿Por qué viniste?-dije después de unos segundos, viéndole a los ojos con algo de seriedad

-Te seguí hasta aquella tienda de pergaminos-dijo sin mirarme y viendo hacia el precipicio

-Arigato-dije sin pensarlo dos veces, sé que habíamos reñido hace un rato, pero después de todo él me había salvado, y estaba agradecida por lo que hizo por mí

-Debemos mandar el mensaje a Gai-sensei-dijo como si no me hubiera escuchado-Al parecer estaba en lo correcto, y su plan funcionó

-Bien-dije suspirando-Eso quiere decir que los de la are…

-Si-dijo fríamente-Los de la arena estarán aquí, no sé en cuánto tiempo, ya que Gai-sensei y Lee recién partieron ayer

-Tal vez ellos también partieron ayer-dije recordando las palabras de Gai-sensei

-Lo más probable es que lleguen en cuatro días-dijo sacando un pergamino de su mochila que solía llevar en la espalda-Informaré a Hokage-sama de lo ocurrido, para que los de la arena se dirijan para acá

-OK-dije viendo como Neji escribía en el pergamino y apareciendo una ave lo envió a su destino

-Espero que consigamos el pergamino sin ayuda de nadie-dijo caminando hacia un bosque que se encontraba en nuestras espaldas

**Buenass!!weno antes que nada…….gomeeeeeeeeennnnn!!x el retrasooooo…es q estoy de vakciones y me fue de viaje….y ya se imaginarán!!pero pude terminar este capi de a pokito en la compu de una prima…..tuve que hacerle un deber para que me la de!!...:(pero todo por mis queridos lectores!!Y ya hable de mas…..weno espero les guste muchisisimo este capi y que lo hayan disfrutado!!muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y también aquellas que se dan un tiempito pa leerlo….de veras…..arigatooooo!!grax x los animos y las porras!!y ya recompensaré mi demora!!muchisisisimas gracias de nuevo!!y nos estamos viendo o leyendo!!nos vemos y de nuevo…..arigatoooo!!**

**PD: Gomen :(**

**Sayonara!!**

**Pauli**

**azumy hyuga: **holaaaa!!muchas gracias x tu review!!la verdad es q he recibido mucho apoyo de tu parte asi q……arigatoooooo!!tu tb cuenta con el mioo…..ya pondre muchos reviews a tus historias….q me enkntan!!pero cuando regrese de vakas!!muchas graciass!!yyyyyy…sayonara!!

**soluna15: **holaaa!!la verdad es q siii!!nos gustan las mismitas parejas…..debe ser la vida..no se!!muchisisisimas gracias x tu review!!espero este capi tb te guste!!y sin mas q decir me despido….sayonara!!

**-OriTen-: **arigatoooo!!es bueno saber q tengo nuevos lectores!!y sobretodo q cuento con el apoyo de ustedes!!muchisisimas gracias x tu review y gomeeen x el retraso!!espero te guste este capi!!ya vendra lo mejor!!muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!!

**Alicia: **ps a ti si t tengo q decir un gran…..ARIGATOOO!!ps la verdad es q tienes toda la razon…y muchas gracias x tu review xq se me subieron los animos!!espero te guste mucho este capi…..gomen x el retraso pero lo q si es seguro q no dejare el fic a medias….eso si q noooo!!y wenooo muchisisimas gracias!!y antes de despedirme yo tb te mando un abrachoooo!!desde ecuador pero weno!!jeje nos vemos!!chauuu

**Victoria: **arigatooo!!muchas gracias x tu review y espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los demás…..ya vendra lo weno!!perdon x la demora pero hice todo lo que pude pero q no esperaran mas!!muchos beshos y abrachos y nos vemos!!chauuu

**PJopE: **holasss!!muchas gracias c tu review!!y antes de yo tb decir estupideces……jeje…muchisisisimas gracias…es bueno saber q hay una persona como yop…taba leyendo tu perfil y tenemos todititito en comun..empezando xq ambas amamos a Neji…jeje…y tb de lo q hablamos muxo en clase y sakamos el primer puesto y……!!muxas cosas mas!!weno nos vemos!!

**mona hyuga: **holaaaa!!muchisisimas gracias x tu review!!tus reviews siempre me animan…creo q eres colombiana….sera x eso…es q me caen tan bn los colombianos!!jeje gracias mona x todos tus reviews!!espero te guste muchoo este capi y nos vemos!!chauuuuu t muchos beshos!!

**Kura: **wooooolassss!!muchisimas gracias x tu review…..espero este capi te haya gustado como los otros….y como ya he dicho…..gomeeeeeeeeeen x el retraso!!ya recompensare con los otros capis….y sin nada mas…..nos vemos!!sayonara y muchos beshos

**Anabel Hyuga: **Ohayo Bel-chan!!muchas gracias x tus animos…pero aun asi yo no keria demorarme tanto!!pero wenooo q se le puede hacer cuando uno esta de vakaciones…..espero te haya gustado mucho este capi y de nuevo arigato!!beshos y abrachos….Pauli

**Chica-anime 4ever:** wiiiiii muchisisimas gracias x todos tus reviews y espero te haya gustado un monton este capi…perdon por la demora!!pero los proximos capis lo recompensarán…muchisisimos beshos y abrazos y nos estamos leyendo ok!!chauuuuu

**blacklady-moon: **ariiigatooooooo!!muchas gracias x tus reviews…espero q te guste este capi y perdon x hacerte esperar a ti y a todos mis queridisimos lectores…jeje…y la verdad es q…..SIIIIII…me enknta el nejiten!!los amoooooo jeje…wenop nos vemos!!chau y muchos beshos

**ooohYuGa/NaHoMyooo: **Ohayoooo!!antes q nada…gomennn x el retraso!!y espero te haya gustado muchisisimo este capi….ya has de saber x todo lo q tuve q pasar pa poder hacerlo…y claro q no lo dejare!!es como dejar de amar a Neji….y eso es imposible!!jeje weno muxas gracias x tu review y muchos beshos!!chauuu

**Akai Karura: **ariigatooooo!!muchisisisimas gracias x tu review y espero q este capi te haya gustado…ya mismo viene lo wenooo!!y ps muchas gracias x todos los animos y nos vemos!!cuidat y muchos beshos y abrachos!!Pauli

**NaraVillbs: **holaaaaaaa!!muchisisisimas gracias x tus reviews!!de verdad que me animan un monton!!espero te haya gustado muchisisisimo este capi y nos vemos okis!!y gomeeeeen x el retrasoooooo!!pero weenoooo…cuando vuelva a mi ksita los hare en un santiamén!!jeje chauuuuu


	6. Escondite

**Escondite**

-A dónde vamos?-pregunté de una forma un poco grosera, estaba cansada de caminar por el bosque sin rumbo, mi pelo se enredaba entre las ramas y muchas veces tropezaba con pequeñas piedritas que se encontraban en el camino

-No lo sé-dijo un poco fastidiado ya que el pasaba por el mismo camino y tenía mayores problemas con su pelo ya que era más largo que el mío

-Deberíamos volver al hotel-dije olvidando la discusión que tuvimos hace rato, y no podía simplemente irme y decirle que cada quien con su plan, él me había salvado, supongo tratarlo de esa manera no era grato

-Y sentarnos a esperar que vengan los de la arena-dijo mirándome con algo de rabia, una de las cosas que más odiaba Neji era no hacer nada en una situación que ameritaba actuar, en algo tenía razón, pero desesperarnos y dejar que la suerte nos guíe a encontrarlos no era conveniente

-Neji-dije mientras el volvía a caminar, ésta vez acelerando el paso-No te desesperes en encontrarlos, además los de la are...

-Cállate-dijo cortante-Nosotros dos nos podemos encargar de todo sin ayuda de nadie-dijo llegando a la parte central del bosque, donde había un área amplia rodeada de los árboles y arbustos

-Deja de actuar como si no necesitaras de nadie-dije casi a gritos-Como si tu pudieras hacer todo solo-dije acercándome a él-Acepta por una vez en tu vida que algunas misiones son muy duras para un ninja, incluso para ti

-Deja de gritarme-dijo volteándome a ver-Que tú has sido la que siempre quiere ir por su cuenta y no quiere ayuda-igualó un poco mi tono de voz, y movió su brazo de forma acusante, haciendo que frunza el entrecejo

-Tú eres al que le sobra el orgullo-dije gritando cada vez más y más fuerte-El chico serio que cree que es el único que sufre en el planeta-dije recordando mi pasado-El más arrogante que he visto en mi vida

-Tu no has tenido un pasado como el mío, así no vengas a juzgarme-dijo más molesto que nunca, esta vez fui yo la que metió la pata

-Si lo tuve-dije con los ojos lagrimosos-Tu al menos tuviste un padre que te amo, te cuidó y te aconsejó hasta el último minuto-perdí el control completamente-NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR CON UNA MENTIRA TODA TU VIDAAA-dije empujándolo con ambos brazos, gritando tan fuerte que algunas aves y animales se alejaron del lugar, Neji me miró sorprendido y algo confundido

-Tenten?-dijo algo preocupado, giré todo mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para no tener que mirarlo, me sentí un poco avergonzada por haber actuado de esa manera

-Go..men-dije con voz débil y entrecortada, respiré profundamente para poder tranquilizarme, esta fue una de las peores peleas que hemos tenido-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya al hotel-dije una vez que recuperé mi tono

-Hai-dijo aún algo preocupado-Iré al rato

Empecé a caminar por donde vinimos, un poco mas tranquila, pero con los ojos algo hinchados y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, fue una de las cuantas peleas que hemos tenido, pero sin duda fue la peor, en ninguna había quedado tan destrozada, tocamos un tema que a los dos nos ponía sensibles, pero esta vez la culpa la tuve yo, yo fui la comenzó todo y lo critiqué sin un motivo importante, otro punto débil en mí.

Un kunai se clavó delante mío, aún estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Neji, apareció delante mío con un kunai en la mano para desviar las cuantas que le siguieron a la primera. Me quedé pasmada, alguien nos estaba atacando de nuevo, saqué rápidamente un kunai y me preparé, pero los ataques se detuvieron.

Hubo una brisa fresca, un silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que escuchamos una risa maléfica por todas partes

-Sal-dijo Neji disparando el kunai hacia unos arbustos, sólo tuvo utilizar el brazo, ni siquiera se volteó para confirmar si había lanzado el kunai hacia el punto correcto

-Vaya-dijo un hombre saliendo de los arbustos con la mejilla rasgada y un hilillo de sangre resbalando por ésta-Impresionante, tú debes ser el portador del byakugan, es la primera vez que lo veo

-Quién eres?-dije alzando mi kunai en forma amenazadora, el bufó antes de continuar

-Y tú debes ser la maestra en arma-dijo viéndome fijamente de arriba a abajo, y con una sonrisa pervertida dijo-Quién diría que estabas tan buena-y deshaciendo esa sonrisa-Lástima que tenga que matarlos ahora mismo

-Eres uno de los que robó el pergamino...verdad?-dije alzando un poco más mi kunai

-Así es-dijo preparándose-Pero ahora mi misión son ustedes-dijo apareciendo unos clones reales, diez en total, entre ellos se encontraba el verdadero, cinco se dirigieron hacia Neji, el cual ya tenía activado su byakugan, y los otros cinco se dirigieron hacia mí

Neji se puso delante mío, haciendo que me sorprendiera, atacó a los diez clones, uno por uno, agarrando al verdadero por el cuello y con un kunai en la otra mano

-...-bastó verlo a los ojos por unos segundos para saber el escondite del pergamino y la situación de los otros ninjas

-Juuken-dijo dando su ultimo golpe en el corazón del ninja, haciendo que éste cayera al piso ya sin vida

-...-no dije nada, seguía atónita por lo que había ocurrido, el ninja no fue mayor problema, sino que Neji...

-Vámonos-dijo Neji, sabiendo ya la ubicación de nuestro objetivo, caminando hacia mí sin expresión alguna, una mueca de molestia apareció en mi rostro, dándome cuenta de qué fue lo que pasó

-Por qué no me dejaste atacar, Neji?-dije disimulando, sabiendo bien la respuesta

-Un simple gracias es suficiente-dijo viéndome fríamente, noté que su mirada me decía algo como "malagradecida"

-Yo puedo defenderme sola-dije furiosa

-Conmigo fue más que suficiente para derrotar a ese inútil-dijo arrogantemente, de nuevo íbamos a discutir

-Yo también pude ha...

-Basta Tenten-dijo evitando que volviéramos a pelear

-Piensas que yo no hubiera podido vencerlo o qué?-dije conteniendo el tema, estaba harta de que el...

-Me subestimaste-dije con algo de resentimiento-!Crees que yo no hubiera podido con él verdad!

-Nunca dije eso, pero si lo tomas de es...

-!Por qué siempre tratas de hacerte el duro!-dije alzando un poco la voz-!Por qué crees que eres el único que puede hacerlo todo por su cuenta!-dije algo irritada-!Siempre actúas de una manera tan fría como si la culpa de lo que te pasó la tuviera el mundo!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi actitud-dijo con clara molestia-Tú no tuviste el pasado que yo tuve, tú no vives sólo para servir a una familia a la cuál no te sientes perteneciente-dijo contraatacando, más furioso que nunca-Tú no cargas con un sello que sólo se borrará con tu muerte

-!Crees que eres el único que derrama lágrimas por su pasado!-dije casi a gritos y alzando un poco los brazos-!Deja de actuar como si en verdad fueras un pájaro enjaulado!

Sentí una opresión en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos mientras mi espalda chocaba contra el tronco de un árbol con fuerza, toqué el punto débil de Neji, sabía que él odiaba que hablasen de eso, y yo lo había hecho sin pensar

Neji se dejo llevar por los impulsos y la rabia, me había aprisionado contra un árbol sujetando mi cuello con fuerza, decidí abrir los ojos lentamente, con algo de temor e inocencia

-...-Neji no pudo decir nada, porque se encontró con los ojos de la kunoichi, reflejando sentimientos que nunca sentía cerca de él, se sintió culpable y decepcionado al notar el miedo de Tenten hacia él, todos los reclamos y gritos que le iba a dar se desvanecieron, se perdió en el mar chocolateado que poseía Tenten

Su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente de su cuello a su cintura, pasando por su hombro y su brazo, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus narices rozaban y sus mejillas tomaban un ligero sonrojo, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, Neji poso su mano libre en la mejilla de Tenten, ambos sentían el aliento de cada uno, y cuando Neji acerco su rostro un poco más, fue cuando la distancia disminuyó y sus labios rozaron

Fue un momento tan mágico, por un momento Tenten agradeció haber peleado con Neji, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad, la estúpida misión se convirtió en la mejor por ese pequeño detalle..._un beso_

Tenten sintió como todo el temor y resentimiento desaparecieron, y repentinamente sintió felicidad y alegría muy dentro de su ser. Pudo ver como Neji era inexperto, y de hecho ella también lo era, pero nada importaba en ese momento, se dejaron llevar por aquellas emociones y sentimientos que nacieron desde ya hace mucho tiempo

Neji la apegó un más a su cuerpo, sonriendo entre besos sintiendo los brazos de Tenten alrededor de su cuello, ese momento se volvió más que mágico, se volvió maravillo y perfecto, hasta ambos necesitaron de lo mismo, oxígeno

Se fueron separando lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados y en el mismo sueño y planeta, Neji abrió poco a poco sus ojos plateados, todavía se sentía perturbado por el delicioso aroma de su compañera, quería sentirse así por siempre, pude ver como Tenten abrió sus ojos un poco después que él, aún seguían abrazados

Pronto el sueño se fue esfumando, y se dieron cuenta en la situación la que estaban, ambos se separaron rápidamente, pero delicadamente, Tenten estaba completamente roja y a Neji apenas se le podía divisar un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas

-Emm...yo-dije después de unos segundos y algo nerviosa, traté de decir algo más pero fui interrumpida por Neji

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo cortante y recuperando su compostura-Vamos

-Hai-dije algo desilusionada, creyendo que lo ocurrido nunca pasó o se olvidó en escasos segundos, pero las esperanzas volvieron a mí al pensar que fui la primera en besar a ese Hyuga, y él a mí, a pesar de ser tan perseguidos, y si lo hizo fue por algo...no?

Caminamos por un par de horas en silencio, aún estábamos algo avergonzados por lo que sucedió tan repentinamente, pero Neji actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y como siempre le daba prioridad a la misión. Me dolía admitirlo, pero estaba en lo correcto, desde pequeños ambos decidimos seguir el camino del ninja, sabiendo cómo un ninja tiene que ser y lo que tiene que sentir, a veces la realidad es dura, pero hay que aceptarla

-Aquí es-dijo Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos. Habían encontrado el lugar gracias a que Neji utilizó su byakugan con aquel hombre, una de las razones por la cual Neji era conocido además de un genio, un excelente cazador de información

Nos escondimos entre los arbustos, retirando unas pequeñas ramas para poder observar el lugar y su alrededor. Era una pequeña cabaña, parecía deshabitada, pero descartamos eso cuando vimos algunos shinobis alrededor de ésta, todos tenían una máscara cubriéndoles la cara y vestían con el mismo atuendo

-Hay muchos-dije viendo a cada uno de ellos-La entrada está rodeada, no podremos entrar fácilmente

-Hay que distraerlos-dijo Neji pensando que ése era la mejor opción, no sabíamos si eran buenos o malos en cuanto a batalla, no podíamos arriesgarnos y aparecer como Naruto de la nada

-Cómo?-dije algo disgustada de estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto

-No lo sé-dijo mirándome igual de disgustado-Ayudarías mucho pensando en un plan

-Ahh...crees que no puedo hacerlo-dije con algo de ironía y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios

-Claro que no-dijo dejando su molestia a un lado viendo aquella sonrisa-Sólo...

-Observa Hyuga-dije mientras caminaba sigilosamente a un lugar más abierto, no muy lejos de donde estaba Neji, fue cuando...

-AAAYYY MI PIE-grité con voz alta y chillona para que me escucharan, me encontraba en suelo apretando fuertemente mi pie, unos seis vinieron a rodearme

-Hooola primoor-dijo uno de ellos, pude ver como los otros sonreían pervertidamente, en mi cabeza quería mandarlos a volar, pero...

-Pero qué?-dijo Neji observando la escenita

-Qué te trae por aquí princesa?-dijo una con la cara más estúpida que el otro

-Vine a recoger unas flores medicinales y me lastimé el tobilla-dije con una tono meloso y una sonrisa coqueta-Podrían ayudarme?

-Claro belleza-dijo uno de ellos ayudándome a parar y poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura, eso me...CABREO!!...Esperé a que mi ser tenebroso saliera para...

Una patada de mil demonios se clavó en su nariz, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconciente, saqué dos kunais y las lancé hacia los otros, cayendo igualmente al piso, los tres restantes se dirigían hacia a mí dándose cuenta de la trampa

Los tres cayeron al piso rápidamente, en medio minuto ya había acabado con los seis pervertidos que habían venido con "buenas intenciones"

-Bien-dije sacudiendo mis manos-Faltan los d...

-Ya he terminado con ellos-dijo Neji apareciendo atrás de mí, con una cara llena de frustración, me imagino que ha de ver visto mis tácticas shinobis-Terminaron siendo una partida de perdedores y pervertidos-esto último lo dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido

-Así parece que fue el caso-dije sonriendo traviesamente ante la cara de Neji, por primera vez usé mis métodos para distraer a un mundo de shinobis-Por qué me miras así?-dije en son de burla y poniendo mis manos en las caderas

-...-Neji seguía mirándome fijamente y aún frunciendo las cejas ligeramente, sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta por parte del Hyuga así que seguí hablando

-Bien-dije dejando a un lado todo lo sucedido-Es hora de terminar con esta misión

-Hmp-dijo más serio de lo normal-No vas a usar tus métodos?-dijo mirándome fieramente

-No lo sé-dije volviendo a sonreír-Posiblemente

-No será necesario-dijo Neji tras pensarlo un poco-Los remataré antes de que eso suceda-lo dijo con superioridad, y tal vez con algo de celos, era la primera vez que me veía actuar de manera tan femenina, no era que yo actuara como hombre, pero siempre pensé que una verdadera kunoichi no necesitaba de eso para completar una misión. Ésta vez lo hice por..._Neji_, sabía que él los mataría a todos de un solo golpe, pero algo alegre despertó en mí después de aquel beso, fue algo tan repentino que me obligó a demostrarle que yo también puedo controlar la situación, así sea por medio de las seducciones, y que también puedo ser una buena shinobi, así como mujer

En pocas palabras...Mi vida cambió por completo

-Qué tanto piensas?-dijo viendo como lo miraba aún sonriente sin decir nada

-No en nada-dije poniendo ahora una sonrisa sincera, como las que sólo yo sé dar, eso hizo tranquilizarle un poco

-Bien-dijo ya harto de estar ahí parados-Vamos?

-Vamos-dije confirmando y un tanto animada, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla de verdad, y esperaba que éste fuera el momento, ahora, la verdadera misión estaba por comenzar

* * *

-Cuidado-dijo Neji alzando un poco las piernas para no tropezar con unos pequeños hilos repletos de chakra, los cuáles sólo el byakugan de Neji podía ver

-Está muy oscuro aquí-dije imitando los movimientos de Neji para no caer en ninguna trampa, de hecho el lugar tenía varias de ellas, la pequeña cabaña resultó ser más que su escondite, estábamos en la parte subterránea del lugar, al parecer utilizaron la cabaña para confundirnos, pero el lugar que estábamos buscando se encontraba justo debajo de ésta

-Hay una habitación al fondo de este pasillo-dijo hablando demasiado bajo para evitar que nos descubran, observé al frente viendo una puerta entreabierta y una luz saliendo de ésta, se me erizó la piel pensando que nuestro verdadero enemigo estaba tras ella

-...-seguí caminando tras Neji, acercándonos cada vez más y más a la puerta, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de ésta

Neji trató de ver por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la habitación, el hombre con el que Tenten había luchado en el puente estaba ahí, y con él estaba otro hombre mucho más viejo que él, le calculaba unos 60 años. El cuarto era bastante amplio con candelabros colgando de las paredes para proveer luz.

Buscó con la mirada al pergamino, sus ojos se clavaron en una mesa que estaba en medio de todo, y sobretodo que servía de soporte para el pergamino, que se encontraba sobre ésta.

-Lo encontré-dijo en un susurro, alejándose un poco de la puerta y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder mirarme y dejando que yo viera

Los dos hombres estaban revisando el pergamino con los ojos, el cual estaba extendido sobre toda la mesa, de seguro ya habían aprendido varias de éstas, pero el problema no era ése, el problema era eliminarlos

-Lo mejor sería atacar ahora-susurré volteándolo a ver, aún apoyada en la puerta-Tienen bajada la guardia

-Tal vez-dijo Neji concordando conmigo-Si son iguales que los de afuera no será difícil derrotarlos

-...-una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que...

-!Un kunai explosivo!-dije rápidamente viendo como un kunai se clavó en la puerta y empezaba a encenderse, no hubo nada que hacer, eso tipos se habían percatado de nuestra presencia a pesar de que no habíamos hecho ni un sólo ruido y reaccionaron rápido.

El kunai explotó haciendo que voláramos hacia atrás cayendo bruscamente en el piso, golpeándome la cabeza

-Mierda-dije abriendo un poco mis ojos, sintiendo otro peso encima de mí, sonrojándome más que nunca al sentir que Neji cayó encima mío, y las coincidencias de la vida hicieron que una de sus manos se haya posado en uno de mis pechos

-Neji-dije algo frustrada y conteniendo la ira-Tu mano-una venita palpitó en mi sien, sino se tratara de Neji, a pesar de haber sido un accidente, el tipo ya hubiera muerto

-Gomen-dijo bastante avergonzado, retirándose de encima, al igual que su mano, parándose con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de la oscuridad, lo noté levemente

-Si, claro-dije aún algo molesta, para una chica, eso es..._privado,_ pero si hablamos de Neji, era la primera vez que lo veía en una situación como ésa, quién diría que el frío, arrogante, serio, malhumorado y egocéntrico Hyuga se vería...rojo?

-Son los mismos de hace rato-dijo el más joven abriendo la puerta sin ningún temor, acabando con la oscuridad del pasillo, una sonrisa de malicia apareció en su rostro-Pensé que los había matado

-...-Neji bufó antes de contestar-Ninjas mediocres como ustedes no serán suficiente para terminar con nosotros

-Al juzgar por tus ojos y tu actitud-dijo viendo a Neji-Debes ser un Hyuga

-...-Neji no se molestó en responderle...Para qué perder el tiempo siendo modesto?

-Y tu-dijo viéndome ahora a mí-Debes ser la maestra en armas, Tenten de la Hoja

-Qué?-dije confundida...Cómo era que sabía de nosotros?-Quién eres?

-No vale la pena presentarme-dijo con arrogancia, estaba acostumbrada a vivir con personas de ese tipo-Esta vez me aseguraré de terminar con ustedes, y en un suspiro-dijo con aire de superioridad

-Deja de hablar y ven-dije ya harta de que de cierta forma nos esté subestimando, me preparé sacando un kunai, no iba a mostrar mis habilidades aún

-Como quieras-dijo corriendo hacia nosotros, yo me dirigí hacia a él a la misma velocidad, chocando nuestros kunais varias veces

-Te dejo a este-dijo Neji cuando estuvo a mi lado, corriendo hacia la puerta, se iba a enfrentar al viejo, de seguro era más fuerte que el otro

-Hai-dijo sacando unas cuantas kunais y lanzándoselas, el las esquivó sin problemas e hizo la técnica de hace un rato

-Kage bunshin-dije deteniéndome un momento, hizo seis réplicas, si no sé cuál es el verdadero-Los atacaré uno por uno-dije lanzando shurikens del pergamino que traía en la espalda

Cinco de ellos desaparecieron, el auténtico se quedó era el último y el que menos atacó, terminó siendo más estúpido que Naruto

Después de unos minutos lanzando kunais y shuriken, la pelea se igualó, ese hombre era muy hábil, por la puerta pude divisar la pelea de Neji y ese viejo, Neji le estaba dando un paliza, pero se notaba que el viejo era astuto, nuestras peleas se habían alargado demasiado

-No perderé-dije mientras peleábamos cuerpo a cuerpo esta vez, decidí dejar de usar armas, no estaba funcionando, y sería una imprudencia utilizar explosivos, el lugar no estaba en muy buen estado, y eso podría ocasionar un derrumbe

-Será una pena acabar con una mujer tan hermosa-dijo apegándome contra la pared con el brazo en mi cuello, apretando fuertemente-Pero aún así-dijo acercando un poco su rostro al mío...Que todos esos eran unos pervertidos?-Dormiré como un bebé

-Ahh...sí?-dije con mi último aliento y roja por la falta de aire, pero no sólo por eso, ese maldito iba a pagar por eso-!Por qué no te duermes por una buena vez!-dije dándole un terrible rodillazo en..., con palabras sabias y como Kakashi-sensei lo diría...!Mil años de dolor!

-AAAYYY-dijo cayendo al piso con las piernas cerradas y cerrando los ojos...En verdad duele tanto? En vez de masacrarlo de un sólo golpe me reí ligeramente, era tan gracioso verlo revolcarse por el piso del dolor

-Oye-dije en son de burla-Por qué no duermes?

-Maldi...-trató de decir, pero al parecer el dolor no se lo permitía, que le dí muy duro

-Perdón-dije volviéndole a patear en la misma zona y más fuerte que antes, ahogó un chillido...!Por Dios! !No podía doler tanto!...O si?-Bien-dije ya harta de su espectáculo y de una pelea que de entretenida pasó a ser aburrida y penosa-Es hora de terminar

Saqué de mi bolsa una cuerda y le até las manos y pies, reforcé bastante bien los nudos para que no sea capaz de escapar y le puse cinta en la boca para que deje de quejarse

-Que disfrutes tus últimos momentos-dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta, una brillante idea se me ocurrió ese mismo instante, iba a ahorrarme de matarlo con mis propias manos

-Neji?-llamé abriendo la puerta, Neji ya había matado al viejo, y se notaba por su respiración acelerada que había sido una batalla difícil, apenas escuchó mi llamado regresó a verme, estaba en la misma situación que él, cansada y sucia

-Ya has terminado?-dijo viendo mas allá de la puerta, encontrándose con el cuerpo tirado del hombre y moviéndose como lombriz

-Mas o menos-dije algo sonrojada, me daba lago de vergüenza contarle mi fantástica táctica para dejarle en ese estado

-No lo mataste?-dijo sin comprender muy bien mi respuesta

-Pues si y no-dije rascándome el brazo, de hecho lo maté pero él sigue vivo, cómo decírselo, no iba a decirle que le pegué en su...-Emm es que...

-No entiendo-dijo Neji aún confuso y algo molesto...Qué tan malo era decirle lo que pasó?

-Es que...-dije más roja tratando de pensar en una forma correcta de decírselo o inventar una pequeña mentirita

-Qué pasa?-dijo disgustado de ver que no le decía por una buena vez lo que había sucedido

-Yo...-dije carraspeando un poco la garganta

-Tu...-dijo cerrando los ojos con clara molestia

-Yo...yo-dije tartamudeando un poco, las palabras ya se me salían...Cómo explicarle al genio Hyuga que..?

-Ya basta-dijo rojo de la rabia-Qué hiciste?

-Nada-dije aun sonrojada, sentía mucha presión-Solo...solo

-No tengo todo el día-dijo aún esperando

-Yo...

-!Qué!-dijo ya harto y desesperado

-!Ya voy!

-!Apúrate!

-Es que yo...

-Kuso muévete-dijo ya molesto

-!Yo le pateé los huevos!-dije rápidamente y más roja que nunca, creo que fue como un piedrazo en la cara para Neji, tal vez no se imaginó que usaría esos términos, pero bueno, era mejor que cualquier otra

-Que tú qué?-dije aún sin captarlo...De hecho si lo captó pero era como...extraño, estaba sorprendido y creo que hasta a él le dolió

-Escuchaste bien sordo-dije ya recuperada de la vergüenza, y ahora un poco divertida de la reacción de Neji-Soy una genio

-Con eso debiste rematarlo-dijo mirando discretamente más allá de la puerta, sabía que no estaba muerto, pero que tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien

-Bueno-dije dejando las risitas a un lado-Terminamos?-me encaminé hacia la mesa que quedó un poco destrozada por la pelea que tuvo Neji con el viejo que ahora se encontraba en el piso sin rastro de vida

-Al fin y al cabo terminó siendo una mierda de misión-dijo Neji recordando todo lo que pasó, y pensándolo dos veces no fue tan malo como lo dijo, ese comentario me sacó una pequeña risita

-Cuántas técnicas-dije viendo el pergamino prohibido, apenas eché una ojeada y Neji me empujó a un lado haciendo que explotara infantilmente

-AYY NEJIIII-dije viéndolo fieramente-!Por qué me empujas!

-Por algo es prohibido, Tenten-dijo enrollándolo con algo de dificultad, era demasiado grande y metiéndolo en una especie de sobre grande, pero no era un gran problema, yo traía un pergamino de igual tamaño todo el tiempo

-Que aburrido-le dije y después solté una risa contagiosa ante la mirada de Neji, no le hizo mucha gracia que le haya dicho aburrido

Dejé de reír cuando observé un sobre caído en piso con algunos papeles, me agaché a recogerlo lentamente y saqué los documentos con algo de curiosidad

-Esto es...-dije abriendo los ojos como platos, Neji me regresó a ver y se colocó a mi lado, sorprendiéndose al igual o más que yo

-Por qué tenían ellos esto?-dije viendo los papeles mientras yo los pasaba uno por uno

-No lo sé-dijo seriamente-Estos son todos los shinobis de Konoha, contándonos

-Ahora que lo pienso-dije recordando minutos atrás

_-Al juzgar por tus ojos y tu actitud, debes ser un Hyuga-_

_-Y tu, debes ser la maestra en armas, Tenten de la Hoja-_

-Por eso nos reconocía-dije viendo a Neji, el cual optó por responder

-No sé cómo consiguieron esto-dijo viendo el sobre-Pero lo más seguro era parte de su plan, querían conocer los expedientes de todos los ninja de la aldea para saber contra quiénes se enfrentan, y tener cuidado

-...-asentí con la cabeza, Neji tenía razón, no creo que sea por otra cosa, por eso sabían hasta nuestro nombre y a qué clan pertenecemos, como en el caso de Neji-No creo que sea por otra cosa

-Bien-dijo Neji parándose con el sobre y cogiendo el pergamino-No hay tiempo que perder

-Hai-dije haciendo lo mismo-Creo que ya hemos acabado con todos ellos-dije viendo al anciano y recordando al otro-Sólo falta...

-El de afuera-dijo Neji completando mi oración, lo miré por unos segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa maléfica apareciera en mi rostro

-Qué hacemos con él?-dije mientras miraba la puerta aún sonriente, me causaba un poco de gracia verlo tirado como un saco de papas

-Éste lugar es inestable, no durará mucho tiempo-dijo mirando la estructura, una vez más el genio Hyuga estaba en lo correcto, decidí comentar

-Entonces sugieres que lo dejemos aquí hasta que la tierra se lo trague-dije mirándolo seriamente, él me regresó la mirada, después de estar batallando con los ojos durante unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Qué?...Quieres conservarlo?-dijo viéndome como si hubiera ganado la batalla, y de hecho la ganó

-!Claro que no!-dije riendo-Ese pervertido me odiará el resto de su vida por haberle pegado en sus partes

-...-la sonrisa de Neji se prolongó unos milímetros más, hasta que dejando el juego a un lado dijo-Dejémoslo aquí, este lugar está por derribarse

-Hai-dije viendo como el polvo y unos pedazos de tierra empezaban a caer del techo

-Es mejor que salgamos-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo por el que vinimos, empezamos a correr ya que la estructura empezó a trizarse, pasamos a un lado del hombre el cual se movía rápido para poder zafarse, lo cual le resultó imposible

-Rápido-dijo Neji volteándome a ver, él iba unos cuantos pasos adelante, si no nos apurábamos acabaríamos sepultados junto con el otro hombre

-Hai-dije corriendo más rápido, Neji también aceleró el paso cuando se dio cuenta que la entrada estaba a unos cuantos metros y estaba siendo sellada por varias rocas

Los dos nos lanzamos al piso, habíamos salido de la cabaña con las justas, el techo y las paredes se derribaron dejando una nube de polvo en todo el lugar

-Salimos-dije parándome con ayuda de Neji, estaba realmente cansada, habíamos corrido con todas nuestras fuerzas para no acabar sepultados

-Hay que informar a Tsunade-sama-dijo Neji cuando ya estuvimos listos para irnos, observé por última vez la cabaña destruida, me dio algo de nostalgia, aquí terminaba nuestra misión, una de las más hermosas que tuve, no sólo por mi padre, sino también por...

-Neji?-dije mientras empezábamos a caminar por el bosque, él sólo me regresó a ver, dándome a conocer que podía continuar hablando

-Emm...-dije algo nerviosa, ni si quiera sé por qué lo llamé, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue-Cuando regresamos a Konoha?

-No lo sé-dijo viendo al frente de nuevo, retirando una que otra rama que intervenía en el camino, hasta que volvió a hablar-En la noche

-Ahh-dije sin darle mucha importancia, mirando el suelo por unos segundos, hasta que una imagen se pasó por mi cabeza

_-Trataré de venir en la noche-_

_**-**_Papá-dije casi en un susurro y abriendo los ojos, Neji me regresó a ver de nuevo, por suerte creo que no escuchó así que se decidió a preguntar

-Dijiste algo?-dijo deteniendo el paso y mirándome fijamente

-No...no-dije algo distraída, se lo prometí a mi padre que iría, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero Neji todavía no sabe nada, lo mejor sería pedírselo

-Pasa algo?-preguntó después de unos segundos, viendo mi reacción, yo sólo pude sonreír débilmente y carraspear mi garganta antes de hablar

-No-dije viendo al piso-Yo sólo quería pedirte un favor

-...-Neji asintió con la cabeza, eso me dio algo más de confianza para poder pedírselo, esta vez lo miré a los ojos antes de atreverme a hablar

-Neji...Podemos irnos mañana?-dije algo nerviosa, él me miraba seriamente, no sé cómo lo tomó, pero lo único que esperaba era que su respuesta fuese afirmativa

-Tenten-dijo algo serio-Esta misión era...

-Neji-lo interrumpí-Lo sé...pero por favor, esto es muy importante para mí, por favor

-...-no dijo nada...!Lo está pensando!...!Lo está pensado!

-Neji-dijo poniendo cara de perrito extraviado y juntando ambas manos-Neji...por favor

-...-Neji soltó un suspiro antes de decir-Bien...bien, pero sólo ésta noche

-Haiiiii-dije abrazándolo afectivamente, él se quedó hecho roca sintiendo mi abrazo, pensando...Desde cuando Tenten daba abrazos?-!Arigato! !Arigato! !Arigatooooo!

Se separó de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero lo mejor de todo, era sincera, y la había hecho feliz, después de todo el genio Hyuga estaba cambiando, y más aún con todo lo que ha pasado con esta misión

-...-reí por lo bajo al ver la reacción de ese Hyuga, creo que nunca se imaginó que le daría esa muestra de afecto y tan infantilmente, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verme sonrojada por haber hecho eso, pero al menos las cosas estaban progresando entre nosotros

-Y bien?-dijo volviendo a poner su cara seria, aún seguíamos parados en el mismo lugar y sin avanzar

-Y bien qué?-dije incrédula

-Por qué quieres quedarte esta noche?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, le miré por unos segundos, no le iba a lanzar el bombazo aún, para mi fue una noticia muy dura, pero a pesar de todo estoy feliz, y no sé exactamente las razones de mi felicidad

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Neji siguió mirándome extrañado, hasta que tras pensarlo un par de veces siguió caminando, yo hice lo mismo

-Vamos al hotel?-dije rompiendo el hielo, todavía faltaban unos quince minutos para llegar a la aldea, Neji respondió sin voltearme a ver

-Hai-dijo con su típico tono de voz-Informaré a Hokage-sama de lo que pasó para que avise a los de la arena, y luego haremos tu sueño realidad

-Tomaré un baño mientras le avisas-dije viendo mis ropas y mi piel completamente sucia, en verdad necesitaba de urgencia una ducha-Y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo-dije viendo que Neji estaba igual de sucio que yo

-Y quién dice que no lo haré?-dijo fríamente

-No lo sé-dije burlonamente-Los hombres suelen ser...

-Y ni hablar de las mujeres-dijo él esta vez con una sonrisa arrogante, lo miré con la misma sonrisa

-Eyyy Hyuga-le dije chistosa

-Ya mismo oscurece-dijo mirando el cielo-Mejor apurémonos

-Hai-dije caminando más rápido, aún sonriente, al parecer todas nuestras riñas quedaron atrás, sé que nuca podré olvidar algunas de ellas, pero al menos hay algo bueno de todo esto

* * *

Neji abrió lentamente la puerta del hotel, dejando que yo pasara primero, extraño en el genio Hyuga, que para su desgracia se topó con uno de sus mayores enemigos

-Naosuke-kun-saludable amablemente y con una sonrisa, éste correspondió el gesto

-Buenas noches Tenten-san-dijo mirándome fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció junto con su buen humor cuando vio a Neji

-Buenas noches Neji-san-dijo fríamente, sin olvidar lo que pasó en la mañana, aún con la mejilla sonroja por el golpe, pero Neji no le dio mucha importancia

-Buenas noches-dijo Neji manteniendo la calma, ese chico si que era insoportable para él, se notaba en su mirada que si bestia interior rugía con solo mirarlo

-Y has pensado sobre mi propuesta-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa seductora, aunque me ruboricé un poco...De qué propuesta hablaba?

-Cuál propuesta?-dijo Neji adivinándome el pensamiento, ni él ni yo sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando, o será que?

-La primera vez que nos vimos, usted me dijo que no había nada entre ustedes dos-empezó a explicar, ya sabía dónde iba todo esto, así que mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar cada vez más color-Así que sigo esperando una cita con usted, Tenten-san

-Yo...-dije tratando de controlarme para no caer al piso desmayada, es que tenía razones, ese chico era realmente guapo, giré un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro serio de Neji, se veía tan guapo con sus ojos que echaban chispas, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, y no esperé a que Neji contestara por mí, sabía bien qué decir

-Ella..-dijo Neji echando llamas por los ojos, pero fue interrumpido por mi, lo cual le sorprendió mucho

-Muchas gracias Naosuke-kun-dije acercándome a él y depositando un ligero beso en su mejilla, lo cual lo hizo sonreír cantando victoria-Pero no eres mi tipo

A ambos se les cayó la boca de la impresión, Naosuke no supe qué decir, sólo observó cómo me alejaba de él y le dedicaba una última sonrisa

-Nos vamos?-le dije a Neji que aún estaba mudo de la impresión, pero recuperando su postura y dándole una mirada arrogante y orgullosa al pobre muchacho se marchó a mi lado

-Por qué tan feliz?-pregunté mientras aún caminábamos por los pasillos del hotel, era muy obvia la respuesta, pero Neji optó por responder una mentira

-No es felicidad-dijo volteándome a ver-No te gustó la cara que puso tu Naosuke-kun cuando lo rechazaste-dijo con tono arrogante, una pequeña risita se escapó de mis labios antes de contestarle

-Tenía que saberlo-dije alzando los hombros-Ese chico no podía hacerse más ilusiones conmigo, sobretodo si quiere ganarse puñetazos en la cara todos los días

-...-ante ese comentario Neji no dijo nada, fue una especie de _-touche-, _sólo optó por mirarme fríamente y sin expresión alguna, lo cual hizo que soltara una risa más grande

-Entonces-dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación-Te veo en media hora

-Hai-dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su pantalón

-No olvides avisarle a Tsunade-sama-dije cerrando la puerta lentamente para que escuchara esto último

-Hai...hai-dijo pegando un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento, parecía que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Shikamaru

* * *

-Gomeeeeeeeeeen Neji-dijo saliendo de mi habitación a toda marcha-!No pensé que iba tardarme tanto!

-Te estoy esperando desde hace media hora-dijo a mis espaldas, estaba apoyado en la pared, con su atuendo de siempre, al igual que yo, no habíamos traído otra ropa, pero ambos estábamos mejor arreglados

-Es que no encontraba mi sos...-me tapé la boca con una mano, yo si que tenía la lengua floja, por poco y le digo a Neji que no encontraba mi sostén, Neji alzó una ceja por mi reacción, era una suerte saber que el genio Hyuga no era tan genio en cuanto a mujeres se trata

-Qué no encontrabas?-preguntó incrédulo, yo reí bobamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas le dije

-No nada-seguí riendo mientras sentía que una mirada asesina se posaba en mi

-Tenten-dijo disgustado-Me hiciste quedar en esta patética aldea sólo para verte reír

-...-ahora la que quería asesinar era yo, pero en algo tenía razón, estábamos perdiendo el tiempo escuchando mis risas-Bien-dije recuperándome-Vamos?

-...-Neji me siguió, yo era la que conocía el lugar así que él sólo iba a mi lado, en el camino la que hablaba era yo, pero de cosas insignificantes, como las tiendas o la gente del lugar, hasta que ya estábamos a unos quince minutos del lugar

-Woooow !Qué guapo!-escuché decir a unas señoras de unos años mayores que nosotros, Neji caminaba como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario

-Tú si que llamas la atención en esta aldea Hyuga-dije viéndolo con una sonrisa maléfica, el me regresó una mirada arrogante y con la misma sonrisa me dijo

-Al igual que tú-me dijo viendo como unos hombres me miraban pervertidamente, y otros murmurando entre ellos, yo no tenía la arrogancia que a Neji le sobraba, no pude responder ya que odiaba que haya cerdos en este mundo

-Qué es eso?-dijo Neji viendo el humo que había a unos metros de distancia-Un incendio-dijo rápidamente para saltar sobre un techo, seguido por mí

-Es en el mismo callejón-dije mientras nos acercábamos al lugar, había mucha gente alrededor, y algunos trataban de apagar el fuego con mangueras y cubetas de agua, mis ojos se abrían cada vez más y más, el lugar incendiado era...

-Papá-dije viendo cómo el fuego quemaba todo lo que había dentro, y pronto el tumbado se cayó destruyendo el lugar

**Weeeeeeeeeeeenassssss!!antes de agradecer...pido disculpas de nuevo!!sé que me he demorado muchisisimo en actualizar...y que esta un pokito mas corto q los otros, pero me voy de viaje otra vez y es mejor que dejarlos esperar mas!!gomeeeeeeen...gomeeeen...gomeeeeen!!Es q he tenido algunos problemas y mas lo que me voy de viaje...uuufff!!Weno espero les guste este capi muchisisisimo...y sé que es algo rapido lo de Neji y Tenten...pero no pude esperar mas!!jeje y weno para todo pueden opinar...espero q no mal : (...Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron esas maravillas de reviews...jeje y también a aquellas que le dedican un tiempito pa leerlo...de veras...arigatoooo!!**

**Sayonara**

**Pauli**

**PD: El próximo capi será: El Adiós...creo jejeje**

**!!Beshos y Abrachotes!!**

**soluna15: **!!gooomeeeeeen x el retraso!! sé que me he demorado mucho...pero q se puede hacer...espero te guste mucho este capi y muchisisimas gracias x tu review!!arigatooooo!!me hacen tan feliz...aahhh y x cierto..io soy nueva en esto..pero con gusto te ayudare!!en mi perfil esta mi correo..asi q nos estamos escribiendo!!beshos y abrachos...Pauli

**sasusaku-nejiten love: **arigatooooooooooooo!!espero te guste este capi...yyy gomeeeeeeeeeeeen x el retraso...muchisisisimas gracias x tus reviews y las porras...jeje a mi tb me gusta el sasusaku...VIVA!!wenop nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo...arigato!!beshotes...Pauli

**mona hyuga: **holaaaaaaaaaas!!arigatooooooo!!lo sabia...eres colombiana!!jeje muchisisimas gracias x todititos tus reviews y espero este capi te guste mushooo...perdon x la demora!!espero no demorarme tanto pa la proxima!!de nuevo arigatooooo!!muchisisimos besos y abrazos para mi querididima mona..jeje

**anika: **si ps asi ta la cosa...jeje muchisisimas gracias x tu review!!espero te guste muchisisimo el capi y no decepcione x la rapidez...jeje..arigato arigato!!yyy arigatooo!!jeje nos vemos!!muchisisimos beshos y abrachos...iop

**Akai Karura: **wenas!!antes de empezar a ser parlanchina...Gooomeeen!!x el retraso..si q me he tardado...y Aridatooo!!x tu review y todos los que me has dejado...espero este capi te guste muchisisimo y nos vemos!!y gomeeeeennnn jeje..beshos..Pauli

**Kura: **holaaaaaaaaaas!!muchisisisisimas gracias x tu review...me animado muchisisisimo!!espero te guste este capi...y pa la proxima espero no demorarme tanto...pero q se le puede hacer..uno en vakaciones...ufff...y pasando a tus fics--ME ENKNTAN..wiiii si q si!!jeje espero los actualices pronto y tomate el tiempo q kieras!!Sayonara!!

**Vistoria: **Siiiii ese chiquillo mal nacido!!jeje...gooomeeen x el retraso...espero te guste muchisisisimo este capi...a mi me enkntan tus historias!!jejeje...arigatooo!!x tus reviews y tu apoyo y espero no demorarme tanto la proxima vez jijiji..ya mismo se me acaban las vaks!!q mal...pero weno espero escribir la conti lo mas pronto posible...Nos vemos!!Pauli

**blacklady-moon: **hiii!!jeje muchisisimas gracias x tu review...si q me dan tantos animos mis queridisimos lectores!!espero te guste mucho este capi y gomeeeen c la demora...pero q se puede hacerr...si vakas vakas..jeje muchas gracias x las porras y nos estamos leyendo!!beshotes y abrazotes!!Pauli

**-OriTen-: **buenass!!ariiiigatooo!!es bueno contar con reviews de una lectora como tu!!arigatoo arigatoo!!y gomeeen x la demora...gomeeeeeen...jeje espero no demorarme tanto pa los otros capis...y muchisisimas gracias de nuevo..espero te guste muchisisimo este capi y nos estamos leyendo!!beshotes...Pauli

**azumi hyuga: **konichiwa!!antes de decirrr arigatooo...gomeeeeeeeeeeen..me he tardado demasiado y x eso mi corazoncito de hace añicos...jeje..y ahora si...ARIGATO!!tu tb cuenta con mi apoyo en tus fics...Me enkntan!!los amuuuu..jeje...wenop espero te guste muchisisimo este capi y nos vemos!!Beshotes y abrashos!!Pauli


	7. El Adiós

**El Adiós**

-!Apaguen el fuego!-dijo uno de los cuantos hombres que estaba colaborando-!Rápido!

-!Vamos! !Vamos!-exclamaron otros

Pero...Qué pasaba conmigo? Mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y lo único que mi cabeza procesaba eran los ruidos que provocaban las tablas al caer...Por qué no pude reaccionar?

Neji, al igual que yo, permanecía a mi lado, lo único que podíamos hacer era observar, el lugar estaba completamente enterrado en llamas, y lo único que lograríamos hacer era estorbar, al parecer, Neji no entendía la situación aún

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, las lágrimas que por un rato estaba conteniendo cayeron libremente por mis mejillas, apreté fuertemente mis puños, ahogando unos sollozos, Neji volteó a verme por esta última acción, sorprendiéndose al instante

-Tenten?-dijo algo preocupado, no sabía la razón de mi actitud, volvió a mirar el centro de atención de todos, aún sin captar el por qué de mis lágrimas

-!Cuidado!-dijeron algunas personas retrocediendo algunos pasos, el fuego se había extendido a causa de que las paredes se desmoronaron

Por qué?...Por qué vuelvo a sentir este vació en mi corazón? Ya no aguantaba más el sufrimiento de perder a alguien, y mucho menos ante mis ojos, así tenga que...

Una última lágrima cayó al piso, mis piernas se movieron involuntariamente, y empecé a correr empujando a la gente que estaba en el camino

-!Papá!-grité mientras me acercaba cada vez más y más al incendio, Neji abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, y corrió tras mió, imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Espera-dijo uno de los hombres cogiendo uno de mis brazos impidiendo que avanzara más allá-!No puedes entrar!

-!SUELTEME!-dije totalmente alterada y haciendo movimientos bruscos, pero el hombre se negaba a hacerlo-!Mi padre está ahí adentro!

-!No!-dijo haciendo más fuerza-!Morirás!

-!Suélteme!-dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el hombre me soltara y cayera al piso, mirándome desconcertado al igual que algunas personas que vieron el acto, yo sin pensarlo dos veces cubrí mi rostro con ambos brazos y salté a una ventana, rompiendo los pocos trozos de vidrio que sobraban

-Mierda-masculló Neji desde afuera, viendo como el lugar por donde entré, buscó con su byakugan rastros de vida en la tienda, pero su cara mostraba la respuesta, la única viva era yo, él sin ser sujetado por nadie, se introdujo también en el lugar, aguantando la respiración para no inhalar el humo

-PAPÁ-escuchó a gritos, corrió a lo más que pudo, pero la voz se iba perdiendo-Tenten-dijo alzando un poco la voz, pero era inútil, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de nadie

-Papá-dije con voz débil y casi perdiendo el aliento, había inhalado demasiado humo, hace algunos minutos que había entrado al lugar, mi mano estaba lastimada, por un pedazo de madera que cayó sobre mí, pero eso no me impediría seguir buscando

-...-un par de tosidos se unieron a mi búsqueda, el poco oxígeno que me quedaba se fue con ellos, mi vista se nubló y mi cuerpo parecía decaer

Posé una de mis manos en mi estómago, mientras caía al piso, y lo último que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, fue la imagen de mi padre...

* * *

-Tenten?-una voz masculina me llamaba, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, cerrándolos nuevamente al notar la fuerte luz proveniente de un molestoso foco de la habitación, me levanté de golpe al notar dónde estaba

-Qué?-dije viendo a mi alrededor, estaba en el hotel, recostada en la cama...Cuándo fue que regresamos al hotel?

-Te desmayaste-dijo una voz ya bastante conocida, regresé mi rostro, a un lado de la cama se encontraba Neji, a una distancia prudente de mi, me explicó la situación sin habérselo pedido

-Eh?-dije algo confundida, no recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó, sólo que mi...

-Papá-dije en un susurro casi inaudible, recordando todo de nuevo, olvidando que Neji estaba a unos pasos de mí

-...-Neji algo serio, aún sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba-Estás bien, Tenten?

-Hai-dije mirando las sábanas de la cama, me sentía confusa y no sabía qué pensar, más bien tenía miedo de hacerlo

-Tenten-dijo seriamente-Qué pasó con tu padre?-lo miré con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, jamás pensé que Neji sería tan directo, pero creo que con todo lo que pasó, se merecía una explicación

-Aquella anciana-empecé a relatar-La que me confundió el otro día, con Minako...

-...-Neji me miraba fijamente y escuchaba con atención mi relato

-Ella...-dije con coz entrecortada-Ella...me dijo que...-hablé pausadamente, aún me costaba trabajo hablar de eso-Minako, era mi madre

-...-Neji me miró con una expresión en su cara que no pude descifrar, estaba más que sorprendido y frunciendo las cejas, como aún no entendiendo bien

-La mujer que yo creí era mi madre-dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no guardar rencor en mi corazón-Me mintió todos estos años

-...-la expresión de Neji cambió a una fría, creo que él sentía más rencor que yo, después de todo, el también vivió con soledad desde muy temprana edad, incluso más que yo

Miré su rostro por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta, Neji prefirió estar en silencio, y conocía muy bien la razón. Mi vista se posó en su frente, decidí no contar el resto, no era lo más indicado

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al volver a hablar...

-Mi padre trabajaba en aquella tienda-dije con voz débil y ahogada, sentía furia y odio de mí misma, por no poder haberlo impedido

-Tenten-dijo Neji después de unos segundos, lo miré esperando que comenzara a hablar, pero lo único que hizo fue entregarme una hoja de papel mas o menos quemada

Mis ojos recorrieron con agilidad la escritura, apenas terminé de leer el papel y ahora si sentía como mi ser explotaba de odio, apreté la mano que sostenía el papel, arrugándolo levemente, Neji ante eso me dijo

-Aún podemos recuperar a tu padre-dijo Neji, lo miré un tanto sorprendida, esas palabras me devolvieron la confianza que pensaba había perdido hace poco-Según esa carta, el que causo el incendio fue...

-El hombre contra el que luché en aquel lugar-dije completando las palabras de Neji, había dejado el dolor y la tristeza a un lado y ahora tomé una postura más decidida, no volvería a perder a alguien importante para mí

-...-Neji asintió con la cabeza, antes de seguir hablando-No sé cómo pudo sobrevivir-dijo recuperando su seriedad-Pero lo más probable es que el haya conocido la historia de Minako, y supuso que tú eras su hija, así que el pergamino a cambio de la vida de tu padre

-...-ante eso solo opté por mirar con desprecio el papel, ese hombre me las iba a pagar, y esta vez me aseguraré de matarlo

-Bien-dijo Neji poniéndose de pie-Debemos apurarnos, a estas alturas creo que nos retrasaremos un poco en llegar a Konoha

-Hai-dije poniéndome de pie lo más rápido posible y haciendo las sábanas a un lado, Neji se sorprendió un poco por mi desesperación, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verme

-Por Dios-dije viéndome en un espejo que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación-Mi pelo es un desastre

-...-Neji se limitó a decir algo y enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó

-Neji sal-dijo volteándolo a ver con las manos en mi cabello, desatando los chongitos uno por uno-Me voy a peinar

-No hablas en serio?-dijo viendo como sostenía todo mi cabello con una sola mano para no dejarlo caer libremente en mi espalda, él esperaba que lo hiciera, siendo la primera vez que lo vería de ese modo, pero no iba a darle ese gusto

-Hablo muy en serio-dijo poniendo una mirada que demostraba eso, lo cual hizo que soltara una pequeña risita ante la cara de Neji-Vamos sal-dije empujándolo con la mano libre

-Si que eres exagerada-dijo saliendo por la puerta, dejándome con una sonrisa malvada, que cambió cuando me miré al espejo, no iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara a mi padre, por supuesto que no

Pasaron dos minutos y yo ya estaba lista para irnos, en verdad tenía prisa, no sabía si era alegría por recuperar a mi padre o impaciencia por matar a ese desgraciado

* * *

-Espera Neji-dije poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas y tomando aire, habíamos corrido sin parar y a gran velocidad hacia el escondite, íbamos por el bosque que si no fuera por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, estuviera en penumbras

-...-Neji se detuvo a unos cuántos pasos de mi, tomando aliento al igual que yo antes de hablar-Vamos-dijo después de unos segundos

Estábamos a escasos pasos de llegar, ya podíamos distinguir el derrumbe que habíamos provocado hace varias horas, nos escondimos en unas ramas para no aparecer de improviso

-Ahí está-susurró Neji, se refería al hombre con el que tuvimos que lidiar hace poco, movió un poco sus ojos para ver mi estado, no podía evitar sentir odio por él, más aún viendo a mi padre atado y en el suelo, jamás había sentido tanto desprecio hacia alguien

-Yo me encargo de él-dije sacando un kunai y sosteniéndolo fuertemente, iba a levantarme pero Neji me detuvo

-Espera-dijo aún hablando en tono de voz bajo-No es cualquier oponente, no podemos arriesgarnos y aparecer repentinamente

-...-preferí no contrariarlo, porque tenía razón, teníamos que idear un buen plan

Volví a mi antigua posición para poder escuchar sus susurros, mientras en...

-Espero tu hija venga-dijo mirando a Kenji, el cuál tenía una mirada fría y rencorosa, lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia-De lo contrario-dijo poniendo un kunai en su cuello-Alguien va a salir lastimado

-!Ni te atrevas ni a tocarla o si n...!-dijo exasperado, tratando inútilmente pararse del piso, lo cual se le hizo muy difícil, fue interrumpido en el mismo tono por el otro hombre

-!O si no qué?!-dijo igualando su voz-!Sólo eres un viejo pobre y acabado!

-Puede que esté pobre y acabado-dijo con voz humilde-Pero si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hija, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer el resto de tus días un infierno

-Vaya-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica-Si que te cae pesado cuando hablan de tu hija

-...-lo miraba expectante de que no vaya a decir ninguna estupidez, porque con las manos atadas le partiría la boca en mil pedazos

-Pues déjame decirte que te felicito-dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande y pervertida-Está bien buena la condenada

-Miserable-dijo moviéndose repetidas veces tratando de zafarse y darle su merecido, pero al instante la batalla empezó

Una gran cantidad fueron lanzados con fina puntería hacia el hombre, el cual tuvo que esquivarlas con algo de esfuerzo por la guardia baja, y no pudo evitar que uno rozara su brazo izquierdo, haciéndole un corte bastante profundo

Cayó al piso por falta de equilibrio y con un brazo tocando la herida, hizo una mueca de dolor antes de darse cuenta en la situación que estaba

Sintió una opresión en su cuello, y no era nada más que Neji, que había tomado la posición perfecta para ahorcarlo con un solo brazo

-Papá-dije acercándome a él, el cuál no se había percatado de mi presencia porque estaba anonado con la actuación de Neji, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro cuando me vio romper las cuerdas con un kunai, y apenas liberé sus brazos nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza como si no nos hubiéramos visto en 17 años...vaya, qué ironía

-Hija mía-dijo aún entre abrazos

-Estás bien-le dije separándome de él apenas unos centímetros y con los ojos llorosos, él me miró tan paternalmente antes de decir

-Hai-dijo recuperando su postura, aún sonriente y volviéndome a abrazar

-Veo que no viniste sola-dijo después de unos minutos abrazados y hablando cariñosamente, esas palabras hicieron que recordara a...

-Neji-dije regresándolo a ver inmediatamente, dándome cuenta que ya había acabado con el tipo, y estaba caminando hacia nosotros, hice una mueca en forma de puchero antes de decir

-Neji, dije que yo me encargaría de él-dije encaprichada, él sólo me vio fríamente, dándome a entender que debía dejar todo eso a un lado, y hacer o que hace un par de horas ofrecí hacer

Con una sonrisa tímida me acerqué un poco a él y alzando mi brazo izquierdo, señalando a mi padre, dije

-Neji-dije con un sentimiento que ni é podía descifrar-Él es Kenji y dándole una sonrisa bastante sincera al mencionado-Mi padre

-Mucho gusto Neji-san-dijo mi padre caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia él y estirando su brazo

-Igualmente-dijo Neji, con una pequeña sonrisa y menos frío que antes, eso fue un alivio para mí, por un momento pensé que sería demasiado pesado para Neji, ya que, su padre...

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, aún seguían dándose la mano, fue un momento que ni yo sabría describir, poco a poco dejaron que sus brazos cayeran a un lado de su cuerpo, mirándose sin intercambiar palabra alguna

Los mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, hasta que...

-Y dígame joven Neji-dijo mi padre rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, o no...por favor no-Usted es el novio de mi hija?

Ambos sentimos como si nos hubiéramos tragado una roca inmensa, y que los pájaros y animales que estaban en ese lugar oscuro se reían de nosotros, Neji cambió su expresión y preferí contestar antes de saber lo que se sentía un padre sobre protector

-Papá-dije antes de que él hablara de nuevo viendo nuestra reacción-Neji y yo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo

-Ahh-dijo riendo de habernos asustado y puesto en una situación tan vergonzosa-Siento haber confundido las cosas

-No hay problema-dijo Neji-Ya estamos acostumbrados-dijo recordando cuántos veces nos habían confundido como pareja, un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, que por suerte no fue notado por mi padre

-Bien-dijo mi padre algo entusiasmado por tenerme cerca y porque todo haya salido bien-Nos vamos a quedar aquí el resto de la noche?-dijo con obviedad-Vamos, es invito ago caliente, la noche está fría

-Emm-dije recordando lo que dijo Neji, era demasiado tarde, y al siguiente día partiríamos al alba, lo más correcto sería dejar la invitación para una próxima vez-Papá nosotros no...

-Aceptamos con gusto-dijo Neji educadamente, lo miré sorprendida, él ni se molestó en mirarme, eso quería decir que el genio Hyuga no era tan roca y frío como algunos pensaban

-Perfecto-dijo mi padre viéndome como si se haya imaginado que iba a negarme, pero yo sonreí afectivamente antes de hablar

-Arigato-dije algo apenada

-Andando-dijo caminando al frente, ya que nosotros no conocíamos el lugar donde iríamos a esta hora.

* * *

-Vaya-dije viendo cada detalle de la pequeña casa-Este lugar es bastante acogedor

-Bueno-dijo mi padre viéndome algo avergonzado-Es pequeño pero cómodo

Neji iba atrás mío, observando de igual manera el lugar, no era muy decorado como la casa de un feudal, pero las pocas cosas que tenía se notaba que eran de gran antigüedad y resaltaban las paredes pintadas con colores oscuros

-Por favor-dijo mi padre mientras entraba a la cocina que estaba al fondo del piso-Tomen asiento

-Arigato-dijo Neji algo incómodo de estar en casas ajenas, noté un poco esa actitud y decidí hablar

Vi como él tomaba asiento en el sofá largo, mientras yo lo hacía en el de a frente, era una sala muy bonita, tenía una pequeña mesa en el centro, con unas cuantos flores en agua, sonreí ligeramente, antes de que mi mirada se posó en Neji

-Neji-llamé en tono bajito para que mi padre no fuera a escuchar, el me miró indicándome con esto que podía continuar-Arigato

-...-él alzó una ceja antes de contestar-De qué?-preguntó en mi mismo tono

-Por dejar que viniéramos aquí-dije con una viéndolo con una mirada que expresaba todo lo que tenía que decirle, él sonrió arrogantemente antes de decir

-Me la debes-dijo haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita

-Si, si claro-dije por último, viendo como mi padre traía unas cuántas tazas con chocolate caliente y sentándose a mi en el sillón en el sillón más pequeño

-Y bien-dijo mi padre después de dar un sorbo a la bebida-Díganme...Cómo es la vida de un ninja?

-Pues-dije dejando mi taza en a charola después de haberle dado unos cuántos sorbos-Creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomé de pequeña

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo paternalmente antes de que su sonrisa cambiara por una expresión de preocupación

-Pasa algo?-dije viendo ese cambio, preocupándome yo también, Neji vio a mi padre preguntándose de igual manera el problema

-Tenten-dijo mi padre viéndome con ago de tristeza-Te quedarás aquí...conmigo...verdad?

-...-abrí los ojos como platos, jamás imaginé esa pregunta rondando por mi cabeza, bajé a mirada, sintiendo como Neji también se sorprendió por lo mismo, que se supone que debería hacer

Konoha, simplemente era mi vida, no podía renunciar a todo por lo que luché desde los seis años, mi pasión, toda mi vida se aplicaba a lo que era, un ninja.

Pero por otro lado, estaba él, mi padre, mi nueva felicidad y emoción, lo inesperado que vino y necesitaba tanto, no soportaría estar más tiempo lejos de él.

Mi decisión, no sólo me encaminará hacia un nuevo camino, sino que también podría cambiar mi vida por completo

-Yo-dije alzando un poco mi rada para encontrarme con la de Neji, rápidamente la desvié hacia otro lado, supongo que esa decisión también afectaría a Neji

-Dejaré que platiquen a solas-dijo Neji dejando su taza y dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de escuchar, se dio cuenta que me sentía un poco incómoda hablar de ese tema en su presencia, me sentiría presionada

-Muchas gracias Neji-san-dijo mi padre cortésmente, para poder hablar más tranquilamente conmigo

-Sé que debes estar dudosa-dijo mi padre parándose y sentándose a mi lado-Pero, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, lo entenderé, y te apoyaré-dijo tomando mis manos y apretándolas con delicadeza, esas palabras hicieron que lo mirara con los ojos ligeramente abiertos...Me había buscado por años, y ahora que me tiene, está dispuesto a dejarme ir, sólo por verme feliz

Ahora lo sabía más que nadie, mi papá era el mejor de todos, dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de saber que viviré con una sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía qué decir, después de todo lo que pasó creo que lo más justo era...

-Papá yo-intenté decir, pero fui interrumpida por él mismo, el cual estaba airándome con inmensa ternura

-Tenten-dijo mi padre con algo de dolor-Te busqué toda mi vida, sacrifiqué todo lo que tenía por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo

Bajé la mirada, no podía decir nada, porque todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, lo único que podía hacer era seguir mi corazón

-Siempre soñé con tenerte-dijo sonriéndome y alzando cariñosamente mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos-Pero no quiero que seas infeliz-dijo por último, haciendo que me sorprendiera por segunda vez

-Nunca pensé que te encontraría algún día-comencé a decir débilmente, luchando por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir muy pronto

-Lo sé hija-dijo abrazándome cálidamente-Por eso es que quiero que sigas a tu corazón

-...-asentí levemente, tenía razón, pero mi corazón estaba confuso en esos momentos, un lado de él me decía que debía quedarme con él, después de todo era mi padre, y en este poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, sentía que lo amaba, pero el otro lado me decía que volviera a Konoha y seguir adelante como lo he hecho todos estos años

Cómo podía si quiera pensar esa opción? Si bien era cierto que hace pocos días quería huir de todo el mundo, y pensaba lo peor de mi equipo...pero este día cambió muchas cosas, y también estaba...Neji de por medio, no podía botar toda m vida a la basura

Pero y mi papá...

Y Neji...

!Pero mi papá!

Y también Neji...

Y todos...también Lee y Gai-sensei aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo

_Entonces...!Que demonios debía hacer!_

-Papá-dije algo entristecida-Nunca me perdonarías si regreso a Konoha...verdad?

-Hija-dijo soltando una risotada-!Claro que no!

-Eh?-dije confundida por la actitud de mi padre

-Tenten...Que no lo entiendes?-dijo mi sonriente-Yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque he encontrado a mi hija y sé que está viva, no importa cuál sea tu decisión, siempre estaremos unidos

Ya no lo soporté más, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, haciendo que mi padre se preocupara un poco, antes de pasar uno de sus pulgares en mi rostro limpiando las que se le unieron a ala primera

-Yo...no lo sé-dije hablando finalmente-En Konoha está mi vida, pero tú...

-Yo-dijo mi padre decidido-Yo estaré bien-dijo dándome a entender lo que debía hacer

-Papá-dije no muy convencida-Estás seguro?

-Completamente-dijo con una sonrisa-Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz

Dicho esto, me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche, ésa era la única forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, me conocía como la palma de su mano y sus palabras me hicieron sentir segura de mi misma, ahora sólo me quedaba hacer una cosa...

-Déjame lavar los platos si quiera-dije soltando una pequeña risita que fue acompañada por la de mi padre

-!Pero por supuesto que no!-dijo parándose y cogiendo la charola para llevarla a la cocina, antes que mis pequeñas manos se posaran sobre las suyas, dándole a entender que hablaba en serio

-Por favor-dije con un tono formal, él me miró ligeramente sorprendido, dándome la charola rendido

-Sólo por ésta vez-dijo viendo cómo entraba a la cocina para hacer lo dicho

* * *

-Y bien?-dijo Neji sin encontrar otra forma de preguntar

-Bien qué?-dije incrédula mientras seguía caminando de regreso al hotel, para dormir lo poco que sobraba de la noche

-Te vas a quedar?-preguntó sin balbucear y más serio de lo que acostumbraba ser

-...-negué su vista como hace un rato, mirando el piso con algo de tristeza y amargura

-...-se paró en seco, eso significaba que...

-Lo lamento-dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas-Tendrás que regresar solo a Konoha

-Qué?-dijo incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando y subiendo un poco el tono...parecía enfadado-!Vas a tirar todos estos años a la basura?!

-Neji-dije igualando su tono-!Pero es mi papá!

-!Tienes una vida en Konoha!

-!Lo sé!-dije contraatacando-Pero no es así de sencillo

-!Te olvidarás de todo lo que has tenido que pasar por estar aquí?!-dijo realmente disgustado-!Olvidarás a tus amigos?!

-!No!-dije atreviéndome a verlo-Nunca olvidaré...-dije con una sonrisa-!Que tengo un burrito creído!

-BOOM-

-...-Neji me miró con una mirada asesina, mientras rodeaba mi estómago con mis brazos de la risa y diminutas lágrimas se divisaban en mis ojos

-Ja ja-dijo sarcástico-Me muero de risa-dijo siguiendo con el camino

-Oh vamos-dije siguiéndolo-Admite que no puedes vivir sin mí

-Ja-dijo con arrogancia-Si claro

-...-lo miré sonriente, al menos no dijo "En tus sueños" o algo por el estilo, estábamos progresando

-Entonces-dijo Neji después de unos segundos, aún mientras caminábamos por las vacías y silenciosas calles-Vendrás a Konoha...

-Hai-dije con una sonrisa recordando nuestra última conversación-Lo visitaré cuando pueda, y el también tratará de ir a conocer Konoha uno de estos días

-Ya veo-dijo Neji mirando de nuevo al frente-Tomaste una buena decisión

-Eso creo-dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció cuando una gota cayó en la punta de mi nariz

-Va a llover-dije viendo el cielo

-Apurémonos-dijo Neji viendo hacia el mismo punto-No olvides que mañana partimos al alba

-Hai-dije acelerando el paso

* * *

-Falta poco-dije emocionada...!Ya era hora! Sin duda fue una de las misiones más largas que he tenido, pero ésta fue la más especial, y no sólo hablo de mi padre.

No hubieron muchas novedades en el regreso, lo mismo de siempre, discutíamos algunas veces por mi comportamiento tan _"infantil"_ según él, y por su arrogancia según yo. Los días de regreso se hicieron bastante cortos, los días fueron algo calurosos y las noches un completo polo, a veces Neji me prestaba una de sus cobijas para cubrirme mejor, con el pretexto que no tenía frío...sí claro...

-Qué tanto piensas?-dijo Neji viendo que iba sumisa en mis pensamientos

-No nada-dije sonriendo-Ya mismo llegamos

-...-ante ese comentario el genio Hyuga hizo un simple movimiento de la cabeza

-Quieres que yo vaya a entregar el informe?-dije ofreciéndome amablemente

-No-dijo secamente-Ve a tu casa y descansa, iré yo

-Neji-dije tercamente-En serio no tengo ningún problema, además debo ir a cambiar algunos datos

-Esta bien-dijo rendido ante mi mirada desafiante, suspiro cruzando la entrada de la aldea, vaya, habían pasado tantas cosas que ya extrañaba estar en casa

-Te veo luego-dije mientras tomaba el camino opuesto al que iba, de seguro a la mansión Hyuga, donde lo esperarían de seguro su tío y algunos concejales

-Bien-dije encaminándome a la oficina de la quinta, a entregar el informe de la misión y a relatar lo ocurrido, vaya sorpresa la que se va a llevar esa vaga Hokage...

* * *

-NAAAANIIIIII-dijo exaltada la quinta poniendo ambas manos en su mesa, haciendo que un ruido sordo asustara a la pobre Shizune y a Tonton...-!Hablas en serio?!

-Ha...hai-dije recuperándome del susto que me hizo pegar esa vieja

-Ya veo-dijo después de unos segundos de raras miradas y analizando toda la información dada-Así que tu no eres la hij...-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por mi voz más seria de lo normal

-Hai-dije cortante, por alguna razón no quise que la Hokage continuara, la noticia aún me caía pesado

-Y ya tomaste una decisión?-dijo sin hablar antes del tema, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería

-Hai-dije mirándola fijamente y educadamente hablé-Sé que mi padre me quiere a su lado-dije con algo de tristeza-Pero mi vida está aquí

-...-la quinta escuchaba atenta junto con su ayudante, ya que éste era caso muy delicado

-Y creo que ambos pensamos que era lo mejor...que regrese a donde pertenezco-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-Además el me visitará cuando pueda, al igual que yo-dije esperando una respuesta de la Hokage

-Tomaste una excelente decisión-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente y cruzando sus manos-Konoha siempre será tu hogar

-Arigato-dije amablemente, a pesar de haber crecido y vivido en esta aldea desde que tengo memoria, yo nací en una completamente distinta, y agradecía que la quinta me considerara como una kunoichi de Konoha

-Bien-dijo la quinta tomando unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio-En cuanto a la misión...-dijo cambiando el tema-Lo han hecho realmente bien, pensamos que iban a ser una mayor amenaza

-Hai-dije recordando otro suceso de la misión-Hokage-sama-dije algo preocupada-Durante la misión encontramos...

-Hai-dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Nos enteramos de que aquellos ninjas habían conseguido las identificaciones de los ninjas de nuestra aldea gracias al ave que enviaron hace algunos días

-...-asentí con la cabeza, la miraba seriamente, y algo dudosa por la actitud de la quinta

-Tranquilízate-dijo adivinándome el pensamiento-Gracias a que han eliminado a esos shinobis, no hay nada de que preocuparse

-Que alivio-dije tocando mi pecho y con una ligera sonrisa-Por un momento pensé que la aldea estaba en peligro

-Por un momento lo estuvo-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente-Pero por ahora, no hay nada más que hacer

-Bien-dije con algo de alegría, ya era hora de tomar un buen descanso-Tsunade-sama...Shizune-san

-Hai-dijo Shizune mientras que la quinta con un sólo movimiento de cabeza me indicó que podía seguir

* * *

-Neji-llamó el uno de los Hyugas más talentosos

-Hiashi-sama-dijo el genio Hyuga volteando a ver a su tío, el cual lo llamaba desde el fondo del pasillo por el cual estaba caminando

-Ya regresaste de tu misión-afirmó el Hyuga mientras caminaba hacia él-Escuché que fue todo un éxito

-...-ante ese comentario Neji optó por no responder nada, siempre actuaba de la misma manera con su tío, no le guardaba rencor por su pasado, simplemente era distinto cuando estaba con él, a pesar de ya haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que ocurrió aquel desastre

-Neji-dijo Hiashi igualmente sereno y continuando con su plática al no obtener una respuesta por parte de su sobrino

-Hai?-dijo esperando que aquella conversación terminase lo más pronto posible

-Ven conmigo-dijo su tío mientras corría una puerta que se encontraba a un lado, Neji hizo caso a la orden e ingresó al cuarto que se encontraba al otro lado de ésta, la zona de entrenamiento

-Bien-dijo Neji una vez sentado, a lado de la cabeza del Souke, esperando que comienza a hablar-De qué quiere hablarme, Hiashi-sama?

-Hace dos días hubo una reunión entre los concejales-comenzó a relatar el Hyuga

-...-Neji oía atentamente lo que decía su tío, imaginándose que habría una ceremonia o algo por el estilo que a él muy poco le importaba

-En esa reunión se ha discutido tu futuro, Neji-dijo directamente a su sobrino, viendo como él abría ligeramente los ojos, era de esperarse que lo tomó pesado, ya que el genio Hyuga odiaba que el clan tomara decisiones sobre su vida

Neji apretó fuertemente sus puños, no quería seguir escuchando, estaba harto que gente a la cual no consideraba nada tome decisiones de cosas que sólo le incumbía a él, frunció notablemente el entrecejo, antes de hablar tratando de disimular su enojo

-Y qué más?-dijo sin mirar a su tío y dejando a un lado el respeto con el que trataba lo trataba, sintiendo como éste lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno

-Cálmate-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio-La decisión que ha tomado el clan no te perjudicará para nada

-...-Neji se relajó, pero aún se sentía tensionado al no saber que decisión se había tomado sobre él

-Neji-dijo Hiashi con cierto tono orgulloso, lo cual sorprendió mucho al nombrado-Eres un Jounnin de élite, un genio incomparable...pero sobretodo...eres un Hyuga

El pródigo Hyuga no sabía qué decir, por un lado aquellas palabras le hicieron sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, pero por otro, sentía odio por la última palabra dicha..._Hyuga..._Acaso debía sentirse orgulloso de llevar un sello maldito en su frente? De haberlo perdido todo con la muerte de su padre? No...Por supuesto que no

-Revisamos tus últimas misiones junto con la Hokage-continuó-Y hemos decidido que formes parte de los Ambus-dijo rápidamente, mientras yo no reaccionaba de ninguna forma-Ingresarás como capitán de escuadrón-culminó, esperando que su respuesta no sea negativa

-Bien-fue lo único que dijo, no era que estaba desacuerdo con su tío, pero él bien podía decidir qué hacer con su vida, y ése no era el único problema...

-...-Hiashi-sama...uno de los más talentosos Hyugas, cómo negarse ante él, un hombre serio y frío al igual que su sobrino, pero más que nada, tenía que servirle, después de todo, él pertenecía al Souke, y el genio Hyuga, por más de ser llamado así, era del Bouke

-Bien-volvió a repetir, sin expresión alguna-Eso implica que dejaré de formar parte del equipo Gai...verdad?

-...-Hiashi cerró los ojos y soltando un suspiro respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir, sabía que eso era duro para su sobrino, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo-Hai-dijo finalmente-Todo tu tiempo será consumido por las misiones Ambu, y más aún si entras como capitán

-Ya veo-dijo parándose y saliendo del lugar, dándole a entender a su tío que podía hacer con su vida lo que le plazca

* * *

-Mierda-masculló mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos-Mierda-volvió a repetir cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

Es que era de esperarse que estaba estresado, o la palabra correcta sería cansado de servir a su _"familia"..._Vaya, que ironía, y pensar que todo por llevar un maldito sello en la frente

Muy bien, lo haría, pero...Y el equipo? Se conocía muy bien así mismo, y nunca aceptaría que lo que más lo enfurecía era dejar de ser parte del equipo Gai...pero muy dentro de sí, lo lamentaba, por él y por...

"_Tenten"_

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, pensaba que las cosas por fin iban a progresar entre él y Tenten, pero como siempre, primero estaba su clan, así que todo eso tendría que quedar en el pasado

Al parecer su vida siempre sería una rutina...

-NEJIIIIIIIIIII-escuchó a alguien gritar a sus espaldas, como siempre, llegaba en mal momento

-Ne...ji-dije con voz entrecortada, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, mientras ponía las manos en sus rodillas tratando de normalizar mi respiración-Te estuve buscando por todas partes-dije ya recuperada

-Tenten-dijo mientras se volteaba a verme, dijo esperando que hable rápido

-Yo-dije algo ruborizada-Yo...quería invitarte a comer

-...-me miró fijamente...Por qué estaba tan serio?

-Neji-llamé al ver que no respondía

-Tenten-dijo con la misma actitud...Qué estaba pasando?-Tenten-volvió a repetir cerrando los ojos

-Qué pasa?-dije con una sonrisa

-Tenten-dijo por tercera vez, decidido a hablar-De ahora en adelante cada uno tomará su camino

-Qué?-pregunté desvaneciendo mi sonrisa y totalmente confundida, mi cuerpo se tensionó al escuchar esas palabras

-Este día tendría que llegar-dijo sin encontrar otra forma de decirme-Todos ya somos independien...

-Qué me estás tratando de decir, Neji?-dije algo exasperada pero notando confusión en mi tono, ni si quiera quería imaginarme lo que me iba a decir, porque con esas palabras de seguro...

-Yo...-dijo lamentándose por lo que iba a decir, y todo...

_"Por mi maldito destino"_

Desde ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de echarle la culpa de todo al destino, y aunque el destino no fue el que lo llevó hasta allí, ésta vez no podría cambiar lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Eres fuerte, Tenten-dijo cambiando lo que iba a decir, mis ojos se abrieron como platos-Tanto como Lee y yo

-...-bajé mi vista levemente apenada, debería estar orgullosa por lo que estaba escuchando...pero en realidad no lo estaba, porque tenía miedo de cómo iba a continuar

-Es por eso que llegó la hora de ir cada uno por su cuenta-dijo finalmente...

_Así tenía que ser..._

-Pero...Por qué?-dije con voz quebrada y con los ojos llorosos, el día espectacular cayó como una montaña sobre mis hombros-Por qué ahora? Por qué así?-dije atragantándome con aquellas palabras...conteniendo las lágrimas que muy pronto iban a caer

-Yo-dijo sintiendo una piedra en su corazón al ver el estado de la kunoichi-Yo...ya no soy parte del equipo Gai-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, era lo mejor, así acabarían con eso rápido, y el dolor sería menos...o al menos eso creyó

-Neji-dije sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla-Yo...-un pequeño sollozo salió de mi boca, dándole a que conocer que ya no aguantaba más

-Lo lamento-dijo sin querer responder el por qué de su decisión, o tal vez no quería aceptarlo que su vida, le pertenecía al Bouke y al clan...porque así él lo pensaba

-Neji-dije acercándome a él sin saber qué otra cosa hacer-Por favor-dije mientras otra lágrima caía y tomaba su mejilla con mi mano

Nuestros rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia, y nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente, ojala que con eso hubiera logrado que cambiara de opinión, pero no fue suficiente...

Y pasó...sí, fue lento y dulce...nuestros labios se unieron

Ambos nos correspondíamos, era claro que amor existía entre los dos, pero en ese momento sólo faltó una cosa...Felicidad

El miedo me obligó a hacerlo, y al igual que él estaba temerosa, de que con eso no pudiera hacer que...Pero la falta de felicidad también hizo que faltara magia

La amaba, de eso ya no cabía duda, y ya no podría negarlo más, pero que era eso que lo jalaba hacia su camino...

_"Eres un Hyuga"_

Sí...eso fue

-Lo siento mucho Tenten-dijo separándose de ella, no bruscamente, aunque le dolía como si hubiera sido de esa manera

-...-no sabía que responder, me sentía demasiado aturdida por lo que pasó hace pocos segundos, ya no había esperanzas

-Sé que es difícil-dijo con tono denotaba tristeza, a pesar de ser difícil de creer en él, pero en eso momento no importaba ya nada-Pero...llegarás lejos, lo sé

-...-mi voz se negaba a salir, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que dejaríamos de ser un equipo...Dios mío...!Por qué!

-Adiós-dijo por último-Tenten

Y así fue...eso fue lo último que oí de su voz...

Lágrimas,

Tristeza,

Dolor...

-Adiós, Neji...

No lo sé...tal vez él tenía razón, y tenía que seguir adelante, a pesar de no saber la razón de todo esto, lo único que me iba a servir era recordar lo que dijo, por que era cierto, sólo sobreviviría con...

**"Fuerza"**

**Weno...este es el final de mi primer fic, agradezo a...OLEEEEE...Se la creyeron? jeje, espero les haya encantado este capi...porque me demore un MUNDO!!Gomenasaiiiiii...en serio pido muchisisimas disculpas, hace dos semanas entre a clases y stoy con la bola de deberes, porfitas les pido disculpas!!y cambiando de tema...aqui no termina el fic...ehhh??Claro que no!!y tb creo q muchas personas han de star con dudas...primero con lo referente a Lee y Gai-sensei, ps todo eso va después...y si se han dado cuenta toda la historia es relatada por Tenten, weno después de lo que han visto...las otras contis irán relatadas por el papacito del Hyuga...año y medio después...weno ya les stoy adelantando mushooo...Sayonara!!Y gracias x los reviews y a todas las personas que len este fic...Beshos**

**PD: Esta conti sta más larga!!Cortesía de mi retraso...**

**soluna15: **mi amigucha!!juju...ps aqui esta la conti...espero la disfruten un monton y disculpa la demora!!y gracias!!Tus reviews me hacen muy pero muy feliz...y tb espero que subas prontis tu fic ehhhh...io t ayudare!!juju...Pauli!

**nejiten-love-4ever: **a ti no t respondo...fea!!jeje gracias x tu review primita de mi vida!!y Neji es mi mio y de mis lectoras...menos tuyo eh!!jaja beshots!!Sayonara!!espero q sepas lo q es...

**hinatauchiha20: **arigatoooooooooooooooooooooo!!a mi tb me enknto...jujuju...espero t guste mucho esta conti y nos estamos leyendo!!Gomen x el retraso pero ahi sta la recompensa!!Mushos beshos...Sayonara!!gracias x tu review!!

**mona hyuga: **moniz!!jeje arigatoooooo!!espero t guste mucho esta conti y no t asuste...jejeje...este no es el final!!juju muchisisisimas gracias por tu review mi colombiana!!y pa cualquier cosa aki yo...Pauli...Beshos!!

**christti: **arigatooo x tu review!!espero t guste mucho esta conti!!y tienes toda la razon...eso le pasa a ese Naosuke por propasarse con lo q no es suyo!!juju nos vemos!!Sayonara

**azumi hyuga: **haaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!!juju...arigatoooo x tu review!!me gustan mucho tus fics azi q no te tardes!!jeje...gracias x todo tu apoyo y nos estamos leyendo!!Muchisisimos besos y abrazos de parte de yop...!!

**Kanna Hyuuga Cullen: **wenasss!!arigatoooo...espero la ames mushooo jeje...y no me mates...!!muchisisisimas gracias x tu review y gomen x la tardanza!!nos vemos!!

**-OriTen-: **Oriiiii...jeje..no me odies!!jeje..espero te haya gustado mucho esta conti...ariiiigaaaatoooo!!que disfrutes mucho y espero no demorarme tanto pa la proxima...Sayonara!!

**PJopE: **mi hermana!!jaja...tus reviews me hacn sentir tan bn!!arigatooooooo...espero te guste mucho esta conti!!y no asustais!!jeje...chistosisimo lo de tu hermano!!jaja...muchas gracias x tu review!!Beshos!!

**sasusaku-nejiten love: **oieeeeeeeeeee!!jeje arigaaatoooooooooooo..NO HOLA...juju...gracias x tu review!!me animan mushooooo!!...pronto vendra el sasusaku!!jeje...nos vemos!!Beshotes

**Vistoria: **ariiiigatoooooo...x tus fics tb!!los amuuuuu...granb escritora!!muchas gracias x tus reviews y espero te guste mucho esta conti...gomen x la tardanza pero ni modo neeeehhh...Sayonara!!

**Yuuhi5: **ni de chiste que no tienen chiste!!los amuuuuuu..seriously!!juuju...gracias por tu review...perdon x a tardanza!!goomeeeeeeeennn!!jeje...arigatooo x todos tus reviews!!Beshos...Pauli


	8. 21 de octubre, un nuevo comienzo

**21 de octubre, un nuevo comienzo**

Tomó el sobre con algo de pereza, mientras acababa de acomodar su peinado con un broche que parecía ser de oro

_Hyuga Neji_

_Presente.-_

Tenía grabado dichas palabras en la parte de atrás, volteó el sobre y lo abrió sin importarle arrugarlo un poco

_Jueves, 21 de octubre..._

Empezó a leer con la vista

_La aldea oculta de Konoha invita a: Hyuga Neji (Capitán de escuadrón Anbu) _

_a celebrar con nosotros la ceremonia en honor al ninja_

_Atentamente..._

Una invitación bastante simple para ser una ceremonia tan "importante", de seguro hecha por Tsunade-sama con poco tiempo de anticipación, o cuando estaba medio dormida, dado que ni siquiera tenía su firma, sino un simple sello poco entendible

Dejó a un lado el papel para acomodar su traje, negro en su totalidad, con un cinto del mismo color, mangas exageradamente largas y pesadas, con bordes dorados al final , un traje bastante ostentoso para su gusto

Vio su reflejo en un espejo, como siempre, sin sentimiento alguno, de hecho, hace mucho que no sonreía de forma sincera, y si lo hacía, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía con falsedad

Sus ojos...se concentró en sus pupilas platinadas, sin saber por qué se detenía en el color de los mismos que para muchas ilusionadas eran hermosos...

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, creyendo que los últimos días ha estado algo distraído, y la razón más lógica sería por dormir menos de cuatro horas al día, y eso era cuando dormía, las misiones Anbu lo agotaban demasiado

Pero no se quejaba de nada, amaba lo que hacía, pero tuvo que dejar muchas cosas para hacer otras...

Se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la sencilla habitación, con el objetivo de coger el sobre y marcharse a dicha ceremonia, que a pesar de la invitación, iba a ser una de las más importantes en Konoha, según las palabras de Iruka-sensei

-Neji-niisan- escuchó provenir justo antes de coger el papel

-Hinata-sama-dijo volteando a ver a la aludida, que había abierto la puerta sin antes llamar, o de seguro tocó pero no escuchó-Irás a la ceremonia?-dijo viendo a su prima igual de elegante y arreglada, ésta asintió con la cabeza antes de decir con voz delicada

-Hai-dijo algo ruborizada de su vestimenta y del poco maquillaje que llevaba-Te ves bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, hace mucho tiempo que había agarrado algo de confianza con su primo

-Arigato-dijo cual sereno-Tu también te ves bien-dijo viendo el vestido que llevaba su prima, sin duda iba con ella, no era demasiado ostentoso pero tampoco sencillo, sin descote alguno, mangas largas y cortado a la altura de las rodillas

-...-asintió con la cabeza, y viéndose a sí misma, no era la primera vez que se vestía así, de hecho lo hacía varias veces a causa de ceremonias con su padre, pero siempre era obligada a usar kimonos elegantes y costosos, no por culpa de él, sino del clan, pero por ésta ocasión decidió ponerse aquel vestido, accediendo a lo que sus amigas tanto insistían

-Y bien?-dijo el genio con el silencio de la Hyuga

-No puedo creer que ya tengamos 19 años-dijo cambiando el tema-Bu..eno veinte-dijo viendo el caso de su primo

-...-ante eso el Hyuga no respondió, asintió levemente antes de voltear y coger el sobre para irse de una buena vez-Nos vemos al rato Hinata-sama-dijo pasando a un lado de su prima

-Ha..i-dijo ésta viendo cómo su primo se dirigía hacia el pasillo para salir de la mansión, en la cual sólo estaba pasando unos días por sugerencia de Hiashi-sama, el cual quiso que su sobrino se mudara a un lugar más cercano al hogar de dónde vivía actualmente

* * *

-NEEEEEJIIIIIIIII-gritó el Inuzuka haciendo que el Hyuga detuviese el paso

-...-giró su cuerpo lentamente y con algo de fastidio por el grito de su compañero, los cuales aguantaba diariamente

-!Hermano!-dijo Kiba acercándose al él y golpeando con brusquedad su hombro-!Te he estado buscando!-dijo riendo bobamente

-Para qué?-dijo sin importarle ser grosero

-!Queríamos llegar juntos a la ceremonia!-dijo alzando los brazos rápidamente-!!Recuerdas que quedamos con el grupo para llegar juntos!! Neee?? Neee??

-Ahh-dijo recordando aquella plática, en la cual rápidamente se le había ocurrido dejarlos plantados...no funcionó-Hay algo que pueda hacer para alejarlos de mí?-dijo sarcásticamente y con una leve sonrisa

-Lo siento por ti-dijo después de soltar y una carcajada que llamó la atención de varios aldeanos-!VAMOS NEJI!-dijo viendo la seriedad de su compañero-!Por qué no te alegras un poco!

Y abrazándolo amistosamente...

-Míralo de ésta manera-dijo alzando su brazo y estirándolo por toda su vista-Una ceremonia donde todo el mundo nos halagará, con bebidas y comida deliciosa...y sobretodo...chicas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si es por eso-dijo sin seguirle el juego-Prefiero volver a la mansión y suicidarme

-Si que no tienes remedio-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otra de forma negativa y rendido

-Vamos-dijo para no seguir aguantando la actitud de su compañero-Anocheció hace mucho y la ceremonia está por empezar

-Haiiiii-dijo emocionado y caminando con algo de estilo

* * *

-!Vamos! !Vamos!-dijo Shizune algo exasperada-!Por aquí Naruto-kun!-dijo viendo que el Uzumaki se iba por otro lado

-!!Gomeeeeeeeeeen dattebayo!!-dijo Naruto viendo hacia varios lados y rascándose la cabeza-Es que todo esto me tiene mareado...!Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer?!

-Naruto-kun-dijo Shizune que estaba bastante arreglada y traía unos papeles en manos-Solamente tienen que entrar en orden-dijo con decepción y cansada de estar repitiéndolo tantas veces

-Pero por qué ahora?-dijo Neji entre los shinobis que se encontraban en el pequeño cuarto que llevaba al salón

-Hubo un cambio de último momento Neji-san-dijo Shizune tratando de organizar a los presentes-Queremos que entren por categoría

-Rápido...!Por favor!-dijo Shizune calmando al mundo-Por favor...Por favor...Por favor-dijo alzando las manos para atraer atención-!!ORGANICEN UNA FILA PAR DE INÚTILEEEEEES!!-dijo finalmente, reinando un silencio profundo en la habitación, o mejor dicho miedo...

-Bien...bien-dijo Naruto con cara de cachorro-Pero no te enojes dattebayo-dijo haciendo la fila

-BIEN-dijo Shizune, dejando su lado pacífico a un lado y mostrando una Shizune temible-TU PONTE AHÍ-dijo señalando con un dedo-TU ATRÁS DE ÉL-dijo empujando a un ninja-Y TU-dijo cogiendo Naruto-EN LA ESQUINA

-YOOOOO-dijo Naruto reprochando-!!POR QUÉ A LA ESQUINAAAA!!-dijo encarándola-!!YO QUIERO IR AL FRENTE DE TODOS COMO FUTURO HOKAGE!!

-A LA ESQUINAAAA-dijo como si el diablo la hubiera poseído, organizando finalmente al grupo de anbus que se encontraban ahí

-Bien-dijo la alumna de la Hokage soltando un aliviado suspiro-!!Al fin!!

-Y ahora qué hacemos dattebayo?-dijo Naruto susurrando en la oreja de Sasuke

-Cállate baka-dijo viendo como Shizune explotaba de nuevo

-!!SÓLO TIENEN QUE CAMINAR!!-dijo moviendo los brazos una y otra vez-CAMINAAAR...!!ENTIENDEN!!..CA-MI-NA...

-SI ENTENDEMOS-dijeron en coro el grupo de ninjas, viendo como Shizune los trataba como unos completos idiotas

-Eso-dijo Shizune repirando agitada-A eso me refería...Orden...Eso era todo

-Sólo caminamos?-dijo Naruto nuevamente

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo todo el mundo fulminándolo con la mirada

-En pocos minutos-dijo Shizune nuevamente-Ingresarán al salón-dijo señalando con el brazo la puerta detrás de ella-Caminarán en ese orden por la alfombra roja hasta el final de ésta, y se colocan a un lado...Entienden?

-Pero por qué sólo estamos nosotros?-dijo Naruto, como siempre-Y no están los dem...

-Porque...-dijo Shizune cortándolo y tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba-Mi querido Naruto-kun...Ustedes son anbus de élite

-SIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOUUUU-dijeron Naruto y Kiba, alzando los brazos celebrando, hasta darse cuenta de las miradas que estaban puestas en ellos

-Si Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun-dijo Shizune con una leve sonrisa y recuperando la actitud que solía ir con ella-Los que están aquí son sólo anbus de élite-dijo mirando a todos-Pero en las otras habitaciones también hay shinobis excelentes, pero con distinta ocupación-dijo haciendo que todos miraran las puertas que tenía el cuarto-Ellos también caminarán por esa alfombra, pero con su equipo

-Pero aquí sólo estamos diez-dijo Sasuke-Hay otros anbus de élite a más de nosotros...Por qué no están aquí?-dijo lógicamente

-Los hemos dividido-dijo Shizune-Entrarán en equipos para no estar demasiado apretados aquí

-No hubiera sido mejor entrar por escuadrones-dijo Neji finalmente viendo que la mayoría no pertenecían a su escuadrón, a excepción de Kiba

-Lo sé-dijo Shizune un poco sonrojada-Lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama dijo que...-y dándose cuenta que iba a soltar el gran secretillo calló, dado que era demasiado vergonzoso confesar que la Hokage dijo que los organice de acuerdo vayan llegando, como siempre retrasada-Ehhh... no importa...-dijo riendo un poco antes de escuchar cómo enunciaban al primer grupo de anbus para que pasaran al salón

-Bien-dijo emocionada-Llegó la hora

* * *

Caminó elegantemente por la alfombra, había estado en muchas celebraciones como aquella, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a ser tan grande, el salón era bastante amplio y con varios presentes, los cuales aplaudían mientras caminaban por dicha alfombra, que parecía ser eterna

Se fijó en cada uno de los presentes, todos estaban elegantes, hombres con trajes ostentosos y mujeres con vestidos caros y demasiado adornados

Llegaron hasta el final de la alfombra, y como Shizune lo dijo, se colocaron en un extremo de ésta, volviéndose parte de los invitados

Había demasiada gente, seguramente la aldea entera se encontraba ahí, posó su mirada al frente, encontrándose con la flamante sonrisa de Lee, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, recordó el día en que Lee le dijo a Gai-sensei que iba a ser Anbu, ambos lloraron cascadas de lágrimas, no supo más de él hasta ese momento

-Recibimos con un fuerte aplauso-dijo el encargado del micrófono, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-A los maestros de academia

...

-Gomenasai Shizune-san-dijo la kunoichi mientras subía los escalones y sacándose el abrigo que llevaba con bastante rapidez-Se me hizo tarde...Gomen...gomeeeen

-Vamos vamos-dijo llamándola con la manos-Entrarás junto con Iruka y Temari-san-dijo guiándola por el camino

-Bien-dijo algo agitada, había corrido lo más que pudo con tremendos tacos para llegar a tiempo

-Nos vemos-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

-Hai-dijo con una sonrisilla-Tenten-san-dijo llamándola

-Hai?-dijo volteando a verla con rapidez y con la misma sonrisa, bien sabía por qué

-Estas hermosa-dijo amistosamente y con ternura

-Arigato-dijo corriendo hacia el interior-!Tu también!-dijo con voz alta para que la escuchara

...

-Los maestros?-preguntó Neji a Kiba que estaba a su lado-Pensé que sólo Iruka-sensei daba clases

-Pues incluyeron a Temari como maestra en la academia de la arena-dijo Kiba acercándose a él para que pudiera escucharlo-Pero también hay otra maestra en la academia de Konoha-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-...-el Hyuga aún sin entender vio hacia la puerta por la que hace pocos minutos había ingresado...

Los aplausos inundaron la habitación, dado a que todos le debían mucho a las personas que caminaban ese momento...

-Tenten?-dijo viendo fijamente a la mencionada, que caminaba por la alfombra con una gran sonrisa

-Escuché que es maestra de armas en la academia hace más de un año-dijo éste mientras aplaudía con una gran sonrisa, dándose cuenta de la reacción de su compañero

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima...En verdad esa era Tenten? Estaba hermosa...jamás había admitido con tal rapidez aquellos pensamientos, en verdad, estaba hermosa, se fijó en su peinado, era la primera vez que la veía con ese _"look"..._Estaba recogido en una cola baja, dejando que su larga cabellera libremente por uno de sus hombros y su flequillo estaba diagonal, dándole un aspecto más maduro

Sus mejillas se iluminaron cuando se fijó en su cuerpo, el vestido rojo que llevaba hacía que se resaltaran sus curvas, y dejaba ver parte de sus bien formadas piernas, esta vez si sentía que su cara ardía, aquel vestido empezaba a gustarle, su mirada se poso en su pecho, los delgados tirantes del vestido hacía que éste se vuelva algo descotado, mostrando algo de sus pechos

Se sentía un idiota, jamás había tenido tales pensamientos, tal vez porque su ex compañera solía usar ropa holgada y nunca enseñaba más allá de su cuello, pero ahora...

-Ha crecido-dijo sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el joven de grandes colmillos le mirara extrañado

-Qué?-dijo el amante de los perros imaginándose lo peor

-Eh...-dijo sintiéndose más idiota que un idiota, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue-Está más alta

-Claro-dijo mirándolo como si no le creyera del todo, bueno, si ya no creía eso, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie

-Esta bien buena-dijo Kiba mientras la miraba de nuevo-Neh?

-...-el castaño prefirió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado, para no dar señales de ser pervertido como su querido amigo...

Llegó al final de la alfombra, y tomó lugar a lado de otros shinobis que estaban junto a él, impidiéndole la vista hacia la kunoichi

* * *

-Salud-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de él, que simplemente alzo su copa, pero no bebió ni un sorbo de ésta, no acostumbraba a beber

-!!Neji!!-escuchó que lo llamaban por milésima vez en el día, sin reconocer la voz del que le llamaba-!Mi rival!

-Lee?-dijo recordando que él solía llamarlo de esa manera, levantándose de la mesa en la que se sentó

-!Amigo mío!-dijo tirándose a sus brazos y llorando mares, mientras alguno veían la escena-!CUÁNTO TIEMPO!

-Lee-dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre-Lee...!Lee!-dijo apartándose bruscamente, mientras la bestia verde recuperaba su postura

-Neji-dijo aún con algo de melancolía-!No puedo creer que esté aquí!

-Si-dijo con algo de ironía-Tampoco yo

-!!Estoy tan emocionado!!-dijo abrazándolo de nuevo y separándose rápidamente-!Todos están aquí!

-Hai-dijo sin mostrar demasiada importancia-Y Gai-sensei?-dijo vendo que milagrosamente no se encontraba con el hombre de grandes cejas

-GAIIII-SENSEI-dijo repitiendo-!!El está con Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei!!-dijo con una sonrisota-!Quieres ir a verlo?!

-No-dijo cortante-Voy después a saludarlo-dijo para no parecer demasiado descortés

-Pfff...-dijo aliviado-Por un momento pensé que no querías verlo...!Pero si eso es imposible! Quién no querría ver a un hombre tan ejemplar, honorable, fuerte...

-Y...Has visto a Tenten?-dijo esperando que el maestro del Taijutsu dejara de cotorrear

-Nuestra florecita?-dijo con los ojos estrellados-CLAROOO-dijo sonriente-Hablé hace poco con nuestra bella flor

-Hablaste?-dijo alzando las cejas-Ya te perdonó?

-Sobre qué?-preguntó incrédulo-AHHH...!Sobre eso!-dijo recordando y algo avergonzado-Pues...algo así

-En serio?-dijo sin creerlo aún, esperando que contara la historia sin tener que pedirlo

-Si-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón-Todo comenzó cuando...

_**Flash Back**_

_En Konoha...cuatro meses atrás_

_-!Tenten! !Tenten!-llamó el joven de cabello en forma de tazón a la kunoichi que caminaba por las calles_

_-Iba yo caminando por el camino de la vida...y pensé...!Por qué no hacer las pases con mi bella flor?! Y ahora estoy aqu..._

_-Piérdete-le dijo cortante y siguió caminando hacia sus clases, mientras escuchaba como unos hombres interesados en ella le hablaban_

_-Lástima hombre-dijo uno de ellos-No era para ti_

_-Eh?-dijo con los ojos llorosos_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-También cuando...

_**Flash Back**_

_En Konoha...un mes después más_

_-!Florecita!-dijo Lee gritando de la emoción mientras salía de la tienda de la Yamanaka, con un bello ramo de flores_

_-Qué quieres?-dijo regresándole a ver sin importancia_

_-Iba yo caminando por el camino de la vida...!Y decidí comprar unos rosas a la flor más bella de Konoha!_

_-Ajá-dijo mostrando desinterés_

_-Y pues el maravilloso destino me ha traído aquí para entregártelas bella flor-dijo inocentemente_

_-Ah mira tú-dijo cruzándose de brazos, al parecer la kunoichi era igual de orgullosa que el genio_

_-Si y entonces...-dijo sin saber que hacer-Las aceptas?-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito perdido_

_-Claroooo-dijo tomándolas gentilmente-Que amable de tu parte_

_-En serio?-dijo sorprendido_

_-Sí...sí claro que sí-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, sin ser notada por el pelinegro_

_-!Qué bien!-dijo emocionado_

_-Siiii-dijo saltando de igual manera-Idiota-dijo recuperando su actitud y regalando las flores a una anciana que pasaba, siguiendo su rumbo_

_-Pero...Pero_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Y cómo olvidar...

_**Flash Back**_

_En Konoha...tiempo después...otra vez_

_Se paró debajo de su balcón, y no sin antes aclararse fuertemente la garganta empezó a recitar:_

_"La juventud es una llama que permanece_

_que alumbra y florece_

_Bella Florecita _

_Flor de primavera_

_Hoy vengo a tu bal..."_

_No alcanzó a terminar, porque sintió como un terrible baldazo de agua helada le caía encima, mojándolo por completo, y al pequeño papel que tenía como ayuda..._

_-Florecita-dijo al borde de las lágrimas, al ver otro fracaso, y escuchando como las personas que veían el numerito se burlaban y otras murmuraban entre ellos_

_-Vete-dijo por último la kunoichi dando un portazo y dejando a la pobre bestia verde empapado_

_-Tengo que pensar en un mejor plan-se dijo a sí mismo para caminar patojeando, tratando de sacar agua que se le metió al oído..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ahh también cuan...

-Bien...bien-dijo el Hyuga-Ya entendí...Cómo te perdonó?

-Pues...-dijo el con una brillante sonrisa-Sucedió como menos me lo esperé

-...-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ja-carcajeaba Naruto mientras escuchaba a Lee-Pero Dattebayo...!Ni yo te perdonaría si me dijeras eso!_

_-Creo que esta vez me pasé un poco-confesó el joven pelinegro_

_-Cejas encrespadas-dijo Naruto dejando a un lado las risitas viendo la decepción de su amigo-Por qué no simplemente hablas con ella...!Apuesto que te perdonaría si le hablas de eso de la juventud y ni se qué!_

_-Hai-dijo éste tomando un kunai de la tienda-Demo...Naruto-kun...creo que hablarle de eso no será suficiente_

_-Neeeeeeeeeeehh-alzó las cejas el rubio-!Si son grandes amigos! !Hasta es como una hermana para ti!_

_-Eh?-susurró la castaña que estaba al otro lado del estante_

_-No debí compararla con Sakura-san-dijo recordando la conversación-!!Porque nuestra florecita es una gran guerrera!!-una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven_

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Naruto alzando un brazo_

_-!ES FUERTE!_

_-!HAI! !HAI!_

_-!INTELIGENTE!_

_-!HAIII!_

_-!HERMOSA!_

_-!DEJA DE GRITARME! !VE Y DILE QUE TE PERDONE!_

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII-comenzó a correr hasta la puerta del almacén hasta que detuvo el paso arrepentido-Demo...Y si no me perdona...Naruto-kun?-dijo desesperado el ninja volviendo a su lugar_

_-!!No seas baka Dattebayo!!-contestó el portador del Kyubi-Mírame a mí...!! Si no fuera tan inteligente no te diría que vayas con ella!!_

_-Tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo recobrando su valentía-!!HOY MISMO SE LO DIRÉ!!...!!SINO CORRERÉ TODA LA NOCHE!!_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritó emocionado el joven-!!YO TAMBIÉN!!-hasta que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su error-Etto..acabo de recordar que tengo entrenamiento mañana...y...y...no podré-dijo algo nervioso_

_-!No importa Naruto-kun!-reaccionó el pelinegro-!Será otro día!_

_-Emmm...!Claro!-dijo sonriendo con falsedad_

_-Entonces-dijo decidido el muchacho-!A BUSCAR A LA FLORE...!_

!...!

-!Lee!-llamó el Hyuga-Sólo dime cómo te perdonó-exigió el castaño harto de escuchar al ninja

-Mmm-dijo algo sonrojado-Todavía no lo hace...

-...-el shinobi se controló para no lanzarse sobre él y estrangularlo, simplemente optó por decir-No lo entiendo...Me dijiste que ya te había perdonado

-Dije casi-dijo sonriendo con picardía-!Bien!-dijo conservando la misma sonrisa

-Bien qué?-preguntó el Hyuga sin saber a lo que se refería

-!Qué estamos esperando!-dijo exaltado-!Hoy es un gran día para hablar con ella!

-Para qué?-dijo éste aún sin comprender sus palabra, bien sabía que se moría por hablar con ella

-!CÓMO QUE PARA QUÉ!-dijo el joven de peinado de tazón-!!Está bien claro!! !!Para pedirle disculpas!!

-...-no respondío ante aquel comentario, su título de genio también era bien dado por su orgullo, y estaba bien claro que él no se humillaría de esa manera

Pero también era cierto...que esta vez fue su culpa

Y eso era lo que más le pesaba, que era su maldita culpa

-Neji...Neji...!Neji!-llamó el muchacho de grandes cejas alzando la voz y tronando los dedos en su mirada, al ver que el Hyuga no respondía-Andas muy distraído

-Ajá-optó por responder sin mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que su vista se posó en algo que realmente quería ver...-Tenten-dijo con voz apenas audible

-Nehhh?-dijo el chico-Dijiste algooooo?

-No vas a ver a Gai-sensei?-dijo para deshacerse de su molesto amigo, que a pesar de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo, ya no soportaba más su parlanchería

-SIIIIIIIII-dijo recordando y derramando la bebida que había en la copa que sostenía con una mano-!NOS VEMOS!

-Si-dijo éste con algo de decepció, al ver como había perdido con la vista a Tenten-Como sea...

* * *

-!Vamos!-dijo Ino insistiendo-Por qué no quieren ir?

-Será porque no tenemos los tornillos zafados como tú Ino-respondió Sakura, haciendo que la rubia la viera con mala cara pero sin dejar la súplica

-!Pero si sólo es una fiesta!-replicó ésta haciendo que la mayoría de sus amigas la miraran dudosas

-No lo sé-dijo Tenten aún insegura de hacer caso a la insistencia de su amiga, recordando que muchas veces por seguir sus consejos habían terminado mal, y cuando se refería a mal...era muy mal

-Yo voy si ustedes van-dijo Temari sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no olvidemos que ella era una de las que no le gustaba quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada los sábados por la noche

-Yo...no creo que pueda-dijo Hinata un poco ruborizada, ya que casi siempre tenía que negarse a invitaciones como ésa, todavía no olvidaba lo que tuvo que pasar con su padre por seguirle el juego a Ino

-Pensándolo bien...-dijo la castaña viendo que una de sus amigas más cercanas se encontraba en aquella situación-Recordé que el sábado tengo planes y...

-Vamos Tenten-dijo Ino tratando de converserla-Sabemos que no tienes planes...!Andale! Siiiiiii?

-Ino-contraatacó la chica de ojos chocolates-Si quiera Chouji sabe que vas a ir?

-Chouji?-dijo extrañada la ninja médico antes de soltar una risotada bien falsa-!Pero si el y yo no somos nada! Además recuerden nuestra promesa...

-Hai hai-dijo la pelirosa-Los hombres son una mier...

-SHHHH-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que soltaran una leve risita

-Bien bien-dijo la ninja de una coleta rendida-Pero luego no se arrepientan que querían ir y ni...

-!!Siiiiiiiiiii!!-dijeron de nuevo todas al unísono, haciendo que la rubia callara con una leve sonrisa

-Y bien?-dijo la ninja portadora de un abanico-Que haremos este fin de semana? Recuerden que sólo me quedaré dos semanas mas

-Si...para nuestra desgracia-dijo la pelicastaña riendo junto con la ninja de coletas

-No lo sé-dijo Ino decpecionada de no poder a dicha fiesta

-!YAAA SÉEE!-dijo la castaña después de unos segundos-!Les invito a casa de Sakura!

-!HEYYY!-dijo divertida la ninja mencionada-!Por qué a mi casa!

-Por que a casa de Hinata no se puede-dijo ésta sin dar obvias razones-Ino vive en un chiquero...

-!!Oye!!-dijo ésta apuntando con un dedo amenazador y riendo

-Temari duerme con Shikamaru...

.!!MENTIRAAA!!-gritó ésta después de haber lanzado la bebida que había tomado hace pocos segundos

-Era broma...-dijo ésta soltando una risita junto con las demás-Y pues en mi despartamento no puedo porque el mío si está hecho un chiquero

-Mmm-dijo la pelirosa pensativa-Está bien-dijo ésta tras pensarlo unos segundos-!!Pero nada de travesuras ehhhh!!

-HAIIIII-dijeron todas dichas estudiantes

-Además-dijo la ninja-No creo que haya porblemas...Mis padres se fueron a una misión y no regresarán dentro de una semana

-Bien-dijo Temari-Cambiando de tema...Miren quién está allá...

-Eh?-voltearon todas hacia donde la rubia señaló

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura con algo de desilución

-Naru..to-kun-dijo la ojiperla con las mejillas como tomates

-Shikamaru-dijo la shinobi de la arena con arrogancia

-Chouji-dijo la rubia de una coleta sin saber bien qué sentir

-Y bien?-dijo la pelirosa al ver que faltaba una

-Neji?-dijo ésta con una sonrisa sin haber seguido el juego

-Qué?-dijo la Temari sin dar mucha importancia a que los mencionados estén a sólo unos cuántos metros-Ya no te gusta?-dijo bajando un poco la voz por si las dudas

-No-dijo ésta con otal naturalidad, mientras veía como las demás la veían con una cara de _"Sí, claro"-_Bien...Me encanta-admitió ésta con una sonrisa, aunque todas sabían la situación que se encontraba cada una de ellas

-Pero recuerden nuestra promesa-dijo la Yamanaka

-Etto-trató de decir la Hyuga-Vie..nen hacia acá

-Neeeh!!-gritó la ninja rubia exaltada-!SAKURA! !SAKURA!-dijo arreglándose el pelo-Me veo bien?

-Cállate cerda-dijo ésta empujándola levemente-Y yo?-dijo preguntando a la maestra de armas

-Excelente...Y yo?-dijo con una sonrisa a la chica de coletas

-DI-VI-NA-dijo ésta abriendo sus manos poco a poco-Y yo?-preguntó ésta a Hinata, que estaba a su lado

-Hermosa Temari-san-dijo ésta humildemente, sin preguntar a ninguna qué tal se veía

-!Tu parecer una estrella de cine!-dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-Ari..gato-dijo bajando la vista, sin darse cuenta que los caballeros habían arrivado a su mesa

-!!OHAAAAYOOO!!-gritó emocionado el Uzumaki-!!CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERLAS DATTEBAYO!!

-Na..ruto-kun-dijo Hinata sin saber qué hacer

-Naruto-dijo amablemente la kunoichi de las armas

-Si hace tiempo que no te veía-admitió la kunoichi de la arena con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no notaba al que estaba a lado de éste, el dominante de las sombras

-Como siempre escandaloso-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara

-Y de baka-dijo la otra ninja médico riendo contagiosamente

-Sa...ku..ra-chan-dijo éste sombríamente, callándose por primera vez en la vida

-Temari-dijo finalmente el perezoso al ver que ésta no le tomaba en cuenta

-Ahhh estabas ahí-dijo ésta disimulando muy bien, sacándoles una risita a las ninjas sentadas en la mesa, menos a los shinobis-Gomen-dijo esta burlonamente-No me di cuenta

-Ajá-dijo éste algo extrañado de su actitud

-Neji-niisan-dijo la peliazul-Pensé que te habías ido...

-No-dijo éste sin mirarla, mirando a la kunoichi que estaba frente a él y le había llamado la atención toda la noche

-Pero qué callados están todos-dijo Lee, el cual no había sido notado por ninguna-Acaso pasó algo de lo que no estoy enterado?-dijo éste viendo como todas las parejitas se miraban sin decir palabra

-No...nada-dijo la Yamanaka mientras entrelazaba sus manos debajo de su mentón

Y de nuevo...un silencio hubo entre ellos...

-Has cambiado-dijo finalmente el Akimichi-Ino

-Eh?-dijo sorprendida y algo colorada, pero recordando el acuerdo con sus amigas, sacudió discretamente su cabeza-Ahhh...Que bueno

-!!Que tal si nos sentamos!!-dijo Lee al ver la acitud de sus amigos del alma

-Si quieren-dijo la pelirosa que para desgracia habían sillas de sobra en la mesa que tomaron

-Como sea-dijo el Uchiha, diciendo sus primeras dos palabras por esa noche

-!!Yo me sentaré junto a mi florecita!!-dijo la bestia verde encaminándose al puesto, deteniéndose porque ésta la miraba con mala cara-Emmm-dijo éste temeroso que le fuera a la lanzar la botella de vino-Mejor aquí...

-Te molesta?-dijo el ojiperla, dirigiéndose hacia la pelicastaña

-No-dijo ésta viendo que éste quería sentarse a su lado-Claro que no

-Bien-dijo éste tomando asiento, como sus demás compañeros, que al igual que él estaban totalmente extrañados

-Bueno-dijo la rubia, que realmente era la que más hablaba, de hecho...fue ella quien dio la idea del plan de las kunoichis-Hinata-dijo llamando a la joven, la cual estaba más que roja por estar junto al Uzumaki-Háblanos de tu novio

-Eh?-dijo ésta mirándola con los ojos como platos-Y...o-dijo esta tartamudeando por la mirada de molestia de su primo

-!!QUEEEEE!!-gritó exasperado el rubio y señalando con un dedo acuzador a Temari, así como todos le miraban extrañados-!!CUÁL NOVIOOOO!!

**Wenass!!Se preguntaran como azi actualizando mas temprano que las otras contis...lo mismo me pregunto yo con tantas tareas...jeje...!!Espero les guste esta conti!!Pues a mi en especial fue una de las que más tuvo que pensar y hacer correciones...pero todo pa que den buenas criticas!!jeje...Gomenasai el retraso..ha sido menos que las otras veces, pero me he tomado tiempitos pa subirlo un pokito mas pronto...Y weno...emmm...Arigatooooo!!Gracias por todos los reviews y a las personas q leen este fic...en verdad hacen que me inspire!!jeje...espero les guste esta conti y nos vemos!!Byee**

**Pauli...Beshotes!!**

**PD: Tal vez haya muchas preguntas...empezando por que pacto hicieron nuestras florecitas...Pues no c los dire!!muajajaja...no no...si se los dire...jeje...sera por el proximo capi mas o menos...weno...bye!!**

**azumi hyuga: **wenas!!arigatoooo!!gracias x todos tus reviews ehh!!espero te guste muchisisimo esta conti...gomeeen x el retraso y por el susto q les di...jeje...y antes de despedirme quiere pedirte un favorcito...CONTII!!jeje me tienes en demora con tu heee!!jeje weno..nos vemos..chau

**soluna15: **ohayo!!wenop...antes de agradecerte mi queridisima soluna...mandame otra vez tu link!!lo q pasa es q me sale error cuando kiero leer tu fic...zip..y weno...muchisisisimas gracias x tu review y aki sta la conti...espero la disfrutes y nos vemos bye!!

**mona hyuga:** gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!jeje...x el susto y el retraso...aunque esta vez no me demore mucho...espero te guste muchisisisimo esta conti mona!!arigatoooo x todos tus animos!!y de igual manera espero no tardarme tanto la proxima vez...!!wenop...nos vemos...de nuevo arigatoo!!y muchos besos y abrachos...TQM!!

**-OriTen-: **q wenoooo q no me odies!!jeje..espero te guste muchisisisimo esta conti!!y no me demore mucho..weno zi...ayyyy!!jeje muchisisimas gracias pro todos tus reviews!!jeje yop tambien me voy a dar un tiempito pa dejarte uno en tu fic q me enknta ehhhh!!jeje...nos vemos!!Beshotes y abrashos!!

**vanesa: **Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!jeje...gracias x tu review!!Estoy tratando de seguirlo bien prontito..pero en el cole me sakn la mm...jeje...weno..espero te guste mucho esta conti y nos vemos!!Bye

**sasusaku-nejiten love:** Arigatooooooooooooooooooo!!me haces muy pero muy feliz con tus reviews...y espero este capi te guste mushiooooo ehhh!!jeje...wenop..muchisisimos besos y abrachos!!

**feña:** arigatooooo!!es buena saber q stas pendiente de mi fic...q alegria!!gomeeeen...jeje...x el susto y el retraso..no lo volvere hacer!!jeje...wenop nos vemos y espero este capi te guste muchooo!!Beshos Pauli

**Vistoria:** ariigatooo!!q weno q t este gustando mi fic!!wii zii!!y ps esta vez no me demore tanto...y espero no hacerlo con la proxima conti...xq me estan explotando en el cole!!jeje weno...muchisisimas gracias x todos tus reviews y espero la conti de tu fic eh!!Besos Pauli

**Yuuhi5:** Holaaaas!!Muchisisimas gracias x tu review!!espero te guste muchisisimo!!me demore menos neeeeh!!jeje...arigato x tu recomendacion...pero como me cambie de compu no tengo word...y estoy escribiendo en openoffice..o algo azi..jeje..weno cuando consiga el programa tratare de remediarlo pero por ahora gomeeen!!jeje...arigatoooo y muchos besos!!

**PjopE:** heeeey!!jeje...buenas buenas!!gomeeeeeen...creo q me pac con eso..jijiji...arigatooo x tu review!!espero te guste musho esta conti!!y tb espero no demorarme tanto pa la proxima...me explotan en el cole!!pero weno...aki esta el producto de mi esfuerzo!!jeje...Nos vemos!!Beshotes y cuidate!!

**christti:** NOOOOOOOOO...x q??jeje...lo merezco...snif..jeje...espero te guste mushio etsa conti y nos estamos leyendo neh!!muchisisimas gracias x todos tus reviews...gomenasaiiiiii!!jeje...no lo vuevlo a hacer!!jiji..Nos vemos..Te cuidas ehhh!!Bye

**Eli-Nejiten:** Konichiwaaa!!q weno q te guste mi fic..jeje. A mi tb me gusta sus discusiones!!espero te guste musho este capi..no med emore mucho jeje...tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!nos vemos!!Muchos beshos y abrazos!!

**Anika-san: **Ariiigatooo!!yo seguire escribiendo!!espero te guste mucho este capi y nos etsamos leyendo neh!!Cuidate mucho y gracias x tu review...Besotes!!Pauli

**Alicia:** Saludos desde quitoooo eh!!jeje...muchas gracias x tu review...y he seguido tu consejo pa escribir más porntis...pero aun asi estoy repleta de debres pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible neeeeh!!gracias x tu review!!Muchos besos y abrashos de Pauli!!


	9. Sólo bailar

**Sólo bailar**

La Hyuga era el centro de atención en la mesa, su cara estaba totalmente roja y sentía mareos, pero luchaba por no desmayarse. Todos, a excepción de Lee, que se había marchado apenas se sentó porque en su vista se posó en el brillante Gai, miraban con ligero asombro a la Hyuga

-Vaya Naruto-dijo Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa-Que no te has enterado de nada?-dijo la rubia fingiendo sorpresa

-!!NOOOOO!!-gritó exaltado el Uzumaki

-!Temari-san yo no...!-trató de decir la Hyuga alzando un poco la voz, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia

-Vamos Hinata-dijo ésta guiñándole un ojo discretamente-Cuéntanos por favor-miró a sus amigas que estaban igual de sorprendidas por la idea ocurrida en ese instante por la portadora del abanico

-Si cuéntanos...Hinata-sama-dijo el genio sarcásticamente disimulando un notable enojo, haciendo que la Hyuga le mirara sorprendida y a punto de un infarto

-Y qué?-preguntó aburrido el Nara-Ustedes no sabían nada tampoco?-dijo dirigiéndose hacia las kunoichis que actuaban extrañadas

-Emm...-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo sin saber qué decir

-!Claroooo que sabíamos!-dijo la Yamanaka riendo con las demás

-!Sí! !Sí!-dijeron la pelirosa y la castaña al mismo tiempo, fingiendo una risa bastante natural

-!PERO SI YO NO!-trató de contraatacar la peliazul, siendo interrumpida nuevamente por una de sus amigas

-Hinata-dijo la rubia de coletas-Hinata...Hinata-dijo pensando-Emm...Lo conoció...en-miraba a todas partes sin encontrar un lugar preciso hasta...-!En los baños!

-!EN LOS BAÑOS!?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción del Hyuga, que miraba severamente a su prima

-Si pues...-trató de explicar sonrojándose un poco

-!Se confundió de baños!-dijo la castaña ayudando a su amiga, haciendo que todos la miraran para que continuara con la historia

-En los baños?-volvió a repetir el Akimichi mientras comía la cena servida recientemente

-Siiii-dijo ésta evitando la vista del Hyuga, que ahora la veía seriamente

-No es algo raro que se hayan conocido en los baños?-dijo el Uchiha algo sorprendido, sobretodo porque esto tenía que ver con el Uzumaki

-!CÓMO SE LLAMA!-dijo exaltado el rubio parándose y golpeando con los puños la mesa infantilmente-!!CÓMO SE LLAMA DATTEBAYOOOO!!

-EEE-dijo la castaña dándole un codazo a la pelirosa para que la ayudase-Eeee-trató de pensar con las demás kunoichis

-!Hitoshi!-

-!Nobuatsu!-

-!Shinji!-

Exclamaron Ino, Sakura y Tenten al mismo tiempo

-EH??-dijeron todos al unísono, incluyendo a las ninjas que mencionaron los nombres

-Pues...-dijo Temari ocurriéndosele una gran idea-!Se llama! !Hitoshi Nobuatsu Shinji!-dijo ésta haciendo que todos le miraran incrédulos

-Tiene tres nombres?-dijo el Hyuga extrañado

-!Exacto!-dijo ésta con una sonrisa triunfadora, dejando a los demás shinobis, a excepción de sus amigas, no muy convencidos-Ya saben como son algunas tradiciones de ciertas familias-dijo alzando las manos

-PUEEEEEES-dijo el Uzumaki pegando tremendo grito-!!AHOOOOORA MISMO IRÉ A BUSCAR A ESE TAAAAL...emm-dijo girando hacia el pelinegro-Sasuke...Cómo se llamaba?-dijo el pobre sin recordar el nombre

-Hitoshi Nobuatsu Shinji-dijo éste lanzando un suspiro cansino

-!!HIIITOSHI NOBOATSE SHONJI!!-

-Baka-dijo el Nara mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, con gesto de aburrimiento-Ni si quiera sabes pronunciar su nombre

-!!DÓNDEEEEE ESTÁ!!-dijo el rubio girando su cabeza hacia varios lugares-!!DÓNDE ESTÁA!! !!DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAA!!

-Parece que tienes competencia-dijo la Yamanaka graciosa

-EHHH...YOOOO??-dijo el Uzumaki sentándose apenado-!!CLARO QUE NOO!!-dijo el ojiazul inventándose una escusa-!!Sólo quería pasar a saludarlo y mat...!!

-Y qué?-preguntó la castaña divertida

-NO NADA-dijo éste rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente

-!Hinata!-llamó la Haruno al ver que era la única, a más de Chouji que se atragantaba con comida, que no hablaba-!!Pero qué pasa!! Andas muy callada

-Yo no...-dijo con voz inaudible-Yo no tengo novio...

-EHHHHH-dijo la pelirosa-Vamos-dijo sabiendo bien lo que le ocurría a su amiga-Tengo una idea

-Eh?-dijo la peliazul viéndola junto con las demás-Por qué no me acompañas un segundo?-dijo la shinobi cuando estuvo a su lado

-Hai-dijo parándose delicadamente y caminando junto a la ninja médico-Ahora venimos-dijo esta con una sonrisa

-OK-dijo la castaña-Yo iré al baño mientras ellas vuelven-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia los mismos, siendo detenida por ambas rubias

-Yo te acompaño-dijo primero Temari, levantándose con rapidez

-Vas a acompañarla al baño?-dijo extrañado el Nara

-Cosas de chicas-dijo ésta con una sonrisa nada grata

-Pues yo también voy-dijo la otra rubia, susurrándoles a sus amigas algo parecido a..._!No me dejen!_

* * *

-Me da pena de Hinata-dijo finalmente la maestra en armas mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto-dijo la Yamanaka-Hinata es algo...bueno, muy tímida, pero es para que el idiota de Naruto se decida de una vez por todas

-No hablo de eso-dijo la castaña con mirada asesina-Hablo por...Neji...No se imaginan la cara que puso cuando a cierta personita se le ocurrió decir que Hinata tenía novio-y girándose hacia la rubia, que estaba más interesada en retocar sus labios-!TEMARI!-llamó de un grito, haciendo que la rubia se asustara y se pintara la mejilla

-Aiiishh...!Tenten!-dijo ésta volteándose con una cara graciosa

-Gomeeen...Gomeen-dijo la aludida entre risitas junto con Ino-Es que estamos hablando de algo importante y tu...!Viéndote en el espejo!

-BIEN-dijo ésta guardando el lápiz labial una vez se limpio la mancha-Que hay de nuevo?-dijo naturalmente

-Nooo nada amiga-dijo ésta sarcásticamente-Y tú que hay?

-Bien-dijo siguiendo el juego-Andando

-!YA BASTA!-dijo la Yamanaka arta de la actitud de las shinobis-!Pónganse serias o se van al baño de hombres!

-Está bien-dijo la ninja de la arena con una pequeña sonrisa

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la castaña de pronto

-Qué cosa?-dijo la rabia imaginándose lo que iba a decir

-Pues-dijo ninja de ojos chocolates mirando hacia la pared-Que nos hayamos inventado esa mentira-dijo mintiendo

-Ya-dijo Ino acercándose unos pasos-Y que estemos sentadas en la misma mesa que los chicos...Nehh??-

-Hai-dijo un ligero rubor

-Y que hayas visto a Neji después de casi dos años-dijo la otra rubia complementando, haciendo que la kunoichi maestra en armas explotara

-!PERO NO HABLEN COMO SI SÓLO PASARA CONMIGO!-dijo riendo contagiosamente

-Bien...bien-admitieron ambas

-Lo mismo pasa con el estúpido de Shikamaru-dijo mostrando desinterés la shinobi

-Y Chouji-dijo la otra arrogantemente

-Bueno..bueno-dijo Tenten viendo que se arruinaba el día-Ya lo hemos superado no?

-No-dijeron ambas al unísono

-Cierto...Pero no olviden lo más importante

-La regla?-dijo Temari para pronto, haciendo que la ninja moviera la cabeza afirmativamente

-Seguimos con el plan?-dijo Ino una sonrisa traviesa

-Haiiiii-dijeron ambas-Seguimos

-Ahora-dijo la rubia-Actúen seriamente, calmadas, tranquilas, norma...

-Hai...Hai-dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

-Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo animando la pelirosa a su amiga-No te preocupes...Ya veras que el cabezota de Naruto se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que no tienes novio

-Demo...-trataba inútilmente la ninja de acabar con todo eso-Sakura-san...Si Naruto-kun no...

-A ver mi querida Hinata-dijo abrazándola-Cuál es la regla?

-So..mos fuertes?-dijo la kunoichi algo tímida por la actitud de su amiga

-La ooootra-dijo vacilante

-Sakura-san-dijo amablemente la ninja olvidando su timidez, recordando que hace mucho ella había tratado a sus amigas con mucha confianza-Yo amo a Naruto-kun-dijo algo colorada pero sin vergüenza al aceptar tales sentimientos

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa maternal

-Y si él no me...-dijo triste de aceptar tales pensamientos

-!No digas tonterías Hinata!-dijo interrumpiéndola-Si no sintiera algo por ti no se hubiera humillado ante todos por esa mentirita

-Y...o-dijo balbuceando esperando que lo que le trataba de decir la pelirosa fuera verdad

-Hinata-dijo seriamente-Nosotras ya no somos niñas, ni si quiera adolescentes

-Eh?-dijo viendo a la ninja que hablaba con total madurez

-Si no le demuestras a Naruto que vales la pena-dijo sonriéndole-Entonces él nunca te conseguirá

-Arigato-dijo bajando la vista apenada, recapacitando las palabras de su amiga, tal vez...tal vez, tenía razón

-!Además!-dijo volviendo a su actitud infantil-!Sólo es una mentirilla! Que le ayudará a ser menos bobo...

-Hai-dijo sonriente

-!Entonces recuerda la regla!-dijo para jalarla y correr hacia la mesa

* * *

-Oiii...Oii-llamó el Nara atrayendo la atención de los demás, que prácticamente no hacían nada más que ver a Naruto y a Chouji pelear

-Naniiii?-preguntó sin mucho interés el Uzumaki, que estaba estresado por la noticia que recibió

-No creen que las chicas andan algo raras?-dijo éste mirando a todos

-Sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de eso-dijo el portador del sharingan concordando con el Nara

-Tal vez-dijo el Hyuga sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, dado que dos cosas rondaban por su cabeza...la kunoichi maestra de armas y el noviazgo de su prima

-No sé-dijo éste tratando de describir el tema con buenas palabras-Parecen más maduras

-Eh?-preguntaron todos extrañados

-Yo también lo creo-admitió el genio-Antes eran más...infantiles

-Estarán planeando algo?-preguntó el Uchiha imaginándose que sería una de las opciones

-Puede ser-dijo el Nara-Pero...también hay que recordar que han pasado dos años desde que las vimos por último vez...Ya no son las mismas

-!!DE QUÉ HABLAN DATTEBAYO!!-dijo el rubio preocupado

-Siéntate-le ordenó Sasuke-Ahí vienen...

-Ya volvimos-dijo la ninja de ojos verdes tomando asiento, al igual que la ojiperla-Que? Pero ha dónde se fueron?-preguntó extrañada la ninja

-A LOS BAÑOS-dijo el Uzumaki mirando sin mucha discreción a la Hyuga, la cual trataba de no hacer lo mismo

-Ya veo-dijo ésta con una ligera sonrisa, dejando ahí la conversación, haciendo que en la mesa reinara un silencio profundo

-Ahh...Ya volvieron-escuchó que la llamaba por detrás la castaña

-Si-dijo ésta como respuesta viendo como sus amigas tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares

-Bien-dijo la rubia de una coleta-Qué nos perdimos?-dijo disimulando total naturalidad

-No nada...Ino-dijo el Akimichi mientras recordaba las palabras del Nara y sus compañeros

-Bien...entonces !Comamos!-dijo ésta viendo cómo nadie había probado ni una sola pizca (a excepción de Chouji) de la deliciosa comida servida hace rato

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso, hace algunos minutos que habían terminado con la cena, y nadie hablaba

S_ilencio absoluto_

-AHHHHH-dijo sonoramente el rubio tocándose la panza-!!QUÉ BUENA QUE ESTUVO LA COMIDA!!

-Baka-dijo el Uchiha viendo como el Uzumaki había devorada todo su plato, y el de él también

A la castaña se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, ese Naruto si que no cambiaba...

Esa sonrisilla fue notada por el Hyuga, quien hace mucho que no la veía, extrañaba esas sonrisas

-Que aburrido-dijo el Nara por quinta vez en la noche, con una mueca en la cara

-Por qué no vas a bailar por ahí?-dijo la rubia a su lado, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño

-!!Creo que yo estoy de acuerdo con él!!-exclamó Naruto viendo que su amigo tenía razón-!!Qué hacemos aquí!!

-A que te refieres?-preguntó extrañada Ino

-!!Que todo el mundo está bailando!!-dijo señalando a una pareja en particular

-Pues anda-dijo la pelirosa viendo que el rubio se les insinuaba a que bailasen

-Dobe-dijo el pelinegro soltando un suspiro, cerrando los ojos cansinamente, hasta que volvió a escuchar los chillidos del rubio

-!!VAMOOOOS!!-dijo el Uzumaki insistiendo-!!DE QUÉ TIENEN MIEDO!!

-Por qué no cierras la boca?-dijo el genio harto de escuchar las estupideces que decía el Uzumaki

-Por qué no bailas con la chica de allá?-dijo la shinobi de la arena, provocando que a la Hyuga se le notara un ligero sonrojo

-!!CUÁL?!-preguntó el rubio volteando a ver-!!Ese no es una chica Dattebayo!! !!ES EL CEJOTAAAS!!-dijo viendo como la rubia le había tomado el pelo

-Por qué insistes tanto Naruto?-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, viendo que nadie en la mesa quería cumplir los deseos del portador del Kyubi

-Es que yo...-dijo el Uzumaki rendido, dejando que todo su peso cayera en la silla, ocurriéndosele una gran idea-Neji...-llamó éste con una sonrisa picarona

-...-el aludido simplemente optó por mirar al rubio descortésmente, rogando que no fuera a decir ninguna incoherencia

-!!POR QUÉ NO INVITAS A BAILAR A TENTEN-CHAN!!-dijo éste con una sonrisota, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos

-Creo que has bebido demasiado Naruto-dijo la castaña sin hacer notar su ligero rubor en sus mejillas, viendo que el Hyuga no respondía

-AYYYY-dijo el Uzumaki parándose de nuevo-!!PERO SI LOS CHICOS SI QUIEREN!!-dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos, sintiendo nerviosismo muy dentro de si al notar que sus miradas le informaban que pronto llegaría su muerte

-Sí...claro-dejó escapar la rubia una sonrisa sarcástica, junto con las otras ninjas, los hombres las miraron seriamente...Acaso trataban de insinuar que eran aguafiestas?

-O SERÁ QUE...-dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisilla macabra-O SERÁ QUE NO SABEN BAILAR...-soltó el bombazo haciendo que las kunoichis lo miraran como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia

-Disculpa?-dijeron las kunoichis sin poder creerlo

-!!PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DATTEBAYO!!-dijo el Uzumaki incrementando su sonrisa-!!ALGÚN DÍA APRENDERÁN!!

-Bien-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo parándose inmediatamente, a excepción de la Hyuga-A ver quién tiene que a prender-dijeron lanzando una indirecta para nadie en especial, porque iba para todos

-!!SIIIIIII!!-gritó emocionado el Uzumaki-!!VAMOS CHICOS!!

-Ehhh-dijo Temari deteniéndolo-Se aprende viendo, mi querido Naruto-dijo ésta, dejando desconcertado al Uzumaki, y de paso a los demás chicos

-Pe...pe..pero-dijo éste confundido-!!A dónde van!!

-A bailar-dijo la castaña, que por fortuna, había encontrado a un gran amigo-Kankuro-kun-dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa al maestro marionetista que había estado conversando con unos Jounnins, a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos observando la escena

-Tenten-dijo éste cortando su conversación con los muchachos, volteándola a ver con orgullo y con la misma sonrisa

-Hola-dijo ésta acercándose a éste para saludarlo, haciendo que este le de un ligero beso en la mejilla como cortesía

-!Vaya!-dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisota-!Parece que tienes enemigos...Neji!-dijo éste mientras veía como el ojiperla fruncía el entrecejo observando a la Kunoichi

-!Te he estado buscando por todas partes!-dijo el shinobi riendo coquetamente-!Dónde te metiste!

-Estaba por ahí...-dijo ésta conservando la sonrisa, tenía que admitirlo, el ninja le agradaba, a decir verdad, le agradaba bastante, su humor y su actitud iban con ella...Pero, ésta vez, no contuvo el deseo de utilizarlo como máquina de celos

-Bien-dijo éste para satisfacción de la maestra-Quieres bailar?-sonrió inclinándose ligeramente para estirar su mano

-Claro-dijo tomando la mano del ninja, permitiendo que el shinobi la girara y la pegara más a su cuerpo, haciendo que al Hyuga se le coloreara la cara de la rabia

Cómo se atrevía ese marionetista vulgar...a si quiera, mirar a Tenten...Acaso se lo había permitido?

-Neji-niisan-llamó su prima con algo de preocupación por su primo

-Qué?-dijo éste sin si quiera mirarla

-Estás bien?-dijo ésta un poco asustada por la actitud de su primo, ante su pregunta éste asintió con la cabeza, dejando insatisfecha a la muchacha

-Kankuro-kun-dijo ésta para el Hyuga sin haberlo preguntado-Y Tenten-san son amigos desde hace mucho...Se llevan bien-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que el ojiperla la mirara con expresión alguna

-Ya-dijo éste, para evitar que pensara que estaba demasiado interesado en el asunto...De hecho, le importaba más que nada

Pero, las palabras de la Hyuga fueron descartadas, cuando observó como el shinobi de la arena posaba su mano en la cintura de la kunoichi, para lograr hacer pasos más complicados

-_Maldito seas_-maldijo el shinobi en sus pensamientos, haciendo que su bestia explotara, una cosa más, y se levantaba y lo mataba de un sólo golpe

-Tranquilo Hyuga-llamó el Uchiha orgulloso-Parece que te cae pesado que _"ese" _baile con tu chica-dijo haciendo que Neji le mirara olvidando sus pensamientos, y sonriendo al igual que él...

-Voltea Uchiha-dijo éste para que el ninja lo haga sin miramientos

-Sakura-dijo éste desvaneciendo su sonrisa y mirando fijamente a la kunoichi, la cual estaba con el mal nacido de...

-Quién es ese?-dijo sin saber el nombre del muchacho con el que hablaba la médica

-Pu..es-dijo Hinata nerviosamente viendo a la pelirosa-Es Atasuke-kun-dijo recordando al chico-Recién ingresó co..mo Anbu...Tal vez por eso no lo conoces

-_Atasuke_-pensó el Uchiha de mala gana...Por qué sus nombres tenían que ser tan parecidos?-Mierda-masculló viendo como el imbécil halagaba a la ninja

Ese bastardo moriría pronto...Iba a poner en alto su rango y clan...y sobretodo, iba a aplicar todas las técnicas mortales que sabía sobre él, y no lo dejaría en paz, hasta verlo sufrir cada minuto que bailó con la kunoichi

-!!Baka!!-llamó divertido el rubio, ya que el era el único que no sufría por ver a la Hyuga bailar con otro-!También has sido robado!

-Calla Dobe-dijo molesto por las palabras del Uzumaki...A veces llegaba a odiarlo tanto...

-Ayyy-suspiró sonoramente el Nara, poniendo ambas manos en su columna desperezándose-No sé porque se preocupan tanto

-!Tú deberías hacerlo también!-dijo el ojiazul tratando de arruinarle al día también al Nara-!!Mira Dattebayo!!-dijo éste señalando con su cabeza a la ninja de la arena que estaba a unos cuántos metros

-Eh?-dijo el ninja perezoso mirando hacia donde le indicaba el Uzumaki-_!Esa mujer problemática!_

_-Temari_

Vio con algo de rabia al hombre...

_-El desgraciado de Genma estaba bailando con ella-_

Ese maldito examinador...!Pero qué tenía en mente! Era mucho mayor que ella, y por lo que él sabía...era un Jounnin excelente, enviado a misiones peligrosas incluso con la alumna de la quinta, Shizune, pero aún así no tenía derecho a robarle a su nov...amiga

Así como el le robaría la aguja que suele llevar en su maldita boca y se la clavaría donde más le duele...

Él iba a matarlo...aunque le costara su propia vida !LO IBA A MATAR!

-Shikamaru-llamó Chouji terminando su tercer plato de comida, cortando los pensamientos del estratega

-Qué quieres?-dijo éste sin querer prestarle atención al Akimichi, aún viendo como el idiota apegaba a la rubia más a su cuerpo

-Shikamaru-volvió a repetir reprendiéndolo, bien sabía el Nara por qué lo hacia, esa actitud no iba con el...pero simplemente no podía ir y enviar lejos a su rival

-Chouji-dijo éste viéndolo con una sonrisa-Atrás tuyo

-Qué cosa?-dijo éste girando su rostro hacia atrás-!!INO!!

Sí, la ninja médico estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los instintos...En pocas palabras..._un beso_

_Y lo peor...era que no sabía quién era el asqueroso al que besaría_

_No se suponía que sólo les tenían que enseñar a bailar? Y no a besar?_

Estaba a punto de rodar sobre sí mismo y aplastar al estúpido ese...Pero gracias a Dios, la kunoichi giró su rostro para que el beso fuera en su mejilla

Pero aún así...seguía siendo un beso

-Naizen-san-dijo suavemente Hinata-Es un especialista en medicina...

-!!DE DÓNDE ES!!-preguntó el Akimichi volteando a ver fieramente a la ninja, fijándose que el apuesto ninja no era de Konoha

-D...De d..e-dijo nerviosamente la kunoichi agarrándose las manos-De la Hi..erba

_Matará a todos los de la hierba...uno por uno_

_-_!!QUÉ MALA SUERTEEEE DATTEBAYOOO!!-gritó el rubio con una sonrisa boba en los labios

Cada uno de ellos lo miró con rabia reflejada en los ojos...

Y no era para más...puesto que gracias al Uzumaki es que "ellas" están bailando con esos idiotas

-Qu...e pasa?-preguntó asustado el Uzumaki, imaginándose su muerte gracias a su bocota

-Naruto-dijeron los shinobis con una cara a punto de asesinarlo, mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían peligrosamente al joven

-!!EEEYYYYY!! !!EEEYYY!!-exclamó el pobre temeroso y alejándose hacia atrás-!!MIREEEEEN!!-dijo cuando había caído al piso con la vista hacia las kunoichis

Fue ahí, cuando el genio y los demás detuvieron el asesinato y voltearon hacia el lugar donde el rubio mencionó

Todos sentían su sangre hervir, su cuerpo petrificado y su respiración lenta, pero sobretodo...lo que sí hay que recalcar...Es que todos, desde ese momento y para siempre...Odiaron ese baile, lo odiaron con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

Parecía que todo el mundo sabía los pasos de esa ridícula danza, puesto todas las parejas habían inclinado a la mujer...

Y eso fue lo que más le molestó...

Que ese macabro, ignorante, estúpido, y todo lo que se le puede decir, había tomado a su muy apreciada compañera y la había inclinado hacia abajo, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos...

Mejor dicho...lo que más le molestó, fue que el muy imbécil se acercó a ella con la firme intensión de besarla

Pero no fue el único caso, lo mismo ocurrió con las demás kunoichis...que al igual que la castaña, parecía no importarles en lo absoluto

Al contrario de ellas, a ellos les importaba...y mucho

-LO MATO-dijeron todos al unísono antes de dirigirse a las pareja

* * *

-Discúlpeme-dijo educadamente el Hyuga una vez cerca de la pareja, haciendo que el castaño marionetista interrumpiera la trayectoria de sus labios

-Neji-dijo éste con enfado, sabiendo que las intenciones de el genio eran las de interrumpirle-Se te ofrece algo?-dijo tratando de no ser muy grosero

-Neji?-dijo la castaña mientras se soltaba del otro y tomaba su postura disimulando naturalidad

-No-dijo acercándose al shinobi-Sólo que...Me parece que ya han bailado lo suficiente-dijo tratando de no matarlo ese instante, aunque sabía que el ninja frente a él no era ningún debilucho

La kunoichi estaba a ya no poder, tenía que reír, pero recordando las palabras de su querida amiga no pudo...Tenía que actuar...lo tenía que hacer

-Permiso-dijo tomando una mano de Tenten con el firme propósito de bailar con ella, si tenía que hacer lo último que le gustaba hacer en el mundo para evitar que ella baile con ese de la arena, lo haría

-Momento Hyuga-dijo deteniéndola del otro brazo-Ella estaba bailando conmigo-dijo con fastidio el shinobi

-Lo siento mucho Kankuro-dijo sin expresión alguna_-"Vete a volar"_-dijo girando su rostro lo suficiente para que la maestra no escuchara, la cual parecía no importarle con quién bailar

-!!Eres un...!!-trató de decir, pero fue callado por la ninja

-Esta bien Kankuro-kun-dijo la ninja con una sonrisa-Luego bailaré contigo-dijo para evitar una posible guerra

-Estás segura?-preguntó éste insinuando que el genio podría hacerle daño, haciendo que éste le mirara con su peor cara

-Hai-dijo ésta más que segura, puede que esté actuando demasiado madura, pero muy dentro de sí, había una chiquilla saltando de alegría porque uno de sus sueños se cumplía

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo por último para marcharse aún indeciso de hacerlo, no le costaba admitirlo, a él, le gustaba aquella maestra

* * *

Se sentía un idiota, el más grande de todos...Podían decir que era fuerte, inteligente y hasta invencible, pero se sentía débil frente a ella...a aquella pelirosa que ahora bailaba con él

Ese maldito ninja le hizo problema para que no bailase con la ninja...Qué tan idiota era que no se daba cuenta de lo que era propiedad de un Uchiha?

Y sí...Puede que la kunoichi no lo sepa...Pero ella era de él

Y todo aquel que se atreva a mirarla como aquel Anbu...Moriría instantáneamente

_El mismo se encargaría de matarlo_

-Sasuke-kun-llamó la ninja por tercera vez, al ver que su pareja iba hundido en sus pensamientos

-...-éste la miró sin querer cruzar palabra-Qué?

-Nada-dijo sonriendo-Sólo que te llamé tres veces y no contestaste...Pasa algo contigo?-dijo sin utilizar el tono que solía llevar junto a él...Ese Nara tenía razón, algo estaba pasando, sobretodo por la actitud de la kunoichi...Desde cuándo le hablaba como si el fuera Naruto?

-No-dijo secamente después de un rato

-Dónde estará Atasuke-kun...-dijo viendo por encima de su hombro, haciendo que al Uchiha le hirviera la sangre

-Debe estar atragantándose en comida-dijo inventando el portador del sharingan, haciendo que la pelirosa alzara una ceja

-Ahh Sí?-dijo con una sonrisa como si no pudiera creerlo

Ajá-dijo sin preocuparle mucho la opinión de la chica

-Y qué te hace pensar que está atragantándose en comida-dijo incrementando su sonrisa, mientras seguía con los pasos del baile

-Está bien claro-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, en realidad, no tenía excusa para justificar esa mentira

-Me quieres decir que piensas que está gordo-dijo con una mirada que le hacía sentir miedo

-Si así lo tomas-dijo fríamente, para no tener que afirmar lo que la kunoichi decía, porque de hecho...el idiota de su nuevo rival, estaba en buena forma

-Bien-dijo finalizando, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría

Y es que, ni siquiera ella sabía que su Atasuke-kun...se encontraba ahora mismo atado de pies a cabeza y encerrado en el cuarto de limpieza, ya que tuvo la mala suerte de ser raptado por el Uchiha...Quien sin hacer esfuerzo alguno cometió ese crimen

* * *

La rubia sonreía maliciosamente, no disimulaba en lo absoluto sorpresa por la reciente acción del Nara...

-Así que...-dijo ésta con una mano en su cintura-Se te regó la bebida...

-Hai-dijo pareciendo demasiado creíble-Tropecé y derramé el vino encima de él...Gomen

-Ya-dijo igual de sonriente-Pobre..Justo a él tuvo que pasarle no crees?

-Sí-dijo dándose cuenta de la actitud de la chica-A Genma siempre le pasan ese tipo de cosas

-Ya veo-dijo cruzándose de brazos esta vez-Así que lo conoces...

-Muy poco-dijo viendo como la kunoichi agrandaba su sonrisa

-Ajá-dijo cortando la conversación-Y no piensas ir a disculparte?-dijo recordando como su pareja se dirigía hacia los baños de hombres con una expresión ceñida con el firme propósito de lavarse la mancha

-Ya lo hice-dijo negándose a pedirle disculpas a semejante imbécil

-Bueno-dijo la kunoichi-Me he quedado sin pareja-tremenda indirecta...lo sabía

-En serio lo lamento-dijo el Nara riendo muy dentro de sí

-No importa-dijo incrementando su sonrisa-Tendré que ir a buscar otra pareja-dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario, siendo detenida por el brazo del Nara, lo cual le llamó un poco la atención

-Yo...-dijo éste tratando de no parecer avergonzado-Yo no tengo pareja...

-Y?-dijo ésta disimulando confusión

-Quieres bailar conmigo?-dijo finalmente, viendo como la rubia en verdad actuaba raro, y para evitar que ésta buscase otra pareja que no fuese él

-Por qué no-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

* * *

El Akimichi apenas podía esquivar los pies de la Yamanaka, ésta reía al ver la poca falta de práctica en el baile...Ya que prefería comer en vez de bailar

-KYYYYAAA CHOUJIII-chilló ésta inflando sus mejillas-!!Me volviste a pisar!!-dijo alejándose de éste unos cuántos centímetros tocando su pie por encima del material del zapato

-GOMEEN-dijo harto de pedir disculpas-!!Es que te mueves muy rápido!!

-!!Así es el baile!! !!BAKA!!-dijo ésta mostrando obviedad-!!Y si no sabes bailar!!-dijo contraatacando la rubia-!!Entonces no hubieras hecho que Naizen-kun se marchara!!-dijo aún molesta por lo que hizo el Akimichi

-!!YA TE LO DIJE INO!!-dijo exaltado éste-!!TSUNADE-SAMA LO BUSCABA!!-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa muy en su interior

-Sí claro-dijo ésta sonriendo sarcásticamente-!!De seguro te inventaste eso para que el corriera fuera del salón!!

-!!Mentira!!-dijo éste sin poder evitar soltar una risita mientras decía estas palabras

-Como sea-dijo ésta suspirando sonoramente, haciendo que el Akimichi creyera que podían continuar con lo pendiente

* * *

No sabía como describirla...Aquella dulce, gentil, hermosa y tímida chica lo era todo para él...

Ese vestido, ese peinado, esos ojos, todo...

-HINATAAAA-CHAN-llamó el Uzumaki finalmente, interrumpiendo sus mismos pensamientos, debido a que eran los únicos en la mesa que no bailaban, y mucho menos hablaban-!!Por qué no fuiste a bailar!!-dijo sin saber que otra cosa preguntar, se sentía incómodo, antes se podía decir que tenía mucha más cercanía con la chica...Pero ahora sólo una palabra los distanciaban..._novio_

_Pero no por mucho tiempo_

-Yo-dijo la chica bajando la vista-No tenía muchas ganas...

-!!APUESTO A QUE LO HACES MUY BIEN!!-dijo el rubio halagándola, haciendo que ésta lo mirara sorprendida

-Arigato-susurró la joven

-!!NO HAY DE QUE!!-dijo éste rascándose la nuca mientras reía, haciendo que la kunoichi le sonriera encantadoramente, olvidando la pena que sentía

-!Hinata-chan!-dijo después de unos segundos el rubio, alzando ligeramente su voz-!!QUIERES BA...!!

-!!Naruto-kun!!-llamó la bestia verde interrumpiendo la petición del Uzumaki

-!!Cejotas!!-llamó con desánimo el chico, viendo que éste había interrumpido algo bastante importante

-Ehhh...A donde fueron todos?-dijo extrañado de no ver a nadie en la mesa

-Están bailando-dijo apoyando su mano en su mentón, viendo que ya de nada servía invitar a la Hyuga a bailar

-WUOOOOOOOOOO-dijo con llamas en los ojos-!!Entonces!!-dijo corriendo una silla y sentándose en esta-!!Me sentaré aquí con ustedes para hacerles compañía!!-gritó el joven alzando uno de sus brazos, creyendo que a ambos les gustaría su presencia

-Si-dijo el rubio mirándolo con seriedad-Que alegría...

* * *

-Cambiaste de peinado?-dijo viendo a la castaña minutos después de haber empezado a bailar con ella

-Hai-dijo ésta con una sonrisa y moviendo delicadamente su cabeza para retirar el flequillo que cubría su vista-Pero no te acostumbres a ello...-continuó-Sólo fue por hoy

-Ya veo...

-No bailas tan mal-admitió ésta viendo que el Hyuga tenía un toque de formalidad y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ya era de imaginarse...una persona de gran linaje como él...era estúpido pensar que el Hyuga era malo paro este tipo de cosas

-Pertenecer al clan Hyuga-dijo éste mientras veía su mano posada en la cadera de la chica-Hay pocas cosas que no se hacer...

-Pensaba que no te gustaba bailar-dijo ésta con una ligera sonrisa

-Lo hago de vez en cuando...Pero no me llama la atención

-Entiendo-dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo y volvía su posición original...En verdad, el Hyuga...no lo hacía nada mal

-Escuché que eres la maestra de armas en la academia-cambió el tema...no es que no le gustaba hablar con la kunoichi de esos asuntos, pero si tenía que ser sincero...ya mucho sufría su cuerpo con la mano de la joven en su hombro

-Hai-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente-Ya hace algún tiempo de eso...Y la verdad es que me encanta lo que hago

Ya era la cuarta vez...la cuarta vez que se fijaba en los pechos de la chica, ignoró las últimas palabras de ésta ya que su consciente estaba preocupado en otra cosa...Y es que él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de ella por ponerse aquel vestido

Maldijo en sus pensamientos...Desde cuándo se había vuelto un miserable pervertido?

Mejor dicho...Desde cuándo se fijaba en esas partes de la chica?

-Neji?-llamó ésta con el ceño fruncido-Qué pasa?

-Nada-dijo éste tratando de parecer lo más serio posible

-Estás algo distraído...

_Mierda..._estaba pasando de nuevo, otra vez su vista bajó...estaba cayendo en la tentación

Pero gracias a Dios controló su ser

Fijó su vista en otra cosa que no fuera eso...pero sí que tenía suerte...Sus labios, esa noche estaban más atrayentes que la última vez que los vio..._o los probó_

_-_Por qué te quedas callado?

-Gomen...Qué me decías?-dijo este volviendo su mirada buscando refugio en los ojos de la chica...pero nuevamente sucedió

El ligero maquillaje en sus ojos le llamó la atención...Se veía más madura, esta vez lo confirmaba...Y es que aunque sea mínimo lo que llevaba puesto, la hacía ver como una princesa

Por que no necesitaba más, ella era hermosa, y no lo era por lo que usaba...sino porque siempre fue así

-En serio...-dijo ésta con una pequeña sonrisa-Andas muy distraído...

**...**

Trataba...en serio trataba de no hacerlo...trataba de no pensar en ella, pero era inútil y hasta imposible, aquella kunoichi había alumbrado de nuevo su vida después de aquel sufrimiento

Estaba radiante, su cabello corto lo llevaba recogido en un bonito chongo, jamás la había visto así, pero si era sincero, le encantaba

Ese peinado...le quedaba muy bien...Se fijó en los mechones que caían libremente por su rostro, se veía muy guapa con ellos

El maquillaje que llevaba sobre sus ojos y en sus labios, era delicado y agradable...

El vestido que llevaba puesto combinaba con su cabello, era rosado en su totalidad...con bordados de flores blancas en varias partes, de tirantes y un descote triangular

_Esa niña pequeña y molestosa había quedado en el pasado..._

Vio con algo de curiosidad el rostro de la chica, aunque difícilmente pudo ver sus ojos, ya que ésta daba vueltas y giraba muy a menudo

_De seguro había cambiado mucho...sobretodo por todo lo que pasó...Ella ya no era la misma, lo sabía_

**...**

_Temari...Cuanto tiempo sin verla...Esa sonrisa orgullosa y atractiva no le llamaba en lo absoluto la atención_

Esa chica, era demasiado problemática...

Ese vestido...era muy bonito, de un amarillo luminoso y con unos cuantos bordados...Era precioso e iba con ella...

Pero sólo había uno cosa que le disgustaba

Ese notable descote...Por qué demonios no podía quitar la vista de ahí?

La respuesta era obvia...Al igual que los idiotas que los veían bailar, él estaba embobado por ese maldito descote

Sintió como su inteligencia se desvanecía instantáneamente...Ese radiante vestido no debía ser tan atrevido...Odiaba...en verdad odiaba la delicada tela que cubría parte de sus senos...

Ese dobladillo, que también recorría sus hombros, permitía ver los bien formados atributos de la joven

Ya no quería pensar en eso...se sentía más idiota que los pervertidos que los observaban...Pero simplemente, era tan atrayente

Y no sólo era ese vestido que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que sus rodillas, sino también su nuevo look. Ese maquillaje por encima de sus ojos le daba un toque de elegancia...sus pestañas rizadas y sus labios entreabiertos por su sonrisa

Pero lo que más le gustó...Fue su cabello, que al igual que siempre, lo llevaba recogido en cuatro coletas, pero ésta vez...estaban mejor elaboradas, y se notaba que era sedoso

Se abofeteó mentalmente...Debía dejar de pensar en todo eso...en ella

Sólo...

-Bailar

**Bien hasta aquí este capi...lamento dejarlo hasta aqui!!Es que me salio extremadamente largo!!A más de que me demore tanto!!Gomeeeeen!!Pero aún así agradezco a todas las personas que siguen el fic hasta ahora!!No saben cuánto me hacen feliz!!Muchisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews y a los que leen!!jeje...Se q muchas personas quieren matarme...No c..ha de ser porque me demoro...o el fic es muy malo...wuuaaaaa...gomeeeen!!Weno espero no hacerlo pa la proxima y les tengo una sorpresita mis queridos lectores!!Nos vemos!!**

**Ahhhh!!Sólo falta la descripción de la dulce Hinata...Todo vendrá después...es que a más de que no me alzanzó...jeje**

**PD: Wenooo...se q esto es algo malo...Pero les gusta el nombre del fic??Quisieran que lo cambie o esta bien??Hay como hacer eso??jeje...Y aclarando algo q se me olvido el capi anterior...Dije que Neji narraría la historia??Gomeeeenn..pero me parecio que haciendole asi voy bien...Weno con todo espero me den su opinion!!**

**También cambie el summary!!**

**.-nah-kuRoi-.: **Gooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!Se que lo merezco!!Lo se...lo seee!!Demoniosss es que no tengo tiempo chica!!jeje...Es que soy una mujerr de negocios!!jeje..Arigato por tu review!!espero no demorarme pa la proxima!!okk!!Se q por lo normal lo hago...pero gomeeeen!!Me esforzareee!!Nos vemos...Beshos!!

**pako9: **Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!Y claro que pienso actualizarlo...Pero con el cole y todo eso casi no me queda tiempo de escribir...Por eso es que decidí hacer los capis largos...Pa recompensarlo!!Gomeeen espero de veritas actualizar pronto la proxima!!Nos vemos!!

**azumi hyuga: **mi queridisisisima azumi!!como asi por aqui!!jeje...Arigatooo por tu review...Y por tu historia ehhhh!!Me encanto la conti!!Gomeeen por la demora...!!Pero con todo lo que tengo que hacer...ufff!!weno nos vemos!!Besotes!!

**soluna15: **amigaaaa!!gomeeen por la demora...y antes de agradecerte tu muy sincero revieeeeeeew!!Ayudameee..es q no se que pasa con esta cosa que no quiere abrir el link q me mandas!!A ver si me das otra forma de abrir ehhh!!jeje...Y ahora siiiii...ARIGATOO!!Espero te guste mucho esta conti y nos vemos!!

**PJopE: **Pam-chaaaaan!!jeje...me enknta tu nombre!!jeje gracias por tu review!!cuanta inspiracion!!prestame un poquitooo!!jeje...Ariigatoooo por leer mi fic y dejarme esos hiper reviews!!juju...Muchisisismas gracias!!Besotes y abrazos nehhhhh!!Pauli!!

**Eli-NejiTen: **Arigatoooooo!!Espero te guste este capi!!Y gomenasai por la demora!!A veces no se que me pasa!!jeje...espero no volverlo hacerrr!!Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo!!Pauli!!

**Fany D. Flowright: **Arigatoooo!!Arigatoooo Arigatoooo!!Que alegria conseguir nuevos lectores!!jeje..Espero te guste mucho este capi y no demorarme mucho pa la proxima...Muchos besos y abrazos!!Pauli!!

**sasusaku-nejiten love: **seremos hermanas!!jeje arigatooooo!!aqui te va ty sasusaku..no es mucho pero me inspire!!Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review!!o los cuantos que me dejas jejeje!!arigatoooo!!Besotes!!

**vanesa: **Ohayoooo!!Arigatooooo!!A mi tambien me gusta ver a Neji babeando por Tenten!!jeje...Y es que tienen que quedar juntos!!Sino cometo el mas grande de los crimenes!!jeje..Arigato por tu review!!Espero te guste muchisisimo este capi y nos vemos!!

**chistti: **Konichiwa!!Arigato por tu review!!Espero este capi te guste mucho ehhh!!jeje y pa la proxima no demorarme tanto...!!Hay todo de un poco...Pero siempre nejiten!!juju...Nos vemos!!Pauli!!

**Vistoria: **Arigatooooooooooo!!es bueno tener una fiel lectora como tu!!ya he mencionado que tus historias me enkntan??Pues me enkntan!!Decepcion...una de las mejores!!la lei unas cuatro veces!!jeje..Muchas gracias!!Nos vemos y cuidate!!


	10. Nueva misión

**Nueva Misión**

-! Kya! ! Kyaaa! !KYYAAAAA!-gritó la castaña chupándose el dedo índice

-!AHHHHH!-gritó exaltada la Yamanaka-!El pastel se desinfló!

-!Me quemé! !Me quemé! !Me queméeeeee!-saltaba la maestra en armas sosteniendo con su mano libre el dedo afectado

-!NOOOOOOO!-gritó la pelirosa viendo junto con la Yamanaka el pastel-!INO-CERDA! !TE DIJE QUE LO SACARAS EN VEINTE MINUTOS!

-!NO FUE MI CULPA FRENTUDA!-respondió la rubia con los cachetes inflados

-!Mierda!-masculló la shinobi de la arena mientras veía como el plato que hace pocos segundos estaba en sus manos se quebraba en mi pedazos

-!TEMARI!-gritó nuevamente la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a la rubia-!Ese era el plato favorito de mi papá!

-!Gomeeen!-dijo esta mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos-!Pero es que yo nunca he lavado platos!

-_Mi dedo...mi dedo...!Mi lindo dedo!_

-Temari-san-llamó la Hyuga delicadamente-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo esta ayudándole con los últimos pedazos

-!El pastel!-lloraba la ojiazul-!Y ahora qué vamos a comer!

-!Mi dedo!-continuaba la castaña soplándose una y otra vez el mismo

_-!Mi papá me va matar!-pensaba la médico mientras daba vueltas viendo el desorden de la cocina_

-!El pastel!

-!El plato!

-!Mi dedo!

-!Chicas!

-!El pastel!

-!El plato!

-!Mi dedo!

-!Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

-!El pastel!

-!El plato!

-!Mi dedo!

-!CHICAS!-grito la dueña de casa tratando de calmar a sus amigas-!Paz por favor!

-Gomen-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, viendo la preocupación de la ninja

-Bien-dijo suspirando cansinamente-Ahora...!A limpiar este desorden!

**-...-**

-Demo...!Dattebayo!-insistía el rubio-!Por qué no quieren ir a Ichiraku!

-Todos conocemos la razón...Naruto-dijo el genio Hyuga

-Ya muchos de nosotros estamos en la quiebra-dijo el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos, conociendo el gran apetito del rubio y también el de su mejor amigo, Chouji, que debía agradecer a Dios, que ese día tuvo una misión

-...-al Uchiha en sí, no le importaba el lugar al que vayan, pero con tal de no seguir parado ahí, era capaz de pagar los cincuenta platos que normalmente comía el Uzumaki

-Mphh-suspiró cansado Shikamaru al ver que no llegaban a un acuerdo

-!POR FAVOR!-suplicaba Naruto juntando ambas manos-!Por favor! !Por favor!

-¿No venía Kiba también?-dijo el Uchiha viendo que solo tres, contando su presencia, estaban aguantando la actitud infantil de su ex compañero de equipo

-Fue a una misión junto con Chouji-habló el joven de cabellos castaños, el cual estaba decidido a irse por la pérdida de tiempo-Lee también los acompañó

-¿Gaara y Kankuro?-preguntó nuevamente el Uchiha cortando al Uzumaki, el cual no sin antes mirarle de mala manera respondió

-No pudieron venir...teme...Tenían una reunión con la vieja Tsunade-hizo una mueca e infló sus cachetes en forma de puchero

El Hyuga sonrió orgullosamente, sabía que odiaba a ese marionetista sin gracia con todo su ser...la razón la desconocía, o al menos eso quería creer, aunque, también sabía que por muchas súplicas que obtuviera por parte del Uzumaki, éstos dos jamás asistirían...Por favor, un Kazekage y un Jounnin...

Ahora se sentía estúpido, era como una especie de victoria que ejercía el shinobi de la arena sobre él, estaba cumpliendo con su rango mientras él, un genio honorable, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en medio de la calle...!Qué patético!

-...-

-Ufff...-suspiró la shinobi de la arena cansada y botándose en un sofá cercano-Pensé que nunca terminaríamos

-Hai-concordó la joven de chongitos aún con su dedo en boca- ¡Vaya desorden que hicimos!

-Y no tenemos qué comer-dijo Ino con enfado

- !Qué tal si ordenamos algo de comer!-dijo la pelirosa algo culpable de ver a sus amigas en ese estado

-!Siiii!-dijo la rubia de una coleta aplaudiendo la idea de la ninja

-!Vi una bebidas en el refrigerador!-dijo la castaña parándose de su sitio

-Yo te ayudo-dijo la ojiperla haciendo lo mismo

-Ya vuelvo-dijo Sakura sonriente-Esperen aquí

-...-

-Bien...-suspiró el castaño al ver que nadie más formulaba palabra-Me voy-dijo éste mientras empezaba a caminar, sin ganas de tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero a los dos pasos de recorrido, volvió a escuchar la chillona voz del rubio

-La casa de Sakura-chan está cerca-dijo Naruto con algo picardía

-¿Y?-alzó levemente los hombros, como si le fuera a importar donde vivía aquella pelirosa que poco conocía, de hecho, no le importaba en lo absoluto

-Escuché...-dijo con ojos achinados y bajando el tono de voz, volviéndose más provocativo-Que las chicas iban a ir a su casa a una pichamada-vio los rostros sombríos de cada uno de sus amigos... ¿Acaso no habían entendido la idea?

-Pijamada...idiota-habló Sasuke sin ver directamente al rubio, tenía que pensarlo bien

-Hacer lo que tú nos insinúas...-soltó un aburrido suspiro Shikamaru curveando los labios-Sería demasiado problemático

-Tú qué dices...Neji-dijo el rubio acercándose a gran velocidad al genio para que sus rostros estén a un palmo de distancia-Tenten también va a ir...-sonrió con malicia, esperaba que eso pudiera con ese arrogante

Maldito Naruto...Dios mío ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer esto? Pero no podía darle el gusto de verse interesado en sus suposiciones, a ese baka jamás le daría ese tipo de gustos

-Simplemente vamos a comer-dijo éste como si las palabras de Naruto no le hubieran afectado

-¡HAAAAI!-gritó emocionado el rubio alzando su puño al cielo, caminando con emoción al restaurante

-...-

-¡Delicioso!-dijo la Yamanaka mientras alzaba los palillos mientras disfrutaba del sabor que aún permanecía en su boca

-¡Muy bueno!-dijo la castaña mientras dirigía peligrosamente los mismos con el firme propósito de llevar otro bocado a su boca

-Buena idea...Sakura-san-dijo la peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora a la ninja médico, la cual antes de responder tragó la comida que hace pocos segundos había llevado a su boca

-Si...bueno-dijo viendo la cajita de comida que cada una sostenía-Por aquí cerca está Ichiraku, no fue la gran cosa ir y volver

-¡Ya veo!-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que no había comido en años-¡Moría de hambre! ¡No he comido en años!

-Si claro-rió la shinobi de la arena aún con comida en la boca-Y todos los platos que te mandaste _ese_ día...Jamás había visto a una chica comer con tanto sentimiento

-Aiiiiishhhh-la Yamanaka dirigió otro bocado a su boca-Eso fue hace mucho...Además, sólo fueron unos cuantos platos

-Ajá-dijo con sarcasmo Sakura tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto

-¿Chouji tiene algo que ver?-preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa traviesa, una pregunta que iba totalmente con el tema

-¡QUÉ!-la rubia se levantó de su puesto y con un dedo acusador habló-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Bueno...-rió quedamente la castaña-Pensé que seguían saliendo...

-Nunca tuvimos nada-alzó los hombros y orgullosamente dijo: Él fue siempre el que estuvo a mis pies...Es más que claro

-¿No habrá sido al revés?-soltó aquellas palabras sin temor alguno la pelirosa, lo cual hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara notablemente y soltara un sonoro chillido

-¡Cállate frentuda!-la encaró-¡Que tú eres la que siempre ha estado a los pies de Sasuke-kun!

-¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!-se acercó peligrosamente a ella

-Tu-e-res-la...

-¡CÁLLATE!-y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella, las presentes las hicieron callar

-¡Qué pasa con ustedes chicas!-regañó Temari a ambas

-¡Ella empezó!-se excusó la pelirosa

-¡Mentira!

-¡Yaaaaa!-gritó la castaña-¡No vinimos a pelearnos!

-...-ambas se miraron por unos segundos, antes de relajar sus hombros y respirar un poco

-Ahhhhhgggg-reprochó Ino mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento en la estrecha sala

-Tranquilas-trató de animar la chica de coletas-Tenten tiene a Neji y Hinata a Hitoshi Nobuatsu Shinji

-¡Temari!

-¡Temari-san!

-Bueno...bueno-dijo entre risitas entrecortadas-Sólo e...

-¿Y por qué no nos cuentas de Shika-kun?-interrumpió la maestra con toques de venganza en su tono-¿O así le llamas no?

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-dijo ésta mientras le arrojaba una almohada con rapidez, y la habitación se llenaba de pequeñas risitas de Hinata y carcajadas por parte de la castaña

-...-

-Shika-kun Nehhh-masculló el Uzumaki, parado sobre un bote de basura para poder observar claramente, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en un pequeño muro debajo de la ventana

-Calla Baka-dijo tratando de disimular calma, mientras veía la graciosa pose del Uzumaki tratando de escuchar más

-Si te atrapan-empezó a hablar el Uchiha-Eres hombre muerto

-¡Eh!-exclamó el rubio ignorando las palabras de Sasuke-¡Espera!-puso una de sus manos en la cara  
del pelinegro-¿Que Sasuke qué?-una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, viendo con orgullo como la expresión de duda en el rostro de su rival era cada vez más grande

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-dijo éste mientras obligaba a bajar a Naruto y ocupaba su lugar

-...-

-¡Sasuke-kun no es mi novio!-reclamaba la ninja médico con las mejillas cual tomate

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó la maestra en armas-¡Yo vi como bailaban! ¡Parecían marido y mujer!

_En la ventana..._

La cara del Uchiha tomó un ligero color carmesí, notando como en su espalda se apoyaba el Uzumaki y los otros dos disimulaban desinterés

_-¡Neji-san parecía querer comerte con la mirada!-se defendió la pelirosa_

_-¡Mentiraaaaa!_

_-¿¿Neji-niisan??_

_-¡Faltaba poco para que te besara!-empezó a saltar emocionada cogiendo un cojín entre sus brazos_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállateeeeee!_

_-Muaaa...Muaaa ¡Muaaaaaaaaa!-besó el cojín demostrando la escena_

-Neji-san-llamó el rubio ahogando una risotada-¿Estuviste a punto de besar a Tenten?-dijo  
seriamente sin temor a la mirada fría que le dedicaba el Hyuga-¡Pervertido!

-¡Cállate!-empujó sin mucho esfuerzo al Uzumaki, asomando rápidamente su mirada

-_Shika-kun...Shika-kun ¡Shika-kuuuuun!-actuó la maestra en armas abrazándose a sí misma-¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!_

_-¡Nooooooooooooo!-se lanzó sobre ella cayendo al piso junto con la castaña_

_-Ja ja_ _ja_

_-Shi...ka-ku...n-dijo la kunoichi en risitas y con la cara roja mientras era ahorcada por la rubia-_

_¡Kya! ¡Su..u..el..tam...meee!_

_-¡Retráctate!_

_-¡No!_

-¡¿Cómo me llamó?!-el Nara saltó sobre los tres que estaban colgados en el pedazo de cemento, mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza del Uchiha y su compañero

_-¡Choujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba la Haruno viendo a la rubia-¡De seguro está comiendo un trillón de platos de arroz y no te invitó!_

_-¡Miserable!_

_-¡CERDA!_

_-¡FRENTUDA!_

-Are...¡Areeeee! ¡Quítense de encima!-exclamaba Naruto evitando los puños y patadas de los otros tratando de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio

-¡Me estás pisando!-dijo el Nara tratando de quitar su pie-¡Baka!

-¡Quítate Uchiha!-exigió el ojiperla golpeando al nombrado con su hombro

-¡Cállate Hyuga!

-OIIIIIIIII.....!OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó Naruto perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que todos cayeran encima de él y botaran, de paso, el basurero

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la peli castaña mirando hacia la ventana

-¡Hinata y el bakaaaaa!-seguía cantando la Yamanaka-¡No me imagino si Naruto se entera que no ti...

-¡Espera!-la shinobi tapó la boca de la chica al ver un pequeño mechón de color amarillento tras la ventana

-_¡Baka Sasuke!-susurró Naruto-¡Se dio cuenta por tu culpa!_

_-¡SHHHH!-silenció Shikamaru-Esperen..._

_-_¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confusa Temari

-N..o-dijo la castaña tras un tiempo-Nada...

-Bueno-continuó-Como decía...

-¡No!-dijo la castaña callando nuevamente a la médica

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?

-_Miren_-susurró haciendo un ligero movimiento de su cabeza hacia la ventana...

-¿Eh?-todas se enfocaron en el vidrio, y por algunos segundos ninguna se fijó en aquel pequeño detalle

-...-

-...-

-!!!!QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-un sonoro grito se escucho en cada rincón de la casa, las kunoichis quedaron espantadas al notar unos casi invisible trozos de cabello respingados...en este caso, unos malditos, tristes y miserables cabellos de cierto idiota

-¡MALDITA SEA!-los ojos verdes de la pelirosa vieron el pequeño mechón de pelo ondularse con el viento...No necesitaba palabras para saber que en sus pupilas crecían peligrosas llamas y sus puños estaban rojos por su aprieto, pero pronto...estos se clavarían en la cara de cierto moreno

Caminó peligrosamente hacia la puerta, a velocidad digna de una kunoichi como ella, y si no fuese por el agarre de la castaña, el rubio ya estaría en los mismos cielos

-Espera-miró con incredulidad a su amiga, después de haber dicho tantas cosas que posiblemente fueron escuchadas por aquel imbécil...Y esperaba que lo deje ir con vida?

_-Tengo un idea-_dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo y con una sonrisa pícara, sin terminar de convencer del todo a la ninja médico

-Ummmm...-habló la maestra en armas para cerciorarse que la rata que estaba tras la ventana escuchara bien-Bueno...Volvamos al tema original

-El tema? Ahhh sí...el tema_...Oye...Cuál?_

-A quién lo tiene más grande...-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita mientras veía como Sakura ahogaba una carcajada y las otras tenían un notable sonrojo

-Ahhhhhhhhh sí...Claro que sí-apoyó la pelirosa entendiendo todo

_-Qué cosa?-el portador del Kyubi arrimó su cachete al vidrio, con los ojos cual platos_

_-!Qué fue lo que dijo?!_

_-A QUÉ SE REFIERE DOBE?_

_-A lo que tienes abajo..._

_-!QUEEEEEEEE!_

_-No puedo creerlo..._

_-!Déjame escuchar!_

_-!Mi pie! !Baka!_

_-!Quietos! Nos vamos a caer_

_-Shh Shhh..._

-Pues no lo sé-siguió Sakura poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón

-Está claro que el de Chouji no está nada mal-admitió Ino siguiendo la corriente, evitando que cualquiera de sus amigas criticara sus partes personales

-!Ino!-llamó la otra rubia, la Yamanaka había tomado muy en serio el juego-_Que ascoooo...-_susurró por lo bajo

-De seguro que tu Sasuke-kun te lo tiene bien preparado-bromeó la castaña, aprovechando la situación para molestar a la pelirosa

-!Tenten!-golpeó con su codo el estómago de la mencionada-_!Ese no era el chiste! !Tonta!_

_-_!El de Neji-san debe ser todo un ejemplar!

_-!Oigan! Puaj..._

_-_Shika-kuuuuun...!Debe ser la única parte de él que no es problemática!

-!Agggggghhhhhhhhh! !!!Te mato!!!

_-Oi..Oiiiii !Dattebayoo! !No entiendo nada!_

_-!Naruto! !Qué eres idiota! !Están hablando de nuestros...! _

_-De eso..._

_-!De qué!_

_-Ya deberías saberlo_

_-!No!_

_-De nuestros......herederos_

_-!!!NANIIIIIII!!!_

-Pero de algo si estamos seguras...neh?

-Sí

-!EL DE NARUTO ES EL MÁS PEQUEÑO!-dijeron a coro

_-!Ja ja_ _ja!_

_-Estamos de acuerdo..._

-!!!!Haiiiii!!!

-!Es pequeñito!

_-_!Chiquitito!

-!Sin gracia!

-_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo apenado el rubio-!!Y ellas qué saben!_

-!Sí que sí!

-!Podría ser confundido con el de pajarito!

-!Siiii! !De seguro también es amarillo!

-!Y caído!-un par de risotadas inundaron el lugar

-!Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-concordaron

-Pero...

-Pero?

-De algo si estamos seguras...-habló la ex compañera del rubio

-Hai

-Saben qué es?-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras corría su mirada lentamente hacia el punto que hizo despertar su ira hacia pocos minutos

-Que su maldita polla debe ser igual de metiche que su dueño...Una sucia rata que no tiene nada más que hacer que escuchar conversaciones que poco le incumben...!Y ganarse una docena de puños en una sola ronda!

_El Uzumaki y los demás sintieron la sangre congelarse, y no necesitaron previo aviso para salir chiflados del lugar lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que sólo el mencionado había sido pillado...Y agradeciendo de paso, que sólo éste fue visto por las kunoichis_

_-!!Corre baka!!-le gritó el Nara al supuesto futuro Hokage (el cual había tropezado con todos los basureros seguidos de la vivienda de la Haruno, retrasándolo de más), una vez que ya había curvado hacia una calle más lejana, saltando a un techo cercano junto con los otros_

-NA-RU-TO-la voz más temida por el Uzumaki desde su infancia rozó sus oídos, tragó saliva antes de voltear cuidadosamente su cabeza

-Sa..ku..ra-chan

La mencionada, junto con las demás, tronaron sus puños y lo miraron de forma desafiante, antes de acercársele con pasos lentos y seguros

-Yo...yo

-Vas a morir

-!Esperen!-movió sus manos de forma desenfrenada-!Yo puedo explicarlo!

-Muere-dijeron a coro ya a escasos pasos del pobre shinobi, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que tenía por decir

-!Todo fue idea de..!

-!MUERE!-el primer golpe que recibió fue en su ojo izquierdo, luego en el derecho, seguido de un patazo en la barriga y un abanicazo en la cabeza...Y sin duda alguna, no hubo parte que se salvó de los golpes de las kunoichis, a excepción de la peliazul, quien observaba desde el marco de la puerta como masacraban al ninja

-A...au..ch

* * *

_Al siguiente día..._

-Los he mandado a llamar para una misión de suma importancia-habló la Hokage manteniendo una postura firme y seria, entrelazando ambas manos

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, mientras optaban por escuchar la explicación de la misión antes de cual cualquier pregunta

-Eh?-susurró la quinta-Naruto-llamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza-Has vuelto a espiar en los baños de mujeres...Verdad?-para su extrañeza los demás presentes también adquirieron un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero notable

-Yo...ee...!Por qué!?

-Está más que claro-dijo mirándolo con a los ojos, estremeciendo al rubio-!!MIRATE!!

-Naruto-kun-dijo Lee extrañado por su apariencia

El Uzumaki observó su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana, un moretón en su mejilla y un ojos extremadamente hinchado coloreado por un contorno negro, sin contar el dolor que sentía en su estómago y piernas

-Aghhhhh-suspiró la rubia, apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera de la silla, ante el silencio en la enorme habitación-Ahora no hay tiempo para detenernos a charlar de tus patanerías-dijo acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar

-Hai

-Ayer en la noche-comenzó a contar-Territorios entre el país del fuego y el país del viento fueron atacados-sobre su escritorio extendió un amplio pergamino-Como sabrán, ambos países son casi cercanos-recorrió su dedo ampliamente por el pedazo de papel-Pero en sus límites existen pequeños pueblos y aldeas habitados abundantemente...

-Cuál es nuestra misión, Hokage-sama?-interrumpió el Uchiha

-Inicialmente esta misión sería dada a Kakashi, Gai y otros Jounnins-continuó-Pero dadas las circunstancias los he elegido a ustedes-miró con satisfacción a los seis presentes

-Bien-golpeó con su puños la mesa y parándose habló con autoridad:

-Hyuga Neji

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Rock Lee

-Akimichi Chouji

-Y Nara Shikamaru

-Su misión es viajar hasta las aldeas entre los países del fuego y el viento y combatir con los causantes de la destrucción de éstos

-!Hai!

-Pero...-habló el Nara-Supongo que la mayoría de los aldeanos han sido heridos y necesitan de otro tipo de servicios...Creo que sería conveniente acudir a personas con habilidades médicas

-No será necesario-habló con total rapidez

-Pero...Por qué?-dijo dubitativo-Acaso nadie sobrevivió?

-Por ahora sólo quiero que terminen con ésta misión lo más pronto posible-una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro-Seguramente su próximo objetivo somos nosotros...Así que tienen media hora para largarse de aquí Entendido?

-!!!Haiiiii!!!-gritó Naruto emocionado-!Vamos!

-Con su permiso

-Vieja-volvió a llamar el Uzumaki-!YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA!

-!LARGO!

* * *

-!Han escuchado!-dijo con emoción la castaña-!Una misión!

-Sí, así es-dijo la shinobi de la arena-Iba a entregar unos papeles a la quinta y escuché que tenían una misión

-!Quiénes!

-Los chicos...

-!Cuál misión?!

-No escuché muy bien-dijo mirando hacia el cielo-!Además eso no nos importa!

-!Claro que no!-respondió la Haruno-Sólo queremos saber qué misión...!Anda dinos!

-Aiiishh...No es tan grave, me parece que tienen que eliminar a unos bandidos que atacaron las aldeas limítrofes entre Konoha y la Arena

-En serio?-preguntó la maestra en armas, una imagen pasó por su cabeza

-Sí..por qué?...Pasa algo?

-No-dijo con tranquilidad-Sino que algo sabía de ese ataque

-Ah sí?-preguntó la Yamanaka-Qué?

-Pues, los padres de uno de mis estudiantes murieron ayer...Hoy hablé con él, me dijo que tuvieron una misión por esos sectores, hubo un ataque y nadie sobrevivió

-Qué tan fuertes eran?-preguntó extrañada la médico

-No-respondió confundiéndolas aún más-El problema es que no encontraron ni un sólo cadáver

-!Nani!

-Hai

-Bueno, la quinta no mencionó nada de eso, sólo dijo que partían en 30 minutos, y eso es en...-miró su reloj calculando con los dedos-Ahora

-Ayyyy-suspiró la Yamanaka-Ya se fueron-se tiró en un sillón cercano

-Ino-san-llamó la Hyuga dulcemente-Neji-niisan habló conmigo antes de irse, no te preocupes volverán en una semana...

-!UNA SEMANA!

-Vaya...gracias por el consuelo

-Go..men

-Bueno-dijo emocionada la rubia-Tengo que ir a la florería, mi mamá me mata si no me encuentra ahí

-Ya se van?-preguntó tristemente la castaña-!Pensé que podríamos hacer algo divertido!

-Como qué?-continuó la rubia de cuatro coletas

-No sé-respondió pensándolo por unos segundos-Podríamos ir por un helado, al parque, o...

-O qué?-preguntó la pelirosa al ver gran sonrisa de su amiga

-O podríamos seguir a los chicos-dijo tras las miradas caídas de sus amigas, al parecer no les gustó en lo absoluto la idea

-!Estás loca!-gritó Sakura tras los prolongados segundos-!Como si la quinta nos fuera a dejar!

-Yo nunca dije que le íbamos a preguntar-rió contagiosamente, mientras las demás aún seguían negativas ante su propuesta

-Sí claro, nos fugamos como niñitas de la academia-bromeó la rubia colocando ambas manos en sus caderas-!Y es que la quinta nos mataría!

-Ohhh !Vamos!-insistió-!Además sólo es para ayudar! Los niños estarán bien con Iruka-sensei, en la arena no hay nada bueno por hacer, hay suficientes médicos en el hospital, la florería está en muy buen estado, y los Hyugas ni cuenta se darán que no estás-dijo mirando a la peliazul-!Vamos!

-Hokage-sama nos mandaría al diablo si se entera-la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa temerosa-Además necesitamos un permiso para salir de la aldea, o sino seríamos tomadas por traición o qué se yo

-Mmm-pensó la castaña-Recuerdan esa misión que la quinta nos encargó y no se concluyó?-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa-!Todavía tenemos los pases! !Esos guardias mediocres

nunca leen los pases de misiones!

-!Claro!-saltó la rubia colocando su abanico a un lado, disimulando alegría-!Y yo!? Recuerda que yo estaba en la arena en esa misión

-Bueno-dijo la castaña sin dejar las súplicas-!Simplemente dices que regresas a la arena y ya!

-Es buen plan-sonrió Sakura mientras veía como la ninja adquiría un brillito en sus ojos-!Los chicos nos la deben por haberse ido de la fiesta así como así!

-!Son tres contras dos!-dijo la chica de chongitos mientras las rubias le miraban extrañadas

-Y cual es el tercer voto?-preguntó la rubia

-Hinata dijo que sí

-Mmm...

-!Por favooooooooooor!

-No sé

-!Andaleeeee!

-Eee..

-Si?

-Aishhh...está bien-sonrió al haber perdido ante la castaña-Total yo regreso a la arena y ustedes han de lidiar con el genio de su Hokage

-!No se va a dar cuenta!

-Una semana de ausencia...!Claro que sí!

-Ahhh...Como digas

-Bien-alegró la Haruno-!Si seguimos aquí les perderemos el rastro!

-Hai

-!Partimos ahora mismo!

-!Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

-Cuánto falta?...Neji-preguntó el Uzumaki agotado-Ya llegamos?-jadeó como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito, las piernas aún le dolían y tenía el pelo alborotado

-No-dijo cortante

-AAAAAAAAYYYYY-bufó molesto-!ESO DIJISTE HACE UNA HORA!

-Y te lo diré en otra más-saltó en otro arbol, seguido de otro...y otro más

-!OIIIII!-volvió a reprochar el rubio-!Descansamos un poco!

-Naruto-llamó el Uchiha-Todavía faltan dos horas

_-!Nehhhhh!- reprochó la maestra en armas-!Tanto!_

-Qué fue eso?-dijo el Hyuga deteniendo el paso

-!Naaaah! !De seguro que sólo due una ardilla!

_-!Tenten! !Nos pillaron!_

_-!Mentira! !Si apensas yo misma me escuché!_

_-Shhh_

-Me pareció haber escuchado una voz-caminó hacia unas ramas cercanas

-_!Mierda!_

_-...-_retiró con brusquedad las hojas, encontrándose, para satisfacción del Uzumaki, una pequeña e indefensa ardilla

-Una ardilla-dijo el Hyuga extrañado

-!Ves!-gritó emocionado el portador del Kyubi-!Si yo nunca me equivo Dattebayo!

-Sigamos-habló para pronto el Nara, quien seguido del Uchiha volvió a retomar el camino

-Qué extraño-pensó el ojiperla-Hubiera jurado que escuché a Tenten..._Será que me estoy volviendo loco_

_-Uffff-suspiró la ojijade-!Nos salvamos!-dijo casi en susurro_

_-Nehhh-habló la castaña utilizando el mismo tono-!Pero si casi ni se me escuchó!_

_-Ya sabes-miró a la rubia quien acomodaba su abanico en la espalda-Debemos ser cuidadosas mientras con ellos_

_-Hai_

_-_AHHHHH-reprochó nuevamente el ojiazul-!Tengo sed!

-Aguántate-respondió rápidamente el Uchiha

-Dobe-dijo con igual rapidez el Uzumaki, ganándose una mirada fiera por parte del pelinegro

-!YA LLEGAMOOOOS!-ya era la quinta vez...!La quinta vez que el rubio decía lo mismo! La próxima vez que lo hiciera no dudaría en clavarle su Juuken en el estómago

-No

-Cuánt falta?-rió orgullosamente-!ESTE FUTURO HOKAGE YA QUIERE ENTRAR EN ACCIÓN!

-En serio?-rió sarcástico el portador del Sharingan

-!SASUKE!

-Llegamos-interrumpió el Nara

-Neh?...!Al fin!

-_Ya llegamos-dijo en voz bajita Temari_

_-_Qué es esto?-preguntó el Akimichi

-Aquí es?-continuó el Uzumaki, dejando a un lado su infantilidad

-Hai-respondió el pelinegro pateando y recogiendo algunos escombros que pronto se deslizaron sobre sus dedos

-Ya veo a lo que se refería la quinta-caminó algunos pasos por delante el shinobi de una coleta

-Aquí no hay nada-complementó el Hyuga observando a todos lados-No hay más que tierra-corrigió, mientras se arrodillaba, acariciendo la superficie antes de tomar en su puño un poco de ésta

-Cómo se supone que vamos a eliminar al enemigo?-preguntó lógicamente Rock Lee-!Ni siquiera a rastros de las casas, y mucho menos aldeanos!

-Shikamaru...No será que hemos sido engañados?-el Nara miró fijamente a su compañero, antes de responder tras pensarlo un largo rato

-Ie-suspiró sonoramente-Es obvio que aquí habitaban personas-razonó durante unos cuantos segundos-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no hay ni si quiera señales de sus viviendas

-Han matado a todos?-el rubio sintió como infinita rabia despertaba en su ser, no podía ni imaginar cuántas personas pudieron morir si es que sus suposiciones eran ciertas

-No lo sé...-respondió el Nara-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea

-Es extraño-habló el Hyuga

-Nani?-preguntó su ninja que aún conservaba el peinado de tazón

-Es extraño-continuó-Si el enemigo penetró aquí...Por lo menos debió dejar rastros de su ataque, para obtener su presa-observó en amplio campo de enfrente, donde una brisa intensa levantó el polvo

-Y quién es su presa?-preguntó el Nara sabiendo bien la respuesta

-...-el castaño sonrió ligeramente antes de responder-Nosotr...-

Una dolor intenso golpeó sus piernas, interrumpiendo sus palabras, sintió claramente un frió tormentoso recorriéndole los tobillos, impidiéndole el movimiento de su cuerpo entero

Volteó rápidamente la mirada para confirmar sus dudas, y en efecto, los demás se encontraban en el mismo estado...Vio claramente como hacían muecas de dolor, y trataban inútilmente moverse de aquel sitio con movimientos bruscos. Una nube de polvo arreció ante un golpe seco en medio del campo, todos apuntaron su vista sin poder observar con claridad lo que pasaba...

-Exacto-habló una voz femenina completamente desconocida-Ustedes son mi presa

**Y el nejiten?...Te tardaste tanto para eso? Adiviné sus pensamientos?!!!!!!!!Gomen gomen gomeeeeeennn!!!!Pero he estado en epoca de examenes y me he matado estudiando!!!!!A mas que me ha dado una falta de inspiración increibe...Espero este capi sea de su agrado!!!!Se que despues de mucho tiempo ni se han de acordar de mi fic..T.T...Y ahora...ARIGATO!!por todititos sus reviews...wiii!!!Siiiiii!!!Se que siempre digo lo mismo...!PERO ESPERO NO DEMORARME MUCHO LA PROXIMA VEZ! Mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi fic! Y las que se toman un tiempito de dejar un review o leerlo! Arigato de verdad!**

**PD: Todavia faltan cosas por explicar neeeh!!!!!!!!No me abandonen todavia!!!!Y otra cosilla...Quieren lemmon..o como se llame....bueno no se...es que me daria verguenzilla escribirlo!!!!si le desean ahi me caen con la ayuda!!!!**

**-...-**

**Ono-sugg: **Arigato!!!!!Arigato arigatooooooooo!!!!!en serio te gusta!!!!kawaiiiii arigato!!espero este capi te gusta tambien!!!perdon por la demora!!!!gomeeeen..!!!que bueno tener nuevos lectores por aca!!wiiii!!espero hacer pronto el proximo capi!!!en uno de mis aventureros viajes por fanfiction vi que tienes un fic!!!!me enknta!!!!dejare un review lo mas pronto posible!!!jiji cuidate y muchos besos!

**Sasusaku-nejiten love: **arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!q buen que todavia no te pierdoooo!!!!!muchas gracias por tu review y el apoyo nehh!!!!espero te guste este capi muchisisisimo y nos vemos!!!Cuidate y mucho beshos!

**Valería.a.: **waaaa arigatooooooooooo!!!!!yo los amo a ustedes por sus hermosos reviews!!!!jijijiji espero esta conti les guste mucho y gomeeen la demora!!!arigato de nuevo por tu review y nos estamos leyendo ok! Chauuuuu!!!

**azumi hyuga:** queridisisisima azumi!!!!!!!!antes que nada....NOOOOOOOO porque neh!!!!!porque si tu fic es uno de los mejores que he leido en mi hermosa vida!!!!!!!no quiero esperar!!!wuaaaa cuando lei ese capi llore...jijiji pero no te preocupes...siempre comtaras con mi apoyo incondicional!!!!No soy muy buena todavia en esto pero cuenta conmigo pa todas!!!!jijiji y ahora si arigatoooooooooo por dejar un lindo review con tanto peso encima!!!!arigato y muchisisisimos besos!!!!Cuidate!

**Vanesa:** gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!con este capitulo si que me he demorado trillones de años!!!!espero te guste la conti y pueda recompensar mi demora!!!Gomen y arigato por tu review!!!!!espero te guste muchisisisimo y pa la proxima no demorarme tanto!!!Besos!

**-OriTen-:** arigatooooooooooooo!!!y no te preocupes!!!!si te soy sincera me enkntan los reviews!!!!!pero me contento con saber con leen mi humilde historia!!!!jijijiji ojala te guste mucho la conti!!!!!y gomeeeen por el retraso!!!!!!!Besotes!!

**soluna15:** KAWAIIIIII TU FIC!!!!!Lo he estado leyendo desde que me diste ese tip mas facilito de encontrarlo!!!!me enknta!!!!!!ojala l subas a fanfiction!!!!!!!siiiiii!!!!!es que se me hace mas facil leer aki jijijiji....arigato por tu review!!!!!espero te guste muchisisisisimo!!!porque a mi me enknto tu fic!!!!si haces otro o lo actualizas dime porfitas!!!!!!jijiji wenoooo...besostes mi amiga!!!bye!!

**Neji-Ai25: **arigatooooooooooooooo!!!!!y bienvenidaaaa!!!!yo tb soy media nueva...pero me esfuerzo!!!se nota??jiji jala que si!!!!espero te guste mucho la conti !!!!!arigato por los animos y muchos besotes!!!!!de parte de neji-kun y tenten-chan!!!!Cuidate!!!

**.-nah-kuRoi-.:**gomeeeeeen por el retrasooooo...(mi jefe no me deja trabajarrr)jijijiji...arigatoooooooooooo!!!!!!!por tu muy animado review!!!!!!espero te guste la contiiii!!!!aun con demora y todooooo...y es que un dia de estos tenemos que trabajar juntas!!!!!jijiji!!!de nuevo arigato por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!nos vemos!!!besos!!!

**Akai Karura: **arigatooooooooooooooooooo!!!!una de las que siempre han seguido mi fic!!!!!espero te guste mi conti y gomensai por el retraso(entiendo si ya no quieres leer mas) T.T....arigatooooooo y pa la proxima mas rapidez!!!!Besos!

**Vistoria: **arigatoooooo!!!!!!!!vistoria-sama!!!!y gomeeeen!!!tu siempre siguiendo mi fic y yo que no te he complacido!!pero ya se me ha de ocurrir algo bueno!!!!!espero te guste mucho la conti!!!!!!y gomen por mi ausencia de reviews!!!!!es que he estado en examenes..pero de que los sigo los sigo!!!!!!!!!sipirili!!!!!jijii besotes!!!!!!

**christti: **arigatoooo!!!siempre cuento con tus reviews!!!me hacen muy feliz!!!!espero yo tb hacerte feliz con este capi, y gomeeen por la demora!!!!!nos seguimos leyendo!!!!!cuidate y muchos besos!!

**Anika-san: **jijiji...siiiii!!neji pervertido!!!!!!espero te guste la conti!!!y como sigo diciendo....gomeeeeeeeen!!!!se que me he tardado una eternidad!!!!espero te guste jiji!!!!!chau y muchos besos!!

**PjopE: **pam-chan!!!!!al fin llegué hasta ti!!!!!arigato por tu review!!!!!kawaiiii review!!!!arigatoooo!!!!y creo que tienes razon con lo de sai...pero luego dije...!el me cae bn! No quiero que sasuke-kun lo mate!!!!jijiji...espero te guste mucho la conti!!!!y gomeeeeen por el retraso!!!!!!q bestia q soyyyy!!!!!Diosito!!!!gracias por el consejo!!!!!chocolate!!!pero me da rabia los malditos granos!!!!!pero vaaaa..somos niñas!!!!a vivir la vida!!!!nehhh neji-kun?????Besotes pam-chan!!!!Nos vemos!!!


	11. Salvándote el trasero

**Salvándote el trasero**

_Esa voz..._

Un sonido cercano los puso alerta, penetrando las inestables paredes del área provocando pronto, que las rocas cayeran unas tras otras en una levantadera de polvo que nuevamente, les impidió visión

_¡Aquella voz!_

Su pelo se meció bruscamente gracias a la torpe brisa, que chocaba en distintas direcciones formando pequeños remolinos. Sus cabellos negros intervenían con la trayectoria de su vista, hasta inútilmente trató de quitárselos de un manotazo, pero apenas y dobló el brazo, una punzada de dolor hizo que emitiera un ligero gemido

_-Este dolor tan intenso...Mis piernas-_ miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus extremidades totalmente normales-_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¡Maldita sea!_

_-Mierda-_masculló suavemente el Uchiha, cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando por enésima vez conectarse con su cerebro, no sabía por qué..._nada tenía sentido_, empezando por lo primero: su sharingan. ¿Acaso su chakra dejó de nacer dentro de sí?...Pero lo que más le intrigaba, era aquella _voz..._Sabía que la había escuchado en algún lugar, pero... ¿Dónde?

-_Mendokusai-_pensaba el Nara-_Esto duele...-_Sonaba estúpido, pero incluso su gran intelectual no lograba descifrar lo que ocurría-_Mis piernas, no las siento-_trató inútilmente de acumular algo de chakra en su palma-_Mi chakra-_Y nada-_¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Shikamaru...-_suspiró Chouji-_No sabe lo que sucede-_rió estúpidamente-_Pues si el no sabe, yo peor..._

El Nara apenas giró su cabeza, para poder posar su vista en el Hyuga, habría que esperar a sus deducciones

El castaño captó rápidamente el mensaje, sin si quiera haberlo pensado se resignó. No había respuestas a sus preguntas, ni si quiera sabía si existían. Se negaba a dar una orden, sin conocer aún los motivos, era muy peligrosa la improvisación.

_-Respira-_

No había que acudir al pánico, sólo esperaba que los segundos ayuden a su genio a encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que pasaba..._la nube de polvo apenas le dejaba ver..._No sabía por qué, y exactamente cuándo, su byakugan, o su cuerpo entero dejó de funcionar...

_-Calma-_

_3 segundos...Sólo 3 segundos en los que pueda relajarse_

-!!!!!!!!!OOOOOOOIIII!!!!!!!-gritó repentinamente el Uzumaki-¿!!Quién eres tuuuu Dattebayo!!?...-señaló acusadoramente hacia un punto lejano, donde el polvo aún seguía presente-!!!!NEHHHHH!!!!-Todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, era claro que el rubio era algo especial_-_!!!MI CUERPO NO RESPONDEEE!!! !!!OOOIIII!!!

-Gai-sensei-pensó el pelinegro-No puedo zafarme...!Gai-sensei!

-Calla Naruto-ordenó Sasuke-Pronto sabremos de quién se trata-Miró hacia delante, cuando ya se podía observar algunas facciones del oponente...

_Nada...nada de nada_

_-Es inútil_-se rindió el Hyuga-Es como si todo mi chakra se hubiera desvanecido..._No hay explicación para esto !¿Por qué maldita sea?!_

-Esa voz-habló fuertemente Sasuke, todos regresaron a ver-Esa voz es la de...

-¿Nani?-preguntó Shikamaru realmente interesado-¿Reconoces la voz?

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Lee se giró para poder ver al llamado

-No lo sé-respondió rápidamente y apretando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de recordar, lo cual le resultó realmente imposible, gracias a los halagadores comentarios del rubio

-Bauska-dijo sin temor el Uzumaki

-Naruto-reprendió el Chouji-Esto no es cualquier situación

-Claro que no-concordó el Nara, brindando una amistosa sonrisa a su mejor amigo-Creo que todos sabemos lo que pasa

-Hai-habló el Hyuga-Nuestro chakra...

-No funciona-completó el Uchiha-Es invulnerable, al igual que nuestro cuerpo

-Este dolor-siguió el otro pelinegro-Es tan intenso que nos ha entumecido las piernas...Lo más seguro, es que ninguno de nosotros tenga la más remota idea de lo que pasa...¿verdad?

Una risa perturbarte sonó en el extenso campo, todos, inmediatamente, voltearon a ver; sin poder divisar bien el cuerpo del oponente

-Cuánto tiempo-atinó a decir aún sin ser descubierta su imagen-Sasuke-kun

-...-el aludido abrió los ojos como platos, esa voz era la de...

-Demasiado fácil-respondió ante el silencio de todos-Una verdadera vergüenza para haber sido el que mató a Itachi

-Karin-dijo con voz ronca, una ligera perturbación lo invadió, al igual como lo hizo lo confusión en los demás

-¡OI! ¡SASUKE!-llamó el rubio-¡DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO ESTA VIEJA!

Una venita palpitó en la sien de la muchacha

-E imaginar que regresaste a tu querida aldea por _estos_-dijo con tono de desprecio, en especial hacia el rubio

Los ojos platinados captaron la figura de aquella mujer, no tendría más de veinte años. Sólo su apariencia le producía escalofríos, y esa manera que utilizaba al hablar era repugnante, no le daba buena espina

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-habló finalmente el Uchiha, alzando la voz para que le escuchara, dada la distancia a la que se encontraban

-Lo mismo que tú lograste-sonrió perversamente-Venganza

Aquel comentario hizo que la sangre le hirviera

-Yo la quiero-volvió a decir-Es por eso que estoy aquí

-Sasuke-llamó el Nara-¿A qué se refiere esta mujer?-optó por llamarla de aquel modo

-...-el portador del sharingan soltó un largo suspiro, apretó con fuerza los puños, comenzaba a entenderlo todo

-Hebi-no supo como describirla, ésa era la única palabra correcta-Un grupo que yo mismo organicé poco después de haber matado a Orochimaru

-¿Hebi?-preguntó con extrañeza el Hyuga

-Hai-posó su mirada en un punto lejano, donde apenas podía verla-Itachi era mi objetivo, el que yo alcanzaría aún teniendo que dar mi propia vida

La piel del Uzumaki se estremeció, ya había escuchado eso antes

-Pero no estaba dispuesto a morir si no lo cumplía-dijo recordando la primera vez que lo dijo-Para hacerlo...Primero tenía que encontrarlo-dijo con lógica

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?-interrumpió el castaño

-...-el pelinegro sonrió-Karin es especialista en ubicar y reconocer el chakra...Ella era justo lo que yo necesitaba, me ahorraría todo el proceso de recorrer hasta el fin del mundo en encontrarlo

-Ya veo-frunció el entrecejo el Nara-Así que ese es su poder

-¡¿Para qué mierdas nos quiere?!-reprochó el Uzumaki-¡Sasuke!

-¡Y quién dijo que te quiero a ti!-se desesperó la chica-¡Idiota!

El portador del Kyubi apretó fuertemente los puños sintiendo una gran punzada en sus muñecas, esa vieja estaba colmando su paciencia

-Iré directo al grano Sasuke-kun-cerró los ojos para pensarlo durante un momento, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando los volvió a abrir-Van a morir ahora mismo

-Obsesionada-optó por decir el Uchiha-Sé lo que pretendes y por qué lo haces ¡Déjate ya de juegos!

-¿Juegos?-rió sarcástica-Por supuesto...-se resignó-Después de todo tú fuiste el que nos abandonó

-¿Abandonó?-dijo para pronto Rock-Neji-miró al Hyuga, el cual lo miró con lo que él mismo ya se imaginaba, todo empezaba a tener sentido

-Así que con eso tiene que ver todo esto-miró a la joven, recordando su estúpida obsesión hacia él

-AAAAAAGGGGGHHH-suspiró el Uzumaki-¡SASUKE!-gritó con envidia

-Mppphhhhh-suspiró el Nara-_¡Qué problemático! Pensé que sería por algo más serio_

-_Qué estupidez_- pensó el Hyuga-Al juzgar por sus motivos, no debe ser más que una ninja mediocre

-Hai-respondió el Uchiha-Su habilidad era la única que destacaba, pero de ahí en más, nunca la vi sobresalir del todo, su Taijutsu era deplorable y apenas sabía algunas técnicas...

Otra risa llena de desprecio inundó el lugar

-Haré que te tragues todas tus palabras Uchiha-dijo tras escuchar aquel comentario

-¡Cómo es que no nos podemos mover!-cuestionó sin echarle demasiada importancia a los suyos

-Tal y como me lo imaginaba-dijo más para sí misma-Bueno, ya que van a morir, creo que merece la pena explicarlo

-¿Su habilidad tiene que ver con esto?-preguntó el castaño al Uchiha, el cual dudó al responder

-No lo sé-trató de mover las piernas inútilmente

-Mi jutsu-comenzó a explicar con cierto tono desagradable-No sólo sirve para rastrear el chakra

-¿A qué te refieres?-la joven miró al Uchiha con una sonrisa insinuante

-E interrumpido el flujo de chakra en sus extremidades-los shinobis abrieron los ojos como platos-No se pueden mover gracias a ello

-¿Cómo es que lo ha logrado?-habló el ojiperla-Aún suponiendo que pueda interrumpir el flujo, cómo es que pueda manejar el chakra de un cuerpo distinto al de ella-apretó fuertemente sus puños-Su técnica sobrepasa la realidad

-Pero debió haberle costado una cantidad considerable de chakra, y es que no se trata de una sola persona-dijo el Nara, conclusiones bastante lógicas

Karin frunció el entrecejo, tenían razón, esperó encontrarse con pocos, pero seis no cabían en sus planes, aún así, venía bastante preparada

-Me ahorraré el tiempo teniendo que matarlos yo misma-dio unos pasos hacia adelante, formó unos cuantos sellos e inmediatamente unos cuerpos empezaron a formarse con la tierra

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el Akimichi al Nara

-Se acabó más rápido de lo que pensé-cómo si los hubiera invocado, incontables personas aparecieron de la nada, y empezaron a dirigirse con velocidad hacia los ninjas

-¡Mierda!-mascullaron al mismo tiempo, mientras pensaban en una serie de formas en las que pudieran zafarse de ésta

-Es inútil-rió sonoramente la kunoichi-Están perdidos...

Los ninjas ya estaban a escasos metros, esa chica tenía razón, estaban perdidos...

Una serie de kunais fueron dirigidos hacia ellos, los cuales esperaron que se incrustaran en sus cuerpos lo más rápido posible

Una bomba de humo les sorprendió, y el sonido del choque de varias armas se hizo presente, la vista de todos se posó al frente, con los ojos totalmente desorbitados

Cinco figuras empezaron a aclararse ante el polvo, aún desconocidas ante sus ojos

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida la _peliroja_, quien trató de ver con dificultad lo que había interferido en su ataque

* * *

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!-la Godaime golpeó con ambos puños su escritorio, haciendo que éste se partiera en varios pedazos-¡ES ESO CIERTO!

-Ha..i-respondió nervioso el guardián ante la severa actitud de la Hokage-Las kunoichis Tenten de la Hoja, Haruno Sakura, Hinata Hyuga y Yamanaka Ino salieron de misión hace algunas horas...También Sabaku no Temari

-¡Y CON QUÉ PERMISO LAS DEJASTE PARTIR!-se acercó peligrosamente al pobre hombre-¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!

-¡Tsunade-sama!-la pelinegra trató de controlar a la mujer-¡Tranquilícese por favor!

-Y...o-el hombre se sonrojó ligeramente-Yo pensé q..ue tenían una misión

-¡Y CON QUÉ PASE IDIOTA!-sacudió bruscamente al ninja tomándolo por la chaqueta

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-Gom..en-el ninja no sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado aturdido

-Aaa....ghhh-suspiró sonoramente la Sannin, soltándolo y apoyando una de sus manos en la pared, normalizando su respiración-_Mocosas_-susurró levemente, con una ligera sonrisa, ya se imaginaba su plan

-¡HAYATO!-llamó al ninja utilizando un tono de voz bastante alto-¡TRAEME A KAKASHI LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!

-Ett..o..!HAI!

-Cuando vuelvan-dijo seriamente-Van a escucharme

XXXX

El polvo se había disipado casi completamente, los ninjas habían abierto los ojos como platos

Unas risitas algo desconocidas se hicieron escuchar, antes hubieran sonado como unos chillidos, ahora eran voces totalmente diferentes

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo-el Nara alzó su vista hacia una cabellera rubia, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado

-Así es-el Hyuga no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la kunoichi en sus ojos, hace casi tres años que no la había visto como kunoichi

Ese nuevo traje le quedaba demasiado bien, unas mallas negras ajustadas hasta la altura de sus tobillos, y un conjunto azul oscuro de una sóla pieza, ajustado hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, terminado en una falda más arriba de las rodillas. Jamás se imaginó a la kunoichi con aquel trajecito, a pesar de cerrarse en su cuello, no mostraba más debajo de sus hombros, lo cual le daba un aspecto demasiado maduro

Era de esperarse, después de todo, ya había escuchado en algunas bocas que aquella chica, ya no era la misma. Sabía que aquella chica era muy fuerte, ya de por sí, hace dos años era totalmente valiente y ruda en el combate, pero el tiempo era mucho, de seguro traía nuevas sorpresas con ella

-...-la pelirosa rió al haber dado un buen puñetazo a uno de las invocaciones, aún mantenía su puño cerrado, estaba realmente emocionada por aquella batalla

El Uchiha miró atentamente las acciones de la médico, había escuchado algunos rumores, de que aquella indefensa y llorona niña, se había convertido en el verdadero orgullo de su maestra, a pesar de haber dejad el orgullo Uchiha por los suelos al haber sido salvado por unas kunoichis, quería observar qué tanto traían en la manga

La Hyuga miró discretamente al rubio a sus espaldas, había calmado un poco su rabia, pero aún así mostraba asombro en sus ojos, cuando captó la mirada del Uzumaki en ella, se giró rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-llamó emocionado el rubio-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-Tenten-masculló ligeramente el Hyuga, la castaña giró rápidamente su rostro, y una encantadora sonrisa apareció en él

-¡TENTEN-CHAAAN!-el joven con peinado de tazón empezó a llorar cascadas, la joven ignoró su actitud

-Ino-dijo el Akimichi sin temor alguno, la cual tomó posición de pelea, una sonrisa triunfante se asomó en su rostro

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?-preguntó el Nara sin importarle sonar un poco grosero

-Salvándote el trasero-respondió automáticamente la rubia-¿¡Qué no es obvio!?

La castaña y las demás rieron por lo bajo, asuntos de pareja eran asuntos de pareja

-¡No hagas de esto más difícil mujer!-riñó el pelinegro, sabiendo que esa mujer era totalmente terca-¡Esa mujer no es lo que ustedes creen!

-Si tú lo dices-dijo mirando directamente al Nara

-¿Eso explica el por qué no se pueden mover?-preguntó la castaña con las cejas alzadas, parecía extraño verlos sin mover un solo músculo

-¿Crees que nos dejaríamos herir con millones de kunais sólo porque sí?-habló el Uchiha, siendo callado por la pelirosa

-No lo sé-encaró la ninja médico al portador del sharingan-Los hombres tiene ideas retorcidas en la cabeza de hacerse pasar por chulos

La Yamanaka ahogó una carcajada

-Interrumpió nuestro flujo del chakra-habló el Hyuga sin la intención de ser la burla de nadie-Nadie nos garantiza que haga lo mismo con ustedes

-Interrumpir el flujo del chakra...¿Neh?-dijo la kunoichi de la arena con una extraña sensación-Parece raro de venir de una tipa como esa

_La peliroja estaba impacientándose_

_-_¡OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó enfurecido el Uzumaki-¡DE DÓNDE SACÓ ESAS PERSONAS!

-Naruto-kun-masculló la Hyuga apenada

Al parecer el zorro había sacado conclusiones que los demás habían pasado por alto

-Es cierto-pensó la castaña-Esas son personas de verdad...¿no?-se giró hacia la pelirosa, la cual abría la boca ligeramente para responderle, pero fue interrumpida por una voz ya exasperada

-¡Que deplorable situación!-la chica con gafas miró con superioridad a las kunoichis-Y pensar que Konoha sólo perdería a sus mejores ninjas...Lástima que esta vez perderá también a sus gennins

-Esa zorra-se atrevió a decir la rubia-Se nota que no sabe con quién está hablando

-...-la castaña frunció el entrecejo, un golpe bajo a su fuerza, ni si quiera la conocía y ya odiaba a esa vieja

-Menos charla y más pelea-dijo la pelirosa-Sólo lo comprobarás si luchas contra nosotras

_Esa chica, Sasuke-kun volvió a su aldea por ella. _

_La examinó con la mirada_

_Sería la primera en asesinar, jamás se imaginó descuartizar al amorcito del Uchiha en sus propios ojos, seguramente jamás se lo perdonaría, rió sádicamente. Pero controlar su chakra era ya difícil de por sí, y ni hablar de las demás, tal vez, jugar un poco con ellas haría de esto, un juego más divertido..._

-Jamás pensé estar de acuerdo con alguien como tú-habló por fin, la kunoichi apretó bien fuerte los dientes

-Bien-cerró los ojos por unos segundos, necesitaba de bastante concentración-Empecemos

Un número bastante grande de ninjas empezaron a crearse a manera de tierra, _como si ella los manejara,_ eran muchos más que los que había invocado recientemente, agudizó sus ojos, mientras todos corrían hacia los ninjas

Todo pasó demasiado lento, la excitación por aquella batalla era demasiado grande, pero el nerviosismo lo igualaba. Eran personas de verdad, incluso unas simples marionetas las hubiera sorprendido menos, pero esta vez, era igual a igual, si de vida se trataba

Como si fuera a voz de mando las kunoichis empezaron a correr, con sus respectivas armas ya en mano y en posición para lo que eran buenas

La primera en atacar fue la representante de la arena, la cual antes de invocar cualquier jutsu, utilizó su pesado abanico para golpear a los que iban en frente

Una castaña pasó a su lado a increíble velocidad, mientras se impulsaba al aire y lanzaba kunais y shurikens al mismo tiempo, todos dieron en su blanco, aterrizó en los dos pies, apoyándose en las manos, sonrió al ver el resultado

Un puño repleto de chakra penetró en el rostro de un hombre, que ante la fuerza del impacto voló tumbando a otros dos, la pelirosa causante de aquel doloroso puñetazo aún tenía el brazo alzado, esperando penetrar a los que iban detrás de ellos

Un doloroso Juuken impactó el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas que tenían la intención de golpear a la Hyuga, quien dejó su nombre en alto cuando hizo lo mismo con otro más, intentaba esquivar todos los ataques que le eran dirigidos, pero una preocupación le dio de lleno en el pecho cuando observó hacia la chica pelirosa. Eran demasiados, al contarlos deberían estar cerca de los 100, para sólo cinco kunoichis, agilitó sus movimientos, al notar como cada vez se le acercaban más y más

La Yamanaka daba golpes duros, habría de admitir, pero los nervios la estaban consumiendo, hasta que se dejó golpear por una mano dura y fría, como si estuviera muerta, lo que provocó que la kunoichi soltara un leve quejido

-¡Ino!-llamó el Akimichi preocupado-¿¡Estás bien!?

-Hai-dijo ésta con voz energética y despreocupada, bajó la guardia, debía rectificarlo

...

-Hey...Uchiha-llamó el Hyuga, ya acostumbrado a tratarlo por su apellido, después de todo, a ambos les gustaba presumir el clan al que pertenecían

-...-el aludido posó la vista en los ojos perlados del castaño, expectante-No sé si lo has notado-comenzó-Pero hay algo raro con esto y la información que nos has dado

-Tan calculador como siempre-debió admitir con una sonrisa-Si...Sí me he dado cuenta-la gracia se transformó en seriedad-Si dije que Karin era y apenas una kunoichi...No sé por qué demonios puede hacer esas invocaciones

-Ahora que lo pienso-atrajo la atención el Nara-Un ninja no puede invocar a personas...con vida...Sería realmente extraño que trabajasen para ella

-Quién sabe-el Uchiha la miró con cierto recelo en los ojos-Después de todo...era una subordinada de Orochimaru

El choque de dos kunais bastante cerca de sus narices les puso alerta, era más que claro, las ninjas enfrente estaban tratando de evitar cualquier contacto cerca de ellos, el mínimo error y no podrían esquivarlo

Los ojos perlados se enfocaron en Tenten, era difícil seguir sus movimientos, había mejorado su velocidad, los cuales sobrepasaban a los que solía hacer hace dos años, era más que claro que hizo de su entrenamiento arduo y continuo

XXXX

-Te he mandado a llamar-habló la Godaime hacia el peliblanco-Para una misión que sólo tú puedes hacerla

-Bueno...-el Hatake se rascó la cabeza y rió nerviosamente ante la mirada la Hokage, sabía que su humor resbalaba por los pisos-Usted dirá...Hokage-sama

-Pues-la rubia entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus impulsos-Aunque parezca de lo más extraño, y por primera vez en esta aldea, debo asegurar...Un número de kunoichis hicieron el papel de adolescentes rebeldes

-Yo..o-dijo el Jounnin algo confuso mirando hacia el techo-Nah...No entiendo sus palabras-sonrió afablemente

-Mphh-suspiró cansinamente-Una alumna tuya en conjunto con otras más se escaparon... ¿Entiendes?

-Usted se refiere en sentido de traición o de...

-¡No sé a qué sentido me refiero!-encaró al ninja-¡Simplemente te estoy diciendo que se fueron!

-Entonces...-el ninja se cruzó de brazos-¿Otro caso Uchiha?

-¡NO KAKASHI!-se le acercó frustrada-¡Se hicieron pasar por una misión que yo nunca encomendé!

-AAAAAAAAAMM-sonrió divertido

_Ya se hacía una idea de quienes eran_

-¡Déjate de estupideces Kakashi!-miró con un brillito en los ojos, el ninja se puso serio-Necesito de ti para que las busques y les ofrezcas tu ayuda

-Gomen Hokage-sama-su seriedad empezaba a notarse-Pero...-dijo mirando fijamente a la ayuda-No sé por qué me necesita

-¿De qué estas hablando?-cuestionó la Godaime

-Cinco shinobis... ¿verdad?

-Hai

-Cinco inteligentes y muy fuertes shinobis

-...-

-Tsunade-sama-apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa-Sabe perfectamente que ellas se podrían manejar muy bien sin la ayuda de nadie, son cinco, y si se reúnen con el grupo de ninjas que partieron primero...No veo la razón por la que yo ten...

-Escucha bien Kakashi-habló la Hokage con una seriedad increíble-Un poco después que ambos equipos partieron, un escuadrón Anbu llegó a mi oficina

-¿El de Yamato?

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-interrumpió su propia explicación

-Bueno-miró hacia la ventana-Me lo crucé hace un par de días...Sé un poco de su misión y todo ese rollo del ataque hacia las aldeas limítrofes

-Aggghhhh-la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar de su asiento- Sea como sea...Lo haré corto-volvió a su antigua posición, para que el ninja lo escuchara bien-Tengo información de quién es el enemigo...La misión de ellos también era investigar la guarida de Orochimaru

-Pero...

-No es él-adivinó el pensamiento del Jounnin-Aunque...puede que sea alguien mucho peor

-¿De quién se trata?

-No sé exactamente su nombre-prosiguió, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo-Pero es una de sus subordinadas

-Entiendo-dijo él

-Orochimaru...-la Sannin suspiró pesadamente, apretó los párpados-Creía que un verdadero ninja era aquel que tenía la capacidad de dominar todas las técnicas... ¿Recuerdas?

-...-un movimiento de cabeza hizo que la mujer continuara

-No lo logró-sonrió amargamente-A pesar de estar tan cerca-Parece que tenemos un peor enemigo

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que...Orochimaru no era el único con esa idea

XXXX

En pocas ocasiones pudo mostrarse fuerte ante personas importantes, recordando que fue poco lo que hizo en su momento, pero al final, siempre supo que no existía punto de comparación hablando de fuerza individual. Empezando por..._él_

Ahora se encontraba ahí, apenas entendiendo la situación...Aquella _pequeñita _travesura le llevó hasta donde sus manos descansaban temblorosas, sabía muy bien, que por más Jounnin que sea, no podía evitar la excitación de, por fin demostrar que aquellos años, han sido diferentes, y la han cambiado.

_Apenas estaba comenzando_

Debía esperar...Pronto, sería ella la que cambie sus _palabras..._

Uno de sus mechones se pegó a su mejilla...La shinobi de la arena, sin duda, era la más concentrada, los años por encima de las demás, daba a entender que todo cargaba sobre ella. Fue la primera en alcanzar el rango tan prestigioso de Jounnin, fue la que encabezó escuadrones con valentía, y ahora, un juego _completamente estúpido,_ la había arrastrado a unos cuantos pasos de..._un vago_

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo como sus brazos se entumecían por la fuerza que ejercía en un sólo punto. La ligera brisa movió elegantemente su cabello corto y pelirosa, sus ojos verdes expresaban su ser calculador. Antes una llorica y ahora...no sé...toda una flor. Si pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke, podría con todo lo que se venía encima, así sea más fuerte que ella, así sea su peor rival, no permitiría que su nombre vuelva a ser relacionado con una débil palabra

_Tan tímida..._Quién dría que la Hyuga era tan fuerte, apenas y la alcanzaban a tocar. Se movía tan ligeramente, que su Juuken no era un juego con escapatoria. Unas notables venitas daban a entender que estaba utilizando su byakugan, observando el fluyente chakra. Golpeó una, dos, hasta tres veces, para finalmente quedarse quieta, algo muy extraño estaba pasando...

XXXX

_-Aquella muchacha se inyectó todo lo que Orochimaru utilizaba para incrementar su fuerza, y así poder desarrollar las técnicas más complicadas_

-Mierda-el Hatake aceleró el paso-Así que eso era

_-No dejaré que vayas tú sólo-habló la rubia tras unos segundos-Un escuadrón Anbu irá contigo, y también espero que Gai y Anko los puedan acompañar...Son demasiados para una sola misión, pero ella representa a la amenaza que una vez lo fue Orochimaru...Es por eso que no he intervenido en el regreso de las kunoichis_

_-Qué sucede si no llegamos a tiempo_

_-Eso es lo que más me temo_

-Todavía falta mucho-habló el ninja copia para sí mismo-Tendremos que acelerar el paso

XXXX

Eran demasiados, y la batalla se había alargado de más

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puede invocarlos?_

La castaña esquivó un duro ataque dando varios saltos hacia atrás

_¿Por qué puede hacerlo?_

Corrió nuevamente para atacar

_¡¿Cómo?!_

Clavó un kunai en un hombre, quedándose quieta mientras sentía como una espesa sangre se deslizaba por su mano

_Los padres de uno de mis estudiantes murieron ayer...Hoy hablé con él, me dijo que tuvieron una misión por esos sectores, hubo un ataque y nadie sobrevivió_

Sintió que algo se le atascaba en la garganta, haciendo que el sonido de varios gritos, normal en una batalla, se disiparan en su cabeza, miró los ojos del hombre que había perdido el aliento, listo para desplomarse en el suelo

_¿Tan fuertes eran?_

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de repente, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas

_El problema es que no encontraron ni un sólo cadáver_

Se separó rápidamente del ya cadáver, pegando un pequeño gritito de asusto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Los demás la miraron preocupados

-¡Tenten!-llamó la pelirosa preocupada, viendo la reacción de la kunoichi, corrió hacia ella rápidamente al igual que las otras

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó tomando su hombro, sintiendo como las miradas de los chicos se posaban en ellas, expectantes

-Y..o-las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, su cuerpo empezó a flaquear

-¿Qué sucede?-la voz de la ninja de la arena sonaba agitada, estaba cansada, no habría que ver a las demás, sólo con escucharlas se hacía una idea

-Vamos-dijo la pelirosa, el combate se detuvo de repente, como si aquellos ninjas esperaran un "algo" que les permitiera moverse

-Ya sé-dijo por fin la castaña-Ya sé lo que está pasando

-¿Qué?-dijeron sin entender algunos de ellos, los shinobis inmóviles, podían escuchar

-Esas...personas-la castaña buscó el nombre adecuado para llamarlas-Ellos...son de aquí-miró la tierra algo destorcida e irregular por la pelea

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el Uchiha a la maestra de armas, ella había descifrado la duda que les había inquietado desde que se les impidió el movimiento

-Ellos-volvió a repetir, ya más clamada-Ellos son los ninjas de esta aldea, que fue atacada hace algunos días

-¿Nani?-dijo la Yamanaka asustada, miró hacia adelante, se le entumeciera piel al ver con quienes habían estado luchando

-No puede ser-dijo la Hyuga en un pequeño susurro, puso una de sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo increíble

Quería mostrarse fuerte, por segunda vez ante los azulados ojos del Uzumaki, pero cómo hacerlo si tenía que luchar contra personas inocentes...sin haberse dado cuenta..._Qué estúpida_

-Tú...-dijo la castaña, apretó los puños y alzando la voz volvió a llamar a la pelirosa, quien a pesar de la distancia la escuchaba muy bien-¡Tú!-volvió a repetir para cerciorarse que la haya escuchado

-Parece que me has descubierto-sonrió decepcionada-Y eso que pensé que nunca se darían cuenta

-¿Darnos cuenta?-habló esta vez la pelirosa-¡Miserable! ¡Toda esta gente fue capturada por ti!

-Sin embargo...-contraatacó la shinobi, sonrió orgullosa-Yo no los asesiné...por mucho que lo hubiera deseado

La pelirosa tembló del rencor, tenía razón, había caído en su propia trampa, toda la culpa caía sobre ellas si se ponía a pensarlo

-¡Maldita!-le gritó Temari

-No puedo evadir eso-dijo riendo ante la rabia de las kunoichis-Aunque, ahora ellos están en mi poder, sus vidas me pertenecen

-¡Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma!-le recriminó Sakura-¡No eres más qu..!

-Sakura...-le llamó el Uchiha sorprendiéndola-Ya déjalo

-Sasu..ke-kun-dijo ésta sin poder creerlo, miró a los ninjas que se encontraban serios en ese momento, al parecer el asunto no les estaba afectando en lo absoluto

-No te sorprende...¿Neh...Sasuke-kun?-se dirigió la peliroja al ninja, el cual le devolvió la mirada sin sentimiento alguno, a pesar de todo, lo había tratado demasiado tiempo como para saber lo que estaba pensando-Todo esto es por ti...

-Váyanse-habló el Uchiha sin ver a las kunoichis, las cuales sólo abrieron los ojos, esperando que no haya sido más que una estúpida broma

-No sabes lo que dices-la pelirosa amenazó al pelinegro-¡No sólo tu vida depende de nosotras sino también la de...!

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con recelo de haberla interrumpido, mirando el suelo antes de encarar directamente los ojos desorbitados de la muchacha-Sasuke tiene razón

-¿Qué?-dijo la shinobi sin poder entender

-Que se queden sólo les traerá más problemas, y eso implica que sigan con la batalla-dijo el castaño ante la mirada de extrañeza de su compañera, que también lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo una incoherencia, evadió sus ojos-Lo mejor será que se vayan...Nosotros lidiaremos con esto...Después de todo, era inicialmente nuestra misión

-Otra vez-dijo la muestra de armas con cierta tristeza y decepción-Otra vez desconfías de nuestra fuer...

-No vengas con eso Tenten-le encaró el Hyuga sus ojos chocolates-No es el momento, puede que otro rato lo se...

-¡Qué no lo entiendes Neji!-la joven se exaltó ante la sorpresiva expresión de todos, no le importó-¡Si nos largamos eso quiere decir que no nos veremos más! ¡Esa mujer no piensa dejarlos vivos!-la cabeza del Bouke no pudo contestar su lógica, pensaba que aquella inocente chica no pensaría en las consecuencias

Un kunai rozó la mejilla de la Yamanaka y se clavó a un lado del Uzumaki, los demás se giraron ante la repentina acción, que hizo que la ninja a varios metros de largo echara un amargo bufido que se alcanzó a escuchar

-No gastaré más mi tiempo-hizo un movimiento que provocó que los ninjas controlados por la peliroja empezaran a correr en dirección de las kunoichis

-Mierda...!¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó la shinobi de la arena, no tenía ganas de luchar contra aquella personas, tomando en cuenta que no sólo eran hombres los que pronto la golpearían

-Tendrán que decidir-dijo la peliroja-O es la vida de estas personas...o la de sus preciados ninjas

-Maldita sea-masculló apenas con voz perceptible el Nara, no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza, había evitado la charla para poder enfocar su cerebro en la batalla, y sobretodo, en aquella mujer..._Piensa_

_Su técnica_

Cerró los ojos

_Control del chakra_

172 posibilidades se le vinieron a la cabeza

_Ubicación del enemigo_

53 posibilidades

_Concentración de su energía _

1 posibilidad

_Juuken_

¡Bingo!

-Detente-el Nara gritó con voz potente y ronca hacia la ex integrante del equipo Hebi, la cual, soltó toda su concentración en el campo, y los cuerpos se detuvieron

-_Todos son unas cucarachas inútiles_-pensó la shinobi de gafas mientras se frustraba con la pérdida de tiempo

-Yo...-empezó el pelinegro-Yo he descubierto el secreto de tu técnica

-¿Nani?-dijo la kunoichi sin poder entenderlo, era simplemente imposible, se necesitaba ser un _genio_ para descifrarlo-Sé que es una situación difícil...!Pero ya déjate de juegos y déjame matarlos de una vez por todas!

-Eres tú-ignoró el ninja su comentario y prosiguió con una ligera sonrisa-Es tu chakra...¿No es así?

La ninja se limitó a escuchar sus palabras

-Nos has mentido-dijo éste, sabía que varios ojos estaban enfocados en él-Estas personas ya están muertas

-¿Cómo fue...?-la peliroja parecía sorprendida, demostrando su incredulidad en el rostro, el Nara sonrió satisfecho

-Shikamaru-el Hyuga se regresó para verlo-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Me he dado cuenta en el último momento-las kunoichis a unos cuantos pasos sonrieron al estar cerca de un tipo tan inteligente como lo era el Nara-Nadie es capaz de controlar el chakra de alguien más, tendría que ser una técnica demasiado asombrosa-posó su vista en el cuerpo de la mujer a una distancia inimaginable-De alguna manera, ha inyectado su propio chakra en el cuerpo de estos ninjas, cuando ya estaban muertos, y los ha estado manejando mediante su técnica, movilizándolos como si fueran simples marionetas

-Vaya-dijo la subordinada-Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarme a Nara Shikamaru...

-¿Te conoce?-preguntó la rubia girando su rostro para dedicarle una funesta mirada al pelinegro, el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué esa mujer sabía su nombre

-Estás en lo cierto-admitió la shinobi con una ligera sonrisa, la habían descubierto y no podía evadirlo-He inyectado mi propio chakra en todos estos ninjas para que funcionaran a mi favor, tal y como lo dijiste, son mis marionetas

-No me sorprende que puedas hacerlo, tus habilidades te lo permiten-A pesar de poder interrumpir el flujo de chakra en los demás, no puedes manejarlo a tu favor

-¡SUUUUUUUUUUGOIIII! ¡SHIKAMARU-KUN!-halagó Rock ante la deducción del Nara

-¡ERES INCREÍBLE SHIKAMARU!-apoyó el rubio alzando su puño al aire, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de dolor

El Nara asintió mirando a ambos chicos, y devolviendo la sonrisa que le dedicaba su mejor amigo, Chouji

-En verdad-el Hyuga le miró con una pequeña sonrisilla-Es bueno tenerte en esta misión

-No es por nada-agradeció el Nara-Después de todo...De cierta forma rara fue gracias a ti que lo he podido descubrir

-...-el Hyuga le miró incrédulo, no había movido ni un músculo y el pelinegro le agradecía

-Hai-respondió el ninja-Gracias a tu técnica-Neji comprendió de inmediato-Tu técnica tiene otros principios que la de ella, sin embargo es similar...

-...-La peliroja entendió, un Hyuga, claro...

-Ubica al enemigo mediante el chakra-_mi byakugan _pensó el miembro del Bouke_-_Es capaz de controlar su chakra de manera precisa y-sonrió triunfante-Tiene la capacidad de hacer que su propio chakra fluya en el cuerpo del enemigo

-Quién diría que un vago sacaría esas conclusiones-la shinobi de la arena concordó con sus amigas

-_Mendokusai-_dijo el ninja fastidiado

-Así que eso era-habló la joven de gafas-Parece que los ninjas de Konoha no son tan inútiles como parece

-Así que pensabas deshacerte de nosotras-se burló la chica de coletas-No se te va a ser tan fácil...Eso te lo aseguro-apretó fuertemente su abanico, lista para volver al campo de batalla

-...-la castaña sintió como un peso le era quitado de encima, aunque a pesar de todo, estaba disgustada por el sin número de personas que una simple ninja les arrebató la vida, no dudaba que entre ellos, estuvieran los padres de su alumno

Pero no podía cambiar las cosas, estaban muertos, pero no estaba en sus manos volverlos a la vida, aún si pudiera...

- Son demasiados-masculló la Yamanaka desconfiada, la pelirosa le dedicó una amable sonrisa, dejando sus indiferencias a un lado

-Podemos con ellos-apretó su puño, sabía que en cualquier momento _su rival_ atacaría, y debía estar atenta

-Ya no hay marcha atrás-dijo la maestra de armas, sacando dos filudas y brillantes espadas de un estuche que colgaba en su espalda

-Nosotras lidiaremos con esto en su lugar-habló con decisión la shinobi de la arena, ante la mirada que mostraba preocupación de los ninjas

-...-la Hyuga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, era la que menos hablaba pero, sin duda, la que más se concentraba

-No podrán tocarme ni un pelo-la peliroja hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, y su "ejército", volvió a acercarse a las kunoichis, estaba vez, nadie los detendría

Una salvaje batalla estalló al segundo

XXXX

-Shizune-llamó la Hokage mirando como un vago sol amenazaba con ocultarse tras un par de horas por la ventana

-¿Hai?-la alumna contestó desprevenida

-...-la rubia dejó pasar un largo momento antes de responder

-Tsunade-sama-llamó la pelinegra, ante el silencio de su maestra

-¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó la Godaime

-Viernes-respondió la joven acercándose hacia un calendario colgando de la pared-Viernes 13-respondió la ninja médico observando los días con sus respectivas fechas, enseguida escuchó como la mujer a unos cuantos pasos, maldecía por debajo

-¿Pasa algo?-la pelinegra se giró para verla-Tsunade-sama

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió la Sannin sin rodeos-Shizune-se giró para poder encararla

-¿Hai?-respondió la joven sin entender las palabras de la Hokage

-No sé si lo sabías-habló la rubia viendo a la médico-Pero...Siempre he sido una mujer supersticiosa

La castaña lanzó por enésima vez un número considerable de armas a los ninjas, los cuales se desplomaron en el piso derrotados

_Eso se estaba volviendo un fastidio_

Intentaba no utilizar el pergamino en su espalda, basándose en las armas de los pergaminos de sus bolsillos, tenía el temor de herir a sus amigas

Y es que en ese campo no podía distinguir a nadie, si alguna de sus armas le llegaba por error a alguna de ella, sería, claramente, la última vez que la vería

Jugó con sus dos espadas preferidas, que desde los 18 años, acostumbró a llevar arriba de su pergamino, atadas a su espalda

Giraba su cuerpo para poder atacar sin inconvenientes, haciendo que las armas apenas le rozasen

Su increíble habilidad fue notada, además que la de sus compañeros, por la shinobi del sonido, quien ya no soportó las ganas de dirigirse a la kunoichi

-La maestra en armas-habló la peliroja, haciendo que la ninja la mirase con extrañeza-Aún te recuerdo-la castaña se detuvo ante sus palabras

-La hija de aquel feudal-dijo, la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, su mente volvió dos años atrás, aquella misión...

Los ninjas a unos cuantos metros de la maestra se inquietaron...¿Hija de un qué?

-Ahora veo de dónde heredaste tus gustitos por las armas-dijo de forma burlona, la joven frunció el entrecejo-Tal vez sigas el camino de tu padre, y termines encerrada en una tienda de armas

El tiempo se hizo años para la castaña, no esperaba que alguno de sus amigos preguntara algo, estaban sorprendidos ante la información dada por esa peliroja, tal vez aún más que la misma muchacha

-Tú...-la voz de la chica de chongitos, antes inocente, se volvió dura y áspera, hasta un poco ronca por la rabia-Morirás ahora mismo-inclinó su cuerpo para alcanzar una de sus espadas que yacía en el piso y la agarró con cierta maestra que la caracterizaba

-Creo que por fin podré ver lo que en realidad es capaz de hacer la hija de ese fracasado feudal-sonrió viendo como la kunoichi explotaba

-Yo...-apretó el arma con bastante fuerte, sintió como su circulación se cortaba en su mano, dándole un color pálido

-No puedes evadir el hecho que seas su hija-dijo como si la shinobi se avergonzara de serlo-A pesar de no haberlo sido durante diecisiete años

-¡Cállate!-dijo la maestra con voz potente, lanzando la espada con demasiada fuerza, que la peliroja, ahora seria, esquivó con dificultad, cortando su mejilla. La espada se clavó perfectamente en el inmenso muro de tierra que había a espaldas de aquella mediocre ninja, la cual reaccionó poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla

-Miserable-masculló la peliroja resignada de que ahora cargaría con una horrible cicatriz en el rostro-Nunca te lo perdonaré

-Lo mismo digo-respondió la castaña-De hecho, esto termina aquí

-Ya te lo había dicho-la ninja comenzó a frustrarse-¡No podrás tocarme ni un pelo!

-No-la shinobi estaba seria-Por que te volaré la cabeza de un solo golpe

-Parece que tu padre es tu punto débil-evadió el tema la peliroja

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras-apretó los puños con bastante fuerza, agachándose a recoger la segunda espada que utilizó hacia un rato-Te mataré yo misma

En un parpadear de ojos, la castaña empezó a correr con sólo un arma, era una imprudencia actuar por sí misma, pero que el nombre de su padre haya salido de la boca de aquella despreciable mujer, no tenía perdón. No descansaría en paz si es que no es ella la que matase a aquella peliteñida

-¡TENTEN!-gritó la ninja de la arena cuando la shinobi pasó a gran velocidad a su lado, en un intento inútil de frenar la chica, la cual regresó únicamente su cabeza sin dejar de correr, y le dedicó una sonrisa

La pelirosa, que estaba un poco más adelante que las demás, se detuvo para ver a la castaña, que ya había tomado ventaja y corría con decisión. Soltó un ligero quejido de preocupación, la subordinada había enfocado a la mayoría de sus ninjas en la maestra, la cual esquivaba sus ataques sin dejar de acercársele

-¡Tenten-san!-llamó la peliazul con voz cansina, la Hyuga observó los ojos de la ninja cuando pasó a su lado, estaba tan decidida, e incluso dispuesta a morir con tal de limpiar el nombre de su padre

-¡TENTEN!-llamó Lee desde su posición incómoda, la kunoichi no le escuchaba, peleaba con tanta rudeza que ya estaba a escasos metros de la que una vez trabajó para Orochimaru

-_Mierda-_masculló el Hyuga, pocas veces había vista a la muchacha desesperarse de esa manera, al igual que su primera, la preocupación invadió su cabeza pensando en lo que la chica era capaz de hacer

La kunoichi se elevó con una sola mano aire y giró su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma para evitar una serie de armas lanzadas por los ninjas controlados, el ojiperla en conjunto de los demás abrieron los ojos como platos, ese movimiento era parecido al que hacía Neji

Cayó en el suelo con demasiada fuerza, las piernas le dolían y estaba cansada, pero aún no se permitió rendirse cuando ya estaba a poca distancia de esa ninja

_Continuó hasta el final_

La Hyuga posó su vista en el reciente ataque de la maestra en armas. _Esa espada tiene chakra_

-¡Neji-niisan!-la Hyuga se giró hacia su primo, el cual descifró en sus ojos lo que acaba de ver

_Si su habilidad es reconocer el chakra, entonces debe saber también cuando los objetos están repletos de éste_

_Sólo podré confundirla con este movimiento_

_Cerró los ojos. Recordó cuando estaba a punto de caer de aquel puente. Qué estúpida. Pensar que si aquella vez estuvo tan cerca de la muerte...esto no tenía punto de comparación_

Saltó quedando enfrente de la peliroja, para la sorpresa de ésta. Tiró a un lado la espada que cargaba, como si no valiera nada, la peliroja la miró confundida, había caído.

Una espada atravesó más arriba de su ombligo. Karin no pudo quejarse, el dolor era tan terrible que las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Sintió como un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su mentón. Pero la espada no sólo la había atrapado a ella

La castaña apretó la mandíbula para contrarrestar el dolor. El Hyuga y los demás miraban incrédulos la situación. La maestra se repregó a la peliroja quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras doblaba su brazo para atrapar a la espada con ambas manos, una delante y otra detrás de ella. Había elegido el punto perfecto para no morir en el impacto. La espada atravesó a un lado de su hombro, y al igual que la shinobi peliroja, sintió como de su boca caía un hilillo de sangre espesa.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con dificultad Karin-¿Cómo es que también te has herido?

-No soy estúpida-dijo la kunoichi entre tosidos-Sé de tu habilidad, y hubieras detectado la espada que clavé a tus espaldas-la joven de gafas abrió los ojos como platos, tenía razón

-He clavado la espada, pero con chakra en ella-explicó la chica de chongitos-Pero también he expulsado chakra de uno de mis puntos de chakra para confundirte, al parecer mis suposiciones eran ciertas-la maestra se quejó apenas del dolor, mientras luchaba con sus piernas

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la kunoichi con el ceño fruncido, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería

-A que tu habilidad tiene un punto débil-respondió a su pregunta entrecortadamente-Cuando una misma especie de chakra es distribuido en el terreno no puedes diferenciar su situación...Es por eso que no te diste cuenta que la espada también tenía chakra

-La trajiste a ti para que me hiriera, aunque eso te implicaba a ti también-interrumpió, escupió un poco de sangre a su lado, la kunoichi de chongitos le imitó, ese trago de sangre le estaba impidiendo el habla

-No utilicé hilos de chakra-continuó la kunoichi-Por que eso los unía a mi, haciendo una sola conexión, te darías cuenta de inmediato

-Eres muy inteligente...Tengo que admitirlo-sonrió la subordinada-Pero...¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No puedo creer que Tenten haya hecho eso-habló el Nara

-...-el Hyuga sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, y la preocupación le invadió...Esperaba que la kunoichi no se dejara llevar por los impulsos

-Ahora-dijo la castaña aclarando su voz-Las dos...-se aclaró la garganta y soltó una de sus manos clavadas en la espada para buscar algo dentro del pequeño estuche que llevaba a un lado de su pierna

La peliroja siguió con la vista el camino de la mano de Tenten

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó temerosa viendo como la shinobi sacaba un kunai explosivo

-Las dos...-la maestra encaró a la ninja-Compartiremos la misma muerte

Las kunoichis sintieron un golpe en el corazón, siendo la rubia la primera en llamar a su amiga

-¡NO TENTEN!

XXXX

**Prometo no demorarme la próxima vez...BAH! GOMENASAIIIIIII!!!!!!GOMENASAI GOMENSAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!SI me han olvidado ya, lo entenderé, de veritas!!!!T.T.....WOOORALEEEE, han sido como seis meses sin tocar el teclado!!!!!!!Pero tengo una buena escuza!!!!!Además del terrible estudio, el intento de mantener una beca, las clases de guitarra y la falta de inspiración....Me dio las ganas de leer mi propio fic...Y cuando lo hice dije...!DIOS! ¿ESTO ESCRIBÍ YO? Lo que hizo que me dieran ganas de dejarlo, pero luego decia ¡NELLL! Y escribía unas cuantas hojas...!Y NELLLL! Fue demasiado triste...y para rematarla....No hay Nejiten..jijijiji....Gooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Es que tenía que poner esta pelea, que continúa el proximo capitulo para su mala suerte.....!!!!!Gomennnnnnnn en serio gomeeeen...Pero estoy decidida a continuar el fic, y ya tengo pensado cómo terminarlo, así que bye bye!!!!jijiji wenop y quedaron muchos asuntos pendientes, espero les haya gustado muchisisisimo este capi, en el que me esforcé demasiado!!!!!!!!(Y está larguito) jijijiji. La pelea ya la tengo planeada, asi que espero subir el capi pronto...ESPERO....jijiji....Gomeeeen...!Espero no me hayan olvidado!!!!!Se que falta mucho, pero esta señorita cumple sus quince florecitas en agosto...asi que seria una especie de regalo adelantado....jujuju**

**P.D: Sé que nunca lo pido, pero de veritas que son wenos, así que.......¿Que les parece un review juju? Todos somos felices con uno........:)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Vistoria (sepa que estoy siguiendo cada uno de sus fics!!!!VIVA EL NEJITEN!!!!!) Sus One-shooooooooots son los mejores!!!!!TU ERES LA REINA!!!!!!JIJIJIJI Tambien a Pjope!!!!!!Todavía te recuerdooooooo!!!!!!!!!!En mi corazón caben todos ustedes!!!!!(Y también más!)**

**Y ha aparecido la fabulosa Karin!!!juju...unos dicen que es pelinegra otros peliroja...yo la he puesto peliroja porque investigue y me dieron informacion de que algunos le ponen pelinegra pero que en realidad es peliroja asi que.....Es una debilucha...pero tenia que ser de mala.....jujuju..Espero os haya gustaooo!!!!**

**Notese que cuando quería responder mis queridos reviews se colgó el internet Malditos de Andinatel!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Ceen que hacen bien su trabajo)**

**Y si pienso poner lemmon!!!!!!!!!!!Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...jujujuju**

**Qué le irá a pasar a Tenten.....O.O**

**Y...y..yyyyy....Todavía sigue en pie el cambio de nombre del fic eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!Se abren sugerencias!!!!!**

**azumy hyuga: **ARIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!Mi queridisima azumy, despues de un cordial salido y un besito pido gomenasaaaaaaaaaaaaissss!!!!!!!soy una torpezotaaaaa!!!!!!!!!1por cierto(tb he seguido tus fics_) muy chidos!!!!!!!me enkntan, hay cuando esta ejecutiva tenga tiempito te paso a saludar!!!!!chaolin!!!

**Nanu Uchiha: **KYYYYYYYYYYYYA!!!!!!DE VERITAS??????ORaaaaaLLLeeeeeeee y yo que hago esperar a mis nuevos lectores!!!!!!!!!!!Gomeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!espero te haya gustado el capi...!!!!Pronto vendra el nejiten de verdad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!arigatooooooo!!!!!Besos!!!!

**0Nah-Kuroi0****:** Oraaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!Tu nombre es bien dificil de escribir...tuve que copiarlo...jijijij!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Arigatooooooooooooooo por tu review!!!!!espero te guste el capi...y GOMENASAIIII!!!!Se cuanto desean el nejiten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Paciencia por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!BESOS!!!!!!!!CHAOLIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

**christti:** HEYYYYYYYY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OHAYOOOOO!!!!!Arigatooooooooooooo por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!!!y..y.y…!!!GOMENNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Se que me he demorado tantooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!Pero lo recompensare!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lo juroooooooooooo!!!!!jijijiji...BESOS!!!!!CHAUSSSS!

**tenteeen_4:** Ohayoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!Arigatooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Es weno recibir reviews anonimos!!!!!!!(Tambien tienen derecho a opinar neeeeeeeeh)!!!!!!!!!!!Arigatooooooo!!!!!Y gomennnnnn espero te haya gustadooo!!!!BESUS!!!

**PjopE:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!LLEGUEEEE A MI QUERIDA PEJOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!PAM-chan!!!!!!!!Al fin te puedo saludarrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!es que con mis negocios y mi empresa en pie!!!a florrr de piel!!!!!!ya ni tiempo tengooo!!!!!!Wuaaaaaaa!!!!!Arigatooo por tu review y espero escribir pronto jijijiji!!!!!!!!BESOTESSSSSSSSSSSSSS Y CHAOLIN!!!!!!!!!!!TE QUIEROOOO

**soluna15:** Ohayoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!Queridisisisisisima soluna!!!!!te debo tantas!!!!pero ten por suguro que he estado siguiendo los fics nehhh!!!!!!!Gomeeeeeeen por el retarso ¡!!!soy una mushhhpaaa!!!!!gomenn!!!!!Espero te haya gustado mushiooooo!!!!!!!BESOTESSSSSSSSS Y TE CUIDAS NEHH!!!

**Vistoria:** VISTOOOOOOOOOOORIA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WUAAAA!!!!QUE BONITO ES VOLVER A DIRIGIRME A SU MERCED...!!!!!!ARIGATOOO POR TODA LA AYUDA!!!!!A pesarrrr de haberme retrasadooo he seguido con fanfiction....sobretodo con tus fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WUORALEEEEEEEEE!!!zUperrrrrrr!!!!!Toy de acuerdo contigo!!!!MAS NEJITEN!!!!De hecho tu me inspiraste a seguir con mi historia...!!!!T.T...Tienes razón, cada vez aparece menos el nejiten y mas otras parejas incoherentes!!!!!!!que es pues!!!!!!!!VIVA LA REINA DE LOS ONE-SHOOOOOOOOOTS!!!!!!!VIVAAA VIVAAAA!!!!!JIJIJ Felicitaciones senpai!!!!!Sigue así que akí!!!!tienes fans!!!SHHHH!!!!Y Sip! Espero me puedas ayudar cn el lemmon! Ya no falta muchooo!!!!!jiji!!!Besos!!!!!!Chaolin!

**Alicia:** GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!Espero se hayan aclarado asi sea un pokitin!!!!!jijiji!!!AIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!HAS ESTADO MUY PENDIENTE DE MI FIC Y POR ESO SE TE QUIERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!Y el nejiten ya vendra!!!!Esperad mis queridos!!!!!!BESOS!!!!!

**katake-kate:**Ariigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!espero te haya gustado esta conti!!!!!Va pa todos ustedes!!!!!Gomen por el retrasoooo!!!!!!Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!Y Ojala que tus deseos sean escuchados!!!!!!!!!!!!!Me ayudaron pa escribir este capi!!!!ARIGATOOOOOOO!Cuidate mushiooooo y muchosss BESOS!!!!!Suerte pa ti tb!!!

**(Se que alargo mucho las letras....Sepase que soy muy efusiva)!!!!!!!!!!Besos!!!**

**Son lasssssssssss 10:35 pm!!!!Ahiiiiiiiiiiii le voyyyyyyyyyyy San Pedro (BURRO!!!!!)**


	12. El Final

**El Final**

_-Anko-repitió por enésima vez el Hatake-Por Kami-sama…No puedo creer que sigas dormida_

_-Mmm…Kakashi-decía la mujer mientras le daba la espalda al shinobi, el cual apreciaba lo que las molestas sábanas le permitían observar del cuerpo desnudo de la kunoichi_

_**En su departamento…**_

_-Es algo importante Anko-habló seriamente el ninja, mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de la Jounin y movía sin consideración alguna su brazo_

_**En su cuarto…**_

_-Vamos…-masculló un tanto adormilada-Sólo dos minutos más-abrazó la primera almohada que encontró y se acomodó en ella_

_**En su cama…**_

_-Puedes levantarte ya-dijo sin paciencia-Tenemos una misión_

_-¡Maldita sea Kakashi!-escupió la ninja aventándole la almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara al shinobi-¡Era mucho pedir dos minutos!-se levantó con una rapidez increíble cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas, mientras le lanzaba el jarrón más cercano al ninja quien lo detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo-¡ODIO QUE ME DESPIERTEN!_

_-¡Te has vuelto loca!-dijo mientras detenía un par de libros que iban dirigidos peligrosamente hacia él_

_La ninja estalló en carcajadas, mientras volvía a tomar lugar en la cama para volver a lo que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba haciendo…dormir-Ya deberías saberlo-dijo acomodando las almohadas-No me gusta que me despierten_

_Claro que lo sabia…No era la primera vez que la despertaba_

_**En su departamento…en su cuarto…y en su cama**_

_-Bueno-el Hatake se reincorporo lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-Creo que tendré que salvar a tus kunoichis yo solo_

_**Malévolo**_

_-¡Basta de descansos!-la mujer se levantó a una velocidad más impresionante que la primera vez y se cambió cual soldado…el Hatake la miraba divertido, era agradable tenerla __**de vez en cuando**__ a su lado… _

_-¡QUE ESPERAS BABOSO!-la kunoichi empujó al shinobi, lo apartó de la puerta de una forma demasiado brusca y la atravesó sin problemas-¡ANDANDO HATAKE!_

_Anko era la mujer más extraña que había conocido en su vida_

XXXX

La castaña sintió como la piel se le helaba, sabia de sobra que era una completa estupidez lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero prefería morir sabiendo que el nombre de su padre estaba limpio, a vivir con la mujer que ensucio con sus palabras cada una de sus letras.

Cerró los ojos, e ignoro las suplicas de sus compañeros a varios metros de su espalda, era ahora o nunca

Su brazo subió lentamente, mientras su mano sostenía el kunai con el papel que pronto marcaria su muerte, lo apretó fuertemente

Aun estaba apagado, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y si tenia que morir asi…que asi sea

Las ganas de vivir se fueron esfumando, y todos los sueños y metas que estaba dispuesta a alcanzar también, ya no importaba nada. Esa sensación de vacio, pudo sentir como su corazón se iba deteniendo, y como el tiempo se le hizo eterno, una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro, sabiendo de sobra que aun pareciendo una sonrisa, no podía ser llamada como tal. Reunio todos los sentimientos que la formaron como un verdadero ninja, y los concentro en su corazón, los podía sentir, a todos.

Era el momento

-Llegó la hora-la peliroja estaba intacta, su rostro parecía una penumbra, sintiendo el aire con el que las palabras de la kunoichi fueron lanzadas, estaban a tan escasos centímetros…-Espero no hayas tenido mas expectativas para tu vida…Porque todo termina aquí

-Vaya- se burlo la chica-Y yo que pensé que darias paso a mis ultimas palabras

-Que humor tan inoportuno…Aun sabiendo que la muerte te esta rozando las mechas-la castana coloco el kunai a una distancia considerable de su rostro, pare que los ojos de la peliroja también los pudieran ver

El hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca se hizo m[as grueso

La respiración se le entrecortaba, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y se le hizo difícil el habla, pero aun asi no se permitió aparentar un ninja débil delante de una escoria como lo era la mujer en sus ojos

-Tú y yo-hablpo con algo de dificultad la chica de chongitos-Moriremos ahora mismo

Para sorpresa de Tenten, la sonrisa de la subordinada se ensanchó

Una risa demasiado amarga para el momento se escucho alrededor del campo, la castaña se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de la pelirroja, escuchando atentamente sus palabras antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, algo no estaba bien.

La risa se hizo más intensa, la kunoichi tembló ligeramente

-¿Acaso piensas…?-la chica de gafas miró los ojos chocolates de la castaña, la cual le devolvía una expresión totalmente dubitativa, retiró una de sus manos puestas en su ombligo, y acarició el rostro de la maestra en armas, sin importarle el disgusto por parte de ella al sentir el contacto-¿Acaso…piensas?-reiteró

_¿Suicidarte?_

La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos, pero no supo cómo reaccionar

_Todo pasó muy rápido_

Fue en un parpadear de ojos, cuando Karin, tomó la espada que cruzaba su ombligo y la quebró como si se tratase de una simple vara. La castaña cayó al suelo de rodillas, tomando la herida, tratando de asimilar lo que la peliroja había hecho

_Desapareció_

-¡Tenten!-la ninja de la Arena trató de ir hacia donde se encontraba la chica de chongitos, pero una voz gruesa la detuvo

-No vayas-le advirtió el portador del Sharingan, dirigiéndose a todas las kunoichis en particular

-Pero…-trató de decir la pelirosa extrañada, su deber era auxiliar a su equipo, en este caso a Tenten, que estaba herida

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-chilló la Yamanaka con los nervios de punta, mientras pensaba en la manera de llegar hasta donde la castaña había sido capaz, era un largo camino sin duda

-¡TENTEN!-pensaba la bestia verde, el corazón se le salía y sentía como la situación estaba fuera de sus manos, observó a un punto lejano que ahora era su amiga, la cual se mantenía inmóvil en el piso

El Uzumaki apretó los puños…tenía que hacer algo

Tanto tiempo intentando ser el mejor, y ahora no podría salvarla

-Maldita sea-masculló el Hyuga, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su ex compañera, apenas podía observar su figura, estaba demasiado lejos

Se sentía el cobarde más grande del planeta. Cómo ayudarla cuando no podía mover un solo músculo. Estaba perdido. Y ahora más que nunca, sabiendo que el próximo ataque era hacia ella sin duda

-_Mendokusai_-pensaba el Nara, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla-Esa chica…la ha cagado de verdad

-Ten..ten-san

-_Si algo le llega a pasar…Nunca me lo perdonaré-_fue el último pensamiento del Hyuga, cuando se percató de la situación

_Todos lo hicieron_

_La peliroja había saltado hacia el muro a sus espaldas, para que fuera observada perfectamente_

_La castaña divisó con algo de dificultad su persona, pues los rayos del próximo atardecer le dieron de lleno en la cara_

_Un patrón comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de la subordinada, tomando un aspecto demasiado aterrador, lo había visto antes, ese aspecto, esa fuerza, ese chakra_

_L o había visto en…_

-Sasuke-kun-la pelirosa se giró para ver al Uchiha, la preocupación le ganó a su fuerza cuando recordó la razón por la que había perdido una vez a su compañero, la que lo sedujo y traicionó la razón y el principio shinobi

La razón por la que uno vez masacró a un ninja

Y lo volvió despiadadamente fuerte

-Esa estúpida-habló el pelinegro, sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud de la chica-¡Has ido demasiado lejos Karin!-gritó para que la peliroja escuchase de sobra, llamando la atención de todos ahí

-Sasuke-el rubio miró de reojo a su amigo, sintiendo algo pesado en el pecho, recordando lo duro que había sido para él recuperarlo cuando esa _marca_ los separó

Y Sasuke no había decidido por una marca, había decidido la muerte de su hermano

Karin la buscó por puro capricho

-Pensaste que te la iba a dejar el camino fácil-respondió por fin la subordinada-Aunque he tenido que usar el sello gracias a ti…-la maestra en armas se entumeció-Me has sorprendido de verdad…Pensé que intentarías una patada al aire-rió para sí misma, a nadie le hizo gracia alguna-Pero ha sido una estrategia demasiado impresionante, debo admitirlo…aún viniendo de alguien como tú

-Sasuke-el rubio lo miró seriamente-Eso quiere decir que Orochimaru también…

-No-interrumpió el pelinegro-Orochimaru jamás hubiera dado sus poderes a alguien que no le llamara la atención, Karin simplemente le servía para que no la matara-La peliroja enfureció-Supongo que tú misma te has inyectado el veneno que significa esa marca, aun suponiendo que morirías si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte

-Me repugnas de verdad-la chica ignoró el cuestionamiento

-Lo mismo digo-respondió el Uchiha-No sé cómo es que sabes de nosotros ni cómo has hecho para salirte con la tuya hasta el momento, pero tarde o temprano morirás por los efectos secundarios que esas drogas tendrán en tu cuerpo…Pensabas que un ninja puede obtener esa fuerza por esos medios, que patética, y pensar que lo has usado para un objetivo como este

-Mira y calla Uchiha-la kunoichi frunció el entrecejo, esas eran demasiadas acusaciones por parte de él-Que no soy la única que ha buscado la fuerza por venganza

_Sasuke calló_

-Tal vez sea muy difícil para ti entender mis propósitos, así que me ahorraré la historia

La castaña seguía inmóvil, esperando el momento indicado

-Maldita zorra-insultó el pelinegro, sin importarle como la sonrisa de la subordinaba recobraba su lugar, se entumeció, al parecer estaba lista para dar el siguiente movimiento

_Se equivocó_

-Sasuke-llamó la chica de gafas mirando al pelinegro, lo que le provocó aún más gracia a la ninja, quien aprovechando su inmovilidad-Tus palabras ya no tienen efecto en mi-habló con sinceridad, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, dándole a entender que no tenía nada que decir, y mucho menos que excusar-Dependo de mí misma, vivo a causa de mi orgullo y dignidad…

No le creyó en lo absoluto… ¿Dignidad? El bien sabía que una de las tantas cosas que Karin no poseía, era dignidad

-No permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer-habló con voz gruesa

-No seas ridícula Karin-contraatacó el Uchiha, con la paciencia por los suelos-Creo que es totalmente inútil decirlo, pero aún así…-hizo una pausa, y la miró fijamente-Lo diré-se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar, de hecho tenía que alzar la voz para que lo escuchase-Fui lo suficientemente claro cuando, al momento de reunir el equipo Hebi, posteriormente Taka, que no los iba a obligar a integrarlo, sería su decisión…Y fue tu decisión ayudarme con la búsqueda de Itachi-habló sin hacer pausa alguna, no se escuchó nada en el campo-Cuando mi objetivo se vio realizado, no tenía por qué seguir lidiando contigo

La peliroja calló, y en el campo de batalla reinó un silencio profundo

_Pagarás por eso…Sasuke_

Cerró los ojos y concentró lo más que pudo de chakra, y su técnica volvió a tomar lugar

Tenten sintió como el suelo tembló ligeramente, y masas de tierra comenzaron a salir por todo el terreno

Llevó su mano con decisión a la espada en su hombro, y la separó de su cuerpo de un tirón, cayó al suelo y dejó que su boca escupiera el bocado de sangre que tenía atorado en la garganta

Neji abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperó que la castaña actuara con tanta imprudencia tratándose de una herida como esa

Apretó fuertemente el puño, sin poder evitar echarse la culpa. Impulsó a la castaña a continuar en esa batalla con su arrogancia, cuando el bien pudo haber muerto si no fuese por ella

Le debía la vida, acosta de la suya propia

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la figura de la chica corriendo hacia donde estaban las demás, con una mano en la herida. No le tomó mucho llegar, puesto que la peliroja no realizó ningún ataque en su contra, bastante concentrada en el número de guerreros que estaba a punto de invocar

Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Tenten, nunca se lo perdonaría

-….-

La maestra en armas arribó a unos cuantos pasos de la pelirosa, la cual alarmada corrió hacia ella dispuesta a cerrar la herida

Quitó el guante de una de sus manos y continuó, pero una mano delicada, fría y ligeramente temblorosa le tomó por la muñeca

-No hay tiempo-habló la castaña haciendo que la ninja médico se estremeciera-Estoy bien

-Pe…-la kunoichi fijó su vista hacia el frente, donde la castaña miraba fijamente

Su corazón se detuvo

-¿Por qué?-pensaba la Yamanaka con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón a punto de salirse-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Esto es demasiado-la kunoichi de la Arena apretó fuertemente su abanico, sabiendo que aún siendo de gran utilidad, no era suficiente-Aún para mí

-Mi Juuken necesita de una concentración increíble-la Hyuga se tensó por un momento, tratando de no dar prioridad al miedo-Aun suponiendo que mi estado de chakra fuera el mejor, el número de creaciones que ha hecho lo supera

Se puso en posición de batalla y activó su byakugan. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, cuantas veces duplicara el número de ninjas, y mucho menos su fuerza, muy dentro de sí, Hinata sabía que tenían un pequeño porcentaje de ganar, pero de lo que no tenía duda alguna era que si tenía que morir protegiendo al portador del Kyuubi, bien valdría la pena…

Después de todo…estaba ahí gracias a él

-Tenten-escuchó que la llamaban

-Sé que esto es importante para ti-habló la chica de la Arena, conociendo de sobra a la kunoichi de moñitos-Pero…a esto paso, no aguantarás mucho tiempo-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro-¿Duele, verdad?-refiriéndose al lugar donde hace poco tiempo había estado atravesado por una filosa espada, la castaña negó-Mira, eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho, y si de protegerte se tratara, no dudaría en hacerlo…por eso mismo, es que te ruego que regresas a Konoha y busques ayuda-la maestra en armas la miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin entender sus palabras-Las chicas y yo podremos con esto, lo prometo

-Temari-habló con una sonrisa sincera, tratando de parecer convincente-He tenido peores heridas…-hizo un ademán con los ojos haciendo que la rubia se fijase en ella-Esto no es nada…-limpió los residuos de sangre que habían estado en su barbilla, e inmediatamente invocó dos pares de espadas, creyendo que por el momento no necesitaría nada más-Prometo no esforzarme demasiado

La chica frunció el entrecejo, y asintió

-De acuerdo a mis cálculos, hay aproximadamente quinientos ninjas siendo controlados por_ ella_-habló Shikamaru, mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza, queriendo quitar un par de mechones con ayuda del viento

Se pusieron alerta, cada una con su respectiva arma. Hace como tres segundos que la peliroja dio el primer movimiento, y campo de batalla se volvió en una batalla sanguinaria.

Ino cayó primera, con un golpe en el ombligo seguido de uno en la barbilla, aterrizó a unos cuantos pasos de Chouji, el cual alarmado preguntó su estado, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ino, estaba fuera.

-_Una menos, faltan cuatro_

Hinata, a la defensiva, tuvo más trabajo. Eran Ino y ella con ese cargo, y ahora todo caía sobre sus hombros. Trató de utilizar la técnica que ella misma creó y perfeccionó, sin embargo los sentidos le fallaron cuando un mundo de ninjas le cayeron encima, masacrada por la mole de golpes que recibió, quedó inconsciente en su sitio.

_-Estás fuera, sólo faltan tres_

Decidió que su próximo objetivo sería la pelirosa. No le costó mucho, le atacaría por detrás. La ninja médico apenas pudo reaccionar ante un fuerte golpe en la espalda, cayendo al suelo inmóvil, aún consciente. Trató de reincorporarse, pero un fuerte brazo le agarró la pierna, elevó su cuerpo y sin piedad alguna fue lanzada hacia el muro al costado. Sakura, ya no cuenta.

_-Dos más_

Temari fue más difícil de atrapar. Esquivaba bien los ataques y los devolvía con su abanico como arma. Tenía que aceptar que esa chica tenía nivel, no lograba reconocerla, definitivamente no era de Konoha. Halló el momento en que tuvo que utilizar mayor concentración en los ninjas alrededor de la rubia, recibiendo en primer lugar un duro golpe en su mejilla, Shikamaru apretó los dientes, la chica soltó un leve quejido al sentir el frío suelo debajo de ella, su tortura aún no terminaba. Al levantarse de nuevo, su abanico fue lanzado hacia ella y el tremendo peso le dio de lleno en el abdomen, perdiendo el aliento.

-_Una…_

La castaña sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda….

No estaba en las condiciones adecuadas, y mucho menos necesarias de pelear, pero aún así se mantenía en el campo de batalla. No era que le tuviese miedo a la peliroja, por lo que había escuchado, era una ninja mediocre con habilidades que consiguió a la fuerza. Vaya estúpida, como temerle a alguien tan bastardo. Sin embargo, juzgar a la chica no la salvaría de ésta, estaba perdida, y salir corriendo no era una opción.

Había pasado por cosas peores, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida hace un rato, pero sabía que aún tenía asuntos pendientes, y un largo camino por recorrer.

Y siendo sincera, prefería ser asesinada por cualquier campesino, que por una mujer como esa.

Simplemente no se permitiría morir, menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de probar que ella era una verdadera ninja.

Una verdadera mujer…

Se arrodilló en suelo, apoyándose con la mano que no cubría la herida. Cerró los ojos y lo meditó por un momento, por un corto tiempo, sintió que todo era sólo silencio, cuando muy dentro de sí sabía que estaba en medio de una guerra. Con la mano puesta en la tierra pudo saber que muchos ninjas se dirigían hacia ella, a una velocidad incomparable. No tenía que voltearse para saber que sus amigos estaban detrás de ella, y que si algo le sucedía, sería el fin, no había duda.

Por fin, podría demostrarles a todos, que ella era una kunoichi…una fuerte y valiente kunoichi

Sobretodo…_Digna de pertenecer al "Equipo Gai" _

Abrió los ojos con determinación, llevó ambas manos a los costados de sus piernas, y de cada estuche, sacó la única posibilidad que tenía de ganar

Un arma que su propio padre diseñó sólo para ella. Dos extensiones de cuero, cada una medía un metro más o menos, por lo que eran arrastrados por el piso. Ambos terminaban en un curioso tope circulado, cubierto por una figura a manera de cascabel. Era la primera vez que los utilizaría, pero aún así, sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Alzó sus brazos a los lados, y los mantuvo paralelos, concentrando todo su chakra en el punto medio de sus manos. Sus muñecas giraron a un nivel medio, y cuando ya alcanzaron un mayor nivel, cruzó los brazos, y dejó que esta vez, _todo dependiera del destino…_

_Esta t__é__cnica, es tuya…_

_Neji_

Era su técnica sin duda, su famoso _Kaiten_. Ignoró la expresión de asombro del resto de chicos, él sabía bien que los había cogido por sorpresa, unos segundos más y se tendrían que haber despedido del mundo entero. Tenten en verdad lo estaba logrando, estaba logrando probar que era fuerte, y que incluso podía igualar sus técnicas sin pertenecer a un clan como el Hyuga…

Estaba mandando las palabras de todos a la basura…

Demostrando que merecía el perdón por parte del genio

Esa chica en verdad tenía potencial

Pero…

_¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar?_

_Kenji…_

Ése era el nombre de su técnica. _Kenji_, no es más que la viva imitación del _Kaiten, _mismos propósitos defensivos, distinta ejecución. A diferencia de cómo lo usa el Clan Hyuga, el Kenji era utilizado a través de un arma de la propia creación del padre de Tenten. Dos simples cuerdas que al ser sometidas a una cantidad considerable de chakra, giraban a una velocidad impresionante, encerrando el chakra en la pequeña piola al final de éstos, disparando por un pequeño orificio el chakra utilizado, permitiendo crear un torbellino de chakra.

_La defensa absoluta…_

Neji, gracias al Juuken, podía extraer una cantidad de chakra a manera precisa de sus puntos de chakra. Tenten apenas pudo hacerlo con una mínima cantidad, y gracias al arduo entrenamiento que sostuvo sola, logró superarlo.

Ésa era su manera de decirle, que ella estaba a su altura…

Era una barrera frontal, y recta, formando apenas una pared de protección. Por más que lo negase, Tenten sabía que esto no podía compararse con lo que Neji era capaz de hacer. Pero incluso siendo una técnica simple, era algo que sólo ella era capaz de hacer, era suyo ahora.

Su chakra se fue agotando cuando derrotó de un solo movimiento a la tropa que de seguro la hubiera pisoteado…

Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados cuando terminó

Estaba contenta, ahora podía morir en paz

-Eso ha sido bastante impresionante-habló la peliroja, la castaña cayó al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada y con una pinta bastante grave-Incluso has sido capaz de terminar con todos mis hombres con esa técnica

-Todavía no he terminado contigo-atinó a decir la maestra en armas, apretando con dureza su hombro, el campo quedó completamente silencioso, pudo apreciar con remordimiento varios cadáveres alrededor

-Estás en la olla y aún así te atreves a desafiarme-la peliroja rió descaradamente-Aún sigues siendo una ninja mediocre, jamás lograrás igualar el poder de otros, no está en tus manos cambiar eso

-Tú que sabes-susurró la kunoichi, a pesar de que la peliroja escuchó bastante bien

-Creo que no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo-la subordinada suspiró, siendo observada detenidamente por los demás en el campo-Hace casi dos años…

-¿Dos años?-masculló la kunoichi

-Recuperar el pergamino prohibido-habló con astucia, sorprendiendo a los ex integrantes del equipo Gai-Derrotar al enemigo y traerlo de vuelto a la Villa de la Hoja-la expresión en el rostro de cada uno le hizo demasiada gracia-Bueno, a decir verdad era una misión complicada, puesto que no era un enemigo fácil de ganar

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-cuestionó la castaña interrumpiendo a la peliroja-Toda misión es confidencial hasta para los propios ninjas de la Aldea

-Derrotaron al enemigo equivocado-pronunció con maldad que hizo gruñir al Hyuga-Por lo que la misión designada al equipo 9, Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, y Maito Gai…no ha sido completada satisfactoriamente

-Ya me lo imaginaba-habló el Hyuga-Los tipos de la misión eran demasiado fáciles de derrotar, aun suponiendo que hayan aprendido una que otra técnica del pergamino

-Exactamente-dijo la peliroja-No obstante, ellos no eran más que mis inútiles subordinados…Ese pergamino era destinado a mí poder

-¡Pero lo recuperamos!-exclamó Lee un poco alertado

-Si-admitió defraudada la chica-La verdad es que arruinaron mi oportunidad de aprender cada una de las técnicas que contenía ese pergamino…Intenté recuperarlo secuestrando a tu padre-miró fijamente a la kunoichi, la cual le devolvió la peor de las miradas-Pero no funcionó

-Eso quiere decir que a pesar de no haber obtenido el pergamino-dijo el Hyuga-Ya habías tomado en cuenta cada una de las habilidades de los ninjas de Konoha-la miró fijamente-También habías planeado conseguir los expedientes…Es por eso que reconoces a cada uno de los que estamos aquí

-Morirán pronto, así que no le veo la razón de negarlo-sonrió maliciosamente, como si no se hartara de hacerlo-Así es, conozco la historia de cada uno de ustedes, Konoha está perdida mientras yo siga viva

-Es por eso que te mataremos-masculló con rabia la kunoichi, tratando de pararse, pero una fuerte punzada en el brazo la hizo caer

_Su chakra se había agotado…._

_Estaba sola_

_¿Qué hacer en esos momentos?_

-Se ha acabado desde el principio-habló la subordinada, en su faceta de parecer comprensiva-Nunca lograrás superar el significado de fuerza, has nacido como la hija de un feudal, no era tu destino convertirte en kunoichi, mucho menos lo llevas en las venas-la castaña miró el suelo, como si en este se viera reflejado su pasado y la cruda realidad-Por más duro que entrenes, no eres igual que los demás, no puedes depender de una línea sucesoria y mucho menos de tus anhelos, eres lo que eres

-Tú….-apretó los párpados con dureza, no podía hablar-_Tú no sabes nada_

Neji comprendió perfectamente las palabras de la peliroja, como si en ellas se vieran reflejadas las siluetas de un hombre arrogante que sólo creía en el destino

-Me compadezco de ti-dijo finalmente, con voz burlona-Aunque, a decir verdad…-hizo una pausa, mirando las condiciones de la chica-No es tu culpa-se fijó como Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero seguía mirando el piso-Creo que deberías culpar al idiota que tienes como sensei, no, a tu equipo-apretó los puños-Tal vez, solo eras una molestia para ellos, y por eso te obligas a entrenar tan duro, no lo sé…Pero...¿Valió la pena? En serio, para haber aguantado tantas ridiculeces de ellos, yo hubiera preferido estar sola

-Insúltame lo que quieras-la arena apretada en su puño resbalara por la increíble presión-Dime lo que quieras, escúpeme, patéame-la peliroja no entendía nada-Mátame-la miró a los ojos-Pero nunca más…

Temari abrió los ojos lentamente…sintiendo su cuerpo encima de la fría cubertura de tierra. Se incorporó con mucho cuidado, y temblando notoriamente, apenas y escuchó un ruido, fijó su vista al frente. Tenten con una espada en cada mano, luchaba contra la peliroja en una batalla, que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder.

_Es fuerte_

Ella se estaba esforzando, estaba defendiendo su nombre y el de su Aldea. No supo cuándo ni cómo llegó a donde estaba la peliroja, sólo luchaba con el último aliento que le quedaba

-_Nunca más…_

Su mano hecho puño, le dio de lleno en el rostro de la subordinada, la cual cayó a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Corrió hacia ella con la intención de volver a hacerlo…

-_Dejaré…_

Su puño aterrizó en el ombligo de ésta, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. Aún no había terminado, cogió su traje desde el cuello y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos

-Nunca más, dejaré que lo vuelvas a decir. Maldita zorra.-estuvo a punto de lanzarle otro puñete en el rostro, pero su mano fue detenida por la de la peliroja, la cual la apretó con dureza

Se sorprendió que después de recibir tantos golpes tuviera esa fuerza, Karin la miró sonriente, permitiendo que la kunoichi apreciara como el patrón producto del sello maldito, se iluminara y ésta tomara un aspecto realmente desagradable y perturbante. La castaña bastante impresionada, no se dio cuenta cuando recibió un golpe en el rostro y fue lanzada a unos metros de la kunoichi de la Arena.

-¡Tenten!-llamó ésta corriendo hacia la maestra de armas-¿Estás bien?

-Hai-respondió entrecortadamente entre cada respiro, ayudándose del brazo de la rubia para poder incorporarse, pero apenas lo intentó, sintió como su hombro palpitaba de dolor-_Mierda_

_-Esto no va bien-_pensó la chica de la Arena ante la expresión de la kunoichi y el fallido intento de poder pararse, la miró con pinta de preocupación, sin decir nada-_A juzgar por su apariencia, ya casi no le queda chakra, además…_

_Esa herida…_

Fijó sus ojos claros en el hombro de la kunoichi, el cual era fuertemente presionado por la fuerza de la castaña, haciendo que un rojizo intenso apareciera en sus ropas. Masculló su nombre, sin embargo ésta no la miró, sabía exactamente su situación y no necesitaba que nadie se lo repitiera.

-Necesitas un médico-atinó a decir la rubia, la castaña en cualquier otro momento le hubiera respondido hipócritamente "Estoy bien", pero no estaba en condiciones de negárselo, en verdad necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerzas…

-Yo la ayudaré-se escuchó para pronto la voz de Ino, la castaña notó que Hinata y Sakura ya habían despertado-Tu ya es hecho demasiado-dijo la chica de coleta ayudando a la maestra en armas, haciendo que se parara y se apoyara en ella, dirigiéndose hacia un costado para poder sanarla

-Eres bastante aguantadora-dijo cuando el chakra curativo se hizo visible en sus manos, sus ojos azulados se fijaron en el hombro de la chica, mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia-Con una herida como esta, y con tan poco chakra seguiste luchando-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, como si sintiera remordimiento por no haber participado-La verdad es que te admiro con todo esto que has hecho para defendernos

La castaña la miró con un poco de tristeza, sabía muy bien que Ino era fuerte, pero una de las cosas que igualaban su fuerza era su orgullo, esas palabras que acaban de salir de sus labios habían significado mucho tanto para ella, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Sólo quiero demostrar que puedo ser tan fuerte como cualquier otro shinobi-dijo para pronto, la rubia la miró dubitativa, como quien no entiende del todo sus palabras. La castaña miró hacia delante, donde ya no había la posibilidad de contar a los ninjas ahí...Eran muchos, no se había dado cuenta cuando la pelirroja había vuelto a atacar. Se sintió un poco mal por no estar en el campo de batalla, sin embargo, ya había hecho mucho-Es algo, que no quiero recordar por ahora

-Está bien-comprendió la chica, incrementando la intensidad de su chakra, puesto que no daba muchos resultados, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre-¿Tenten?-la castaña le regresó una mirada para que continuara, la ninja médico se atragantó un poco con las palabras, sin embrago no podía quedarse callada-Yo jamás te había visto…tan….decidida-dijo para pronto-A pesar de las imprudencias que has cometido, estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-A…rigato-bajó la mirada, al menos alguien apreciaba sus esfuerzos

-Pero-continuó la chica, esta vez un poco más seria-Es suficiente-dijo para su sorpresa-No puedo sentir tu chakra, por lo que asumo está escaso, ya has peleado demasiado, y…esta herida-agregó preocupada-Es grave Tenten, no estoy segura si ha perforado el pulmón derecho-la castaña evadió su mirada, prefiriendo ver el suelo-Sólo podré detener la hemorragia por un tiempo, a pesar de que ya has perdido demasiada sangre-explicó como la ninja médico que era-Ya no luches más Tenten, lo mejor será que vuelvas a la aldea y busques ayuda

-Yo…-centró su vista en la tierra uniforme, sin tener palabras con las que justifique su presencia en ese lugar

_Una gota de agua cayó en su nariz…_

La castaña alzó su cabeza y enfocó su vista en el cielo, estaba oscuro y era más que seguro que una tormenta caería ahí muy pronto

_Dos gotas…_

-Una tormenta-dijo la maestra en armas casi en un susurro

-¿Eh?-la rubia apenas pudo escucharla

-Una tormenta-repitió ésta vez con voz clara la kunoichi-Se avecina una tormenta-la ninja médico miró hacia el cielo, y unas cuantas gotas en su rostro se lo confirmaron

Un par de truenos, seguidos uno tras de otro, espantaron un par de aves a lo lejos

La luz reflejada en las nubes llamó la atención de la castaña

-_La energía de los rayos_-susurró-_Tal vez…_

_-_Ino-la aludida se giró para verla-Aún hay algo que yo puedo hacer-dijo un poco acelerada, tratando de poner un pie en el suelo para poder pararse-¡Sé que no estoy en mi mejor estado!-miró con decisión a la chica-¡Pero con el poco chakra que tengo…!-sin dejar de verla sacó su pergamino de la espalda, el cual cayó haciendo un sonido sordo en el suelo-Por favor Ino-suplicó-Sólo déjame demostrarles de lo que soy capaz

La rubia masculló su nombre sin saber bien qué decir, pero no pasaron unos segundos cuando su rostro con una mueca de preocupación se transformó en una débil sonrisa, sus ojos se posaron un par de segundos en el Hyuga a unos metros, su sonrisa se ensanchó, y su mirada volvió a la maestra en armas.

-¿Es por Neji, cierto?-preguntó observando como la castaña bajaba la mirada un par de segundos, sin embargo, respondió

-No lo sé-dijo mirándola fijamente-Sí, en parte-admitió –Pero, no es sólo por él-se acercó a la kunoichi para que escuchara bien lo que iba a decir-Quiero demostrarles que soy digna de pertenecer al equipo Gai-dijo finalmente-Y sólo podré hacerle si ven mi mejoría, la verdadera razón por la que luché tanto por ser lo que hoy soy, sólo…-tragó un poco de saliva, habló demasiado-Sólo…

-Tenten-dijo la rubia, comprendiendo perfectamente-Está bien-suspiró-Me imagino que necesitarás ayuda… ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que sí-sonrió complacida-Esto es lo que _harán_…

-…-

_-Tsunade-sama nos ha dado los conocimientos sobre cómo hacer una barrera de chakra-_explicó

-_Hai_-asintió la rubia escuchando con impresionante atención

-_La batalla la tenemos perdida en cuanto número-_continuó, la ninja médico sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su columna-_Por lo que seguir luchando será una pérdida de tiempo y chakra_

-_Entiendo_

-_Utilizaré mi pergamino_…_El __Souryu Tensakai es mi única opción_

_-Tenten, esa técnica utiliza mucho chakra… ¡Si se reduce a cero…!_

_-Lo sé, moriré_

_-¡Entonces no…!_

_-Está bien-interrumpió de nuevo-Habrá una tormenta eléctrica_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Utilizaré la energía de los rayos-_la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, era una locura_-Con mi chakra restante, haré funcionar mi técnica_

_-¿Estás segura de que…?_

_-Completamente, sólo confía en mí_

-…-

La rubia recordó las palabras de la castaña, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, fijándose en cada una de sus compañeras, ahora Tenten era la carnada, y le había confiado un trabajo duro, que estaba dispuesta a cumplir

-Nosotras protegeremos a los chicos-dijo mirando a la castaña, la cual estaba al frente de la gran tropa de la peliroja, esperando que ésta de la orden de avanzar-No tenemos mucho tiempo-habló alarmada, en cualquier momento sucedería

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-cuestionó la ninja de la Arena, la batalla había sido detenida, y si se reiniciaba, Tenten sería aplastada por miles de ninjas

-Una barrera de chakra, todas aquí tenemos conocimientos de cómo hacerlo, no del todo específicos, pero espero funcione

-¿Por qué?-preguntó para pronto la pelirosa-¿Qué se supone que cubriremos?

-A los chicos-respondió la rubia, atenta de la expresión de la peliroja, el tiempo se acababa-Tenten se enfrentará a ella-señaló con un movimiento de cabeza-Utilizará una técnica, que acabará con todo el campo de batalla, por lo que tenemos que protegernos con algo

-Entendemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Ino prosiguió

-Para ello necesitamos una fuerte concentración de chakra-explicó-Temari formará la parte trasera de la barrera, Sakura la frontal, Hinata y yo los laterales-todas asintieron-Bien… ¡A sus posiciones!

La castaña giró su cabeza, todo estaba listo, la peliroja dio señal

_Es ahora…_

Tomó su pergamino, y lanzó lo más alto que pudo…

_Acumularé chakra en mis pies, subiré hasta el cielo con mi pergamino_

Se lanzó hacia el aire y corrió por el papel hasta llegar donde los truenos se hacían visibles, ahora era cuestión de aguantar en el aire

_-¡Vamos!-_suplicaba la rubia, con la manos en alta manteniendo su chakra en flujo_-¡Funciona!_

_Un arma cayó en la parte superior de la barrera, siendo penetrada y arrojada a un lado por el increíble flujo de chakra que lo contenía_

_¡Funciona!_

La peliazul mordió su labio inferior, había sido un golpe duro, y mantener la barrera era ya de por sí, complicado

_Del cielo llovieron millares de armas_

La barrera se volvió inestable, era golpeada con mucha fuerza

Temari lo notó, y forzó su chakra

_¡Aguanta, maldita sea!_

Lo estaba logrando…

El terreno se levantó, y una especie de explosión se escuchó a lo lejos

Sólo un poco más

_¡Vamos, Tenten!_

………………………….

La peliroja abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, no pudo esquivar tantas armas a la vez…

Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su mentón

_Estaba a punto de morir…lo podía sentir_

_Terminó…_

La nube de polvo provocada por el diluvio de armas se disipaba lentamente, cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras que había dicho durante el combate. Ella ganaría. Sus piernas flaquearon, aunque todavía estaba en pie, respiraba con dificultad, y aún así, rió por saberse en esa situación…

_Abrió los ojos…_

Frente a ella habían cinco kunoichis con el puño apretado y dirigiéndose hacia ella con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro con la misma rapidez con la que vino

Cuando una mole de golpes invadieron su cuerpo, supo que todo _había terminado…_

**UFFFF…MAMA!!!!En verdad ha sido difícil escribir este capi!!!!!!!Wenop no me demoré tantop…jijijijiji a ver fueron como….6 meses!!!Jijijiji**

**Wenop toy media seca asi q esta partecita será chiquita**

**Creo q fui clara asi q nada…y si no entendieron, ps me dicen carnal!!!**

**Estoy un poco cansadita y sin inspiración!!!Perdonen la demore, de veritas que lo siento!**

**Así que…una forma más fácil de cómo responder reviews….pos no sep….pero ahí va mi nuevo método!!!No es que sea mas chido, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempito pa hacerlo, el cole y todas esas vainas puffff…pero ya saben, agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que siguen mi fic y las que se toman un tiempito pa dejar un review, tambi[en quiero que se sepa que he seguido todos los fics de aquí, en especial los momentos, heyyy q chido q existan ese tiempo campañas!!!Muchisimaaaas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!Heyyy y no se decepcionen!!!trataré de responder en el próximo cap!!Saludos a todas ustedes!!y de nuevo muchas gracias!!También aprovecho pa agradecerle a Alicia por su inmenso apoyooo!!!Arigatooooooooooooooooooo T.T y también que sepa que me encanto su fic, y que cuando deje de ser una mujer de negocios me pasare pa dejarle un dindo reviewww!!!**

**Ahíiiii se ven….**

**sasusaku-nejiten love**

**cRiStii**

**DereaMoony**

**Bloody-Shooter**

**Akanne Higurashi**

**Tenten16**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Aliciajm!!!**

**Mona Hyuga**

**Immature-girl**

**Ann-chan**

**Myri Weasley28**

**Vistoria-sama!!!**


End file.
